Le Poids de Nos Erreurs
by Dermenore
Summary: Il y a 7 ans, Gérard, membre clés d'Overwatch, fut assassiné par sa femme, Amélie. Mais lorsque Soldat 76 attaque une base secrète de l'ONU, le français réapparaît. Une chasse à l'homme s'engage. Soldat 76 et Genji pourchassent Gérard par vengeance, Phara et Zarya par devoir, tandis qu'Amélie le fait sur ordre de Talon. Mais est-elle prête à refaire face à l'homme qu'elle aimait ?
1. Chapitre 1

(Attention, cette fan-fiction n'est plus mise à jour depuis l'événement « Insurrection ». Elle pourrait donc ne plus être cohérente par rapport au lore officiel au moment où vous la lisez.)

(Je voudrais remercier l'artiste Nocluse, de deviantart, qui a accepté de me laisser utiliser son oeuvre comme couverture pour cette histoire.)

(Cette histoire se déroule dans la continuité de mes précédentes fan-fiction d'Overwatch « Fantôme du Passé » et « Les Dragons et les Veilleurs ». Elle en reprend plusieurs intrigues et personnages secondaires, notamment ma version de Gérard Lacroix.

J'ai mis quelques textes de résumés expliquant les événements de mes précédentes fan-fiction. Mais vous vous doutez bien qu'un simple paragraphe ne peut transmettre les mêmes informations et, surtout, émotions, qu'une histoire complète. Je recommande donc vivement de d'abord lire mes précédentes fan-fiction avant de débuter celle-ci, pour une meilleure expérience.

Sinon je cherche un bon fan-art de Widowmaker pour illustrer cette histoire. Si vous avez une image à recommander, n'hésitez pas à me contacter ! Notez cependant qu'il faut que je puisse joindre le dessinateur, pour lui demander l'autorisation d'utiliser son œuvre.

Bonne lecture).

 _*Il y a sept ans*_

La maison était une jolie villa, située dans la banlieue pavillonnaire de Genève. Avec son large jardin, agrémenté d'un petit étang, elle aurait pu être un lieu charmant…si ce n'était la douzaine d'agents d'Overwatch qui l'entouraient. Ana pouvait aussi entendre le bourdonnement caractéristique d'un champ de force.

Alors qu'elle approchait, un homme avec une insigne de lieutenant vient à sa rencontre. C'était quelqu'un de très beau, avec une peau légèrement cuivrée, des yeux d'un bleu profond et un visage carré, encadré par des cheveux noirs mi-long.

\- Bonjour, Adelardo, lui dit Ana. Quelle est la situation ?

\- Tout est calme, capitaine. Talon ne semble pas vouloir se montrer. Je vous souhaite d'être aussi tranquille cette après-midi.

\- Merci lieutenant, dit Ana en souriant.

Elle ressentit un léger picotement quand elle passa le champ de force, avant de sonner à la porte.

\- Bonjour, veillez décliner votre identité s'il vous plaît, lui demanda la voix artificiel d'un drone majordome.

\- Capitaine Ana Amari.

\- Entrez je vous prie, madame vous attend.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ana avança. Elle entra tout de suite dans un vaste salon. La pièce était d'un luxe discret et confortable, avec des meubles de qualités et divers œuvres d'arts en décorations.

Le drone majordome, un automate de métal habillé d'un costume de domestique, lui prit son manteau et son béret, tandis qu'une autre personne avançait.

C'était une femme de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux noirs cours, très bien coiffés, faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un intense marron. Son corps était fin et souple, signalant une pratique physique régulière et de haut niveau. Elle portait de discret bijoux argentés, dont une alliance, qui se mariait bien avec ses vêtements de qualité. L'ensemble la mettait particulièrement en valeur, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer son port fier et confiant.

\- Bonjour, capitaine Amari, dit-elle d'un ton aimable.

On pouvait entendre un très joli accent français.

\- Bonjour, madame Lacroix.

À leur première rencontre, elle avait bien tenté un « Oh vous pouvez m'appelez Ana, vous savez ». Auquel Amélie avait répondu par un « Je ne préfère pas. », très snob. Son hôtesse semblait tenir aux codes des hautes castes dont elle était issue.

\- Je vous ai fait préparer du thé, dit la française.

\- C'est très aimable d'y avoir pensé, répondit Ana en souriant.

Elles s'assirent sur de confortables canapés et un drone vint leur servir des boissons. Amélie avait préféré un verre de vin, qu'elle se contentait pour l'instant de tenir. Ana prit une gorgée de son thé, avant de reposer la tasse. Le breuvage était excellent.

\- Comment allez-vous ? demanda la capitaine.

Amélie eu une moue agacée.

\- J'irais probablement mieux si tout le monde arrêtait de me poser cette question, dit-elle, juste avant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

\- Désolé, dit Ana. J'ai tendance à être un peu trop…maternelle. Enfin, vous devez le savoir.

\- Plutôt oui, répondit la française, avec un sourire amusée. À ce propos, comment a évolué la situation avec votre fille ?

Ana ne put retenir un soupir.

\- Toujours dans l'armée égyptienne, toujours déterminée à intégrer Overwatch. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec elle…

\- C'est triste. Vous faites tout pour qu'elle puisse suivre sa propre voix, mais elle se borne à vouloir vous imiter.

\- C'est exactement ça ! Pourquoi ne comprend-t-elle pas que tout ce je souhaite, c'est qu'elle ait une meilleure vie que moi ?

Son interlocutrice lui fit grâce d'un sourire amical. Cela calma Ana.

\- Désolé de nouveau. Vous sortez de plusieurs jours de captivités aux mains de Talon et moi je trouve le moyen de me plaindre de mes petits problèmes devant vous.

Amélie leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh s'il vous plaît, arrêter de me traiter comme une petite chose fragile. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est moi qui est évoqué le sujet ?

\- Oui décidément, vous vous êtes très bien remise, dit Ana en rigolant. Est-ce que vous avez recommencé à danser ?

\- Un ballet à Genève. Cela ne vaut pas les opéras de Paris mais c'était tout de même satisfaisant. Ceci dit, ce sont mes cours qui me manque le plus.

Ana eu une mine triste.

\- J'aimerais vous laisser y retourner, madame Lacroix. Mais nous ne pourrions garantir votre sécurité, ni celles de vos élèves.

La française prit une gorgée de son vin avant de répondre.

\- Je sais. Gérard me l'a expliqué tellement de fois que je lui ai juré que je le bâillonnerais s'il évoquait de nouveau le sujet.

\- Il revient vous voir tous les soirs j'espère ?

Le visage d'Ana devient plus sévère, trahissant une certaine colère. Elle reprit :

\- Oh s'il ne le fait pas, je jure que je vais le prendre par la peau du cou et l'amenez ici jusque à ce qu'il vous supplie de le pardonner.

\- C'était pourtant moi qui me chargeait de ce rôle, dit Amélie avec un sourire amusée.

\- Je peux aussi être méchante, croyez-moi.

La française rit légèrement.

\- Je vous crois, capitaine. Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Mon mari vient bien chaque soir, et même plus. A la vérité, il en fait même un peu trop. Comme vous.

\- Hum.

Ana reprit la tasse et finit son thé. Le doux breuvage l'apaisa un peu.

\- Dommage qu'il aurait fallu une telle tragédie pour qu'il prenne enfin au sérieux son rôle de mari, dit-elle, toujours un brin énervée.

Amélie leva un sourcil. Elle semblait surprise par les paroles d'Ana.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés récemment ?

\- Il a manqué de respect au commandant Morrison.

\- Oh, le vilain. Vous voulez que je sévisse ?

Ana hésita quelques secondes. C'était très tentant. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'utiliser cette amitié, enfin…bonne relation, pour une affaire strictement liée à son travail.

\- Merci, mais je ne veux pas vous impliquer dans les problèmes d'Overwatch.

\- A votre guise. Sinon, que pensez-vous de…

 _*Quelques heures plus tard*_

Ana mit en bandoulière son fusil. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était de plus en plus lourd. Sans doute étais-ce plutôt elle qui vieillissait. À moins que ce ne soit encore autre chose…

Elle était dans le hangar du quartier général, attendant, avec son escouade, que Gérard les rejoigne. Mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui s'approcha.

\- Salut, Ana, dit une femme en lui faisant un signe de main.

Son anglais trahissait un léger accent italien.

\- Bonjour, Bianca.

La dénommée Bianca était un peu plus jeune qu'Ana. Elle avait de courts cheveux blonds, d'intenses yeux noirs et une musculature de soldate d'élite. Les formes qu'elle arborait trahissaient un fort amour de la nourriture. Ses vêtements étaient très décontractés, seul un discret badge signalait son appartenance à Overwatch.

\- J'ai les nouveaux rapports des recherches de cet avion prototype, le Slipstream, et de sa pilote, Lena Oxton.

Elle donna une tablette de donnée à Ana.

\- Toujours rien, poursuivit l'italienne. Cet avion pourrait aussi bien être sur la lune que dans le village le plus proche.

\- Bon dieu. Cette fille était si jeune…

\- Et ce prototype si prometteur. Enfin…tu veux qu'on poursuive les recherches ?

\- Non. C'était il y a des mois, ça n'a plus grand sens de continuer. Je m'occuperais de la lettre aux proches.

Ana eu un serrement au cœur. Elle détestait perdre des agents. C'était comme voir un membre de sa famille mourir.

\- Tu as une bonne nouvelle sinon ?

\- Le gouvernement libyen nous a décerné à toutes les deux une médaille pour nos exploits lors de la Crise Omnium.

\- C'était il y a des années, Bianca.

\- Je sais, dit l'italienne, avec un sourire moqueur. Tu m'as demandé une bonne nouvelle, pas une bonne nouvelle récente.

Cette plaisanterie arracha un petit rire à Ana.

\- Bonne chance pour ta mission, lui dit Bianca.

\- Oh, le plus dur va être d'écouter Gérard parler à des journalistes pendant trois heures.

Cette fois se fut l'italienne qui rigola. Les deux se séparèrent là et Ana se remit à discuter avec Reinhard.

Puis elle entendit deux autres personnes approcher.

\- Y affecter l'escouade 12 ? dit quelqu'un, parlant visiblement dans un communicateur. Oui, bonne idée Etienne.

La voix était masculine et avait un accent français particulièrement charmant.

\- Je te laisse gérer cette affaire, poursuivit l'homme. Tu as toute ma confiance. Aller, je dois te laisser, bonne chance.

Ana aperçu enfin Gérard Lacroix, le responsable de toutes les opérations d'Overwatch contre Talon. Le français avait les yeux et cheveux de la même couleur que sa femme. Comme elle, il portait d'élégant vêtement, qui le mettait particulièrement bien en valeur. En revanche, il semblait moins sportif qu'Amélie et n'avait que son alliance comme bijou. Mais ce qui le différenciait le plus était son attitude : Gérard avait un port confiant et amical, ce qui le faisait paraître bien plus sympathique que sa moitié.

\- Bonjour, Ana, dit-il d'un ton cordial.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils à sa vue.

\- Bonjour, Gérard, répondit-elle, beaucoup plus froide.

\- Merci beaucoup de continuer tes visites auprès d'Amélie. Elle en a bien besoin.

\- Je fais ça pour elle, pas pour toi.

\- Et bien merci tout de même, répondit-il, toujours souriant.

Il s'avança pour dire bonjour aux autres membres de l'escouade, qui lui rendirent son salut avec enthousiasme. Puis leur groupe se dirigea vers les véhicules affectés à la mission.

\- Dis-moi Gérard, commença Ana. Il fallait vraiment que tu organises une conférence de presses alors que Talon a tenté de te tuer une quinzaine de fois ?

\- Nous ne devons pas donner l'impression de céder face aux terroristes. Et puis, il est important que nous rendions compte de nos actions auprès de la presse.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit bien de « rendre des comptes » et pas de « se vanter de ses exploits » ?

Gérard sourit poliment, comme si Ana venait de faire une plaisanterie. Puis il entra dans le camion blindé qui devait l'emmener à destination. Ana prit le même véhicule, tandis que le reste de l'escouade se dispatchait dans d'autres transports.

Derrière le français avançait un drone, reconnaissable à la lueur jaune de ses yeux. La machine avait une apparence humanoïde, très semblable aux omnic civils. Mais son corps était exceptionnellement bien travaillé, dénotant une qualité supérieure aux robots ordinaires. Il était vêtu d'un costume de domestique. Mais Ana devinait les formes d'une imposante arme de poing sous sa veste, dans un holster aux hanches.

Gérard avait fait venir cette machine après la deuxième tentative d'assassinat, le présentant comme un « drone garde du corps et assistant de très haut niveau ». Et il s'était en effet révélé très utile contre Talon. À l'époque, Ana n'avait pas posé de question. Mais c'était avant que Gérard ne la mette en colère.

\- Où as-tu donc trouvé ce drone ? demanda-elle au français, après qu'ils se furent assis.

\- Un magicien ne révélé jamais ses secrets, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Sauf que tu n'es pas magicien. Et que cet machine est une arme de guerre.

\- Madame, commença le drone. Je crains que vous n'utilisiez un terme inapproprié. Arme de guerre signifierais que je dois être utilisé par une tierce personne. Or je suis capable d'agir de manière autonome. Cela me rend beaucoup plus dangereux.

Sa voix était artificielle, comme celle de tous les robots. Mais on pouvait quand même y percevoir un ton très poli. Excessivement poli même. Au point qu'Ana était persuadé qu'il se moquait d'elle. Impression renforcée par le sourire amusé de Gérard.

\- Laisse-moi plutôt gérer ça, Assistant, dit le français au drone.

Puis il s'adressa à la capitaine :

\- Quel est le problème, Ana ? Il a plusieurs fois sauvé la vie de nos agents.

\- Si nos ennemis mettent la main sur d'autres comme lui, cela peut devenir un problème.

\- D'accord. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Il marqua une pause avant d'enchaîner :

\- En enquêtant sur les activités de Talon, j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'une scientifique de haut niveau. Il s'agit d'une spécialiste de la robotique et des intelligences artificiel, qui faisait partis des meilleurs éléments d'Omnica Corporation.

Ana écoutait attentivement. Omnica Corporation était la firme ayant créé les Omnium et les Omnic. Accusé de fraude, elle avait été démantelée avant même le début de la Crise. Toutefois, il n'y avait jamais eu de preuve que ses membres étaient directement responsables du comportement de leurs créations. La majorité des employés d'Omnica Corporation avait ainsi échappée à la prison. Mais ils se faisaient tout de même discret. Pour ce qu'Ana en savait, la plupart avait dû changer de métier.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai caché cette scientifique, pour que Talon ne mette pas la main dessus. Puis ils ont commencé à vouloir m'assassiner. Vu leur acharnement, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux utiliser toutes les ressources à ma disposition. J'ai recontacté cette femme, lui ait fournis une petite fortune, tiré de mes propres fonds, et elle m'a construit Assistant. Entre son prix et le savoir-faire nécessaire pour le fabriquer, il n'y a aucun risque d'en voir des dizaines comme lui. J'en ai juste commandé un autre pour Amélie.

\- Et tu es sûr que c'est sans danger ? Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'Omnica Corporation a créé quelque chose.

\- Madame, intervient Assistant, toujours très poli. Vous semblez avoir de graves lacunes en robotique basique. Souhaitez-vous que je vous explique la différence entre un drone et un omnic ?

\- Je l'ai fait vérifier par Torbjörn, dit Gérard. Il n'y a aucun risque.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais tu aurais quand même pu lui trouver un meilleur nom.

\- Il est vrai qu'utiliser un nom commun pour me nommer témoigne d'un clair manque d'imagination, ajouta le drone.

Gérard partis sur un léger rire. Cela mit fin à leur conversation.

Ils arrivèrent à leur destination. C'était un large centre de conférence, situé en banlieue. Il n'y avait autour que des pavillons résidentiels et quelques petites boutiques. Leurs tailles réduites faisaient qu'il était facile de voir des ennemis arriver de loin tandis que leurs toits rectangulaires n'offraient pas de bonne prise pour un tireur d'élite. Ces deux facteurs combinés avaient poussé Ana à choisir ce lieu pour la conférence.

\- Reinhard va t'accompagner sur l'estrade, dit Ana à Gérard, alors qu'ils descendaient du véhicule. Met ton communicateur sur la fréquence 4-8-1, j'aurais une ligne directe avec toi.

\- Oui maman.

Ana poussa un soupir tandis qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment, par une porte arrière. Cela les fit accéder au local technique.

\- Attendez mon signal pour aller plus loin, ordonna la capitaine.

Elle grimpa sur un échafaudage et s'installa sur une plateforme d'observation. D'ici, elle avait une vue sur toute la salle. Les journalistes étaient déjà présents, protégés par une autre équipe d'Overwatch.

\- Vous pouvez avancer, dit-elle dans son communicateur.

Gérard, Reinhard et Assistant pénétrèrent sur l'estrade centrale, le reste des agents prenant positions autour d'eux.

\- Bonjour, dit le français aux journalistes. Je suis tout à vous.

\- Monsieur Lacroix, commença quelqu'un. Il y a deux jours de cela, une frappe d'un appareil d'Overwatch a touché par erreur un centre urbain en Argentine, causant la mort de trente-sept civils. Avez-vous un commentaire sur cet incident ?

\- Et bien…

Gérard fut interrompu par l'arrivé sur l'estrade d'un agent d'Overwatch, qui vint lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Oh, mes amis, reprit le français. C'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous annonce le succès d'une opération contre Talon. Une de nos équipes vient à l'instant de capturer un centre de production d'armes et les quatorze terroristes qui y travaillaient. Il n'y a eu aucun mort lors de cette opération.

Il y eu des applaudissements dans la salle. Ana grimaça légèrement.

\- Et bien entendu, dit-elle à Gérard, via son communicateur, c'est une totale coïncidence si l'opération se finit juste au début de cette conférence ? Tsss.

\- Merci, dit Gérard aux journalistes. Mais, même si j'ai organisé cette opération, ceux qui méritent vraiment d'être honoré, sont les personnes ayant risqué leur vie sur le terrain, tout en étant capable de retenir leurs coups contre l'ennemis. Mes amis, s'il vous plaît, des applaudissements pour : la lieutenante Jagna Zoja, la docteure Angela Ziegler, les agents Winston, Singh, Al-Farouk et Kimiko.

Nouveaux applaudissements.

\- C'est étrange, dit Ana, avec une ironie grinçante. Tu n'as pas fait applaudir Jack la dernière fois qu'il a obtenu un succès contre Talon.

\- Où étions-nous ? reprit le français. Ah oui, ce tragique événement en Argentine. Voyez-vous, je pense que le problème est qu'Overwatch n'a pas changé ses tactiques de combat depuis sa fondation. Utiliser des chasseur-bombardier était pertinent contre des seigneurs de guerre ou des états voyous. Mais face à des terroristes ou des commandos d'élite, cela n'a plus de sens. Pire, cela conduit à de malheureux incidents.

\- Bah voyons, réagit Ana. Dit tout de suite que Jack et moi sommes de vieux gâteux, ça ira plus vite.

\- Que préconisez-vous ? demanda le journaliste.

\- Il faut recentrer nos ressources sur le renseignement plutôt que sur l'armement lourd. Nous devons être capable de localiser et de piéger les petits groupes d'ennemis auquel nous sommes confrontés. C'est de cette manière que nous avons obtenu autant de succès contre Talon.

\- Et comme par hasard, le renseignement est ta spécialité, fit remarquer Ana.

Le français ne semblait pas dérangé le moins du monde par ses interventions. Mais elles avaient au moins le mérite de la défouler.

\- Monsieur Lacroix, demanda une autre journaliste. Ne trouvez pas qu'il est risqué de vous exposer ainsi, alors que Talon a juré votre mort ?

\- Overwatch ne se laissera pas intimider par des terroristes. Et s'ils préfèrent gaspiller leurs ressources à m'attaquer moi plutôt que des civils sans défenses, alors tant mieux.

Ana se retient de faire remarquer que c'était les agents d'Overwatch qui combattaient pour protéger Gérard. Cela aurait été hypocrite. Le français avait fait plus que sa part pour repousser les attaques de Talon.

\- Monsieur Lacroix, un commentaire sur l'enlèvement dont a été victime votre femme ?

Gérard perdit son sourire et son air aimable.

\- Ce…ce qu'ils ont fait est une honte, dit-il, triste et choqué. Amélie est une artiste, qui a dédiée sa vie à la danse et à la beauté. S'en prendre à elle pour m'atteindre est d'une cruauté innommable.

Là encore, Ana resta silencieuse. Elle savait que les émotions du français n'étaient pas feintes. Intervenir sur un tel sujet aurait d'été d'une mesquinerie indigne.

Gérard resta silencieux quelques seconde, le regard perdu au loin.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il en reprenant peux à peux son air habituel. Cela me rappel de très mauvais souvenir. Enfin…passons à une autre question.

Un journaliste l'interrogea sur une récente opération d'Overwatch qui avait échoué. Ana ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Son organisation traversait vraiment une mauvaise passe en ce moment, la pire depuis sa création. Il n'y avait que dans la lutte contre Talon que les choses se déroulaient presque parfaitement. Gérard ne manquait pas de s'en vanter, à son grand malheur.

\- Capitaine, vous me recevez ? lui dit une voix alarmée, via son communicateur.

Ana reconnu une des employées du QG d'Overwatch, qui travaillait dans la surveillance aérienne.

\- Capitaine Amari, je vous reçois, dit-elle.

\- Talon a brouillé nos capteurs et réussit à nous cacher l'approche d'un transport aérien. Ils seront sur votre position dans deux minutes !

\- Bon sang !

C'est pile à ce moment-là qu'un coup de feu se fit entendre.


	2. Chapitre 2

Un des journalistes, ou plutôt pseudo-journaliste, s'était levé en sortant un pistolet, avant de tirer sur Gérard.

Mais Reinhard avait activé sa barrière, protégeant le français du tir. Ana répliqua immédiatement et l'assaillant s'effondra au sol, un point rouge sur la tête.

Cet homme avait-il des amis ? De la famille ? Des enfants peut être ? Que deviendraient-ils sans lui ?

Ces questions tourmentaient Ana comme un essaim d'abeilles. Mais elle les chassa de son esprit. Pour l'instant, seul comptait la survie de ceux placés sous sa responsabilité.

Gérard était resté parfaitement calme durant l'échange de tir. Il arborait même un grand sourire.

\- Je dois reconnaître une chose à Talon, dit-il. Ses membres sont très persévérants.

\- Arrêtes de faire le beau devant les caméras et retourne au véhicule ! ordonna Ana via son communicateur.

Déjà, d'autres spectateurs sortaient des armes. Ana comprit qu'ils avaient sacrifié l'un des leurs pour découvrir sa position. De fait, plusieurs tirs partirent dans sa direction, l'obligeant à reculer en toute hâte.

Près de l'estrade, les membres d'Overwatch avaient débutés le combat contre les agents de Talon, excepté Reinhard, qui maintenait prudemment son bouclier devant Gérard. C'est alors que surgit du local technique un autre imposteur, déguisé en agent d'entretien, pointant son arme vers le français.

Agissant à une vitesse incroyable, Assistant dégaina son arme, un imposant pistolet au design épuré, et tira. Une décharge électrique envoya l'imposteur dans l'inconscient.

\- Merci, Assistant, dit Gérard en se retournant.

\- A votre service, monsieur. Je vous recommande de regarder plus souvent derrière au cas où un groupe de meurtrier psychopathe aurait juré de vous tuer. Ce qui est actuellement le cas.

Ana atteignit le sol à ce moment-là et vu tout de suite que le local technique était devenu le théâtre d'une bataille entre son équipe et les agents de Talon.

\- Pas par-là, dit-elle. Nous allons prendre une porte de la salle principale, Reinhard, couvre-nous !

\- Bien capitaine ! s'exclama le vétéran.

Protégé par le bouclier du croisé, il se dirigèrent vers une des sorties latérales du centre de conférence. Malheureusement, ils devaient avancer lentement, Reinhard étant ralenti par l'usage de son champ de force.

\- Ça va être juste, dit Ana à Gérard. Cours vers le transport et retournes au QG, je te couvre !

\- Oui maman ! dit le français en obéissant, tandis que Reinhard se joignait aux combats de la salle principale.

Gérard et Assistant se dirigèrent rapidement vers le parking.

\- Danger à six heure ! cria soudainement Ana.

Par réflexe, Gérard se mit à couvert. À raison. Un duo d'agent de Talon, pleinement équipé, se mit à faire feux vers lui. Juste à côté, le français pu voir une bouche d'égout ouverte. Il était facile de deviner comment l'ennemi était arrivés ici.

Il y eu une détonation et un des agents s'effondra. L'autre fut électrocuté par un tir d'Assistant.

\- Fonces ! dit Ana.

Gérard se remit à courir vers le parking.

Mais c'était trop tard. Il y eu un fort bruit de moteur et le transport de Talon apparut au-dessus du centre de conférence. À sa vue, Gérard et Assistant se cachèrent immédiatement. Les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrirent, laissant voir plusieurs autres terroristes, qui se mirent immédiatement à tirer vers Ana. La capitaine dût se retirer précipitamment.

Les membres de Talon descendirent.

\- Trouvez et éliminez Lacroix ! cria leur chef.

Ils se dispersèrent par paire pour chercher le français. Puis, Assistant sortie de sa cachette, et toucha coup sur coup deux terroriste, les envoyant dans l'inconscient. Les autres pointèrent immédiatement leurs armes dans sa direction. Profitant de cette diversion, Gérard surgit derrière une autre paire, et mit à terre un des agents, l'assommant sur le coup. Le deuxième se retourna en toute hâte, seulement pour tomber d'un balayage, avant d'être assommé à son tour.

Les deux derniers agents de Talon tirèrent, mais le français et son drone s'étaient déjà mis à couvert. Gérard sortie de ses manches deux petit disque métallique et les lança vers les terroristes. Ces projectiles devaient contenir un aimant car ils dévièrent de leur trajectoire pour s'accrocher aux armes des sbires de Talon. Au contact, il y eu une explosion électrique, et les deux fusils d'assauts cessèrent de fonctionner.

Le chef ennemi s'avança alors vers Gérard, tout en veillant à rester hors de vu d'Assistant. Maintenant que le français pouvait le voir de plus près, il remarqua que son armure était de meilleure qualité que celle des autres sbires de l'organisation, pourtant eux même très bien équipés. Il y avait aussi quelques étranges flux d'énergie blanc qui la parcourait.

\- Hum, vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, commenta le français. Agent 49, c'est bien cela ?

\- Je suis celui qui va vous tuer, traitre ! répondit l'homme.

Il dégaina une arme de poing tout en fonçant. En une seconde, il se retrouva face à Gérard…qui lui jeta immédiatement un autre disque, neutralisant le pistolet.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'en aurais pas d'autre ? se moqua le français.

Le chef ennemi se mit pressamment à couvert, évitant au passage un tir d'Assistant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'armes ! cria-il ensuite.

Il se leva et tendis son bras vers Gérard. Un fort bourdonnement se fit entendre, tandis que les lignes blanches de son armure luisaient intensément. Puis le français fut projeté du sol par une force invisible et allât s'écraser contre un mur.

Assistant pointa son arme mais l'Agent 49 tendis son bras vers lui. Le drone subit le même sort que son maître. L'agent de Talon semblait devoir utiliser toute sa concentration pour employer se pouvoir, l'obligeant à rester immobile. Mais cela n'en était pas moins terriblement efficace.

Il pointa sa main vers le mur derrière Gérard et le béton s'effondra. Le français roula sur lui-même pour esquiver l'attaque.

\- Arrêtez de bouger ! cria Agent 49 en repointant sa main vers le français.

Puis une détonation se fit entendre et le chef ennemi s'effondra au sol.

Le transport de Talon fit alors un piqué vers le sol, masquant le corps de l'Agent 49. Le dernier terroriste, resté caché depuis tout ce temps, en profita pour sortir de son couvert. Il ramassa le corps de son supérieur et grimpa dans l'appareil. Ce dernier quitta immédiatement les lieux, tandis qu'au loin apparaissait une escadrille de chasseurs d'Overwatch.

Ana ne tarda pas à rejoindre la position de Gérard.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Aie…dit ce dernier se relevant. J'aurais sans doute quelques bleus mais rien de pire, grâce à toi. Merci Ana.

\- Bon sang, il faisait quoi ce type ?

\- De la télékinésie. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à son équipement ou à une modification biologique. Peut-être un mélange des deux ? C'était plutôt efficace, mais rien que tu ne puisses gérer apparemment. Bref, quelle est la situation à l'intérieur ?

\- Nous avons repris le contrôle du centre. Tous les ennemis sont morts ou capturés. Cinq blessés légers de notre côté.

\- Il semble que c'est une victoire de plus pour nous, dit Gérard avec un grand sourire. Talon doit être vraiment désespérée pour lancer une opération aussi risquée.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'ils ont pu infiltrer autant de monde juste sous notre nez. Tu n'étais pas sensé empêcher ça, monsieur le spécialiste du renseignement ?

\- Aucun agent de Talon n'a jamais infiltré Overwatch et avec moi aux commandes, cela n'arrivera pas. Mais je n'ai pas les ressources pour leur interdire d'agir dans toute la Suisse. J'ai donc préféré me concentrer sur le fait d'empêcher Talon d'acheminer de l'armement et des explosifs jusqu'ici. Ainsi leurs infiltrés n'ont que des armes de poing, incapable de transpercer nos gilets pare-balle. Et comme ça nous n'avons que des blessés légers à la fin d'une fusillade, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ana ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas augmenter le sentiment de satisfaction du français en lui disant qu'elle approuvait ses choix.

\- Bon, il va y avoir beaucoup de travail pour gérer les conséquences de cette attaque, dit Gérard. Autant nous y mettre tout de suite. Je ne voudrais pas rentrer chez moi en retard. Ma femme me tuerait.

 _*Quelques heures plus tard*_

Amélie descendit de la voiture en arborant un large sourire. Elle revenait d'une réception à l'ambassade française, qui c'était très bien passé. Bien sûr, elle avait eu un moment de frayeur lorsque la nouvelle de l'attaque lui était parvenu. Amélie avait beau savoir que c'était stupide et inutile, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait elle-même été victime de Talon.

Fort heureusement, la nouvelle de la victoire d'Overwatch était arrivé au bout de quelques minutes. L'événement avait fait d'elle le centre d'attention de la réception, ce qui était particulièrement agréable.

Amélie eu un sourire suffisant. Lorsqu'elle avait épousé Gérard, certaines de ses connaissances l'avaient envié de s'être marié avec l'homme qu'elle voulait, et non un présenté par ses parents. Mais il y en avait eu beaucoup d'autres pour rire dans son dos. Ils disaient que son caractère avait fait fuir tous les prétendants valides, l'obligeant à se rabattre sur un intellectuel issu des classes moyennes.

Plus personnes ne riaient maintenant. Amélie aurait déjà pu humilier ces personnes. Il aurait suffi de quelques phrases bien placées lors d'une soirée. Mais elle attendait que son mari remplace le vieux Morrison. Là, elle pourra obtenir la vengeance parfaite.

Alors qu'elle approchait de sa maison, un des gardes d'Overwatch s'approcha d'elle.

\- Amélie, eh, je veux dire, madame Lacroix, commença-t-il.

\- Bonsoir Adelardo, dit-elle d'une voix suave.

À ses paroles, le lieutenant arbora un air gêné en rougissant légèrement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il détourna son visage, ce qui amusa grandement Amélie. C'était tellement facile.

\- Eh, il y a un problème avec un objet que tu as…que vous avez commandé.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- C'est le somnifère, poursuivit Adelardo. Il s'agit vraiment d'un médicament très puissant. Si vous le prenez, quasiment rien ne pourra vous réveiller. La maison pourrait être attaquée que vous dormiriez encore.

Pourquoi diable avait-elle commandé ce somnifère ? Amélie n'avait aucun problème pour s'endormir. Pourtant, elle avait l'intime conviction d'en avoir absolument besoin, sans qu'elle puisse dire d'où lui venait ce sentiment.

\- Allons Adelardo, j'ai été kidnappée et retenue par Talon. Tu dois bien comprendre qu'après cela, j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Elle approcha sa main du visage du lieutenant, sans le toucher, tout en fixant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu veux bien le laisser passer, pour moi ?

Cette fois il ne détourna pas son regard. Mais son visage devient encore plus confus.

\- Oui, bien sûr, Amélie.

C'était décidément beaucoup trop facile.

Il sortit une pochette plastique, qui contenait à l'intérieur le flacon du somnifère. Et la lui remit.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait. Et bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée Amé…eh, madame Lacroix.

Elle entra dans la villa. Les drones domestiques avaient déjà préparé le repas et mit la table.

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, Amélie ouvrit la bouteille de somnifère et en versa quelques gouttes dans le verre de vin de Gérard. Mais pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? C'était ridicule ! Elle voulut prendre le verre et jeter le vin dans l'évier. Mais elle ne parvient pas à agir, retenu par… elle ne savait quoi.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi voulait-elle jeter ce verre de fin déjà ? C'était un Bordeaux de 2039, un cru particulièrement rare. Il ne fallait pas le gâcher.

Amélie lut en écoutant de la musique pendant une dizaine de minute. Puis quelqu'un entra dans la maison et elle se leva pour l'accueillir.

\- Bonsoir Amélie, dit Gérard, de bonne humeur.

Il était seul, Assistant était resté monter la garde avec les agents d'Overwatch.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui prit délicatement le poignet, avant de lui faire un baise main. Elle s'approcha alors soudainement, le saisit par la nuque et l'embrassa avec fougue. Gérard eu une seconde de surprise, avant de lui rendre le baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi quelque seconde, puis elle recula.

\- Tu es pleine d'énergie ce soir, commenta Gérard.

\- Ou peut être que ton expression est hilarante lorsque tu es surprit, répondit-elle, ce qui le fit rigoler.

Ou peut-être avait-elle peur de le perdre à chaque attaque et voulait-elle en profiter quand il revenait vivant. Mais Amélie ne l'avouerait jamais.

Ils avancèrent vers la salle à manger et se mirent à table. Amélie afficha tout de suite une expression sérieuse.

\- Donc, dit-elle. Talon a encore essayé de te tuer. Comment te sens tu ?

Un drone domestique leur servit une salade constitué d'un mélange de champignon de Paris, de betterave, de haricot et d'échalotte. Ce plat fût annoncé comme étant une assiette printanière.

\- Bien. C'est presque une routine maintenant, répondit Gérard, avec un sourire confiant. En fait, cela m'inquièterait même plus qu'ils arrêtent leurs tentatives. Cela voudrait dire que Talon serait passé à un autre plan.

Il prit une gorgée de son verre de vin avant d'attaquer la salade.

\- Bien sur je reste prudent. J'ai un autre projet d'auto-défense en préparation, histoire de garder une longueur d'avance. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Amélie n'insista pas. Elle détestait qu'on la couve. La moindre des choses était de ne pas faire pareil.

\- Tu étais superbe lors de cette conférence…commença-t-elle.

\- Merci.

\- …jusque à ce que tu te mettes à fanfaronner devant les balles. C'était aussi stupide qu'inutile. Et je ne parle même pas du fait que tu es préféré affronter les forces de Talon au lieu de t'enfuir.

Gérard eut un petit soupir. Il finit son verre de vin avant de répondre :

\- Ce genre de bravade est nécessaire pour me faire apprécier des agents et du public, dit-il, juste avant de bailler très légèrement.

Amélie, prit aussi une gorgée de vin.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin, dit-elle ensuite. Les puissants te préfèrent déjà à Morrison.

Amélie le savait bien : elle avait passé les derniers mois à sonder ses contacts pour connaître l'opinions des hautes castes. Et le résultat n'était pas en faveur du vieux commandant : Morrison était trop honorable, trop droit, trop respectueux des règles.

Il ne pardonnait pas la moindre transgression et punissait chaque contrevenant, peu importe leur puissance. Ce faisant, il s'était attiré la colère de nombre de multinationales et politiciens puissant. Son immense popularité l'avait préservé jusque-là. Mais les récentes bavures d'Overwatch commençaient à lui retirer cette protection.

À l'opposé, Gérard apparaissait comme bien moins dangereux. Ce qui était faux mais elle n'allait pas le crier sur les toits. Et il était bien plus accessible…via elle. L'ascension de son mari donnait à Amélie une place prépondérante dans l'écheveau politique autour d'Overwatch. Et elle adorait ça.

\- A la fin se sont eux qui choisissent, poursuivit-t-elle. Les agents devront obéir aux ordres tandis que le public ne pourra que regarder. C'est le principe d'un public. Tu vas donc renoncer à ces petites lubies.

Gérard rit légèrement tandis qu'on leur apportait la suite du repas : une daurade en filet, accompagné d'un lit de légume et d'un assortiment de céréale.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça. Veux-tu que je te rappel la fois où tu as ridiculisé ce diplomate anglais sous prétexte que, je cite, « c'était un snob prétentieux et que cela m'amusait » ?

\- Je suis au sommet de mon domaine, dit Amélie en découpant sa daurade. J'ai le droit de m'offrir de petits caprices.

Elle plaça un morceau de poisson dans sa bouche puis le mangea, juste avant d'ajouter :

\- Toi, tu as encore une marche à grimper.

Gérard finit d'avaler sa boucher, puis reprit la parole :

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une lubie, dit-il, très sérieux. Gagner en popularité est utile.

\- Mais pas indispensable.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux avant d'ajouter :

\- La vérité, Gérard, c'est que tu te sens coupable de les « déposséder » de leur cher Morrison et que tu voudrais compenser cela en te faisant aimer d'eux.

Il baissa légèrement le regard en prenant un air soucieux.

\- Ça me ressemble, admit-il.

Amélie eu un petit sourire. Elle trouvait toujours les bons mots avec lui. Elle mangea un autre morceau de poisson avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Tu laisses encore tes émotions prendre le dessus. C'est comme lorsque j'ai été enlevée. La capitaine Amari m'a dit que tu es venu la voir en larme, la supplier d'accepter l'offre de Talon.

Les terroristes avaient à l'époque proposé un marché très simple : ils libéreraient Amélie, si Gérard se livrait à eux.

Il posa brusquement sa fourchette tandis que son visage affichait un mélange de honte et de tristesse.

\- L'idée que tu meures à cause de moi…cela m'était insupportable.

\- Et j'en suis très touchée, Gérard. Mais Overwatch m'a retrouvée en deux jours à peine. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé s'ils avaient agi comme tu le voulais ?

En vérité on lui avait dit que cela faisait deux jours mais elle n'avait gardé le souvenir que de quelques heures. Non pas que cela la dérange. La sensation de perte de contrôle qu'elle avait ressentie lors de cet enlèvement lui était déplaisante au plus haut point.

\- C'est aussi parce que tu as cette sensibilité que je t'aime, Gérard, reprit-elle. Mais elle ne doit pas te faire agir stupidement, d'accord ?

Les drones desservirent les plats avant de leur apporter le désert : un plateau de fromage accompagné d'une salade de fruit. Puis, Gérard releva la tête et fit un mince sourire.

\- D'accord. Heureusement que tu es là pour me garder sur le bon chemin.

Tout en parlant, il se fit une tartine de fromage. Il voulut la croquer mais fut interrompu par un large bâillement, qu'il étouffa très élégamment.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Amélie avec un grand sourire. Nous allons faire de toi le deuxième commandant d'Overwatch et notre célébrité n'aura alors plus de limite.

Mais alors qu'elle disait ces mots, un frisson glacial lui parcourut le dos. Amélie avait comme un très mauvais pressentiment, qui lui venait d'elle ne savait où. C'était très désagréable. Elle finit son verre de vin en une gorgée. La saveur du breuvage et la chaleur de l'alcool eurent tôt fait de chasser cette mauvaise impression.

\- Assez parlé de moi, dit Gérard, en prenant une pomme. Comment avance la préparation de ton prochain spectacle ?

\- Bien, dit-elle d'une voix un peu ennuyée. Tout le monde me félicite sur mes performances, comme d'habitude.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Amélie n'était plus enthousiasmé par la danse. Bien sûr, elle aimait toujours en faire. Ces moments où, sur la piste, son corps était en harmonie avec la musique et rayonnait de grâce, étaient très agréable. Mais cela ne motivait plus sa vie. Elle avait atteint le sommet depuis trop longtemps, sans nouveau défi à accomplir. Sauf dans les cours qu'elle donnait. Il y avait une certaine exaltation à trouver une étincelle d'énergie chez un élève, puis à la transformer en flambeau.

Mais cela lui était interdit désormais. Elle soupira doucement.

\- Amélie, pour tes cours…commença Gérard, comme s'il lisait ses pensées. Tu sais que si c'était possible, nous te laisserions y aller. Mais garantir ta sécurité dans ce type de quartier…

\- Gérard, est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je me lève pour te bâillonner ?

Elle le regarda avec un air de défi. Allait-il tenter le diable ? Elle avait bien envie de pratiquer ce genre de jeu ce soir. Mais il leva ses mains dans un signe d'excuse.

\- Désolé Amélie, j'ai encore parlé trop vite.

Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur, auquel il répondit par une expression charmante. Il leur fallut une minute pour finir le repas.

En se levant, Gérard ne put s'empêcher de bailler de nouveau, encore plus fort que les fois précédentes.

\- Tu sembles fatigué, dit Amélie.

\- Oui. C'est étrange. Je suis plus en forme à cette heure-ci d'habitude.

\- Nous devrions aller dormir.

Mais pourquoi disait-elle cela ? En ce moment, leur passion était d'une rare intensité, démultipliée par l'excitation du danger, associé au frisson d'un succès à portée de main. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'en priver.

\- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ta soirée, répondit Gérard.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis fatigué moi aussi.

C'était faux ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

\- À ta guise alors.

Ils se rendirent dans leur chambre à coucher. L'endroit était comme le reste de la maison : d'un luxe discret et confortable. Quelques photos d'eux deux décoraient l'endroit, ainsi que des récompenses reçues par l'un ou l'autre, plus quelques peintures.

Gérard prit une petite bouteille d'huile dans une boite, sur une étagère. Mais Amélie interrompit son geste.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Je te fais toujours un massage avant que nous allions dormir, répondit-il d'une voix légèrement empâtée.

\- Tu es bien trop fatigué ce soir. Cela sera pour une autre fois.

Il hésita un peu. Mais la fatigue se lisait clairement sur son visage, aussi n'insista-il pas. Les deux se déshabillèrent avant de se coucher. Gérard sombra bien vite dans un sommeil de plomb. Le somnifère était effectivement très efficace.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle mis dans son verre de vin ? Pourquoi avait-elle oublié l'avoir fait ? Qu'était-il en train de se passer bon sang ?

Amélie agrippa soudainement sa tête de ces deux mains tout en gémissant de douleur. Elle avait l'impression que son crane brulait, tandis que mille aiguilles étaient enfoncées dedans.

Puis soudainement, cela s'arrêta. Toutes pensées et émotions avaient disparu de son esprit, remplacé par un seul impératif : servir Talon.

Amélie se saisit d'un cousin et le plaqua sur la tête de Gérard.

Le somnifère joua son rôle et son mari resta endormis alors même que ses poumons étaient lentement privés d'oxygènes. Amélie resta ainsi de longue minute. Puis elle retira le cousin, avant de vérifier le pouls de Gérard. Plus aucun battement. Il était mort.

Cette pensée fit naitre un incroyable frisson en elle. Amélie avait vu s'éteindre l'étincelle d'énergie d'un être vivant, par ses actes. C'était si bon.

Ressentir un plaisir aussi intense fit revenir ses émotions…et ses perceptions. Le regard d'Amélie passa alors du ravissement à l'horreur.

\- Gérard ? demanda-t-elle en saisissant son corps.

Mais il n'y eu aucune réponse.

\- Gérard ! Gérard ! insista-elle en le secouant.

Rien.

\- Non…non !

Elle se mit à pleurer.

\- Mais qu'ai-je fait ?!

La douleur lui vrilla de nouveau le crâne. Toutes ses émotions disparurent encore une fois. La mission, elle devait s'en tenir à la mission.

Amélie s'habilla d'une tenue de sport, noire comme la nuit, avant de se mettre à attendre.

Une heure passa. Puis des coups de feu se firent entendre. Amélie sortie par la fenêtre et se précipita dans la nuit. Trop occupés à repousser l'attaque, les agents d'Overwatch ne la virent même pas. Elle n'eut aucun mal à atteindre sa destination.

Un transport de Talon l'y attendait, protégé par une dizaine de sbire de l'organisation, menés par l'Agent 49.

\- Au rapport, dit-il à Amélie.

\- La cible est éliminé, répondit-elle d'une voix froide comme la glace.

Il soupira de soulagement.

\- Alors ça y est…Lacroix est mort. Enfin. Il ne menacera plus jamais notre vision.

\- Chef, intervient un des sbires. Ça veut dire que l'attaque de cette après-midi…étais juste un leurre ?

\- Oui. Lacroix se serait douté de quelques chose si nous étions restés inactif trop longtemps.

\- Mais on a perdu plus d'une douzaine des nôtres là-bas !

\- La cause, répondit Agent 49, justifie tous les sacrifices.

Une passion rare se lisait dans sa voix. Il tourna son regard vers Amélie.

\- Et elle justifie n'importe quelles actions. Même les plus cruelles.

\- Servir Talon est tout ce qui importe, confirma Amélie.


	3. Chapitre 3

(Comme je l'ai dit dans « Les Dragons et les Veilleurs » j'ai fait une erreur sur ma chronologie par rapport à l'âge d'Amélie Lacroix. Pour que tout soit cohérent, partez du principe qu'elle a quatre ans de plus que ce qui est marqué sur le site officiel.)

 _*Aujourd'hui*_

Ana avançait d'un pas prudent. La ruelle où elle se trouvait était située près d'un joli quartier d'affaire. Pas vraiment le genre d'endroit fréquenté par des criminels. Mais elle restait un excellent emplacement pour une embuscade.

\- Espérons que notre contact ne tardera pas à se monter, dit-elle à Soldat 76.

Pas de réponse. Jack lui parlait de moins en moins depuis les événements de Chine. Ana avait l'impression qu'il se perdait de plus en plus dans sa quête de vengeance. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et c'était pour ça qu'elle devait rester auprès de lui. Il en avait plus que jamais besoin.

Un individu avança du côté opposé de la ruelle. C'était un vieil homme, encore plus qu'eux deux, vêtu d'un costume discret mais de qualité. Il arborait l'air affable et réservé des diplomates.

\- Merci d'être venu, dit Ana.

Il se tourna dans leur direction et sursauta en les apercevant. C'est vrai qu'elle et Jack devait faire peur, avec leurs masques et leurs armes ultrasophistiqués.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, continua-elle, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir.

Malgré sa peur, le diplomate s'approcha un peu plus. Il semblait poussé par un devoir à accomplir.

\- L'informateur d'Overwatch, dit soudaine Soldat 76. Dites-nous où le trouver.

\- Comment savez-vous qu'il existe ? demanda le diplomate.

\- La fuite de donnée d'Enki Corporation, lui répondit Ana.

Il y a quelques mois, une lanceuse d'alerte du nom de Hai Yin avait publiée nombre d'informations prouvant des méfaits commis par son employeur, Enki Corporation. Parmi la liste des crimes, on trouvait des références à une conspiration visant à détruire Overwatch.

Mais ces données étaient dotées d'une sécurité interne qui les faisaient s'effacer sur le web. Seuls quelques fragments avaient survécu. Jack et elle avaient récupéré ces fragments, avant de les analyser minutieusement. Ils n'avaient pu obtenir qu'une seule information : peu avant la chute du quartier général Suisse, un membre d'Overwatch avait livré à l'ONU des preuves des crimes commis par son organisation. Cela avait convaincu les Nations Unis de démanteler tout Overwatch, et pas seulement BlackWatch.

\- Avant que je vous le dise, répondit le diplomate, une pointe de courage dans la voix. Retirez vos masques. Prouvez-moi que vous êtes vraiment ceux que vous prétendez êtres.

Ana s'exécuta aussitôt. Elle n'avait plus peur du jugement d'autrui. La honte était maintenant une vieille compagne.

Mais Jack hésita de longues secondes.

\- Fait le, lui dit-elle. Tu vois bien que sinon, il ne parlera pas.

Il resserra sa prise sur son arme et, pendant une seconde, Ana craignit qu'il s'en prenne au diplomate. Mais il finit finalement par retirer son masque.

\- Doux seigneur…murmura le vieil homme. Alors c'est vrai. Vous êtes bien Jack Morrison.

L'horreur se mêlait à la tristesse sur son visage. Il versa quelques larmes. Ana ne le comprenait que trop bien. Soldat 76 avait déjà gagné le statut de criminel international en volant d'anciennes bases d'Overwatch et en blessant gravement les soldats d'Helix Security qui les gardaient. Mais les événements de Chine lui avait fait franchir un nouveau palier.

Ana et lui était partie à la recherche de Hai Yin, pour récupérer l'ensemble des données qu'elle avait volé. Mais Talon se trouvait sur leur chemin. Et à la fin, Jack avait préféré sacrifier un groupe de civil plutôt que de laisser Reaper s'enfuir avec les données. En vain.

\- L'informateur, dit Soldat 76. Je dois savoir où il est.

Le diplomate paru retrouver ses esprits.

\- L'ONU a conservé les anciennes base secrètes d'Overwatch, qui servent à abriter les informateurs compromis ou les criminels ayant négocié une réduction de peine contre leur assistance. L'individu que vous cherchez est dans celle du Guatemala. Je ne sais rien d'autre.

Soldat 76 acquiesça.

\- J'ai payé ma dette envers vous, poursuivit le diplomate. Ne me contactez plus jamais.

Jack remit son masque, se retourna et, sans un regard en arrière, partit. Ana, salua silencieusement leur contact, avant de suivre son co-équipier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver Jack ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Seul Gabriel et BlackWatch ont commis des crimes. Cet informateur n'a pu mettre en cause Overwatch qu'en fournissant de fausses preuves. Il fait donc partie de la conspiration. Une fois que nous l'aurons trouvé, il nous mènera à ses complices. De grès ou de force.

Amélie se tenait assise, parfaitement immobile, fixant un objet.

Elle était dans ses appartement, ceux de la base de Talon caché non loin d'Annecy. Les lieux disposaient de tous le confort moderne. Les couleurs dominantes étaient du noir et du violet, tandis que les thèmes décoratifs étaient centrés, sur les araignées et la mort. Cela était représenté de manière subtile, élégante, très artistique. L'ensemble donnait au lieu une beauté sombre et dérangeante.

Aussi était-il étonnant que l'objet qu'Amélie fixait soit aussi…joyeux. C'était une photo de son mariage. Elle était resplendissante dans sa robe blanche. À ses côtés se tenaient son mari, superbe dans son costume de fête. Ils se tenaient la main et avaient l'air incroyablement heureux.

Amélie pratiquait un exercice douloureux. Elle essayait de se remémorait des souvenirs de sa vie passé, sans que cela n'active son blocage mémorial.

Le mariage était inaccessible. Le simple fait d'y songer créez des picotements dans son crâne.

Mais arriverait-elle à se souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Gérard ? Cela valait bien un essai…

 _*Il y a dix-neuf ans*_

Amélie se tenait à l'écart des autres convives. Elle était à une soirée de la haute société, le genre d'événement ennuyeux ou toute énergie était étouffé par d'archaïque protocoles.

Amélie ne serait jamais venu, n'aurait été les ordres de ses parents. Les mêmes parents qui avaient spécifiquement demandé aux gardes de ne pas la laisser sortir avant la fin de la soirée. Cela aurait été une insulte envers ses hôtes et il ne fallait pas que sa réputation soit entaché par ce genre de comportement. Que de stupidité…

Un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle. Grand, musclé, élégant, plutôt beau avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux vert. Elle l'identifia vaguement comme le fils d'un directeur d'une importante entreprise lié à l'aérospatiale.

\- Bonsoir, lui dit-il d'un ton confiant.

\- Bonsoir, lui répondit-elle d'une voix un peu ennuyée.

\- C'était bien vous qui jouiez Odette hier soir, à l'opéra Bastille ?

\- Oui.

\- Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous étiez superbe. Depuis six ans que je vais à l'opéra, je n'ai jamais eu une vision aussi gracieuse.

Amélie avait beau le voir venir, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la flatterie. Cela lui faisait toujours plaisir.

\- Merci.

\- Est-ce que vous seriez disponible…

\- Pour un rendez-vous ? le coupa-t-elle.

Il eut une demi-seconde de surprise à son interruption mais il se reprit bien vite :

\- Oui, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Hum. Je donne un cours de danse bénévole, demain à quatorze heures. Vous plairait-il de m'accompagner ?

Cette fois, deux secondes de surprise. Ce n'était pas le genre de proposition habituel pour un rendez-vous. Mais cela ne le découragea pas.

\- Bien sûr. Où dois-je vous retrouver ?

\- A la mairie de Saint-Denis.

Cette fois, elle l'avait vraiment déstabilisée.

\- En banlieue ?

Amélie lui fit un sourire moqueur.

\- Oui, l'intérêt des cours bénévoles, c'est de les donner à ceux qui ne peuvent pas en payer.

\- Mais, hum…après les émeutes lors de la Crise Omnic...

\- Oh, vous avez peur de sortir de nos ghettos dorés, là où il n'y a plus de policier et une caméra à chaque coin de rue ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Lâche, lui dit-elle d'une voix comportant à part égale mépris et moquerie.

L'homme arbora une expression renfrognée.

\- Mademoiselle, salua-t-il d'un ton froid, avant de s'écarter.

Amélie arbora un sourire satisfait. Qu'elle perdît vite en voyant que quelqu'un montait sur une estrade pour faire un discours. Ennuyée d'avance, elle s'écarta dans une salle attenante.

C'était un petit salon avec une magnifique vu sur le jardin, trois étages plus bas. Et c'était beaucoup plus calme que la grande salle à côté. Comme Amélie n'aimait pas rester inactive, elle fit quelques pas de danses pour s'occuper.

Avant de s'interrompre brusquement en entendant un bruit à la fenêtre.

Un jeune homme l'avait ouverte de l'extérieur. Il était de taille moyenne avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons. Il portait un costume de soirée, d'une manière élégante mais qui faisait un peu…artificiel. Comme s'il était entrainé à s'en vêtir et que ce n'était pas une habitude chez lui.

Lorsque le jeune homme aperçu Amélie, il eut un regard surprit, puis gêné. Il finit tout de même de pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Hum, désolé, dit-il en fermant la fenêtre. C'est plutôt embarrassant.

\- Pour vous oui, répondit Amélie, amusée. Est-ce que je devrais appeler la sécurité ?

Passé la surprise, elle était plutôt contente : enfin il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant ! L'éventualité d'un danger lui traversa l'esprit mais fut chassé par l'insouciance de la jeunesse.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne suis pas ici pour crée des problèmes.

\- Très bien. Mais vous me devrez une faveur.

\- Si vous voulez, répondit-il avec soulagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici alors ?

\- Je cherche à rencontrer un des invités. Je suis un grand admirateur de ses ouvrages.

L'homme sortie un livre de sa veste et le lui montra. C'était un essai consacré aux sciences politiques. Elle reconnut le nom de l'auteur.

\- Je crains que vous n'alliez être déçu, dit-elle. Cet homme a eu la bonne idée d'annuler sa venue. Honnêtement, je le comprends tout à fait.

Son interlocuteur rangea son livre avec une certaine déception.

\- Comment avez-vous pu entrer sans vous faire repérez par les gardes ? demanda pour sa part Amélie. Ou déclenchez l'alarme ?

\- Oh, c'est beaucoup plus facile que ça en a l'air, dit-il avec une certaine confiance.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Les gardes me semblent surtout là pour s'occuper des paparazzie. Ils laissent la police gérer la sécurité du quartier.

\- Et la police ne vous a pas posé de problème ?

\- Soyez sûr que si j'étais armé, que j'avais un casier judiciaire, ou même simplement l'air louche, ils m'auraient déjà expulsé depuis longtemps. Mais vu que je ne remplis aucune de ses conditions, j'ai pu passer tranquillement.

\- Vous semblez bien au fait de ces choses-là.

\- Cela faisait partie des connaissances à acquérir pour un concours auquel j'ai participé.

Amélie prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Cet homme ne semblait pas dangereux. Et son histoire était crédible : des passagers clandestins venu s'introduire à une fête pour rencontrer leur idole, elle en avait déjà vu. Mais ils s'étaient toujours fait repérer par les gardes. Pas lui. Elle pouvait en tirer quelque chose.

\- Vous seriez capable de me faire sortir d'ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Il arbora une expression surprit.

\- Hum, oui. Enfin, vous voulez vraiment quitter cette soirée ?

\- C'est le cas. Et comme vous me devez une faveur…

\- Vous savez obtenir ce que vous voulez, dit-il en riant. D'accord. Où voulez-vous que je vous emmène ?

\- A une boite de nuit.

\- C'est une proposition de rendez-vous ? demanda l'homme avec un sourire charmant.

Son audace amusa Amélie.

\- Faites-moi sortir d'ici et nous en discuterons.

\- Ha ha, très bien. Agissez exactement comme moi et il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème.

Amélie sourit, d'un sourire simple et heureux. Aucun picotement, aucun mal de tête, aucune douleur ne s'était manifestée.

Et elle se souvenait parfaitement de la suite. Ils avaient quitté le domaine sans le moindre problème et Amélie avait pu passer le reste de la soirée à boire et danser, sans avoir à subir de stupide contrainte protocolaire.

Gérard était resté avec elle tout ce temps. Il était bien plus intéressant que les autres hommes qui la courtisait. Et, déjà à l'époque, Amélie avait pu percevoir le génie qui l'habitait. Sans compter qu'il pouvait la faire échapper aux interdictions dont la frappait ses parents. Pour toute ces raisons, Amélie l'avait fait jurer de revenir la voir.

\- Agent, vous devriez être au terrain d'entrainement depuis dix minutes !

L'homme qui venait d'invectiver Amélie était un scientifique de Talon, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Petit, maigre, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, il n'était guère impressionnant. Elle lui envoya un regard noir et il recula précipitamment, une expression de peur sur le visage. Puis, Amélie se leva et quitta la pièce, ignorant totalement le scientifique.

Ce dernier entra prudemment dans l'appartement et jeta un œil à la photo. Son visage trahit alors une légère inquiétude. Il rejoint son bureau, d'où il activa un communicateur. Il attendit un peu, puis quelqu'un lui répondit :

\- Qui a-t-il ?

La voix était altérée, rendu inhabituellement grave, au point de le rendre méconnaissable.

\- C'est à propos de Widowmaker, dit le scientifique. Son blocage mental s'affaiblit de plus en plus.

\- Comment cela est-ce possible ?

\- Le cerveau humain garde en mémoire son état passé. Il a senti que les altérations que nous avons placées n'était pas naturel. Alors il réinitialise les endroits que nous avons modifié. Le processus a été retardé par ses altérations, mais maintenant il s'accélère de plus en plus.

\- Cela va-t-il affecté ses performances ou sa loyauté ?

\- Il va y avoir une légère diminution de ses capacités d'analyse et de sa discipline. Les chances d'une perte de loyauté sont maigres dans le contexte actuel. Mais pas inexistante.

\- Alors remédiez à ces changements.

\- C'est impossible. Son cerveau c'est adapté à nos méthodes de modifications. Ces dernières sont désormais inefficaces sur elle.

\- Très bien. Rester en observation et avertissez moi de tout changement notable.

\- À vos ordres.

 _*Au Canada*_

Le plat du sabre de Genji s'abatis sur la tête du soldat, l'envoyant dans l'inconscient. Un autre homme pointa son arme dans sa direction, avant de s'effondrer, une flèche dans la tête. Sous son casque, Genji grimaça. Son frère faisait décidément preuve de beaucoup moins de retenu que lui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il combattait. Hanzo lui avait juste dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour une mission et Genji l'avait suivi. Les deux frères avaient pris un transport aérien avant de se rendre au Canada. Ils c'étaient posté en embuscade sur une route enneigé, perdu en plein milieux d'une forêt boréale. Un convoi de l'armée n'avait pas tardé à se montrer et ils l'avaient attaqué.

Une soldate lança une grenade dans la direction d'Hanzo, poussant son frère à sortir de son couvert. Un autre canadien voulut en profiter pour l'abattre mais Genji neutralisa son arme d'une volée de shuriken. Puis il fonça sur lui et l'assomma de deux coups de poing.

Il entendit une flèche siffler et un corps s'effondrer. Genji ne voulut même pas regarder. Dire à son frère de se montrer plus miséricordieux lui avait traversé l'esprit. Mais Hanzo aurait pu lui répondre que c'est lui qui se montrait trop faible envers leurs ennemis. Cela aurait pu mener à une dispute, ce que Genji voulait absolument éviter.

Hanzo s'approcha du camion qu'escortait les militaires, utilisa un passe-partout pour en ouvrir les portes, puis prit dedans une petite boite métallique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Genji.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit son frère. Talon m'a ordonné de le récupérer, sans m'en dire plus.

Donc, Genji venait de combattre d'honnêtes soldats canadiens pour voler un objet destiné à Talon. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé… Il y a quelque mois, Genji avait entrepris de se réconcilier avec son frère et de le pousser à quitter la voix du crime. Cela avait pris du temps, mais leur relation s'était beaucoup améliorée.

Puis Talon leur avait révélé la vérité sur la mort de leur père.

BlackWatch et la section renseignement d'Overwatch avait mis sur pied une opération clandestine destiné à assassiner leur géniteur, dans le but de provoquer un conflit parmi les Shimadas. Ce plan, conçu par Gérard Lacroix, avait fonctionné à la perfection. Puis, le français avait froidement observé Genji se faire mutiler par son frère. Alors qu'il aurait pu stopper Hanzo, Gérard l'avait laissé poursuivre son œuvre, juste pour que Genji haïsse son ancienne famille et se retourne contre elle.

Enragé par ces révélations, Hanzo c'était allié avec Talon pour détruire l'Overwatch de Winston. Troublé et ravagé par le doute, Genji avait suivi son frère, se raccrochant à lui comme à une bouée. Il commençait seulement à comprendre ce que cette voix allait lui couter.

\- Tu es bien silencieux, lui dit Hanzo. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Il était sincèrement inquiet. Cela réchauffa le cœur de Genji.

\- Oui mon frère. Mais je ne saurais pas vraiment dire quoi.

\- Cela doit être notre échec contre Overwatch. Moi aussi, je suis en rage de savoir que nous avons manqué à notre devoir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas petit frère. Nous aurons notre vengeance.

Genji repensa à ce combat. Celui où il avait frappé Winston, Reinhard…et Angela.

\- …tu dois savoir que ce que nous faisons maintenant est juste, lui avait dit la docteure, ses paroles résonnant dans son esprit.

Genji l'avait attaqué juste après qu'elle ait prononcé ces mots.

Alors même qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison.

Hanzo et lui atteignirent leur transport et grimpèrent à l'intérieur.

\- Il y aura d'autres occasions, poursuivit son frère. D'ici là, nous devons nous montrer patient et payer le prix de notre échec.

Il lança un regard mauvais à la petite boite. Lui non plus n'aimait pas servir Talon. Mais il avait donné sa parole. Et Hanzo respectait toujours sa parole.

Que pouvez faire Genji ? Rester avec le clan, au service de terroriste ? Ou bien partir, ce qui équivaudrait à perdre son frère pour toujours ? C'était un choix impossible…

\- Hanzo, j'aimerais m'absenter pendant quelques jours, dit le cyborg.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- J'ai besoin de rendre visite à mon vieux maître.


	4. Chapitre 4

Hai plaça une plante verte, près de son ordinateur, la dernière décoration de sa nouvelle chambre. Puis, elle prit quelques secondes pour observer la pièce. Satisfaite de l'état des lieux, elle sortit pour rejoindre la cour de la base.

Cette dernière était un large espace à l'air libre, constitué de petit jardins, terrains de sports et même d'un cinéma en pleine air, actuellement en train de diffuser une chaine d'information.

Il y avait dans la cour toute sorte d'individus. Certains étaient de de simple civil : lanceurs d'alertes, comme elle, anciens informateurs, proches de personnalités importantes…la menace qui pesait sur leurs vies les avaient contraints à se cacher ici.

Mais beaucoup étaient de criminel très dangereux. Ils faisaient peur à Hai. Avec sa petite silhouette, elle était minuscule comparée à eux. Et ses cheveux verts la rendait particulièrement visible.

Lors de ses premiers jours au sein de ses bases secrètes de l'ONU, Hai avait été surprit qu'on loge les simples civils, comme elle, non loin de criminel endurcis. On lui avait expliqué qu'autrefois, ce n'était pas le cas mais que des contraintes budgétaires avaient contraint l'ONU à fermer certaines bases et à regrouper leurs résidents. Les états donnaient beaucoup moins d'argent depuis la chute d'Overwatch.

Heureusement, il y avait aussi plusieurs dizaines de drones gardes, de forme humanoïde, qui surveillaient la cour avec attention. Leur présence rassurait beaucoup Hai.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien mademoiselle Yin, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix était amicale, confiante. Son anglais comportait un léger accent français, très charmant. Hai se retourna dans sa direction. Et elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est…c'est impossible, dit-elle.

\- Allons mademoiselle, lui répondit Gérard. Après ce que vous avez vécu en Chine, je pensais que vous seriez plus habitué à l'extraordinaire.

Le français avait une apparence similaire à celle de sa période de gloire. Même le drone garde du corps derrière lui était exactement le même qu'à l'époque.

\- Vous avez été déclaré mort il y a sept ans.

\- Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas un clone ? Ou une doublure ?

\- Eh…ce ne serait pas plus surprenant qu'un gorille parlant ou qu'une femme qui remonte le temps, admit Hai. Mais…est-ce que vous êtes un clone ?

Il lui fit un sourire charmant.

\- Si je l'étais, pensez-vous que je le saurais ?

\- Oh…et bien…hum…je suppose que non.

\- Allons, je vous taquine, mademoiselle, dit-il en riant légèrement.

Gérard marqua une pause avant de demander :

\- Vous plairait-il de discuter autour d'un verre ? Je suis très curieux de vos aventures.

Pouvoir parler avec un membre clés d'Overwatch aurait dû enthousiasmer Hai au plus haut point. Mais… il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Une impression diffuse, qui lui disait que le français était louche. Elle ne pouvait pas dire précisément pourquoi mais son esprit commençait à assembler les morceaux.

\- Oui, dit-elle néanmoins.

L'absence d'enthousiasme n'empêchait pas la curiosité. Hai resterai prudente.

Gérard lui fit signe d'avancer vers les logements. Ils passèrent à côté de l'écran en pleine air, entendant au passage quelques paroles de la chaine d'information :

\- Les Nations Unis ont désormais remis un mandat au général Pranciškus, autorisant son armée à administrer la Pologne, la République Tchèque et les états baltes, jusque à que la paix y soit ramenée. De nombreuses ONG ont aussitôt réagit en rappelant les nombreuses violations des droits de l'homme dont s'est rendu coupable le général et ses troupes. L'ONU c'est défendu en mettant en avant le rôle stabilisateur de Pranciškus dans la région.

\- La realpolitik, là où le cynisme devient un art, commenta Gérard.

Hai ne put que sombrement hocher la tête.

Soudainement, une demi-douzaine d'individu bloqua leur avancé. Ils étaient musclés et habillés de vêtement simple et court, qui laissait voir de nombreux tatouages. Le drone de Gérard s'interposa entre eux et son maitre.

\- Vous devriez pas trainer avec ce type dit leur meneur à Hai, en montrant le français du menton.

\- Et c'est le trafiquant de drogue qui donne des conseils de fréquentation ? répondit Gérard avec humour.

\- Moi je n'ai jamais caché qui j'étais !

Le français eu un léger soupire. Il fit signe à un drone de sécurité.

\- Ces messieurs m'importune, dit-il à l'automate.

\- S'il vous plaît, dit le drone au trafiquant, veuillez cesser de déranger les autres résidant de ce complexe.

Le groupe se dispersa en grommelant. Hai et Gérard reprirent leur chemin. Cette petite altercation n'avait fait que renforcer la méfiance de la jeune femme.

\- Qui étais-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Un chef de cartel. Du temps d'Overwatch, j'ai infiltré son organisation moi-même et il m'en veut d'avoir joué les agents doubles. Par malchance, il a eu la bonne idée de livrer ses fournisseurs, ce qui l'a fait tomber ici.

Hai n'était pas entièrement convaincu, mais elle n'ajouta rien.

Ils arrivèrent aux appartements du français. C'était au moins deux fois plus grand que ce à quoi Hai avait droit. Il y avait notamment une très large bibliothèque. La jeune femme vit dedans toute sorte d'ouvrage. Mais il y avait une très large section consacrée à la médecine, et plus particulièrement aux neurosciences.

Hai et Gérard s'installèrent dans un confortable salon, où le drone garde du corps leur servit une bouteille de vin, un bourbon d'après l'étiquette.

\- Il me semble que les chinois préfèrent le vin rouge, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gérard.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour obtenir ce vin ? répondit Hai.

\- Le directeur de la base m'aime bien.

\- Monsieur veut dire par là qu'il a demandé un traitement de faveur en utilisant un chantage moral, précisa le drone, d'une voix extrêmement polie.

Gérard poussa un petit soupir.

\- Le directeur est un omnic, expliqua-t-il. J'ai…donné un petit coup de pouce pour le passage d'une loi favorable aux réfugiés omnic, en France, et il me revaut ça. C'est tout, finit-il en souriant.

Toute cette histoire allât encore alimenter la méfiance de Hai. Elle préféra ne pas toucher à son vin, même après avoir vu le français en boire une gorgée.

\- Permettez-moi de vous dire que j'ai le plus grand respect pour vous, poursuivit Gérard. Devenir lanceuse d'alerte n'a rien d'un choix facile.

\- Merci, répondit Hai, d'un ton un peu froid.

Elle s'était déjà fait avoir par un beau parleur autrefois. Cela l'avait rendu méfiante.

Son ton ne semblait pas troubler Gérard, qui affichait toujours un air charmant et amicale.

\- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de me raconter ce qui vous est arrivé ? J'ai vu les chaines d'informations mais rien ne vaut un témoignage direct.

Pourquoi Gérard ne lui expliquait pas comment il était encore en vie ? C'était évident qu'elle voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé ! Il devait y avoir quelques choses de louche là-dessus. Hai se décida de donner le moins d'information possible.

\- C'est plutôt simple. J'ai volé à ma firme des données prouvant ses crimes. Puis j'ai tenté de les diffuser. Ça n'a pas marché et beaucoup de monde s'est mis à me poursuivre. J'ai failli être capturé par Talon, puis par Helix Security. Mais Tracer et Winston m'ont sauvé et remise à l'ONU. J'ai passé quelques mois dans une base similaire, en Asie, puis on m'a transférée ici.

\- Intéressant. Mais je crois savoir qu'il y avait un autre parti impliqué, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, il y avait le Soldat 76 et son mystérieux co-équipier. Je ne l'ai croisé qu'a deux occasions. Je dois avouer qu'à chaque fois, j'étais terrifiés. Lui aussi a failli me capturer. Je suis contente que ce ne soit pas arrivé.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Gérard.

Pourquoi était-il aussi intéressé par Soldat 76 ? Les pièces commençaient à s'imbriquer dans l'esprit de Hai.

\- Il a dit à Winston qu'il voulait découvrir la vérité sur la chute d'Overwatch.

\- Passionnant. Il y a beaucoup de théorie qui circule sur cet individu. Je m'amuse moi-même à en faire quelques-unes. Ces informations vont me donner du grain à moudre. Enfin, je suppose que grâce à Tracer et Winston, Soldat 76 n'a rien obtenu de vous ?

\- Non, en effet. Et ça vous arrange n'est-ce pas ?

Hai avait enfin compris.

\- Hum, pourquoi cela m'arrangerait-il ? demanda Gérard, avec une expression curieuse.

\- Les données que j'ai obtenu disait qu'un agent d'Overwatch avait livré à l'ONU des preuves d'abus commis par son organisation. Que cela avait été décisif dans la décision de fermer Overwatch, et pas seulement BlackWatch. Cet agent, c'était vous n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici ?

\- Voilà une théorie très intéressante, répondit le français avec un grand sourire.

Cette façon d'esquiver ses questions indigna Hai. Il n'essayait même pas de s'expliquer ! Elle pointa un indexe accusateur sur lui.

\- Vous vous êtes fait passé pour mort, dans le but de camoufler vos traces, avant de livrer les preuves. Mais Winston est persuadé qu'Overwatch n'avait rien à se reprocher. Que les preuves fournis à l'ONU ne pouvaient être que fausse. Vous avez trahi tous les autres !

\- Winston est un scientifique très brillant. Mais, il a tendance à faire preuve d'une grande naïveté sur certains sujets.

Encore une esquive ! Il devait être impliqué, cela était sûr. Sinon il aurait répondu.

\- Êtes-vous cet informateur ?! redemanda Hai.

Gérard eu soudain une expression très triste.

\- Je suis désolé, mademoiselle Yin. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Cette réponse acheva de mettre Hai en colère. Pour elle, qui avait tout sacrifié pour révéler les crimes de son employeur, il n'y avait rien de plus indigne que de refuser de révéler la vérité.

\- Alors je n'ai rien à vous dire !

La jeune femme se leva brusquement et quitta les lieux.

\- Monsieur, selon mon analyse, cette conversation ne s'est pas très bien passé, commenta Assistant.

\- Merci pour cette information extrêmement pertinente, répondit le français, sombrement ironique.

\- De rien monsieur, je suis à votre service.

 _*Non loin*_

Ana observait la base via la lunette de son fusil.

Vu de l'extérieur, le complexe ressemblait à une grosse série d'entrepôt. C'était là toute sa force : passer inaperçu.

\- Comment va-t-on procéder, Jack ? demanda-t-elle.

\- De manière discrète. Cette base abrite plusieurs criminels très dangereux. Il ne faut pas que notre attaque leur donne une occasion de s'échapper.

Ana sourit. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver l'ancien Jack.

\- Nous allons attendre la nuit. Ensuite nous passerons par une entrée de service. Nos codes doivent être périmés depuis longtemps mais nos passes partout pallierons à ça. Ensuite nous nous glissons vers le bureau du directeur, nous trouvons qui est le traitre et nous l'extradons.

Ana donna son accord et ils attendirent. Lorsque la nuit fut complète, ils sortirent de leur cachette, pour avancer vers la base.

Trouver une entré de service leur prit un peu de temps, leurs souvenirs commençaient à dater. Mais ils y arrivèrent. Ouvrir la porte fut aussi facile que prévu. Esquiver les patrouilles de drone gardes le fut tout autant. Ils arrivèrent au bureau du directeur et y entrèrent silencieusement.

\- Bonjour commandant Morrison. À vous aussi capitaine Amari.

La voix était calme, professionnel, légèrement désolée. Mais surtout elle portait les modulations caractéristiques d'un être artificiel.

Jack et Ana pointèrent immédiatement leurs armes dans la direction du son. Ils virent un automate de métal, vêtu d'un très sérieux habit de travail. La lueur bleue de ses yeux indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un omnic.

\- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de moi ? demanda-t-il. Nous nous sommes rencontré lorsque j'ai reçu mon poste.

Voyant le comportement de l'omnic, Ana baissa son arme, contrairement à Jack.

\- Comment sait-tu qui nous sommes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix agressive.

\- L'homme qui vous a dit d'aller dans cette base m'a averti de votre venu et m'a révélé votre identité.

De léger bruits de réacteur se firent alors entendre.

\- Oh non…murmura Ana, qui reconnaissait ses sons.

\- Il a aussi prévenu Helix Security, continua le directeur. En revanche, à eux il n'a pas révélé qui vous étiez. Mais il leur a demandé d'intervenir. Ils ont placé un capteur dans mon bureau, qui les a avertis de votre venu.

Il marqua une courte pause avant d'ajouter :

\- Je suis désolé, vous étiez tous les deux des personnes honorables. Mais vos crimes doivent être stoppé.

Jack désactiva la sécurité de son fusil, ce dernier toujours pointé sur l'omnic.

\- Dis-moi qui est l'informateur d'Overwatch, maintenant !

\- Commandant, vous m'avez-vous-même ordonné de ne trahir sous aucun prétexte l'identité des résidents de cette base. Je ferais mon devoir, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Ana elle, c'était déjà précipité vers le bureau du directeur.

\- Son ordinateur est un faux ! dit-elle à Jack. Et il n'y a plus aucun dossier !

Les bruits de moteur se firent plus fort.

\- Soldat 76, nous devons partir ! Nous ne trouverons rien ici !

Jack tourna son regard vers une carte de la base, affiché sur l'un des murs.

\- Non. Si nous atteignions le centre de donnée, nous pourrons trouver l'identité du traitre.

\- C'est à l'autre bout de la base !

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied, avant de se mettre à courir.

\- Bon sang, jura Ana, en le suivant.

Quelques drones de sécurités avaient cerné le bureau du directeur, pour les empêcher de s'enfuir. Soldat 76 en fit exploser deux de ses roquettes, ouvrant une brèche dans leur formation. Il en profita pour avancer, élimant un autre drone d'une rafale. Ana vit une des machines pointer son arme vers Jack et le neutralisa d'un tir de son arme. Un autre drone sur le chemin de son co-équipier subit le même sort.

\- Soldat 76, tonna quelqu'un. Au nom d'Helix Security et des Nations Unis, rendez-vous maintenant ! Ce sera mon seul avertissement ! D'une façon ou d'une autre, vous ferez face à la justice.

Sa voix était féminie, parlant anglais avec un accent arabe, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'Ana. Cette dernière eu une douleur dans la poitrine en reconnaissant sa fille, Fariha. Et de l'inquiétude en voyant la douzaine de soldat qui l'accompagnaient.

Jack continua de courir. Les forces d'Helix firent feu. Un déluge de balle et de roquettes tomba autour de Soldat 76. En dépit de sa vitesse, il fut pris dans le souffle d'une explosion et encaissa plusieurs impacts de balle. La douleur le força à se mettre à couvert.

Ana pointa son fusil vers un soldat d'Helix, une fléchette soporifique chargée à l'intérieur. Son doigt approcha de la détente…et s'en écarta. Non…ils étaient à plusieurs mètres du sol, une chute pourrait les tuer. Elle n'ajouterait pas un poids de plus à sa conscience.

Jack était en train de se soigner avec un de ses générateur de champs biotique, mais les soldat d'Helix manœuvrait pour le cerner tandis que d'autres drone se rapprochaient.

\- Soldat 76, dit-elle via son communicateur. Si cette fusillade se poursuit, cette base va se transformer en champs de ruine. Je vais utiliser mes nano-boost sur toi, profite en pour t'enfuir !

Elle activa le lanceur situé à son poignet, tirant une seringue sur son co-équipier. Ce dernier vit soudainement sa peau surchargée de courant électrique bleuté, qui ne tardèrent pas à gagner son arme.

Jack appuya alors sur un bouton de sa visière, tout en sortant de son couvert. Une interface holographique se matérialisa devant son masque, alors même qu'il pointait son arme vers un drone.

\- Jack, non ! cria Ana.

Mais il l'ignora.

C'était un combat à un contre vingt. Mais le nano-boost donnait à Soldat 76 une résistance extraordinaire tout en démultipliant la puissance de son arme. Associé à l'incroyable précision de sa visière, Morrison était quasiment invincible.

En une poignée de secondes, il détruisit la totalité des drones et la moitié des armes des soldats d'Helix. Ces derniers avaient répondu coup sur coup. Mais, surpassés, ils avaient été contraints de se cacher.

Quelques-uns de leurs tirs de ripostes avaient atteint Soldat 76, qui les avaient encaissés sans broncher. Mais la majorité étaient tombé à côté, détruisant allégrement mur et porte.

Ana vit avec inquiétude plusieurs résidents de la base sortirent de leurs appartements pour voir ce qui se passait. Les civils semblaient effrayés par cette fusillade. Mais les criminels profitaient de l'occasion pour se livrer à des pillages, attaquer d'autres prisonniers ou tenter de s'échapper. La fusillade avait créé plus que son lot de trou dans les murs.

\- Neutralisez les détenus hostiles ! ordonna Fariha à ses soldats.

Ils obéirent immédiatement et Ana décida de les assister. Elle endormit discrètement un ancien gangster en train de tabasser un civil, avant de soigner ce dernier.

De son côté, Soldat 76 profitait de la diversion pour foncer vers le centre de données. Il atteignit la porte de la salle l'ouvrit… et entendit un sifflement derrière lui. Il se jeta à terre. Une rocket de Fariha passa au-dessus de sa tête et explosa dans la salle, anéantissant les précieux conteneur de données.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas parvenir à vos fin, meurtrier ! cria Fariha.

\- Idiote ! répondit Morrison. Tu ne fais qu'aider ceux qui ont détruit Overwatch !

Elle ne répondit pas, se préparant à tirer une nouvelle fois. Mais Soldat 76 se mit à courir vers un des trous dans les murs. Sa vitesse surhumaine et l'obscurité de la nuit lui permirent d'échapper aux combats.

Pendant ce temps, Ana continuait d'aider à rétablir l'ordre dans la base.

\- Je reconnais cette fille, dit soudainement une soldate d'Helix. Enki Corporation nous avait chargé de l'arrêter !

\- Profitons-en pour nous en charger ! répondit un autre.

\- Je suis sous protection de l'ONU ! s'exclama Hai. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous en prendre à moi !

Ana courut en direction du bruit. Elle vit un Soldat d'Helix en train d'immobiliser Hai, tandis qu'une autre surveillait les environs.

Un tir de l'arme de poing d'Ana endormit la guetteuse et un coup de crosse assomma l'autre soldat. Hai tomba au sol. Elle regarda Ana avec une seconde de frayeur. La vétérane abaissa son arme.

\- Allez immédiatement vous cacher, dit-elle.

Remise de sa frayeur, Hai se releva en hochant la tête.

\- Vous êtes ce tireur qui accompagne Soldat 76 ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, répondit Ana. Allez-vous cacher !

\- Il y a quelques choses que je dois vous dire avant : Gérard Lacroix est ici.

\- Quoi ?! C'est impossible ! Il est mort il y a sept ans !

\- Je l'ai vu comme je vous vois. Je suis persuadé qu'il a trahit Overwatch en livrant de fausses informations à l'ONU !

Totalement stupéfaite, Ana ne répondit rien.

\- Ses quartiers sont par-là ! lui dit Hai, en montrant une direction.

Puis elle fila se cacher.

Ana observa la situation. Jack avait disparu, les soldats d'Helix étaient occupés à rétablir l'ordre. Il y avait une courte fenêtre d'opportunité.

Elle courut dans la direction indiquée par Hai. Sur le chemin, elle entendit un bruit qui la fit s'arrêter net. C'était le bruit d'une décharge électrique, une décharge produite par une arme bien précise. Le pistolet d'Assistant.

Ana redoubla de vitesse. Elle passa dans deux salles, sans croiser personne de conscient. Puis, Ana aperçut deux silhouettes. Elles étaient devant une porte de la base. L'un était un humain, vêtu d'un élégant costume, qui était en train de trafiquer les commandes de la porte. L'autre, était un automate de métal, vêtu d'un habit de domestique, sous lequel Ana devinait la présence d'un imposant pistolet. Il tenait dans ses mains une imposante caisse.

\- Gérard ! cria Ana.

L'homme se retourna. Leurs regards se croisèrent. C'était bien lui. L'expression du français passa de la stupeur à une certaine inquiétude. Il se retourna précipitamment vers les commandes de la porte. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et les deux individus quittèrent la base.

Ana se précipita à leurs suites. Mais c'était trop tard, Gérard et Assistant avaient disparu dans la nuit. Tout ce qui vit Ana, c'est une caméra, qui surveillait l'extérieur de la porte. Elle était bien contente de porter un masque.

Elle s'éloigna de la base, en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire à Jack. Il semblait que les deux vétérans avaient une nouvelle piste.


	5. Chapitre 5

\- …les membres d'Overwatch ont alors rompu le combat. Depuis, je suis resté avec mon frère et l'ai aidé dans les entreprises du clan, bien que je sache quelles sont immorales. Voilà toute l'histoire, maître.

Genji se trouvait dans un temple des Shambalis, une élégante structure en bois construite dans un style humble. L'endroit l'emplissait de sérénité.

L'interlocuteur du cyborg était un omnic, vêtu d'un pantalon de moine oriental. Assis en tailleur, il lévitait à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol. Cela était aussi surprenant que les neuf sphères métalliques qui gravitaient autour de lui. De la taille d'une balle de tennis, ces objets avaient une couleur dorée, agrémentée de quelques lignes bleutées.

\- Tu traverses une rude épreuve mon apprenti, dit l'omnic. Sache que tu as tous mon soutient.

\- Merci maitre. Je…hum…que pensez-vous de tout ceci ? Ai-je tort de rester avec Hanzo, au service de Talon ?

\- Genji, voudrais-tu m'obliger à endosser le rôle du vieux mentor sénile, forcé de dire des évidences telles que « la vengeance est une quête vaine », « il ne faut pas juger un groupe sur un seul de ses membres » ou encore « rien ne peut justifier un acte de mal ». Tu sais déjà tout cela.

\- Vous désapprouvez, dit tristement le cyborg.

\- Oui. Mais je comprends tes actes Genji. Cette épreuve est d'une rare violence. Il est normal que, en y faisant face, tu aies pu trébucher. À toi de te relever maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner mon frère.

\- Alors ne le fait pas.

\- Mais rester avec lui m'obligerait de continuer à servir Talon.

\- En es-tu sûr ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement.

\- L'adversité est une opportunité pour changer. En changeant, ce qui était impossible, devient possible.

Genji prit le temps de réfléchir. Il comprenait bien que son maître tentait de le guider vers quelque chose. Mais il ne voyait pas quoi. Le silence s'installa pendant une petite minute.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies la moindre chance de convaincre ton frère si tu te contentes de lui obéir aveuglement, reprit l'omnic.

\- Mais si j'entre en confrontation avec lui, les conséquences seraient catastrophiques.

\- N'y a-t-il aucun entre deux ?

\- Et bien...Hanzo a une vision du monde très codifiée. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec ces révélations. Mais…

Genji hésita quelques secondes.

\- Il était prêt à faire une exception pour moi. À ce que nous soyons en paix sans que je sois obligé de rejoindre le clan. Peut-être cela est-il encore possible.

Zenyatta ne pouvait sourire mais il fit un signe de tête bienveillant envers le cyborg. Celui-ci se sentais plus détendu. Genji avait encore du chemin à parcourir mais il voyait désormais comment agir.

\- Merci maitre, dit-il.

\- Je suis heureux de pouvoir t'aider à retrouver l'harmonie.

Le cyborg commença à se lever, mais s'interrompit lorsque son maître reprit la parole.

\- As-tu réussie à pardonner à ceux qui t'on causer du mal ?

Genji prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Toute la souffrance qu'il avait subie lui revient alors en mémoire. Son ancienne existence, heureuse et insouciante, détruite. Et à la place, la douleur des mutilations, la rage de la vengeance…puis se vide, qui avait failli le détruire. La colère et l'indignation lui firent serrer les poings.

Il avait pu pardonner à Hanzo. Ce dernier avait agi par contrainte, piégé par ses devoirs envers le clan. Et puis, c'était son frère.

Gérard en revanche, n'avait aucune excuse. À cela s'ajoutais la duplicité dont il avait fait preuve. Il s'était fait passer pour l'ami de Genji, juste après avoir tué son père et laisser Hanzo le mutiler. Non, il n'arrivait pas à le pardonner.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit le cyborg. Tous les responsables sont morts. Je préfère ne pas y penser.

\- Oublier, ce n'est pas être en paix.

Genji fut bien forcé d'admettre que l'omnic avait raison. Il ne fallait pas que se ressentiment l'empoissonne.

\- Vous avez raison, maitre. Je travaillerais là-dessus. Après avoir amélioré la situation avec mon frère.

Cette fois Zenyatta n'ajouta rien. Genji se leva.

\- Portez-vous bien, maître.

\- Puisse tu retrouver l'harmonie, mon bien aimé apprenti.

Genji ne pouvait que l'espérer également.

 _*Quelques temps auparavant*_

Un agent de renseignement devait toujours anticiper.

Il fallait que la surprise soit une sensation inconnue. Que toutes les possibilités soient prédites. Puis ensuite, on transmettait ses conclusions à ses supérieurs, qui décidaient comment agir.

Ou alors, on agissait sois même. C'était l'option que Gérard préférait.

Il était à la base du Guatemala, dans ses appartements, devant un projecteur holographique. Ce dernier affichait actuellement une frise chronologique : toutes les actions effectuées par le criminel Soldat 76 et rapporté par la presse.

Gérard soupira. Dans le cas présent, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à agir.

\- Monsieur, commença Assistant, j'ai pris la liberté de constituer une documentation qui, je pense, devrait vous intéresser.

Le drone tapota sur le clavier du projecteur. Une autre frise s'afficha. Celle des actes attribués à Widowmaker. Gérard éteignit brusquement l'appareil.

\- Tu fais erreur Assistant, dit-il. Ceci ne m'intéresse pas.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put camoufler la souffrance dans sa voix.

\- Si vous le dites, monsieur.

Ce drone était parfois bien trop intelligent. Gérard aurait pu y remédier, mais il ne le voulait pas. Faire taire un avis critique n'était jamais une bonne solution.

\- Fait en sorte que tout le matériel essentiel puisse être déplacé, ordonna-t-il. Sauf le projecteur et l'ordinateur.

\- Vous comptez partir de cette base, monsieur ?

\- Non. Mais il est possible que nous y soyons contraint.

Le drone n'ajouta rien et se mit au travail.

Gérard s'approcha d'un petit coffret et l'ouvrit. La première chose qu'il vit fut un poster L'affiche représentait les membres de la première escouade d'Overwatch et portait la signature de Reinhard. Gérard n'y toucha pas. Pas plus qu'à un badge des services secret français et à un autre d'Overwatch.

En revanche, il sortit deux livres qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur : un traité de psychologie et un autre de science politique.

\- Ajoute cela au reste, dit-il à Assistant, en montrant les livres.

Le drone se retourna dans sa direction.

\- Vous ne voulez pas prendre votre poster, monsieur ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin du symbole de ma naïveté d'enfant.

\- Et vos badges ?

Gérard balaya la question d'un geste de la main.

\- Juste des rappels de mes échecs.

\- A votre guise, monsieur.

Il ouvrit un second coffret. Il vit tout d'abord une petite boite noire, devant lequel il resta très longtemps hésitant. Avant de finalement la laisser à l'intérieur. En revanche, c'est le regard curieux qu'il prit en main un autre livre, à la couverture totalement lisse.

\- Assistant, une idée de ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant le livre.

\- Non, monsieur.

Le français ouvrit le livre, jeta un coup d'œil sur une des pages. Il vit une image le représentant…ainsi qu'Amélie.

Un album photo…leur album photo. Gérard avait oublié jusque à son existence. Ses mains refermèrent brutalement le livre. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Ah quoi bon se torturer avec les souvenirs d'un bonheur perdu, qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver ?

Mais il est difficile de contrôler sa mémoire.

 _*Il y a dix-neuf ans*_

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes donc ? demanda Amélie.

Gérard fit revenir son regard vers elle. Sa compagne était habillée d'une tenue de sport, très seyante. Lui-même portait un discret vêtement de travail.

\- J'essaye de repérer tes gardes du corps, dit-il. C'est plutôt facile.

Un homme à gauche un peu trop bien habillé pour la banlieue, une chauffeuse de taxi sans client depuis vingt bonnes minutes et une jeune femme dont les écouteurs ne diffusaient aucune musique. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais en camouflage. Mais bien au deçà de son niveau.

\- Tss, commenta Amélie. Mes parents sont vraiment trop envahissant. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème en venant ici.

Gérard ne répondit pas. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des terribles émeutes qui avaient secoué les banlieues pendant la Crise Omnium et des troubles qui avaient suivi. Le gouvernement faillit même être renversé.

Le français n'avait que onze ans à cette époque et lui n'avait pas de garde du corps. La peur l'avait tenaillé des jours et des jours. Jusque à ce que Gabriel et son escouade sauve la situation. À l'époque, le soulagement de Gérard était aussi immense que son admiration pour Overwatch.

\- Pourquoi donnes-tu ces cours bénévoles ? demanda-t-il, tandis qu'ils approchaient de la mairie.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? lui répondit-elle avec un air de défi.

Gérard sourit. Amélie avait son caractère. Le soir de leur rencontre, il avait eu un court instant de frayeur en la voyant par la fenêtre. Cela eu été trop bête d'être arrêté juste pour faire signer un livre, ce qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas pu faire. Mais cette malchance s'était transformé en occasion intéressante.

\- Et bien, parce que tu perds une après-midi que tu pourrais passer à faire autre chose, dit-il.

\- Comme quoi ? Aller à des réceptions ennuyeuses pour y être exposée comme un trophée ?

\- Je suis d'ailleurs surprit que tu acceptes de te rendre à ce genre d'événement.

\- Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur ça…jusque à ce que tu passes cette fenêtre.

Elle posa délicatement une main sur son épaule en lui faisant un sourire charmant, qu'il lui renvoya. Malgré tout, Gérard ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'une célèbre danseuse, héritière d'une richissime famille, ait une relation sérieuse avec un agent de renseignement issus des classes moyennes. Amélie sortait avec lui pour agacer ses parents et être libre de ses mouvements. Il n'était qu'un caprice passager.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais révoltée ? Ce genre de restriction mènent souvent à des crises d'adolescences plutôt violente.

\- Oh, c'était violent. Je me souviens avoir brisé toute la collection de vase de ma mère.

Elle eut un sourire amusé. Qui se mua en une grimace de frustration.

\- Mais mes parents m'ont empêché de me rendre à mes répétions de spectacle. Une autre fille allait avoir le rôle principal, qui m'était destiné, dit-elle, indignée à cette seule pensée. J'ai dû rentrer dans le rang pour empêcher cela.

\- Mais c'est seulement partie remise, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Gérard d'une voix charmante.

Cela la refit sourire.

\- Oui. Seulement partie remise.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la mairie, un imposant bâtiment blanc construit dans le style classique des édifices gouvernementaux. Quelques employés la saluèrent.

\- Je donnes ses cours parce que j'aime ça, expliqua-t-elle finalement. Être respecté pour son savoir, avoir le contrôle de la situation et, parfois, voir un élève briller.

\- Et pourquoi faire ça bénévolement ?

\- J'ai eu une vie de luxe et de privilège, grâce à ma seule naissance. Il faut bien que je paye ma dette à la société. Et puis, les élèves présentent un meilleur défi. Ceux de mon quartier m'idolâtrais déjà avant même de me rencontrer. C'était trop facile.

C'était exactement les raisons que Gérard avait anticipées. Il était vraiment doué en lecture de personnalité. Mais ça en devenait ennuyeux. Par exemple, il savait déjà comment aller évoluer sa relation avec Amélie. Elle allait finir par se lasser, obtenir de lui un moyen de tromper les gardes de ses parents, puis le quitter. Jamais ils ne dépasseraient le stade de la main sur l'épaule. En attendant, il pouvait en profiter pour observer de près le monde des hautes castes. Et leurs systèmes de sécurité notamment.

Ils atteignirent la salle prêtée à Amélie par la mairie. L'endroit était large et espacé, avec de beau mur blanc et quelques bancs au fond. Les élèves étaient déjà présent. Il y en avait une trentaine, âgés d'entre dix et quatorze ans. Ils étaient habillés de jeans et de t-shirt. La majorité paraissaient passablement ennuyés, occupé à tapoter sur leurs téléphones ou à discuter. Gérard et Amélie se placèrent face à eux.

\- Bonjour, dit cette dernière, d'une voix soyeuse. Je serais votre professeur de danse et je vous garantis que je suis bien plus intéressante que vos téléphones. Mais si vous voulez gâcher cette occasion, libre à vous.

Cette tirade lui valut leurs attentions.

\- Et c'est qui lui ? demanda un élève en montrant Gérard.

\- Je suis un employé de la mairie qui vient voir comment se déroule le cours, dit l'intéressé en souriant.

Amélie lui envoya un regard moqueur en entendant ce mensonge, avant de se retourner vers ses élèves.

\- Bon, allons-y carte sur table. Qui est venu ici dans le cadre d'un programme de réinsertion sociale ou je ne sais quelle idiotie équivalente ?

Il y eu une poignée de sourires tandis qu'un tiers des mains se levaient.

\- Et combien sont venus ici à la demande de leurs parents ?

Un autre tiers des mains se leva.

\- Les parents peuvent être vraiment très énervant, n'est-ce pas ? dit Amélie, ce qui lui valut d'autres sourires. Enfin…qui est venu ici parce qu'il avait envie d'apprendre à danser ?

Le dernier tiers leva la main.

\- Bien, vous, vous n'allez pas être déçus.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant d'ajouter.

\- Pour les autres…et bien vu que vous êtes forcé d'être ici, autant que vous en profitiez. Ou vous pouvez passer les heures suivantes à vous ennuyer. C'est vous que ça regarde.

\- Pff, la danse classique, c'est nul de toute façon, dit une élève.

Amélie planta son regard dans celui de la fille.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être habillé pour faire de la danse classique ?

L'éléve baissa la tête en rougissant.

\- Eh…je sais pas, madame.

\- Alors pourquoi parles-tu ? Reste silencieuse si tu n'as que des bêtises à dire.

Il y eu quelques rires dans la salle.

\- Nous allons faire de l'Electro, précisa Amélie.

\- Mais vraiment madame, à quoi ça sert la danse ? demanda un garçon.

\- A beaucoup de chose. Mais pour vous, ce sera surtout vous défouler et vous amuser. Et peut-être qu'à toi cela te permettra de trouver une copine.

Nouveau rire. Gérard était impressionné. Amélie faisait face à un public majoritairement hostile mais elle arrivait facilement à gagner leur respect. Elle avait un bon instinct pour ça.

\- Genre, vous savez ce que c'est d'être en couple, dit une élève, d'un ton crâneur.

\- Et pourquoi je ne le saurais pas petite maline ?

\- On vous voit dans des tas de magazine, mais jamais avec un mec.

\- Peut être que j'aime être discrète sur ça.

\- Ou peut être que vous êtes trop chiante et que personne veut de vous.

Amélie eu un sourire amusé. Puis, soudainement, elle se retourna vers Gérard, fit un pas dans sa direction, prit sa tête d'une de ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Il y eu des « oh » et des « ah » dans la salle, ainsi que d'autres rires. Quelques jeunes sortirent leur téléphone et prirent une photo. Gérard lui, était tellement surprit qu'il restât cinq bonnes secondes sans réagir, avant de répondre au baiser.

Puis Amélie mit fin au contact.

\- Je vous présente mon petit ami, dit-elle en montrant Gérard. Excusez-le d'avoir menti. Il est timide.

\- He, hum…je… bafouilla Gérard.

Il n'arrivait pas à organiser ses pensées. Et Amélie ne l'aidait pas avec son sourire charmant. Elle était si belle.

\- Je vais aller m'asseoir là-bas, dit-il finalement, en montrant les bancs au fin fond de la salle.

\- Bonne idée, ta présence me distrait, répondit-elle.

Nouveau rire. Gérard se dépêcha de rejoindre l'arrière de la pièce. Les pensées bourdonnaient dans sa tête.

Elle avait fait ça pour impressionner ses élèves. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'était trompé. Juste un paramètre qu'il ignorait. Quelle l'ait embrassée ne signifiait pas que s'était sérieux.

Pourtant elle avait mis tellement de passion dans ce baiser.

Et que s'était agréable. Depuis quand une femme l'avait-il embrassé comme ça ? Jamais. Ses études l'avaient toujours trop pris pour qu'il puisse consacrer du temps à ce genre de chose.

Peut-être devait-il arrêter de tout analyser. Juste vivre cette relation. Voir jusqu'où cela allait le mener. Au pire, tout se déroulerait comme il l'avait prévu. Sinon, il aurait peut-être d'autres bonnes surprises.

 _*Aujourd'hui*_

Lentement, Gérard rouvrit le livre, à la page qu'il avait entraperçu.

La photo montrait Amélie en train de l'embrasser, tenant sa tête d'une de ses mains. Lui-même arborait une mine totalement stupéfaite, et c'est vrai qu'il était hilarant à voir dans ces moments. Il n'y avait qu'un mur blanc derrière eux.

Plusieurs élèves avaient publié la photo sur internet, qui avait ensuite atterrit dans les mains de la presse people. Fort heureusement, Gérard faisait un travail d'analyse au sein des services secrets, sans besoin d'anonymat. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché les plaisanteries de ses collègues.

Lentement, le français ferma et reposa le livre. Une douleur sourde lui ravageait la poitrine. Il allât se servir un verre de vin. Mais même la chaleur du breuvage ne suffit pas à dissiper son mal-être. La mélancolie le ravagea le reste de la journée et il se maudit mille fois d'avoir ouvert cet album. Finalement, Gérard effectua des exercices d'aïkido pendant plusieurs heures, avant d'aller se coucher. La fatigue le fit s'endormir rapidement.


	6. Chapitre 6

Le bruit d'une explosion tira brusquement Gérard du sommeil.

\- Monsieur, des signaux sonores indiquent qu'un combat pourrait être en train de se dérouler non loin d'ici, déclara Assistant.

Une rafale de fusil d'assaut accompagna ses paroles.

\- Vérifie la situation dans la cour, dit Gérard.

\- À vos ordres, monsieur.

Le français s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il revêtit au passage, sous son costume, une espèce d'armure légère, faite d'un étrange matériau blanc, qui paraissait aussi léger que résistant.

\- Soldat 76 et son co-équipier ont neutralisé les forces de sécurité de la base, annonça Assistant en revenant. Ils affrontent actuellement deux escouades d'Helix. Plusieurs détenus profitent de l'affrontement pour s'échapper tandis que d'autres se livrent à des actes de violence. Une attaque contre votre personne est possible.

\- Range mon ordinateur et le projecteur holographique avec le reste du matériel, dit Gérard en saisissant une trousse à outil. Je reviens dans deux minute.

Il sortit de ses appartements. À l'extérieur, les combats faisaient rages. Le français avança rapidement, mais discrètement. Il passa devant le bureau du directeur, avant d'atteindre sa destination : la réserve de la base.

Le coffre contenant le reste de ses affaires se trouvait au milieu de la salle. Le français sortie ses outils et commença à trafiquer la serrure électrique.

\- Monsieur Lacroix, ce que vous êtes en train de faire est une violation du règlement intérieur.

Gérard se retourna. Dans le pas de la porte, se trouvait un omnic, vêtu d'un très sérieux costume de travail.

\- Retournez dans vos quartiers monsieur Lacroix, poursuivit le robot. Des renforts sont en route. La situation sera bientôt de nouveau normale.

\- Monsieur le directeur, commença le français. Vous comme moi savons très bien que j'aurais pu m'évader de cette base n'importe quand ces dernières années. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Aujourd'hui, si je dois partir, c'est uniquement par contrainte.

Il pointa du doigts la cour, où les combats faisaient toujours rages.

\- Certains de vos détenus se sont enfuit. Ils révéleront ma présence au monde. Et alors, certaines personnes viendront me chercher. Pour me tuer. Vous ne pourrez pas me protéger monsieur le directeur. Pas plus que l'armée locale. Fuir est mon seul espoir de survie.

Le directeur hésita une poignée de seconde. Puis, il sortit de ses poches une clé, avant de s'approcher du coffre et de l'ouvrir.

\- Bonne chance monsieur Lacroix, dit-il.

\- Merci monsieur le directeur.

Le français sorti du coffre plusieurs petits disques de métal, qu'il rangea dans ses manches et poches. Puis il prit le pistolet d'Assistant, accompagné de son holster, et un étrange brassard.

Ce dernier était un objet de haut niveau technologique, constitué d'un plastique bleuâtre sur lequel pouvait se voir quelques boutons et un petit écran. Gérard le mit aussitôt à son poignet. Il y eu alors un bruit de piqure et le français grimaça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran, où était seulement affiché « dispositif inopérant ».

\- Cela aurait été trop beau, commenta Gérard.

Il retourna dans la cour. Les combats avaient perdu en intensité, Soldat 76 ne semblait être plus dans les parages tandis que les membres d'Helix étaient occupés à rétablir l'ordre. Il y en eu quelque uns pour remarquer Gérard mais ils avaient bien trop à faire pour y prêter attention. Le français n'eut aucun mal à revenir dans ses appartements.

\- Tout le matériel a été rangé selon vos instructions, monsieur, lui dit Assistant, en lui montrant une large caisse métallique.

\- Parfait. Il est temps de partir. Tient, tu risques d'avoir besoin de ça, finit le français, en rendant son arme au drone.

Assistant s'équipa du holster avant de saisir la caisse. Gérard avança vers la sortie, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il hésita pendant une poignée de secondes, puis revient sur ses pas. Il s'approcha du deuxième coffret à souvenir, l'ouvrit, en sortie la petite boite noire et prit son contenu : une alliance argentée, qu'il mit au doigt.

\- Monsieur, pouvez-vous m'expliquez la pertinence de mettre des bijoux alors que nous sommes dans une zone de combat ?

Gérard ne prit pas la peine de répondre. A la place, il s'engouffra dans l'intérieur de la base.

\- Nous ne passons pas par la cour, monsieur ?

\- Trop de soldat d'Helix sont là-bas. Nous allons sortir par la porte du secteur nord.

\- Il y a une caméra devant, monsieur.

\- Les résidents qui se sont échappés signaleront ma survie quoi qu'il y advienne. Alors une preuve de plus ou de moins…

Soudain un groupe d'individu bloqua le passage aux deux fugitifs. Musclés, intimidants, ils étaient vêtus de vêtements courts, qui laissaient voir de nombreux tatouages.

\- Plus de garde pour te protéger, hein ? dit le trafiquant de drogue.

\- Dou seigneur, commença Gérard. J'ai survécu à une dizaine d'attaque de Talon. Tu penses vraiment que toi et ta bande aient la moindre chance ?

\- Oh que oui.

\- L'armée locale sera bientôt là. Vous êtes juste en train de perdre une occasion de vous échapper.

Cela en fit hésiter quelque uns. Mais pas leur chef.

\- Si je peux cogner ta tronche de connard arrogant, ça en vaudra le coût, dit-il en frappant.

Gérard esquiva souplement l'attaque tout en saisissant les deux mains de son adversaire, juste avant de le projeter contre un mur. Le chef de cartel tenta de s'agripper au français mais ne réussit qu'à déchirer une partie de son costume.

Au même moment, d'autres membres de la bande avancèrent. Assistant jeta la caisse en plein sur la figure d'un des leurs, avant de dégainer son arme. Une décharge électrique en envoya un autre dans l'inconscience.

Voyant le résultat de ce premier échange, le reste de la bande tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

\- Fait attention avec ça, dit Gérard en montrant la caisse. Ce matériel est fragile.

\- Mes excuses, monsieur. Je plaçais votre sécurité avant l'intégrité de ces biens, mais je vais changer ma liste de priorité.

\- Bien sûr, dit Gérard, pas du tout convaincu.

Assistant reprit la caisse en ajoutant.

\- Permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer que votre costume est déchiré, monsieur.

\- Merci, je l'avais remarqué, dit le français avec une pointe d'agacement, tout en se remettant à avancer.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre l'entrée ouest, une simple porte à un battant utilisé pour les livraisons à la base. Le français sortie sa trousse à outil et se mit à trafiquer les commandes de la porte.

\- Gérard ! cria soudain une voix.

L'intéressé se retourna. Il ne vit qu'une inquiétante silhouette, vêtue d'un masque sombre et portant un fusil ultra-moderne. Inquiet, le français reprit son œuvre et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte, avant de franchir cette dernière.

Assistant et lui passèrent devant une caméra de sécurité sans y prêter attention, avant de disparaître dans le noir de la nuit.

 _*Plus tard*_

\- Comment justifies-tu ton comportement, Jack ?

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour trouver le traître.

Les deux vétérans étaient dans leur planque, un petit entrepôt désert, situé dans la banlieue de la ville. Ils avaient retiré leurs masques et posés leurs armes contre le mur.

\- Je t'ai envoyé ces nano-boost pour que tu puisses t'enfuir. A la place, tu as déclenché une fusillade qui a mis en danger la vie de ma fille et détruit cette base ! À cause de toi, des criminels sont en liberté tandis que des dizaines d'innocents ont perdu leur seule protection !

Ana affichait clairement sa colère. Plus question d'épargner Jack désormais. Elle avait toléré bien trop longtemps ses écarts, espérant à chaque fois que son vieil ami se reprendrait. En vain.

\- Et pour quel résultat ? Reprit-elle. Rien ! Tu aurais dû juste lâcher l'affaire !

\- Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si notre contact ne nous avait pas trahit.

Il tentait d'esquiver le sujet. Mais Ana n'allait pas le laisser faire.

\- Et à ton avis pourquoi nous a-t-il dénoncé ? Personne ne l'avait fait avant les événements en Chine.

Il baissa la tête pendant une demi-seconde. Avant de la redresser pour fixer Ana dans les yeux.

\- Si mes méthodes ne te plaisent pas, tu n'as qu'à me laisser continuer seul.

\- Tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Plus personne pour te demander d'être prudent. Plus personne pour te signaler quand tu commets une erreur. Plus personne pour te rappeler qui tu étais.

Il grimaça sans répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, Jack ? demanda Ana, beaucoup plus doucement. Te faire tuer dans une fusillade à un contre cent ? Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer si tu continus comme ça.

Court silence. Pendant une demi-seconde, la figure résignée de Jack laissa place à une expression de souffrance.

\- Je dois réparer mes erreurs, dit-il.

\- Essaye de le faire sans en commettre de nouvelles.

Il y eu un nouveau silence. Ana n'insista pas. Elle-même n'était pas exempte de reproche. Lors de la chute d'Overwatch, elle était restée inactive, terrassée par ses blessures et son dégoût des combats. Alors que sa présence aurait pu tout empêcher. C'est pour se pardonner ce manquement qu'elle continuait de suivre Jack, envers et contre tous.

\- J'ai une nouvelle piste, dit-elle finalement.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Dans cette base j'ai croisé cette lanceuse d'alerte que nous cherchions en Chine. Elle m'a dit que Gérard Lacroix est vivant.

Le visage de Jack laissa paraître une forte colère.

\- Et c'est lui le traître, c'est ça ?

\- Elle le pense.

\- Est-ce que tu as pu le voir ?

\- J'ai aperçu quelqu'un qui avait la même apparence que lui, accompagné d'un drone en tout point similaire à Assistant, en train de s'enfuir de la base.

Jack tapa du poing contre le mur.

\- Bon sang, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa soi-disant mort ! Il a sans doute tout manigancé avec Talon ! Ça expliquerait pourquoi sa femme est devenu Widowmaker.

\- Nous n'en savons rien, Jack. Ce n'est peut-être même pas lui.

\- Il était louche depuis le début. Nous n'aurions jamais dû lui donner une chance !

 _* Il y a seize ans*_

\- Je déteste ça, dit Jack, bouillonnant d'une colère contenue. Overwatch n'est pas une poubelle dans lequel on peut envoyer ses éléments indésirables.

Le commandant se trouvait dans son bureau. C'était avant tout un lieu simple et fonctionnel. Mais de discrètes décorations lui donnaient un peu de vie : symboles d'Overwatch ou de l'armée américaine, décorations et récompenses décernées à Jack ainsi que quelques photos du commandant avec d'autres personnes. Ana et Bianca se trouvaient également dans la pièce.

\- Hum, vu son parcours et ses états de service, commença l'italienne, ce monsieur Lacroix me semble loin d'être un élément indésirable. J'en aurais bien besoin d'un comme lui à la Section Renseignement.

\- Je ne veux pas que nos agents dépendent d'information fournis par un traître à son pays.

\- Nous n'avons qu'une version de l'histoire, Jack, signala Ana. Si ça se trouve, il a été victime de rivalité interne. Une ascension aussi rapide, ça crée des jalousies.

\- Les français ont toujours été parmi nos plus fidèles soutient. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils nous mentiraient.

\- J'aimerais quand même entendre d'autre source. Bianca, est-ce que tu as pu creuser l'affaire ?

\- Ah, tu vois Ana, tu soulèves exactement le cœur du problème.

L'égyptienne eut un air étonné, ce qui fit naître un sourire amusé sur le visage de Bianca.

\- Lorsque tu m'as demandé de prendre la tête de la Section Renseignement, Overwatch était une armée et mon job consistait juste à faire de la reconnaissance militaire. Mais là, vous deux me demandez de plus en plus un travail qui relève de service secret. Et ça, je ne sais pas faire.

\- Alors recrutez le personnel adapté, dit Morrison.

\- Les filières de formation d'un tel personnel sont aux mains des services secrets nationaux, qui gardent jalousement leurs agents. Ça les arrange que nous dépendions d'eux. D'où l'importance de ce Gérard pour la Section Renseignement.

Mais cette tirade ne convainquit pas le commandant d'Overwatch.

\- C'est trop risqué, dit-il.

\- Bianca, tu n'as vraiment rien sur lui ? demanda Ana.

\- Moi non, dit l'italienne. Alors pour le coup j'ai demandé à votre copain Gabriel, qui a eu la gentillesse de m'aider. Au passage : il vous embrasse et vous dit que sa mission se déroule très bien.

Ana eut un sourire amusée. Gabriel ne connaissait pas Bianca avant l'entrée de celle-ci à Overwatch mais les deux s'étaient très vite bien entendu. Heureusement, car leurs postes les obligeaient à souvent travailler ensemble.

\- Certains de ses agents ont fait appel à leurs anciens informateurs du monde criminel. Donc ces infos ne sont pas très fiables et on peut pas les utiliser de manière officielle. Mais c'est mieux que rien.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela dit ? demanda Ana.

\- Ce Gérard est très populaire parmi les omnics. Il aurait beaucoup aidé leurs représentants à faire passer une loi leur accordant un statut de réfugié en France.

\- Quelle genre d'aide ? questionna Jack.

\- Ils ne savent pas vraiment. Les omnics lui indiquaient un opposant à la loi et du jour au lendemain, le dit-opposant devenait un pro-omnic.

\- Du chantage donc.

\- Ça me parait très probable, confirma l'italienne.

\- Et sans l'aval de ses supérieurs je suppose ?

\- Oui, Gérard se serait constitué son propre réseau, ne dépendant que de lui. Comment il le finance est un mystère.

\- Au moins, il a fait ça pour une bonne cause, commenta Ana.

\- Ça n'excuse pas le fait d'agir de manière illégale et sans autorisation, répondit Jack. Je ne veux pas de ça à Overwatch. Nous sommes une organisation internationale avec un mandat de l'ONU, pas un groupe de justicier errants.

\- Aller commandant, insista Bianca. On en a besoin. Je saurais le garder sous contrôle.

\- C'est non. Je vais lui demander de démissionner. Et s'il refuse, je l'affecterais au classement des archives. Il ne pourra causer aucun mal là-bas.

\- Attend au moins de voir comment va se passer l'entretient avec lui, dit Ana.

\- Nous verrons ça demain, dit Jack.

 _*Le lendemain*_

\- Capitaine, commandant, permettez-moi de vous dire que c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, dit Gérard. J'ai la plus grande admiration pour vous depuis votre intervention à Paris.

Il avait un ton charmant. Mais Ana pouvait tout de même percevoir sa nervosité. Elle avait déjà vu ça chez certains de leurs admirateurs, mais cela pouvait aussi être causé par de l'inquiétude quant à ses délits.

\- C'est un immense privilège de rejoindre Overwatch, poursuivit le français.

\- Arrêter de me raconter des bobards, monsieur Lacroix, répondit Jack d'un ton sec.

On aurait dit que le français venait de recevoir un uppercut.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ici parce que vous aimez Overwatch et ce qu'il représente, continua le commandant. Vos supérieurs vous ont transféré de force après avoir découvert que vous commettiez des crimes dans leur dos. S'ils avaient eu des preuves plus solides, vous seriez devant un juge.

Gérard ne répondit rien. Son sourire avait disparu, pour ne laisser qu'un regard vide, fixé vers le sol. Ana dû se forcer pour ne pas réagir. Jack y allait trop fort. Mais elle ne pouvait contester son autorité devant un inconnu.

\- Vous voulez honorer nos idéaux ? demanda le commandant. Alors, démissionnez, avouez vos crimes et allez comparaitre devant un tribunal.

Le français releva un peu la tête.

\- Vous feriez tout aussi bien de me demander de me tirer une balle dans la tête, dit-il d'une voix faible.

\- Avez-vous donc si peu confiance en la justice ?

Gérard rit faiblement. Jack se contenta de le fixer dans les yeux. Aucun des deux ne prit la parole et un lourd silence s'installa.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, dit finalement Jack. Votre affectation vous serez transmise sous peu.

Le français se leva en tremblant, puis sortie sans même saluer. Ana partie à sa suite.

\- Monsieur Lacroix ! cria-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Ana pu voir clairement qu'il était toujours en état de choc.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

De nouveau, il rit faiblement.

\- Vous venez jouer au gentil flic, capitaine Amari ?

\- Non. Je veux juste entendre votre version.

Gérard eut un regard surprit.

\- Ma version ?

\- Tout ce que Jack et moi avons, c'est une lettre de vos supérieurs, vous décrivant comme un traitre sans foi ni loi. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous avez à en dire.

Le visage de Gérard se fit plus déterminé.

\- Je n'ai tué, ni blessé personne, si ce n'est dans leur orgueil, pas plus que je ne me suis enrichis personnellement. Tout ce que j'ai fait, était pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin.

\- Mais vous avez quand même violé la loi et agis sans l'autorisation de vos supérieurs.

Il ouvrit la bouche…et la referma, une pointe de méfiance dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas de micros sur moi et je ne cherche pas à vous piéger, dit Ana. Vous avez ma parole.

Gérard hésita quelques secondes.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il finalement. J'ai agi de mon propre chef et commis des actions illégales.

Ana soupira légèrement.

\- Vous auriez dû dire tout ça à Jack. Il n'aime pas les boniments et les formules creuses.

Le regard de Gérard se fit de nouveau vide tandis qu'il répondit.

\- Cela vous paraît-il tellement inconcevable que j'ai pu dire la vérité ?

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon. Quoi qu'il en soit, soyons clair : nous pouvons vous pardonner. Mais ne faite plus jamais ça. À Overwatch, nous suivons les ordres. Même moi, même Jack. Compris ?

Il hocha vaguement la tête. Vu l'état dans lequel il devait être, Ana jugea que c'était le mieux qu'elle pourrait obtenir.

\- Prenez soin de vous, dit-elle.

\- Bonne journée, capitaine, répondit-il mécaniquement, en repartant.

Ana retourna dans le bureau de Jack. Il releva la tête en la voyant entrer et ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Je pense vraiment qu'il vaudrait mieux l'affecter aux archives et ne plus en parler, dit-il.

\- J'aimerais juste que nous lui donnions au moins une chance, Jack. Gabriel a permis à de nombreux criminel de se racheter en rejoignant BlackWatch.

\- Il y a une différence entre un criminel et un traitre.

\- Et une entre trahir et jouer au justicier solitaire.

Il soupira.

\- Bon, je suppose que tu as une idée d'affectation ?

\- L'opération du docteure Ziegler, en Europe Centrale.

\- Tu parles de cette campagne de vaccination que nous ne pourrons jamais mener à bien, faute de ressource ?

\- Précisément. Il ne pourra pas causer de mal lors d'une mission humanitaire et je serais là pour le surveiller. De plus, il sera intéressant de voir comment il réagit face à un échec.

\- Très bien. Je fais confiance en ton jugement.

 _*Aujourd'hui*_

\- Je suis sûr que rien ne serait arrivé si nous l'avions envoyé pourrir aux archives !

\- Encore une fois, nous n'en savons rien.

\- Et bien cela va vite changer. Nous allons retrouver Gérard et le faire parler, dit-il en se tournant vers la porte.

\- Nous ne serons pas les seuls sur sa piste. Talon va surement le traquer. Et il n'est pas à exclure que l'ONU envoi Helix le retrouver ou que Winston et les autres s'en mêlent.

\- S'ils se mettent sur mon chemin, ils en subiront les conséquences, dit Soldat 76, tout en se saisissant de son fusil d'assaut.


	7. Chapitre 7

\- Hum, Angela, tu devrais venir dans la salle de contrôle. J'ai une nouvelle qui va…beaucoup t'intéresser.

Mercy haussa un sourcil, surprise du ton de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier était un trentenaire habillé d'une chemise et d'un jean bleu, qu'il portait de manière très décontractée. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient d'un beau blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Etienne ? Tu es bien plus joyeux d'habitude.

Il soupira.

\- Tu vas vite comprendre.

Curieuse et un peu inquiète, Angela se leva. Elle se trouvait au point d'observation de Gibraltar, dans le laboratoire, en train d'étudier une dangereuse arme chimique mise au point par des terroristes omnics. Mais ce travail allait devoir attendre.

Les deux se rendirent dans la salle de contrôle, une large pièce au centre duquel se trouvait une table projetant une image holographique de la terre. Plusieurs repères indiquaient la position des agents d'Overwatch : Winston et Mei étaient en Antarctique, Reinhard et Torbjörn en Scandinavie tandis que Tracer et Angela se trouvaient à Gibraltar.

Un peu plus loin, un gigantesque ordinateur diffusait sur son écran une chaine d'information.

\- Retour sur la principale nouvelle d'hier, disait le présentateur. Le criminel international Soldat 76 a attaqué une base de l'ONU, venant à bout des soldats d'Helix Security qui tentaient de l'arrêter. Ce triste événement vient s'ajouter à la récente attaque d'un convois militaire canadien, revendiqué par Talon. Ces événements ont poussé le conseil de sécurité de l'ONU à agir. Nous repassons la déclaration de ce matin.

L'image changea, montrant cette fois une officière de haut rang, qui se tenait juste derrière un pupitre de discours.

\- Les dernières évolutions technologiques, commença la militaire, ont amené une nouvelle forme de guerre. Une forme où deux individus surentraînés et suréquipés peuvent venir à bout de plusieurs dizaines de bons soldats. Les forces de sécurités classiques, qu'elles viennent d'état ou de multinationales, ont montrés leurs limites face à ce type de menace. Pour assurer la sécurité de tous, il faut nous adapter.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant d'ajouter.

\- Le conseil de sécurité a donc crée la « Brigade de Défense Internationale », ou BDI. Il s'agira d'une petite force de soldats d'élites venant de différents horizons, chargé de combattre une menace précise. L'expérience d'Overwatch a montré que rassembler les meilleurs éléments de plusieurs armées pouvaient donner de bon résultat. Mais nous prenons bien garde à ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé.

Nouvelle pause.

\- La BDI fonctionnera différemment d'Overwatch. Elle n'aura ni uniformes spécifiques, ni ressources propres. Des soldats et du matériel seront mis en commun par plusieurs organisations pour une mission donnée et seulement pour cette mission. Les ressources seront reprises par chaque participant une fois l'opération finit et de nouvelles négociations devront avoir lieu pour définir une autre mission. Cette méthode garantira un contrôle optimal sur la BDI, l'empêchant de commettre les mêmes abus qu'Overwatch.

\- Ils semblent avoir pensé à tout pour éviter les risques, réagit Angela.

\- Pff. Cette brigade ne sera qu'une pâle copie d'Overwatch, dit Etienne. Pire, son mode de fonctionnement va la rendre vulnérable aux caprices de la diplomatie mondiale. J'ai déjà des informations comme quoi le général Pranciškus se serait vu accorder sa légitimité contre un soutien à la BDI.

Mercy soupira, dépitée.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te montrer, dit Etienne.

Il tapota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, tout en expliquant :

\- Lorsque Soldat 76 a attaqué cette base hier soir, certains de ses occupants en ont profité pour s'échapper. Et parmi eux…

Il appuya sur un bouton et une vidéo apparut à l'écran. Elle montrait une porte en train de s'ouvrir, avant qu'en sorte deux personnes : Assistant et Gérard Lacroix.

Angela resta immobile, totalement stupéfaite. Elle avait réussi à oublier le sentiment de trahison ressentie, lorsque Genji lui avait dit la vérité sur les actes de Gérard. Une sensation si forte, que Mercy avait failli abandonner ses camarades d'Overwatch.

Mais maintenant, Angela devait y faire face une fois encore. Ce goût amer dans la bouche. L'impression d'avoir été une parfaite idiote, manipulée de bout en bout. Et cette tristesse, si forte, lorsqu'elle avait compris avoir perdu Genji. C'est tellement bête, qu'on ne se rende compte à quel point on tient à quelqu'un seulement quand il disparaît.

Angela avait toujours préféré guérir que punir. Mais elle allait faire une exception.

\- Je te jure que je ne savais rien, dit Etienne. Gérard m'a caché beaucoup de chose à moi aussi, finit-il, amer.

Il avait été l'assistant personnel de Gérard, quasiment son bras droit. Malgré ça, il avait été tenu à l'écart de l'opération secrète contre Genji. Et probablement d'autres.

\- Je te crois, dit Angela. Tu as contacté Winston à propos de ceci ?

\- Dès l'attaque de la base par 76. Athéna dit qu'il n'est pas encore disponible.

\- Winston sera proche d'un communicateur dans moins d'une minute, leur annonça la voix de l'intelligence artificiel.

\- Pratique de savoir sa position en temps réel, commenta Etienne.

\- Votre affirmation est incomplète : je ne peux le faire que près d'une base d'Overwatch où je suis connectée. Le but premier est de surveiller son rythme cardiaque pour l'empêcher d'entrer en rage.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait bête qu'il ravage ses propres locaux.

\- Sois sans crainte, Etienne, dit la voix de Winston. Ce n'est jamais arrivé.

Le visage du scientifique venait d'apparaître à l'écran, ses poils couverts de neiges.

\- Bonjour, dit poliment Angela. Tu as pu prendre connaissance des dernières nouvelles ?

Winston prit une expression préoccupée.

\- Oui, dit-il. J'aurais vraiment préféré que Morrison mette fin à ses activités. Maintenant, nous allons devoir l'arrêter. Il n'a que trop salit le nom d'Overwatch. Mais Mei et moi en avons encore pour plusieurs jours de travail ici. Nous ne pouvons pas partir avant.

\- Et pour Gérard ?

\- L'idéal serait que nous le capturions. Il faudrait vérifier que c'est bien lui. Si c'est le cas, il devra répondre de ce qu'il a fait à Genji. Et découvrir comment il peut être encore vivant.

Angela écarquilla les yeux, prise d'une inspiration soudaine.

\- Mon appareil de résurrection ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux autres la regardèrent avec une mine étonnée.

\- Quelqu'un a volé mes plans et développé sa propre version de l'appareil. Cela pourrait dater de dix ans, avant la mort de Gérard. Et cet objet est assez puissant pour réparer un cerveau privé d'oxygène.

\- C'est une théorie crédible, dit Winston. Mais il faut plus de preuve empirique. Cet individu pourrait très bien être un clone. Ou une doublure.

\- Ou Gérard pourrait être celui qui m'a volé les plans avant de développer une autre version de l'appareil.

\- Cela me parait peu probable, intervient Etienne. De telles recherches auraient demandés des sommes faramineuses. Je m'en serais rendu compte si Gérard avait rassemblé, puis dépensé autant d'argent.

\- Cela fait partis des choses qu'il faudra lui demander, dit Winston.

\- Cela risque d'être difficile d'obtenir la vérité de Gérard, répondit Angela.

\- J'ai conçu quelque chose qui aidera pour ça, déclara fièrement le scientifique. Un détecteur de mensonge.

\- En fait, commença Athéna, il s'agit d'un appareil me permettant d'analyser un individu proche.

\- C'est ça, reprit Winston. Et Athéna déduit s'il ment ou non en fonction de son rythmes cardiaques et de son activité cérébrale. Sa puissance d'analyse est telle qu'il est impossible de la tromper.

\- Cela sera très utile, dit Angela. Ne reste plus qu'à retrouver Gérard. J'aimerais m'en charger.

\- Très bien, dit Winston. Je vais aussi affecter Tracer à cette mission. Il n'est pas exclu que Talon soient aussi de la partie. Dès que Mei et moi le pourront, nous te rejoindrons. Ce sera aussi le cas pour Reinhard et Torbjörn.

Ceci réglés, ils échangèrent quelques salutations, avant de mettre fin au contact.

\- Si tu arrives à trouver Gérard, débuta Etienne. Dis-lui…Dis-lui qu'il m'a beaucoup déçu.

\- Il nous a tous déçu, répondit Angela.

 _*Dans une base de Talon*_

\- C'est un désastre ! s'exclama le scientifique.

\- Calmez-vous et expliquez-nous cela en détail, répondit l'Agent 49.

Les deux se trouvaient dans une salle de briefing, devant un écran qui diffusait la vidéo que venait de voir Angela. Juste à côté, se trouvait un communicateur.

\- Lorsque Widowmaker apprendra cela, commença le scientifique, cela accéléra significativement la dégradation de ses blocages mentales. Tant que son mari est vivant, il me sera impossible de garantir sa loyauté.

\- Et si nous l'envoyons tuer Lacroix ? demanda Agent 49.

Sans son armure, il était possible de voir les lourdes modifications cybernétiques qu'il avait subi. Sa jambe et sa hanche droite, ainsi que la moitié de son torse, étaient artificielles.

En sus, des améliorations métalliques courraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusque à son crâne, diffusant une espèce d'énergie blanchâtre. Enfoncé dans la chair, ces implants paraissaient incroyablement douloureux. Mais l'Agent 49 semblait ignorer cette souffrance, se contentant juste de serrer les dents lorsqu'il était silencieux.

\- Ce serait encore pire, dit le scientifique. Le choc que cela causerait pourrait détruire en un coup tous les blocages. Ou provoquer chez Widowmaker des lésions cérébrales irréversibles.

\- Alors ce sera à d'autres de s'en occuper. Les Shimadas seront plus que ravis de s'en charger.

\- Si elle apprend que nous l'avons fait tuer, cela pourrait aussi détruire ses blocages. Or, vu sa place dans notre organisation, il sera très difficile de lui cacher une telle opération. Et encore plus l'existence de cette vidéo.

\- Difficile mais pas impossible. Si le silence est requis, mon équipe et moi pouvons-nous en charger. Vous savez qu'aucun mot ne franchira nos lèvres, finit l'Agent 49, s'adressant au communicateur.

Ce dernier s'activa alors, diffusant une voix. Cette dernière était altérée, la rendant impossible à reconnaître.

\- Vous êtes trop précieux pour être déployé en premier, dit la voix.

Agent 49 serra ses poing. Telle était sa malédiction. Il était le plus loyale parmi Talon et par conséquence, le plus précieux. Cela faisait qu'il était bien moins exposé que des mercenaires comme Sombra ou Reaper. Lui qui n'aspirait qu'à servir était celui qui recevait le moins de mission.

\- Tout d'abord, continua la voix, nous devons enquêter sur cette réapparition, être sûr qu'il s'agit bien du vrai Gérard Lacroix. Faites jouer nos réseaux au sein de l'ONU et envoyez une équipe à sa tombe, vérifier si le corps est bien dans le cercueil.

\- Ce sera fait, dit Agent 49.

\- Ensuite, levez tous les blocages mémoriels de Widowmaker, sauf celui du moment où elle assassine son mari. Puis donnez-lui l'ordre de capturer Gérard. Une fois qu'il sera entre nos mains, une altération mentale nous assurera son obéissance.

Le scientifique eu un regard surprit. Qui passa ensuite à un ravissement impressionné.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Son mari est la seule chose que Widowmaker regrette de son ancienne vie. Si nous le lui donnons, sa loyauté sera assurée. C'est une solution parfaite !

\- Il est beaucoup plus difficile de capturer que de tuer, signala l'Agent 49. Vu la menace que représente Lacroix, nous ne devrions prendre aucun risque.

\- Gérard était menaçant lorsqu'il pouvait compter sur les ressources d'Overwatch, répondit la voix. Seul, ce n'est qu'un général sans armée. Inoffensif. Et nous avons besoin de Widowmaker, tout comme nous avons besoin que Gérard répare les dégâts qu'il nous a causé. Vous savez que lui seul le peut.

\- Très bien, je m'occuperai de prévenir Widowmaker de sa prochaine mission.

 _*Autre part*_

\- Ah, capitaine Amari. Prenez donc un siège.

Adelardo affichait un visage souriant. Pharah elle, avait une expression stoïque. Les deux étaient vêtus de l'uniforme beige d'Helix Security. Ils se trouvaient dans une base de leur firme, un lieu aménagé comme une caserne. Le bureau d'Adelardo était décorés des nombreuses récompenses qu'il avait reçu, ainsi que d'articles de presses encadrés, qui évoquait ses exploits.

\- Ne me ménagez pas major, dit Fariha en s'asseyant. Je sais que cette mission a été un désastre.

Pharah n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Comment avait-elle pu être vaincu a dix contre un, qui plus est en bénéficiant de l'avantage de la surprise ? C'était le deuxième combat qu'elle perdait contre Soldat 76 et à chaque fois, des innocents en avaient payé le prix. L'indignation l'enrageait mais elle ne laissait rien paraître. Cela n'aurait pas été professionnel.

\- Bon, commença Adelardo. Honnêtement, plusieurs de nos supérieurs ont demandé des têtes à livrer aux médias, pour couvrir notre compagnie.

\- Ma tête vous voulez dire ?

Allait-elle être renvoyée ? Le nom des Amari risquait-il d'être terni par sa faute ? Des générations de bon et loyaux service, avec elle comme seule déception ? Fariha ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Mais quoi qu'il y arrive, elle y ferait face.

\- Oui. Mais j'ai pris votre défense et les aient convaincus d'adopter une autre ligne de communication. Après tout, personne ne pouvait deviner que Soldat 76 serait si résilient. Ni qu'il disposerait d'une telle puissance de feu.

La première inspiration de Fariha fut de répondre qu'elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre prenne sa défense. Qu'elle était une grande fille et pouvait s'en charger seule. De plus, il était injuste qu'on intervienne en sa faveur au lieu de laisser le règlement suivre son cours.

\- Merci major, dit-elle à la place.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se coupe des autres juste pour faire ses preuves ou suivre le règlement. Ou pire…pour se différencier de sa mère. Construire un vrai esprit d'équipe demandait un peu de socialisation.

\- Oh mais de rien. C'était facile : il a suffi d'attendre qu'ils se calment et de leur rappeler que vous étiez notre meilleure soldate. Ce sont autant vos succès passé que mon intervention qui vous ont sauvé. Et puis je suis sûr que vous aurez l'occasion de me revaloir ça.

Évidemment. Fariha appréciait la discipline d'Adelardo, ainsi que le soin qu'il prenait pour éviter les dommage collatéraux lors des combats. Mais son carriérisme l'agaçait. Ils étaient des soldats se battant pour protéger les innocents, pas des cadres d'entreprises en quête d'un meilleur salaire.

Répondre affirmativement lui était donc impossible, aussi resta elle silencieuse.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, reprit le major. Vous êtes affecté à la BDI en tant que commandante en second. Pas besoin d'être un devin pour comprendre que vous allez vous remettre à traquer 76.

Fariha se surprit à sourire. Elle avait toujours rêvé de rejoindre Overwatch et la BDI était désormais ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Cela allait être une belle occasion d'enfin trainer Soldat 76 devant la justice. Et elle faisait honneur à sa lignée en atteignant un telle poste.

\- C'est un grand honneur, dit-elle. Est-ce que vous savez qui sera mon supérieur ?

\- Oui. Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler de cette héroïne de guerre russe, Aleksandra Zaryanova ?

 _*Au domaine Shimada*_

La rage emplissait Genji.

Il était dans une salle du domaine. À ses côtés, se trouvait Hanzo. Les deux frères regardaient un écran qui diffusait la vidéo montrant Gérard et Assistant en train de s'enfuir.

\- Il était vivant pendant tout ce temps ! explosa finalement le cyborg.

Il tapa du poing contre le mur. Hanzo lui, restait silencieux, le visage de marbre.

Genji était rentré au Japon, ayant la ferme intention de discuter avec son frère. Mais, à son arrivé, Hanzo déclara avoir quelque chose d'important à lui montrer. Toute la conversation avec son maître avait désormais quitté l'esprit de Genji.

\- Il s'est moqué de nous du début jusqu'à la fin ! reprit-il.

Hanzo restait étrangement silencieux. Genji se tourna vers lui.

\- Il est au Guatemala c'est ça ? En combien de temps pouvons-nous y être ?

\- Nous n'allons pas partir à sa recherche.

\- Quoi ?!

L'indignation se mêlait à la surprise. Genji pensait qu'Hanzo aurait été encore plus enthousiasme que lui à vouloir la mort de Gérard.

\- Talon m'a ordonné de ne pas intervenir, expliqua son frère. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils s'en chargeaient.

\- Il a tué notre père ! hurla Genji. Et nous a manipulés pour que nous nous combattions ! C'est sa faute si j'ai perdu mon corps !

\- Je sais ! cria Hanzo. Je souhaiterais le tuer tout autant que toi pour ce qu'il nous a fait !

Il baissa la tête, honteux.

\- Mais j'ai donné ma parole. Et je respecte toujours ma parole. L'honneur l'exige.

\- Et bien moi, je n'ai rien juré à Talon, dit Genji.

Hanzo eu une expression surprise.

\- Tu es membre du clan, dit-il.

\- Toi et moi savons très bien que ça n'a jamais été vraiment le cas.

Hanzo hésita pendant quelques secondes. Le désir de contrôler son petit frère luttait contre celui de voir Gérard payer.

\- Je ne peux pas t'accorder ma bénédiction, dit-il finalement. Pas officiellement du moins.

Sous son casque, Genji souris.

\- Venge notre père, petit frère, dit Hanzo. Venge le clan. Je compte sur toi.

Genji salua son frère puis quitta la pièce. Il avait un homme à tuer.


	8. Chapitre 8

\- C'est…c'est bien lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Amélie.

\- Nous enquêtons pour en être sûr. Mais la ressemblance est frappante, lui dit l'Agent 49.

Quelques heures auparavant, on avait annoncé à Widowmaker qu'elle devait effectuer une opération médicale. Elle avait suivi les instructions. Et dès la fin de l'opération, ses souvenirs étaient revenus, l'assaillant avec une intensité qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années.

Amélie était bien plus satisfaite de sa vie actuelle que de l'ancienne. Mais la pensée de son mari disparu l'avait tout de même empli de tristesse. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire son deuil.

Mais c'était avant qu'elle ne voie cette vidéo.

Amélie approcha de l'écran et toucha l'image de Gérard. Cela était-il possible ? Après si longtemps…son bien aimé mari, vivant ?

\- Pourquoi n'est-il jamais venu me voir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas s'échapper de cette base, avança prudemment l'Agent 49.

\- Peut être…

Amélie se retourna pour lui faire face. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Elle connaissait la haine que portait Talon à Gérard. D'ailleurs…n'y avait-il pas un lien avec sa mort ? Des picotements se firent sentir dans tête. Mieux valait ne pas trop penser à cela.

\- Que va-t-il se passer ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Votre prochaine mission est de ramener Gérard. Vivant. Nous ferons ensuite en sorte qu'il rejoigne nos rangs.

Amélie arbora un large sourire satisfait. Elle ne pouvait espérer mieux.

\- Je me chargerais de le convaincre moi-même, dit-elle.

L'Agent 49 leva un sourcil circonspect.

\- Hum. Le plus prudent serait de le neutraliser et de l'amener ici inconscient, dit-il.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai toujours sur lui faire entendre raison.

 _*Il y a seize ans*_

\- Alors, de quoi souhaitez tu me parler ? demanda Gérard, son sourire habituel sur le visage.

\- Je voulais savoir comment c'était passé ta rencontre avec tes idoles, dit Amélie d'une voix douçâtre.

Son mari perdu brusquement son sourire.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon de leur résidence parisienne, une belle pièce décorée avec un luxe discret. Gérard et Amélie étaient assis dans de confortable fauteuil, se faisant face à quelques mètres de distance.

\- Qui t'as informé ? questionna Gérard.

\- J'ai mes sources. Et je n'ai pas envie de les perdre, vu que tu ne me tiens pas au courant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

\- Que tu as mécontenté tes supérieurs des services secrets en faisant du chantage contre des députés. En représailles, ils t'ont transféré à Overwatch, après avoir envoyé au commandant Morrison un message te décrivant comme un traitre. Et je sais aussi que tout cette affaire a débuté il y a deux semaines et que tu ne m'as toujours rien dit.

Gérard arbora une mine effondrée.

\- Je cherchais un moyen d'aborder le sujet, dit-il.

Cette réponse surprit Amélie. Gérard était généralement bien plus disert, et bien plus désolée, quand elle le prenait en faute.

\- Et bien commence par répondre à ma question, dit-elle d'une voix plus incisive.

Il baissa les yeux, fuyant son regard.

\- Imagine, commença-t-il d'une voix triste, que tu rencontres enfin tes héros, des personnes que tu as érigé comme symboles et modèles. Et que ces gens-là te traite comme le pire criminel, à cause de mensonge ?

\- C'est pour éviter ce genre de déception que je n'idolâtre personne, répondit Amélie avec arrogance.

Il rit faiblement.

\- J'aimerais être aussi sage que toi, dit Gérard.

Amélie commençait à s'agacer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te mêler de cette loi sur les réfugiés ? Ta carrière se déroulait parfaitement et tu as tout gâché pour quelques omnics.

Gérard redressa la tête, lui faisant face de nouveau. Il reprit la parole d'une voix plus déterminée.

\- Parce que ce sont des êtres doués d'émotions et qu'ils méritent que nous les traitions comme telles. Parce que dans cent ans, il sera marqué dans les livres d'histoire que la France a fait preuve de bonté envers ceux qui en avait besoin et que notre nation en sortira grandit.

\- Et n'aurais tu pas pu attendre d'avoir une position mieux assuré avant de marquer l'histoire ? Tu as perdu tout ce pour quoi nous avons travaillé ces dernières années.

Amélie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'utiliser son influence pour accélérer la carrière de Gérard. Ce dernier ne s'en était pas vraiment plain, bien au contraire.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête.

\- Tu as raison, dit-il d'une voix brisée. J'ai été arrogant et stupide. Je pensais être plus malin que tout le monde, que personne ne m'attraperait jamais. Je ne pouvais pas plus me tromper.

Amélie ne parvient pas à cacher sa stupéfaction. Elle n'avait jamais vu Gérard dans cet état. Il arborait toujours un air si confiant, si sûr de lui.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à espérer pour moi, continua-t-il. Morrison me déteste déjà. La mission auquel j'ai été affecté est irréalisable. C'est juste un placard où m'oublier. Je vais démissionner d'Overwatch et passer dans la clandestinité. Continuer ce que je faisais avec mon réseau. C'est le mieux pour tout le monde.

Cet fois, Amélie était choquée. Comment Gérard pouvait-il aussi vite baisser les bras ? N'avait-il donc aucun courage ?

\- Ce qui m'amène au point le plus délicat, poursuivit son mari. Notre relation. Je vais devenir un boulet pour toi, Amélie. Ma réputation va nuire à ta carrière. Il faut être réaliste : pour assurer ton futur, il vaut mieux que nous nous séparations. C'est…

\- Tais toi ! lança-t-elle sèchement.

Cela le coupa net. Amélie se leva, sa colère clairement visible sur son visage.

\- Tu me déçois Gérard. Un échec, un seul échec et tu veux tout jeter ! Et pour devenir quoi ? Un hors la loi jouant au Robin des Bois ! Combien de temps passera avant que tu te fasses tuer par tes anciens collègues ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le sol. Elle s'approcha de lui et saisit son menton, le forçant à redresser la tête pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Il est hors de question que tu abandonnes, que tu m'abandonnes, parce que tu as fait une erreur ! Tu vas te ressaisir et rester à Overwatch.

\- Amélie…bredouilla-t-il. J'ai échoué…ils me détestent…mieux vaut que je disparaisse.

C'était dur. Elle voyait bien qu'il souffrait. Pour lui qui était si brillant, qui se considérait comme si intelligent, être confronté à l'échec était horrible. Et juste après, il devait faire face à la haine de ceux qu'il admirait.

Amélie ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer qu'elle l'aimait, que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il était toujours brillant et que rien ne pourrait leur arriver s'ils restaient ensembles ?

Ce genre de niaiserie lui donnait la nausée. Et elle était incapable de faire preuve d'une telle tendresse. Non, cela était difficile mais il allait falloir qu'elle le blesse davantage pour qu'il se ressaisisse.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Tu tentes de manipuler un gouvernement à toi tout seul et tu penses qu'il n'y aura aucunes conséquences ?

Pas de réponse, mais sa figure se décomposa encore plus. Amélie faillit arrêter là ces réprimandes. Mais non, c'était le mieux pour lui.

\- Et maintenant tu veux fuir et tout abandonner pour éviter de payer ton erreur ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi lâche !

Gérard voulut baisser la tête pour échapper de nouveau à son regard mais elle l'en empêcha. C'était facile. Amélie était la plus sportive des deux et elle avait donc toujours été plus forte que lui.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais baisser le regard.

Cela le fit redevenir immobile. Au milieu de la peine qu'Amélie ressentait, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir une bouffée de plaisir, à avoir un tel contrôle sur la situation.

\- Tu vas abandonner cette idée stupide et ne plus jamais l'évoquer.

Il resta silencieux, totalement tétanisé.

\- D'accord ? ajouta Amélie.

\- D'accord, dit-il aussitôt.

Elle lâcha son menton et retourna s'assoir.

\- Cette mission auquel tu es affecté, en quoi cela consiste ? demanda-t-elle.

Gérard prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits.

\- Une opération humanitaire dirigée par la docteure Angela Ziegler, dit-il, citant mécaniquement. Le but est d'éradiquer l'épidémie en Europe centrale.

Son visage afficha de nouveau une expression désespérée tandis qu'il poursuivait.

\- Mais Ziegler n'a pas les ressources suffisantes pour réussir. Je te l'ai dit, cette affectation est un placard.

\- Alors fais en sorte de la transformer en succès. Tu dois avoir des idées, non ?

Gérard ferma les yeux et posa la main sur son front. Le désespoir qu'il affichait fut remplacé petit à petit par un air de profonde réflexion.

\- Oui, dit-il finalement. Il y a moyen de faire quelque chose…

 _*Aujourd'hui*_

Amélie ne put retenir une grimace à ce souvenir, particulièrement désagréable. Les mois suivant avaient été les plus difficiles de leur mariage. Gérard s'était fait distant. C'est à partir de cette époque qu'il avait pris la sale manie de se plonger dans son travail, au point de parfois négliger leur vie de couple.

Mais elle avait supporté tout cela, sachant que la situation s'améliorerait avec le temps. Et cela avait été le cas. L'opération en Europe Centrale avait été un succès retentissant. Gérard en était revenu apaisé, débarrassé du désespoir qui le rongeait. Amélie et lui n'avaient pas tardé à retrouver leur complicité passé. Des années plus tard, Gérard l'avait même remercié d'avoir agi comme elle l'avait fait.

Ce cas-là n'allait pas être différent. Gérard allait sans doute refuser de rejoindre Talon. Il invoquerait de grands principes, aussi idéalistes que stupides. Mais il finirait par comprendre qu'Amélie savait ce qui était le mieux pour eux deux. Elle en était persuadée.

\- Si vous voyez que parler ne marche pas, commença l'Agent 49, n'hésitez pas à recourir à la violence. Nous ferons en sorte qu'il vous pardonne.

Amélie hocha distraitement la tête.

\- Du nouveau matériel vous a été assigné, poursuit-il. Vous pouvez aller le récupérer à la section ingénierie. De plus, une escouade sera sous vos ordres pour cette mission. Elle sera prête au départ dans une dizaine de minute. Votre transport est dans le hangar trois.

\- Parfait.

Elle salua rapidement l'Agent 49 avant de se diriger vers ses appartements, où elle récupéra son équipement habituel. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Amélie avait exigée de garder son arme avec elle, au lieu de la stocker dans l'armurerie commune. Puis, elle se rendit dans la section ingénierie.

La technicienne en chef, une imposante femme aux habits salis par le travail, était occupée à travailler sur un imposant moteur.

\- Saleté de passe-muraille ! se plaignit la mécanicienne, passablement énervée, en retirant un objet de la machine.

\- Quel est le problème ? demanda Amélie.

\- C'est déjà chiant que les soldats français aient un appareil leur permettant de traverser les murs, mais maintenant ils l'utilisent pour mettre des mouchards au cœur de nos moteurs.

Elle montra à Amélie l'objet qu'elle venait de retirer : un mouchard aux circuits totalement grillés. Puis il désigna l'endroit où il se trouvait juste avant : au point d'origine d'un conduit d'échappement, au cœur du moteur.

\- À cet endroit-là c'est totalement indétectable, reprit la mécanicienne. J'ai dû envoyer une décharge aux moteurs qui pouvaient être infectés. Et maintenant je dois tous les vérifier puis remplacer leurs circuits !

\- Hum, commença Amélie. Pas besoin d'un appareil de passe-muraille, il est possible d'atteindre cet endroit en tirant le mouchard.

\- Réussir à toucher le cœur d'un conduit d'échappement large de quatre centimètre…même pour vous ça parait impossible.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda Amélie d'une voix doucereuse.

La mécanicienne eut un petit air inquiet, chassant au passage sa frustration.

\- Hum, non…j'y connais rien moi… Bref, je vais vous donner votre matériel.

La technicienne sortie plusieurs objets d'une caisse proche, avant de les poser sur sa table de travail.

\- Tant qu'on parle de mouchard…en voici plusieurs. Ceux-là, c'est des classiques, poursuivit-elle en montrant certains objets. À poser ou jeter à la main. Les autres, sont conçu pour être tirés par votre fusil, finit-elle en montrant un chargeur.

La mécanicienne montra ensuite d'autres chargeurs, qui portaient une marque différente.

\- Et ça là, ce sont des balles paralysantes. Elles se désagrègent au contact de la peau tout en y implantant un somnifère. Un tir suffit pour endormir quelqu'un.

\- Cela conviendra, dit Amélie.

Elle récupéra le matériel, fit un bref signe de tête à la technicienne puis partie au hangar trois. Cela ne faisait que trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son mari.

 _*Au Guatemala*_

\- Je ne comprends pas monsieur, commença Assistant. Si vous êtes en cavale, ne devriez-vous pas fuir ?

\- Cela ne servira à rien, répondit Gérard. Ceux qui me pourchassent possèdent trop de ressources. Je n'arriverais pas à leur échapper par moi-même.

Il s'était passé quelques jours depuis l'attaque de la base. Mais Gérard et Assistant n'avaient pas quitté la ville. Ils étaient actuellement dans un immeuble en construction. Le bâtiment était quasiment terminé, comptant déjà portes, fenêtres et salles de bain. Il ne manquait que le réseau électrique, qui, selon les informations qu'avaient obtenu Gérard, ne devait être installé que dans une semaine.

C'était bien plus de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait. Ne rester qu'à tromper les alarmes et la police locale. Une simple formalité.

La pièce où ils se trouvaient était dépourvu de meubles. Sur le sol, se trouvait une large caisse métallique, un sac de couchage et un projecteur holographique. Gérard était sur une échelle. Il avait retiré une dalle du plafond et était occupé à installer une petite machine dans l'espace ainsi dégagé.

\- Alors pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas l'aide de vos anciens collègues, monsieur ? Il vous serait facile de les contacter via des lignes cryptées.

\- Tu te souviens de ce flash info, où les médias ont annoncé que Winston et son groupe s'était introduit dans mon appartement ?

\- Monsieur, vos capacités mentales sont-elles défaillantes ? Je vous rappelle que j'ai un ordinateur comme cerveau. Je me souviens de tout.

\- Le fait est qu'il a été annoncé qu'Overwatch a volé une base de données chez moi. C'était mes archives. Winston et les autres n'ont pas dû aimer ce qu'ils ont trouvé à l'intérieur. Après ça, ils voudront sans doute m'amener devant un tribunal. Je ne ferais appel à eux qu'en dernier recourt.

Il arrêta son travail et appuya sur un bouton du bracelet qu'il portait au poignet. La machine au plafond produisit un bourdonnement et activa un mécanisme. Satisfait, Gérard sortie quelques disques métalliques de ses poches et les introduisit dans la machine, avant de remettre la dalle à sa place.

\- Alors quel est le plan, monsieur ?

\- Dès que j'ai finis de préparer les lieux, je contacterais l'ONU et leur demanderait de venir m'extrader. Leurs bases ont la meilleure technologie de brouillage qui existe. Cela me permettra de disparaître de nouveau.

Il dévissa une dalle dans le sol et commença à y cacher le projecteur holographique.

\- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir contactés avant, monsieur ?

\- Je n'ai pas de canal crypté pour parler à l'ONU. Mon message sera public et pourrait attirer des personnes inamicales. Mieux vaut être prudent. D'ailleurs…

Il remis la dalle en place, se leva, s'approcha de la caisse et en sortie une trousse à outil qu'il tendit à Assistant.

\- Cache ça dans ton compartiment secret.

Le drone dégagea une plaque métallique au niveau de son ventre, révélant une petite cavité. Il y cala la trousse à outil, avant de remettre la plaque métallique.

Un petit bip se fit alors entendre du bracelet de Gérard. Ce dernier, les yeux plein d'espoir, regarda l'écran de l'appareil. « Diagnostique terminé » était-il écrit. « Paramètres en cours de calcul. Temps estimés : plusieurs jours ». Gérard soupira.

\- Toujours non-fonctionnel, monsieur ?

\- Oui…Cela aurait pu faire toute la différence. Mais il va s'en passer.

Le français sorti de la caisse deux autres objets : un communicateur longue distance et un petit radar à courte portée. Il utilisa le premier pour écrire un message, qu'il envoya aussitôt.

\- Voilà, dit-il. Avec un peu de chance, l'ONU sera la plus rapide et je pourrais mettre fin à cette parenthèse déplaisante.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas, monsieur ?

Le regard de Gérard s'assombrit.

\- Et bien j'aurai de sérieuses chances de mourir dans les prochains jours. Ou de connaître un sort encore pire.

\- Quelle hypothèse préférez-vous, monsieur ?

\- Celle où je remonte le temps et fait des choix différents.

\- Monsieur, j'ai le devoir de vous informer que cela est impossible.

\- Merci, Assistant, je ne l'aurais pas deviné sans toi.

\- De rien, monsieur. Je suis à votre service.

\- Surveille ce radar et prévient moi dès qu'un appareil approche.

Le drone s'exécuta tandis que Gérard s'assis contre le mur en sortant un livre.

\- Un transport arrive vers nous, monsieur, annonça le drone au bout d'une dizaine de minute.

\- Tu peux identifier à qui il appartient ?

\- Oui, monsieur. C'est un appareil de Talon.


	9. Chapitre 9

\- Nous sommes arrivés, madame, dit le sbire de Talon.

Amélie avait du mal à masquer son impatience. Lors de son arrivé au Guatemala, elle comme ses supérieurs avaient espéré localiser Gérard rapidement. Mais son mari n'avait pas fait de nouvelles apparitions, tandis que des soldats locaux et des agents d'Helix avaient été déployé en masse pour traquer Soldat 76.

Elle et son escouade avait été forcé à se cacher, attendant que le renseignement de Talon découvre une nouvelle piste. Puis, ils avaient intercepté une transmission : un individu, qui disait être un résident de la base détruite, demandait à l'ONU de l'extrader.

C'était Gérard, elle en était sûr. Qui d'autre aurait possédé le savoir-faire nécessaire pour envoyer ce message ?

\- Madame, une communication cryptée est émise depuis le bâtiment, l'informa le pilote de son transport, via un communicateur.

\- Bien reçu, répondit Amélie.

Ledit bâtiment était un immeuble d'habitation, encore en chantier selon un panneau proche. Elle activa sa visière. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à l'intérieur. Amélie aurait reconnu sa silhouette entre mille. Gérard.

\- Cernez le bâtiment et ne laissez personne entrer, ordonna-t-elle à son escouade, tout en désactivant sa visière.

\- À vos ordres.

Amélie entra dans l'immeuble. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la salle où elle avait vu son mari. Avec un peu de chance, il n'avait pas bougé. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle.

\- Bonjour, Amélie.

Gérard se tenait face à elle, arborant son air habituel et la regardant droit dans les yeux. À cette vue, Amélie sentis le bonheur envahir son corps. C'était encore plus fort que lorsqu'elle tuait quelqu'un.

\- Bonjour, Gérard, dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tes cheveux sont superbes, dit-il. Les porter longs te réussit beaucoup.

Le compliment fit redoubler le sourire d'Amélie. Elle contempla Gérard. Il était aussi élégant que dans ses souvenirs. À un détail prêt…

\- Ton costume est déchiré, fit-elle remarquer.

Il eut un sourire amusé.

\- Merci, Amélie. Mais je m'en étais rendu compte.

Gérard marqua une courte pause avant d'ajouter.

\- Donc tu te fais appeler Widowmaker maintenant. Ce n'est pas très originale pour une assassine.

\- Dis celui qui nomme son drone « Assistant », répondit-elle, moqueuse.

\- Ah, ah, un point pour toi. Enfin…d'où te vient cette soudaine passion pour les araignées ? Tu les détestais auparavant.

Mais pourquoi lui parlait-il de sujet si badin ? Après six années de séparations, ils avaient des choses bien plus importantes à se dire.

Plus que tout, Amélie voulait lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas revenu la voir. Et pourquoi, même maintenant, il préférait se faire de nouveau enfermer plutôt que de la rejoindre.

Ces questions lui brulaient les lèvres. Mais Amélie avait peur des réponses et de leurs conséquences. Son désir actuel était d'avoir de nouveau Gérard à ses côtés. Ensuite, il serait possible d'évoquer les sujets difficiles.

\- Gérard, commença-t-elle d'un ton très sérieux. Talon est prêt à oublier les conflits passés et à t'offrir une place en son sein. Nous allons de nouveau être ensemble, plus proche que jamais.

Il garda son sourire amusé.

\- Ils me donneront aussi une peau bleue et nous deviendrons le couple d'assassin le plus glamour sur Terre ?

Amélie se remit à sourire.

\- Exactement, dit-elle.

Le sourire de Gérard se crispa. Il resta silencieux.

\- Viens, dit-elle. Cela fait trop longtemps que nous sommes séparés.

Le sourire disparut totalement du visage de son mari, ne laissant qu'une détermination fataliste.

\- Jamais je ne servirais Talon, Amélie. Jamais.

Elle avait beau s'y attendre, Widowmaker ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue. Elle aurait espéré que Gérard la rejoigne de suite, sans qu'elle ait besoin d'argumenter. Mais tant pis. Amélie s'était préparée à ce cas de figure.

\- Ne me sort pas tes grands principes, Gérard. Je sais qui tu es réellement. Sombra a récupéré dans tes archives tous les détails de ton opération contre les Shimadas.

Le visage de son mari s'assombrit.

\- Ce que j'ai fait au Japon…je n'en ai tiré aucun plaisir. Et j'aimerais ne jamais avoir à le refaire.

\- Allons Gérard, pas à moi. Je sais ce que l'on ressent dans ces moments-là. Lorsque tes ennemis sont englués dans les fils de ta toile.

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus douce à mesure qu'elle parlait.

\- Tu les regarde au loin, se débattant inutilement. Alors que toi, tu te prépares à porter le coup fatal. Et tu le ressens alors. Ce doux frisson…celui du chasseur qui a acculé sa proie.

Il ne répondit rien. Mais Amélie vit de la honte passer dans ses yeux.

\- N'en soit pas honteux, Gérard, lui dit-elle. Sois en fier. C'était un plan si brillant. Tu es si brillant. Et quand tu seras chez Talon, tu pourras exprimer tout ton talent.

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Quels autres choix te restent-t-ils ? Tes anciens collègues ne voudront plus de toi. Et le reste du monde n'est pas plus sûr. Tu connais trop de secrets. Les puissants voudront te faire taire pour limiter les risques.

Il eut un soupire triste.

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien, Amélie.

\- Alors arrêtes de te faire limiter par des idéaux stupides. Tu sais qu'ils sont incompatibles avec le monde. Que tous les discours d'Overwatch n'étaient que de la propagande camouflant une réalité bien plus sombre.

De nouveau le silence.

\- Tu as déjà fait des concessions pour faire avancer ta carrière. Tu vas en faire une maintenant pour survivre et rejoindre ta femme, dit Amélie d'une voix impérieuse.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Amélie ne doutait pas que sa tirade aurait l'effet escompté. Gérard ne lui avait jamais rien refusé lorsqu'elle employait ce ton.

\- Tu sais que Talon t'a lavé le cerveau pour te forcer à me tuer ? dit-il soudainement.

La surprise fit écarquiller les yeux d'Amélie. Il n'était déjà pas normal de voir son mari lui refuser quelque chose. Mais en plus pour dire ça…

\- C'est impossible, dit-elle. Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille.

\- Ils ont posé des blocages mentaux pour que tu ne puisses pas t'en souvenir. Réfléchis : te rappels tu seulement du moment où j'ai disparu ? Sais-tu pourquoi c'est arrivé ?

Amélie se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait raison. Elle avait toujours prise la mort de son mari comme un fait accompli, sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Le simple fait d'y penser lui donnait mal à la tête.

\- Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, répéta-t-elle. Et puis tu es là… Donc ce n'est pas arrivé.

\- C'est bien plus compliqué que ça, Amélie. Mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas toi. Ils t'ont forcé à le faire. Ils ont…

Gérard marqua un temps d'arrêt. La tristesse ravageait son visage.

\- Ils ont éveillé ce qu'il y a de pire en toi, compléta-t-il.

De pire ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Amélie ne comprenait pas.

\- Mais je peux t'aider, Amélie, poursuivit-il. Te permettre de guérir. Pose ton fusil par terre et viens avec moi.

Il lui tendit la main, comme pour l'inviter à danser.

Amélie resta quelques secondes immobiles. Son visage trahissait la confusion et la douleur. Puis, lentement, cette expression laissa place à un visage heureux. Elle posa son fusil par terre, avant de s'avancer vers Gérard, tendant ses bras vers lui.

Il sourit à son tour. Elle continua de s'approcher. Leurs doigts se touchaient presque…

Puis, Amélie tendit son bras vers l'arrière, avant de frapper de sa paume, son visage affichant une détermination féroce.

Talon lui avait donné une mission et elle devait l'accomplir. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Gérard ne parut pas surprit. Mais Amélie le fut lorsque son bras traversa le corps de son mari, comme si ce dernier était inconsistant.

\- Je savais que ça ne marcherait pas, dit-il avec fatalisme.

Amélie baissa la tête et vit un projecteur holographique, soigneusement caché dans le sol. Puis elle entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière. Elle eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir Gérard, le vrai cette fois-ci, la pousser de ses deux mains. Amélie se retrouva projeté vers l'arrière.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas me livrer à Talon, dit-il.

Gérard avait sans doute changé de salle après qu'elle eut utilisé sa visière, parlant via l'hologramme tout en se trouvant juste derrière. Et maintenant il se tenait entre Widowmaker et son arme.

Amélie oublia brusquement avoir attaqué la première. A l'inverse, les émotions revinrent en elle. Et il y en avait beaucoup : l'humiliation d'avoir été bernée. Celle de s'être faite rejetée. La colère d'être séparée de son précieux fusil. L'excitation devant un défis.

Gérard voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien. Elle allait jouer.

\- Oh que si je vais te livrer, dit Amélie d'une voix soyeuse, tout en se relevant.

Il se mit en garde, jambe écarté, paumes ouvertes et bras tendus vers le bas.

\- Tu crois donc que ton aïkido va marcher contre moi, Gérard ? Ha ha ha.

L'idée de faire appel à son escouade lui traversa l'esprit mais ne resta guère. Amélie s'en occuperait elle-même. Ce serai plus amusant.

Elle attaqua de ses poings. Gérard tenta de les saisir mais Amélie était tout simplement trop rapide. Il reçut deux coups en plein ventre. L'impact fut atténué par l'armure qu'il portait, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de reculer avec un léger grognement de douleur.

\- Il est encore temps de t'excuser, dit Amélie, mielleuse.

\- Je m'excuse de ne pas vouloir me faire laver le cerveau par une bande de terroriste, répondit-il.

\- Tss. Quelle insolence.

Elle repartie à l'attaque. Ses coups portèrent de nouveau. Mais cette fois, Gérard encaissa sans broncher et en profita pour aller au bout de sa prise. Il attrapa Widowmaker par les poignets avant de la projeter contre un mur.

Mais Amélie se réceptionna avec ses mains, fit une roue avant de se redresser, totalement indemne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? se moqua-t-elle. J'étais déjà la plus forte de nous deux avants même que Talon n'améliore mon corps.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de se changer sa garde : jambe resserré, poing fermé et proche de la tête. Amélie rigola.

\- Tu veux tenter de la boxe contre moi ? Allons Gérard…

Elle frappa en plein sur sa garde. C'était un coup violent, lancé avec toute la force de son corps augmenté. Gérard cria de douleur et tomba à terre.

\- …tu n'as jamais su encaisser, compléta-Amélie.

Elle l'immobilisa de son genou alors qu'il tentait de se relever, puis bloqua ses mains lorsqu'il voulut se dégager.

\- Pourquoi te débattre ? Tu aimais bien lorsque je te frappais, quand nous faisions nos petits jeux, le soir.

\- Justement, Amélie…réagit-il. J'ai une idée brillante : et si nous innovions et que pour cette fois, je prenais ton rôle ?

\- Hum…non.

Profitant d'avoir immobiliser Gérard, Amélie repartie à l'attaque. Dans cette situation, elle aurait pu facilement lui briser un os, malgré l'armure. Mais elle retenait sa force pour éviter que ce soit le cas. Son but n'était pas de le blesser mais de le neutraliser…et de l'humilier au passage pour se venger du tour qu'il lui avait fait.

Son poing s'abattit sur le ventre de Gérard, puis son torse, avant de s'approcher de sa tête. Mais elle arrêta son attaque à un demi-centimètre de la peau.

\- Hum, non…Je ne voudrais pas abimer ton joli visage, dit-elle moqueusement.

A la place, elle redonna un coup au ventre, avant de se relever. Gérard resta au sol, sonné par la douleur. Amélie en profita pour récupérer son fusil.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en retirant la sécurité de l'arme. Il est chargé de balles paralysantes.

Gérard appuya sur un bouton du bracelet qu'il portait tandis qu'Amélie pointait son arme sur lui.

\- Dors bien, dit-elle.

Un petit disque métallique jaillit alors du plafond. Si Amélie avait pu voir l'attaque, il lui aurait été facile de la parer. Mais elle fut prise par surprise et le disque aimanté allât se coller à son arme, avant de la neutraliser d'une explosion électrique.

\- Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je déteste les armes à feux, dit Gérard d'une voix toujours marqué par la douleur.

La surprise, associée à la colère, laissa Amélie sans voix. Puis elle se précipita de nouveau vers Gérard. Mais ce dernier roula sur le côté, avant d'appuyer un autre bouton. Une trappe s'ouvrit au sol, pile à sa position, et Gérard disparut. Amélie se précipita pour sauter mais la trappe se referma juste devant elle.

\- Investissez le bâtiment et retrouvez la cible ! ordonna-t-elle à l'escouade de Talon.

\- Bien reçu, madame. Attendez…contact inconnu en approche !

Il y eu un bruit de décharge électrique et la communication fut coupée. Amélie comprit qu'elle ne recevrait aucun renfort : Assistant y veillerait.

Qu'importe. Elle activa sa visière et repéra rapidement Gérard. Une traque s'engagea. Son mari disposait de la connaissance du terrain et de plusieurs raccourcis qu'il s'était aménagés. Mais Amélie avait sa visière et était bien plus rapide.

Une poignée de minute lui suffirent pour piéger Gérard, qui se prit un méchant coup de fusil en tournant à l'angle d'un couloir. Malgré tout, il resta debout. Un autre coup fut esquivé mais le troisième l'envoya de nouveau au sol. Amélie posa son pied sur le torse de Gérard pour l'empêcher de se relever.

\- Vraiment, dit-elle, tu pensais que ta pathétique auto-défense de gratte-papier et tes pièges minables suffiraient à me vaincre ?

\- Non…je voulais juste gagner du temps.

Amélie fronça les sourcilles.

\- Gagner du temps pour quoi ?

Du coin de l'œil. Elle aperçut un flash bleuté.

\- Pour que la cavalerie arrive.

\- Youhou ! cria-Tracer, surgissant derrière Amélie en tirant, forçant cette dernière à esquiver précipitamment.

\- J'ai toujours un coup d'avance, ajouta Gérard en se relevant.

Toute les pièces s'emboitaient désormais. Cette transmission codé, envoyée tandis qu'Amélie entrait dans le bâtiment, était un appel à Overwatch. Et toutes les actions de Gérard depuis, sa conversation badine, ses longs silences, ses petits pièges…des moyens de leur laisser le temps de venir.

Amélie s'était encore faite avoir. Et pire que ça, son mari, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, avait préféré mettre son sort entre les mains d'une poignée d'imbéciles naïf plutôt que de la rejoindre !

Gérard devait pourtant savoir que ses anciens collègues connaissaient toute l'histoire avec Genji. Tout ce qu'il allait gagner était de se retrouver en prison, si ce n'est pire !

Cette seule pensée horrifiait Amélie. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Sans son arme, il lui était impossible de vaincre Tracer. Lorsque l'anglaise repassa à l'attaque, Amélie fut forcée de fuir.

Tracer partie tête baisser à sa poursuite…et rentra en plein dans une mine empoisonnée, que Widowmaker avait jetée pour couvrir sa fuite. L'anglaise fut obligée de remonter le temps, ce qui permit à la française de s'échapper via son grappin.

Alors qu'elle atterrissait dehors, Amélie se retourna, regardant le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait son mari.

La rage emplissait son cœur. L'amertume de la défaite se faisait cruellement sentir. Mais plus fort que tout, il y avait la douleur d'avoir retrouvé l'être aimé…pour le perdre aussitôt.

Amélie se jura que ce n'était que partie remise. Elle sauverait Gérard. Et qu'importe si cela devait être de lui-même.


	10. Chapitre 10

La balle atteignit Angela à l'épaule. Son armure atténua le choc mais la douleur restait vivace.

Elle répliqua, envoyant à terre le sbire de Talon qu'elle visait, puis se mit précipitamment à couvert, tandis que d'autres adversaires tiraient.

Les nanites médicales de sa combinaison entrèrent alors en action, chassant la douleur en même temps qu'ils guérissaient la blessure et expulsaient la balle.

De nouveau indemne, Angela se releva, arme en mains, seulement pour se rendre compte que ses ennemis battaient en retraite, se retirant du bâtiment pour regagner leur transport.

\- Doc, l'informa Tracer, via son communicateur. J'ai fait fuir la psychopathe !

Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées au Guatemala, quelques jours plus tôt, Tracer et Mercy avaient été contraintes à l'inaction. Il n'y avait aucunes nouvelles traces de Gérard, tandis que des soldats locaux et des agents d'Helix patrouillaient la ville.

Puis, elles avaient reçu une transmission par canal crypté : un signal de détresse, utilisant les anciens codes d'Overwatch.

Cela puait le piège à plein nez. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres pistes. Aussi, Tracer et Mercy s'étaient rendu sur place, en faisant preuve de la plus grande prudence. Ainsi, elles n'avaient pas prise de transports aériens.

La présence de Widowmaker et des sbires de Talon avait paru confirmer leurs craintes. Jusque à ce que Tracer et Mercy se rendent compte que les terroristes combattaient déjà quelqu'un. Tracer avait foncé à l'intérieur du bâtiment tandis que Mercy s'occupait des sbires les plus proches.

\- Et…j'ai trouvé celui qu'on cherchait, ajouta-Tracer. Je laisse mon communicateur ouvert.

Angela manqua un battement de cœur. Alors ça y est, leur traque était finie ? Elle aurait dû être contente. Mais seule l'appréhension l'habitait. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se dépêcher de rejoindre Tracer.

\- Vous allez bien ? entendis-elle l'anglaise demander, d'un ton prudent.

\- Oui, dit Gérard. Amélie retenait ses coups.

Sa voix était étrangement inexpressive, presque dénuée d'émotion. Il n'y avait qu'une légère pointe de tristesse.

\- Elle est vraiment folle de vous frapper comme ça alors que vous êtes son mari ! s'exclama Tracer.

Dans sa voix, on pouvait lire un fort ressentiment.

\- Non…non, dit doucement Gérard. Elle est manipulée, contrainte…

Il soupira.

\- Peut être y'a-t-il un peu de folie aussi, admit-il. Elle a toujours été spéciale.

Mercy arriva à ce moment-là. Il lui fût possible d'apercevoir Gérard. Le français avait le regard tourné vers une fenêtre. Ses yeux laissaient percevoir la tristesse qui l'habitait.

Angela ne put se retenir d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui. Comme il devait être horrible de voir l'être aimé se transformer en un monstre assassin. C'était un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Cette pensée raffermit sa détermination. Gérard devait payer pour ses crimes. Angela activa le détecteur de mensonge que Winston lui avait fournis, un simple boitier blanc avec le logo d'Athéna dessus. La voix de cette dernière se fit entendre dans son oreillette.

\- Mes scanners sont pointés sur monsieur Lacroix, docteur Ziegler. Je signalerais à Tracer et vous s'il se met à mentir.

Entre temps, Gérard s'était retourné dans sa direction. Elle pointa immédiatement son arme vers lui.

\- Bonjour Angela, dit-il, son ton habituel, confiant et amical, revenu.

\- Bonjour Gérard, répondit-elle, sèche. Ton costume est déchiré.

Il eut une moue légèrement agacée.

\- Je sais. Merci.

\- Es-tu réellement le vrai Gérard Lacroix ?

\- Je pense que oui.

Pas de remarque d'Athéna, cela devait donc être la vérité.

\- J'ai autopsié ton cadavre, Gérard. Tu étais cliniquement mort. Et pourtant tu te tiens devant moi, bien vivant. As-tu une explication ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Et je pense que tu voudras plutôt me parler de ce que j'ai fait à Genji.

\- Comment sais-tu que nous sommes au courant ? régit Angela, ne parvenant pas à masquer la surprise dans sa voix.

Gérard eu un léger sourire.

\- Anticiper est pour moi une seconde nature.

Cet air de « je sais tout » hérissa Mercy au plus haut point.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! explosa-t-elle. Rester inactif devant une torture, alors que tu as les moyens de l'empêcher, c'est te rendre responsable de celle-ci ! Et je ne parle même pas du fait que tu es poussé Genji et Hanzo à se battre !

L'expression de Gérard se fit narquoise tandis qu'il répondait :

\- J'avais besoin que cette opération soit un succès pour gagner une place définitive dans l'état-major d'Overwatch. Qu'importe si je devais faire souffrir un petit dandy pourris gâté pour ça.

\- Il ment, déclara aussitôt Athéna, parlant dans l'oreillette de Tracer et d'Angela.

Cette dernière était totalement sonnée. Autant par la réponse, que par le fait que c'était un mensonge. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi diable disait-il cela ? Quel intérêt trouvait-il à prononcer de telles paroles ?

Elle eut au moins le maigre réconfort de lire une pareille surprise sur le visage de Tracer.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui a volé les plans de mon appareil de résurrection ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Oui, dit-il, toujours narquois. Une telle technologie m'a accordé des fonds considérables, ainsi que l'amitié de puissants individus. Cela aurait été stupide de ne pas en profiter.

\- Il ment, déclara de nouveau Athéna.

Angela ne comprenait pas. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as séduite dans le seul but d'obtenir un soutien politique ? enchaina-t-elle, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Bien sûr. Avec Morrison qui me détestait, j'avais besoin de tous les appuis possibles. Ce fut facile. Tu étais particulièrement naïve.

\- Il ment, répéta pour la troisième fois Athéna.

\- Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas la vérité ? demanda finalement Angela.

Gérard haussa un sourcille de surprise.

\- Je dis la vérité, déclara-t-il.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de préciser qu'il ment, dit Athéna.

Angela sortie le détecteur de mensonge de sa ceinture et le montra à Gérard.

\- Winston a conçu cet appareil. Il permet à Athéna d'analyser chacune de tes réponses pour y détecter des mensonges.

\- Votre activité cérébrale montre l'usage de zones du cerveau utilisées pour simuler, inventer et mentir, déclara l'intelligence artificiel, à haute voix cette fois.

Le visage de Gérard perdit totalement son air narquois pour ne plus afficher qu'un franc étonnement. Angela se surprit à y trouver un petit plaisir mesquin : tient, il ne l'avait pas anticipé ça !

\- Pourquoi Gérard ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi dis-tu de telles horreurs ?

Il semblait à Angela que la carapace dont s'entourait le français se brisa. Toutes les postures et les faux semblant disparurent, ne laissant voir qu'un homme seul, ravagé par la tristesse et les remords.

\- Cela aurait-été plus facile pour toi de m'oublier si tu pensais que j'étais un être méprisable, dit-il d'une voix pitoyable, en baissant la tête.

Oh comme cela aurait été facile en effet. Angela pouvait facilement s'imaginer la suite : Gérard aurait activé un de ses pièges pour tenter de leurs échapper. Mais il aurait échoué. Tracer et elle l'auraient ensuite livré à un tribunal français, accompagné de toutes les preuves de ses crimes. Angela aurait alors pu ranger toute cette histoire derrière elle, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli.

Cela aurait été le dernier cadeau de Gérard.

Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappelez comment elle le voyait autrefois. Un travailleur acharné qui transformait les désastres en succès, quelqu'un de dévoué aux plus pauvres, un pacifiste qui abhorrait la violence. Un homme bon.

\- Nous allons t'amener à Winston, dit Angela. Il décidera quoi faire de toi.

Autant en finir au plus vite. Elle n'avait plus envie d'en savoir davantage. Sa colère s'était envolée. Ne restait qu'un immense sentiment de gâchis. Mais, étrangement, elle n'avait pas mal. Comme si la partie de son cœur qui aurait dû regretter avait été remplacé par quelque chose d'autre.

\- Donnez-moi vos armes, dit Tracer à Gérard.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, livrant ses disques métalliques. Assistant choisit ce moment pour arriver, avançant prudemment via un couloir, son pistolet en main.

\- Monsieur, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je me livre à Overwatch. Donne leur ton arme.

\- Monsieur, permettez-moi de vous dire que…

\- Donne leur ton arme, le coupa Gérard. Ce n'est pas un combat que je veux livrer.

Le drone obéit. Angela hésita un instant à menotter ses deux prisonniers (« ses prisonniers », quelle pensée déplaisante !) mais se retient. Gérard avait pleinement coopéré. Le menotter aurait été injustement mesquin.

Dans un silence pesant, le groupe quitta le bâtiment.

 _*Autre part*_

\- Bonjour, Genji. Comment vas-tu ?

Le cyborg s'arrêta en voyant son maître. Il se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée d'un temple Shambalis situé en Amérique centrale. Les moines lui avaient accordé l'hospitalité pour la nuit et Genji s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Maitre Zenyatta ? s'étonna-il. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je voulais savoir comment s'était déroulé la conversation avec ton frère, répondit l'omnic. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais m'en parler.

\- Un autre événement est survenu et a reporté cette discussion.

\- Quel autre événement ?

Genji hésita pendant quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas très envie de parler à Zenyatta de sa quête actuelle. Mais non… Ne pas en vouloir en parler voudrait dire qu'il n'assumait pas son action. Or il l'assumait totalement.

\- L'homme responsable de mes mutilations a refait surface. Vivant. Je suis à sa recherche. Pour le tuer.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu donc sa mort ?

\- Pour ven…commença spontanément Genji, avant de se reprendre.

\- Pour rendre justice, dit-il finalement.

\- La vengeance, ce n'est pas la justice, lui dit Zenyatta.

Genji restait silencieux. Tout à sa rage, il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce que penserait son maître de sa quête. Et maintenant, sa désapprobation lui paraissait évidente.

\- Je ne peux pas lui pardonner, maître, dit-il d'un ton d'excuse. Ni oublier. Je dois le faire.

\- Genji, tu es déjà passé par là. Tu as vu ce que cela t'a apporté.

\- Cette fois est différente, maître. Hanzo avait des excuses. Gérard n'en a aucune.

\- Je ne parle pas d'eux. Je parle de toi. Tu es sous l'emprise de la même rage qui a autrefois faillit te consumer.

\- Elle ne me consumera pas, maître.

\- En es-tu si sûr ?

Genji n'hésita pas.

\- Oui, dit-il.

Zenyatta resta silencieux quelques instants. Son visage de métal était indescriptible. Mais d'expérience, Genji savait qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Bien, dit finalement l'omnic. Cela me rassure que tu dises cela.

Ces paroles réconfortèrent grandement Genji. La désapprobation de Zenyatta lui aurait été très lourde à porter.

\- Merci, maître, dit-il.

Ils échangèrent quelques salutations, puis Genji quitta la salle, pour reprendre son voyage.

Il avait toujours un homme à tuer. Enfin non. Il devait rendre justice. Cela pouvait-il être la même chose ?

…

Il allait avoir un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

 _*Dans un lieu différent*_

\- Une clope, cap ?

\- Non merci, sergente, répondit poliment Pharah.

La soldate qui lui faisait face haussa les épaules et rangea son paquet. Elle-même était en train de fumer une cigarette. À peu près du même âge que Pharah, la sergente avait aussi la peau de la même couleur. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient en revanche plus clair que ceux de l'égyptienne. Elle portait un uniforme militaire sur lequel on pouvait voir le drapeau français et les galons de sergent.

\- Vous vous appelez Aamina, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, cap.

Les deux femmes étaient dans une base militaire mexicaine, où la BDI était en train de se rassembler. Leur premier briefing aurait lieu dans quelques minutes. Pharah avait jugé bon de rencontrer les membres de l'escouade principale, tant qu'ils avaient l'occasion de discuter. Elle n'avait pas prise son équipement de combat, se contentant d'un uniforme d'Helix.

\- Je vous en prie, vous pouvez m'appelez Fariha. Tant que nous ne sommes pas en mission bien sûr.

Son ton devait encore être un peu bancale car Aamina haussa un sourcil de surprise. Mince ! Elle avait encore des efforts à faire en sociabilité.

\- Ok, lui dit la sergente.

\- Vous vous êtes distingué au combat contre Talon. Et Overwatch.

\- C'est ce que les gros bonnets ont dit. On m'a même donné une médaille, fait passer devant les journalistes et tout… C'était plutôt gênant. Moi je me souvenais juste d'un merdier pas possible où on essayait de survivre. Et c'était pas toujours un succès.

\- Vous avez tout de même infligez de sévère perte à Talon.

Et faillit tuer Reinhard… Mais Pharah préférez ne pas trop y penser. Et puis, ce n'était pas Aamina qui avait tiré sur son vieux mentor.

\- On en a eu quelques-uns, ouai. Ça fait toujours plaisir, hein ?

\- Et comment !

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire.

\- Je vous laisse, je vais aller parler au reste de l'escouade.

\- Bien, cap.

Pharah s'approcha d'un autre soldat, un homme mince, à la peau très clair, qui portait mi-long ses cheveux blonds. Son uniforme arborait le drapeau canadien et un insigne d'officier médicale. Il était en train de fumer une cigarette, de la même marque que celle que prenait Aamina.

\- Bonjour, débuta Pharah.

\- Capitaine, salua-t-il respectueusement. Je peux faire quelques choses pour vous ?

\- Je voudrais juste discuter.

\- Désoler, je ne suis pas trop d'humeur pour ça, dit poliment le canadien.

Pharah était un peu surprise. Mais son professionnalisme lui permit de ne le pas le manifester.

\- Comme vous voulez, dit-elle.

Elle s'approcha d'un autre soldat quand la porte s'ouvrit. La femme qui entra était une montagne de muscle, proche des deux mètres de hauteur. Ses biceps impressionnaient même Pharah. C'était plus que la musculature d'une soldate d'élite, c'était d'un niveau olympique.

Approchant de la trentaine, elle avait la peau aussi claire que celle du canadien. Ses cheveux courts étaient teints en un rose criard tandis que ses yeux étaient d'un beau vert. Sur son bras gauche, on pouvait voir un large tatouage qui représentait le nombres 512. Sur son front se trouvait une cicatrice en forme de croix, la pointe lui traversant un sourcil. Le drapeau russe était visible sur son uniforme.

\- Commandante, dit Fariha en se mettant au garde à vous.

Elle avait du mal à cacher son enthousiasme. Zaryanova, plus simplement appelée Zarya, était une héroïne renommée. Ses exploits contre les omnics n'avaient rien à envier aux meilleurs membres d'Overwatch.

\- Repos, lui dit la russe.

Fariha cessa son garde à vous tandis que Zarya la jaugeait du regard.

\- J'espère que vous serez plus efficace que lors de votre dernière mission, dit finalement la russe, d'une voix dure.

Ce reproche heurta Pharah. Elles venaient à peine de se rencontrer et Zarya lui renvoyait déjà un de ses pires échecs ? C'était rude.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, commandante, répondit Fariha, d'un ton discipliné.

Elle n'allait pas montrer sa colère. Ce ne serait pas professionnel.

\- Bien, dit Zarya, d'un ton légèrement plus appréciateur.

Ce changement fit penser à Pharah que son interlocutrice avait voulu tester sa réaction.

\- Allons prendre nos ordres, poursuivit la russe.

Les deux officièrent rejoignirent une salle de communication hautement sécurisée. Les techniciens sur place ouvrirent un canal avec le conseil de sécurité de l'ONU, avant de quitter la pièce. Un vieil homme en costume de politique apparut sur l'écran.

\- Bonjour, dit-il, sa voix trahissant un fort accent anglais. Le conseil m'a nommé pour être votre interlocuteur.

Il marqua une courte pause, avant de poursuivre :

\- Votre mission actuel sera de pourchasser une série de fugitifs internationaux. La BDI est financée pour un an. Le maintien de ce programme dépendra de vos résultats.

Une série d'image apparut sur un écran voisin. Il y avait les portraient de Reaper, Sombra, Widowmaker, Soldat 76, son mystérieux co-équipier, deux célèbres criminels australiens, quelques figures que Pharah ne connaissaient pas et…Gérard Lacroix ?

\- Mais cet homme est mort, dit-il en montrant l'image du français.

Le politique eu une expression agacée.

\- Nous le pensions aussi. Mais il semble que l'administration de l'ONU l'ait caché dans une base secrète, sans en référer aux états membres. Ils ont joué avec le feu et maintenant cet individu est dans la nature, avec tous les secrets qu'il possède.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ?

\- Non. Mais nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque. Ce qui m'amène au point suivant : officiellement, vos ordres sont de capture ces fugitives pour qu'ils puissent passer devant un tribunal. Vous ne devez les tuer que s'il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

Pharah approuvait et comprenait ces instructions. Ces gens étaient des criminels, pas des soldats ennemis. Ils devaient être jugés. C'est comme cela que la justice fonctionnait. À Zarya et elle de faire en sorte que cet impératif ne mette pas en danger leurs troupes. La sécurité de ces dernières était leur priorité.

\- Mais je vous le dis clairement, poursuivit le politicien. Tous ces individus doivent être éliminés. La raison d'état l'exige. Ils pourraient causer bien trop de dommage s'ils devaient passer dans un procès.

Fariha dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas afficher sa surprise.

\- Ne parlez pas de ça à vos subordonnés, nous devons éviter les fuites dans la presse. Et si malgré tout, un de ces individus était capturé, nous comptons sur vous pour organiser sa mort avant qu'il arrive à son procès.

Bon sang, Pharah ne s'était pas engagé pour assassiner des gens au mépris de la loi ! Ce n'était pas ça la justice !

\- Très bien, dit Zarya. Nous ferons ainsi.

Fariha fit preuve de sang-froid et se retient d'intervenir. Elle n'était pas vraiment en mesure de protester après le fiasco de sa dernière mission. De plus, la majorité de ses cibles étaient des criminels très dangereux, responsable de nombreux mort. Ils méritaient d'être exécuté.

Aussi hocha-t-elle la tête à son tour.

\- Je vous recontacterais dès que nous aurons une piste à vous faire suivre, dit le politicien. D'ici là, faites-en sorte que la BDI soit prête au combat.

La communication s'arrêta. Pharah avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça aurait été différent à Overwatch. Ces instructions ne lui plaisaient vraiment pas.

Mais les ordres étaient les ordres.


	11. Chapitre 11

\- Docteure, nous avons un problème.

\- Oui, Athéna ? répondit Angela.

\- L'armée locale et Helix Security ont détecté la fusillade contre Talon. Ils ont bouclé le quartier et sont en train de ratisser la zone. Vous ne pourrez pas atteindre votre transport sans faire face à un barrage.

\- On devrait arriver à passer, dit Tracer.

\- Je ne veux pas risquer de blesser des soldats gouvernementaux ou des membres d'Helix, répondit Mercy. Le mieux est de se cacher et d'attendre. Ils ne pourront pas maintenir indéfiniment un tel déploiement de force. Tu pourrais nous trouver un lieu sûr, Athéna ?

\- Bien sûr, docteur.

L'IA les mena à un appartement qui venait d'être récemment vendu à une agence immobilière. Il ne devait pas y avoir de visite avant un mois.

Les deux membres d'Overwatch placèrent Gérard et Assistant, qui les suivaient silencieusement, dans une chambre avec salle de bain, qu'elles prirent soin de verrouiller auparavant. La confiance d'Angela avait des limites. Puis elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux dans le salon.

\- Vous allez bien, doc ? demanda de suite l'anglaise.

Elle s'était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, balançant ses jambes de gauche à droite.

\- Non, Tracer. Je pensais que capturer Gérard m'apporterait…

Angela soupira.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que j'espérais en fait. Mais tout ce que j'ai obtenu, c'est le sentiment d'un immense gâchis.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant d'ajouter.

\- Toi tu n'as pas vraiment connu Gérard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, doc. Je l'ai croisé quand j'étais pilote. J'avais alors tenté de lui faire une farce en remplaçant son emploi du temps. Mais il a tout découvert et en représailles, il a envoyé à Adelardo des lettres d'amour en mon nom, poursuivit-elle, avec une figure mi-amusée, mi-gêné. Ensuite, j'ai disparu avec le Slipstream. Le temps que Winston me soigne, Gérard était mort…enfin, apparemment.

\- Je t'envie, avoua Angela. Ce serait tellement plus facile s'il était un inconnu.

\- Eh…à ce propos, doc.

\- Oui, Tracer ?

\- Vous lui avez demandé s'il vous avait séduite ?

Angela se maudit pour son inconscience. N'aurait-elle pas pu réfléchir avant de poser cette question ?!

\- Est-ce que vous voulez en parlez, doc ?

Angela réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. C'était des souvenirs gênants. Très gênant. Mais il était vrai que leurs poids lui pesaient et que se confier la soulagerait grandement. Et puis, elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Mais jure-moi de ne rien répéter aux autres. Ce n'est pas une histoire dont je suis fière.

\- Promis doc. Je dirais rien.

Angela savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Tracer. L'anglaise était certes très espiègle. Mais il y avait une différence entre faire une farce et trahir une promesse.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de cette opération que j'ai menée en Europe centrale ?

\- Bien sûr, doc ! Ce que vous avez fait là-bas est fantastique. Vous étiez devenu ma deuxième héroïne, juste derrière Amari.

\- Sur le moment, je peux t'assurer que tout n'était pas si fantastique. J'ai déjà raconté ça à Mei. Est-ce qu'elle t'en a parlé ?

\- Non, doc.

\- Pour faire simple, cette opération était considérée comme impossible.

\- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi a-t-elle était autorisé alors ?

\- Parce que je n'arrêtais pas d'harceler Morrison pour qu'il fasse quelque chose contre l'épidémie. Vois-tu, quand je me suis engagé à Overwatch, il m'avait promis que mon travail ne servirait pas qu'à des fins militaires mais aussi pour aider toute la planète. Alors je lui renvoyais cette promesse à la figure tandis que lui essayait de m'expliquer que nous n'avions pas les moyens d'agir.

\- Pourtant, Overwatch en a mené des opérations humanitaires !

\- Oui, car après le succès de celle en Europe Centrale, nos financements ont été augmentés. Mais sur le moment, nous étions juste dix ans après la crise omnic et Overwatch n'avait rien fait de plus que quelques opérations de secours après des catastrophes naturelles. Endiguer une épidémie, c'est un tout autre niveau.

\- Oh, d'accord.

\- Malgré tout j'insistais. J'étais jeune et idéaliste. Finalement, Morrison a fini par céder. Il s'est sans doute dit qu'un échec m'apprendrait à lui faire confiance ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Pourtant vous avez réussi l'opération, doc. Tous les journaux ne parlaient que de vous et de votre succès. C'était donc possible, hein ?

\- Non, c'était impossible. Morrison avait raison. Nous n'avions pas assez de ressource. Pour compenser, je me suis tué au travail, dans le froid et la faim. Sans que cela fasse une grande différence.

\- Mais… alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Gérard a sauvé l'opération. Normalement, il devait juste s'occuper du renseignement. Mais en plus de ça, il a rassemblé suffisamment d'argent pour rendre la mission réalisable. À l'époque il disait que ça venait d'une collecte de fond. Maintenant, je sais qu'il en a aussi obtenu une partie avec son réseau, via des opérations boursières illégale.

\- Oh, réagit Tracer, une pointe de déception sur le visage.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas très glorieux. Mais ça a marché. Gérard a aussi pris soin de moi lorsque j'étais au plus mal. Et je peux te dire qu'entre le stress, la fatigue et la faim… j'étais dans un sale état. Son soutien m'a été très précieux.

Ses souvenirs réapparurent à Angela. Des moments simples, heureux. C'était agréable. Il n'y avait plus de douleur, plus de regret. Juste ce sentiment de gâchis.

\- Nous sommes devenus proches. Alors Gérard s'est confié à moi. Il m'a parlé de ses échecs lorsqu'il était dans les services secrets français. Sa relation exécrable avec Morrison. Toutes ses blessures qu'ils cachaient derrière son sourire confiant. Et juste après… nous avons eu une liaison.

\- C'était avant qu'il soit marié, hein doc ?

\- Non. C'était après. Et c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé la première.

\- Oh…eh.

Tracer eut le tact de ne rien ajouter. Mais son regard trahissait sa surprise.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vois bien que c'était une folie. Mais à l'époque, j'étais jeune. Je suppose que nous faisons tous des bêtises lors de cette période-là.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous dire le contraire, doc, répondit Tracer, avec un regard compatissant.

\- Oui… mais ce n'est même pas le pire. À la fin de l'opération…

Angela marqua une pause et poussa un lourd soupire.

\- …Je lui ai demandé s'il était prêt à quitter sa femme pour venir avec moi.

Tracer afficha un visage totalement stupéfait. Angela se doutait bien qu'elle avait dû baisser dans l'estime de sa co-équipière. Et elle comprenait.

Déjà à l'époque, elle-même avait eu honte de cette demande. Mais Angela n'avait pu s'empêcher de la faire.

Bien sûr, Gérard avait refusé.

« J'ai apprécié chacun de ces moments passés avec toi, Angela » avait-il dit d'un ton très doux. « Nous traversions une période difficile et avions tous les deux besoin d'un peu de tendresse. Mais maintenant ce temps est terminé et nous devons retrouver notre vie normale. Je suis sûr que tu y trouveras quelqu'un de meilleur que moi. »

À l'époque, ce « meilleur que moi » résonnait comme une banalité. Aujourd'hui, Angela se demandait si Gérard ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait.

\- Je suppose que maintenant, tu comprends mieux pourquoi je lui ai posé cette question.

\- Oui doc… Et c'est vrai que ça aurait été plus facile s'il vous avait juste manipulée.

\- C'est toujours plus facile de pouvoir accuser une seule personne de tous les maux. Et beaucoup plus dur d'admettre ses propres responsabilités. Même pour moi… Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus d'excuse.

Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle ajoutait :

\- Ce détecteur de mensonge aura finalement bien joué son rôle.

 _*Dans une base de Talon*_

\- Le point positif, dit le scientifique de Talon, c'est que les blocages restant ont tenus bons. Widowmaker est restée loyale malgré les paroles de la cible. Notre manœuvre a parfaitement fonctionné.

\- Il aurait tout de même était préférable qu'elle réussisse sa mission, répondit l'Agent 49. Ou que Lacroix soit mort.

Les deux se trouvaient dans leur salle de briefing, juste devant le communicateur.

\- Notre équipe a exhumé le cercueil de la tombe de Gérard, poursuivit-il. Il est vide.

\- Donc c'est probablement le vrai, dit la voix.

\- Oui, répondit 49. Et maintenant qu'il est avec Overwatch, il y a un risque réel qu'il leur donne accès à… vous savez quoi. Ce serait catastrophique.

\- Widowmaker demande des renforts, déclara le scientifique. Avec, elle devrait bien être capable de le récupérer, non ?

\- Vu les forces en présence, rien n'est garanti. Il serait plus simple de laisser la BDI le tuer. Vu les moyens dont Zarya dispose, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Nous pourrions même discrètement lui indiquer où trouver Lacroix.

\- Je ne sais pas comment réagirait Widowmaker si nous ne poursuivons pas l'opération. Mais il est très probable que cela compromette son blocage de loyauté.

A ces paroles, 49 eut une expression agacée.

\- Nous lui enverrons des renforts, dit finalement la voix. Mobilisez quatre autres escouades. Contactez Reaper et Sombra.

\- Ce sera fait, dit l'agent 49.

\- Vous partez également, dit la voix. Cette opération sera délicate. Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs que Sombra soit fiable. Il ne faut pas qu'elle parle avec Gérard.

\- Je la surveillerais.

\- S'il n'y a pas d'autres options, laisser la BDI tuer Gérard. Observez alors la réaction de Widowmaker et éliminez-la si nécessaire.

\- À vos ordres.

L'Agent 49 n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vaincre Widowmaker. Elle n'était pas la meilleure assassine de Talon pour rien. Mais combattre ne serait pas nécessaire. Il avait un moyen bien plus simple de tuer Amélie Lacroix : une puce explosive, implantée dans son corps au niveau du cœur.

En cas de besoin, il aurait juste à appuyer sur un bouton.

 _*Au Guatemala*_

\- Je suppose que quitte à mourir, le plus noble serait de d'abord faire face à mes crimes, dit Gérard d'une voix hésitante.

\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, lui répondit Assistant. Ce que vous autres humains appelez noblesse a des dizaines de définitions et d'interprétations différentes. C'est très dur pour moi de m'y retrouver. Je préfère des mots aux significations plus claires. Comme « chaise ».

Gérard partit sur un léger rire. Lui et son drone était dans la chambre où Mercy les avait enfermés. Le français était assis sur le lit, tandis qu'Assistant se tenait debout à côté de la porte, droit comme un i.

\- Ils vont tous me poser des questions, dit Gérard. Winston, Torbjörn et… Reinhardt.

Il poussa un gros soupir.

\- C'est trop dur. Je pensais que je pourrais le faire. Mais déjà rien que de voir Angela…

Son visage afficha une expression de pure souffrance.

\- Vous avez tout mon soutien, monsieur. Je suis programmé pour ça.

Gérard resta silencieux quelques minutes de plus.

\- Partons, dit-il finalement. Mieux faut que je me fasse assassiner dans les rues par la BDI ou les Shimadas. Ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde.

Il se saisit d'une feuille et d'un stylo, Tracer avait eu l'amabilité de les lui laisser, et se mit à écrire.

« Angela,

Je suis sincèrement navré pour tout ce que je t'ai infligé. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire souffrir quiconque.

Il serait plus juste que je passe devant un tribunal pour mes actes. Mais le faire m'est beaucoup trop difficile. Je ne demande pas ton pardon car je sais que je n'en suis pas digne.

Oublie-moi Angela. D'ici quelques jours, je serais mort et mon passé n'aura plus d'importance.

Je ne t'ai jamais mérité. »

Il laissa la feuille sur une table, avant de tendre la main vers Assistant.

\- Donne-moi la trousse à outil.

Le drone dégagea la plaque qui cachait son compartiment secret, avant d'en donner le contenu à Gérard. Ce dernier s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il lui facile de crocheter la serrure installée par Mercy. Un peu d'escalade plus tard et il fut dans la rue.

\- Quel est le comble pour un français ? demanda alors une voix féminine, marqué par l'âge et un léger accent arabe.

Gérard se retourna dans la direction du bruit, pour voir pointer sur lui un fusil lance seringue.

\- C'est de filer à l'anglaise, conclut la femme.

\- Ana ? demanda-t-il, une authentique surprise sur le visage.

Assistant arriva alors près de lui, après avoir emprunté le même chemin.

Immédiatement, Soldat 76 sortit des ombres et tira une rafale vers le drone, endommageant celui-ci au torse. Gérard s'interposa entre les deux et 76 cessa de tirer.

\- Cours Assistant ! cria le français. Nous ne pourrons pas vaincre ces deux-là !

Ana fit feu de son arme de poing et une fléchette soporifique atteignit Gérard au cou, le faisant s'effondrer immédiatement. Entre temps, le drone disparut dans la nuit.

Soldat 76 ramassa le corps de Gérard et s'enfuit. Le temps que Tracer et Mercy réagissent, les deux vétérans avaient déjà disparut.


	12. Chapitre 12

\- Nous devrions aussi lui retirer son bracelet et son armure.

\- Tu exagères, Jack.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Les deux vétérans s'étaient réfugiés dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté. Le bouclage du quartier les empêchait eux aussi d'accéder à leur transport.

Les derniers jours avaient été dur pour eux, traqués qu'ils étaient par Helix et l'armée locale. Puis, Ana et Jack avaient reçu le signal de détresse. Ils surveillaient toujours les anciennes lignes d'Overwatch, « au cas où ».

Mais le temps qu'ils arrivent au bâtiment en chantier, la fusillade était terminée. Ils avaient juste pu voir, de loin, Gérard suivre Mercy et Tracer. Les deux vétérans avaient alors pris le groupe en filature jusque à l'immeuble. La fuite du français leur avait épargné un douloureux débat sur le fait d'attaquer ou non leurs anciens agents.

\- Il se réveille ! dit soudainement Ana.

\- Outch…gémit Gérard, en ouvrant les yeux.

Il approcha ses mains de son visage, constatant alors qu'elles étaient entravées par une menotte électriques. Puis il leva la tête.

\- Bonsoir Gérard, dit Ana. Ton costume est déchiré.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, une expression agacée sur le visage.

\- Merci, je sais, dit-il d'un ton sec.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler vêtements, dit Jack en s'avançant.

Gérard tourna la tête dans sa direction, apercevant la figure masquée de Soldat 76.

\- Bonsoir, Morrison, dit-il sans manifester la moindre surprise. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment nécessaire de tirer sur mon drone ? Sa fabrication m'a couté très cher.

\- Tu savais que Jack était vivant mais pas moi ? s'étonna Ana.

\- Je soupçonnais Soldat 76 d'être Morrison, merci de me le confirmer. Quant à toi, non, je n'avais pas envisagé que tu puisses être vivante. Et encore moins la co-équipière d'un tel criminel.

Ana ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la culpabilité. Il est vrai qu'autrefois, elle n'aurait jamais toléré les actes de Jack.

\- Te voir serai une bonne surprise, ajouta Gérard, si tu ne m'avais pas tiré dessus avant de me menotter.

\- Assez ! cria Jack. Quel est votre place dans la conspiration, Gérard ?! Quels mensonges avez-vous raconté à l'ONU ?! Pourquoi avez-vous trahi Overwatch ?!

Ses paroles ne semblèrent pas intimider le français. Au contraire, une lueur de défi apparut dans le regard de Gérard tandis qu'il répondait :

\- Quel culot, Morrison. M'accuser de traitrise, moi, alors que je n'ai cessé de vous prévenir sur la menace qui couvait…

 _*Il y a six ans*_

\- Mes agents ont interceptés cette communication, dit prudemment Gérard, tout en posant une feuille sur le bureau de Morrison. Viskhar Corporation est très mécontente que nous ayons mit fin à une de ses opérations. Ses dirigeants ont contacté divers politiciens pour, je cite « trouver le moyen de réduire l'influence étouffante d'Overwatch ». Je les soupçonne également d'avoir contacté Enki et Helix, ainsi que plusieurs autres firmes qui nous sont hostiles.

\- Vous êtes sensé vous occuper de Talon, Gérard répondit froidement Morrison. Et non pas surveiller les communications de Vishkar Corporation.

Le français serra les dents tandis qu'Ana soupirait doucement. Jack et Gérard n'avaient jamais réussi à s'entendre depuis leur désastreuse première rencontre. Ana avait pourtant fait de son mieux pour améliorer les choses. Et, pendant un temps, cela avait marché : les deux hommes entretenaient des rapports polis, bien que distant.

Mais depuis que l'ONU envisageait de porter Gérard chef d'Overwatch, tout s'était dégradé. Jack se fichait d'être remplacé. Mais le comportement du français le hérissait au plus haut point. Gérard faisait tout pour se mettre en valeur et ne manquait pas une occasion de critiquer Morrison et ses méthodes.

Ana avait essayé de relativiser : les succès de Gérard étaient réels, il n'y avait rien de mal à ce qu'il en tire des lauriers. Quant à leur différence de méthode, elles dataient de nombreuses années : le français avait toujours soutenu le point de vue d'Angela, bien moins militariste que Jack. Il ne s'était pas inventé des idéaux du jour au lendemain.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Jack ne voyait plus Gérard que comme un opportuniste aux dents longues.

\- Je pense qu'au vu de mes résultats, je n'ai pas à justifier la manière dont j'emplois mes agents, répondit le français, d'un ton exceptionnellement calme.

\- Vous aurez toujours à justifier la manière dont vous employez les agents d'Overwatch, dit Morrison, insistant bien sur le « d'Overwatch ». J'attends d'ailleurs de vous des rapports plus détaillés à ce sujet.

Gérard paru faire un grand effort pour prendre sur lui-même et rester calme.

\- Je le ferais, commandant. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous comptez prendre des mesures face à ce problème ?

\- Quel problème ?

\- Viskhar, la demi-douzaine d'autres firmes et la quinzaine de politiciens qui complotent contre Overwatch.

\- Bianca a été chargé de surveiller tout recrutement de mercenaires tourné contre nous.

Gérard écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est tout ? Morrison…

\- Commandant, l'interrompit froidement Jack.

\- Commandant…ces entités sont bien trop puissante pour que nous les laissions comploter sans réagir. Il faut soir agir préventivement, soit essayer d'être plus accommodant avec eux. Cela me tue de dire ça. Mais c'est une question de survie.

\- Nous les avons punis selon la loi et ne ferons rien de plus.

\- Essaye de comprendre, Gérard, intervient Ana. Nous sommes des militaires qui obéissons aux ordres. Nous n'allons pas agir spontanément pour attaquer des firmes, juste parce qu'elles dissent du mal de nous.

\- Toi essaye de comprendre, Ana. Cela fait vingt ans depuis la crise omnic. À l'époque, toutes les multinationales avaient soit été détruites, soit vu leurs biens réquisitionnés pour l'effort de guerre. Mais maintenant, les firmes comme Vishkar sont aussi puissantes que certains états. Vous ne pouvez plus les ignorer comme dans le passé. Ce serait juste un suicide stratégique.

Il marqua une pause avant d'enchaîner :

\- Et je ne parle pas de les attaquer militairement. Il y a d'autres mesures à prendre : révéler leurs actions à la presse, intensifier l'espionnage contre eux, militer à l'ONU pour des lois plus contraignante…

\- Ce n'est pas notre travail tel que défini par notre mandat, répondit Jack. Je n'outrepasserais pas les limites de mon pouvoir.

\- Si vous ne le faite pas, nous le payerons tous.

Morrison fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, monsieur Lacroix, dit-il sèchement.

Gérard le fixa pendant de longues secondes, le regard partagé entre stupéfaction et indignation.

\- Qu'importe, répondit-il finalement en se levant. Dans un mois, je serai dans votre fauteuil et je pourrais alors réparer vos erreurs.

Jack ne répondit rien, mais son regard se durcit encore plus.

\- S'il te plaît, commença Ana, n'envenime pas les choses.

Mais le français l'ignora.

\- Et dire qu'autrefois je vous admirais, continua-il, fixant Morrison dans les yeux. Que j'étais naïf. Maintenant, je vous vois tel que vous êtes réellement : un vieil homme stupide et têtu.

\- Gérard ! s'exclama Ana.

\- Dégagez de mon bureau, dit froidement Morrison. Maintenant !

Avec beaucoup de style, le français sorti de sa veste un magazine de mode masculine, qu'il posa sur la table.

\- Tenez, ça vous sera utile, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Il parait que les militaires ont du mal à s'habiller après avoir quitté l'armée. Or, vous allez bientôt prendre votre retraite.

Et il sortit. Passé une seconde de surprise, Ana le suivit.

\- Retournes dans cette pièce et excuses toi immédiatement ! cria-t-elle.

\- J'ai passé l'âge d'être grondé, maman, répondit Gérard sans se retourner.

Ana dû prendre sur elle pour se retenir d'aller le secouer jusque à ce qu'il s'excuse. Et dire que dans deux jours, elle allait devoir l'escorter à une conférence de presse …

 _*Aujourd'hui*_

\- Si vous m'aviez écouté, le passé aurait été très différent, ajouta-Gérard.

\- Et c'est pour cela que vous avez trahit Overwatch ? répondit Jack. Parce que je ne vous écoutais pas ?

Gérard fixa Morrison, ses yeux bien en face de la visière rouge du masque.

\- Je n'ai jamais trahit Overwatch, dit-il.

\- Prouvez le.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de fournir des preuves. Dois-je vous rappeler la Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Tout individu est présumé innocent jusque à preuve du contraire ? Cela ne vous rappelle rien ?

\- Arrêtez de me baratiner ! s'exclama Jack.

\- Ce n'est pas du baratin. Ce sont des principes que vous aviez juré de défendre. Ceux-là aussi vous les avez oubliés ?

A la grande surprise d'Ana, Jack resta silencieux et baissa la tête.

\- Gérard, dit l'égyptienne. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de te croire. Mais tu dois admettre que tout cela est suspect.

Le français tourna sa tête vers elle.

\- Tu étais mort, poursuivit Ana. J'ai vu Angela, en larme devant ton cadavre, nous expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, qu'il était trop tard. J'étais triste que nous nous soyons disputés la veille et Jack lui-même regrettait de ne pas t'avoir mieux protégé.

\- Toujours plus facile d'apprécier un mort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais pourtant, tu es là, bien vivant. Pourquoi étais-tu caché dans une base secrète de l'ONU, Gérard ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté Lena et Angela par une fenêtre verrouillée, comme si elles te retenaient prisonnier ? Tu admettras que c'est louche.

Gérard eut un rire jaune.

\- Oui, je suis le coupable idéal. Pourquoi ne pas en finir maintenant et me tirer une balle dans la tête ? Est-ce que vous en seriez capable…Soldat 76 ?

Ana eut un pur instant de frayeur. Gérard était-il fou ? Elle regarda Jack avec une expression de panique sur le visage, se demandant si son vieil ami allait tomber si bas.

\- Non, dit simplement Morrison.

Il fallut beaucoup d'effort à Ana pour retenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle remarqua soudainement que Gérard l'observait avec intérêt. Avait-il tout provoqué juste pour voir sa réaction ?

\- Nous aimerions juste entendre ta version, dit-elle.

Nouveau rire jaune.

\- Elle ne vous plaira pas et vous direz que je mens, répondit Gérard.

\- Est-ce que tu n'as pas des moyens de prouver tes dires ?

\- Si. Il y a des copies de mes archives, cachés dans plusieurs villes françaises. Mais ceux qui me traquent auront dix fois l'occasion de me tuer avant que nous les atteignions.

Jack releva la tête.

\- Qu'ils essayent.

Il se saisit de son fusil.

\- Retournons au transport, Ana. Nous avons une nouvelle destination.

Il força Gérard à se relever.

\- Vous nous donnerez là-bas les coordonnés exacts.

\- Le quartier est bouclé, dit le français. Vous ne passerez pas sans devoir affronter l'armée locale et des soldats d'Helix. Angela préférait attendre. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de blesser des innocents. Est-ce que vous avez encore ce genre de préoccupation, Morrison ?

\- J'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps, répondit Jack.

Ana eu un pincement au cœur à ses paroles. Une expression de tristesse passa sur son visage. Et encore une fois, elle surprit Gérard à l'observer. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Déjà, leur petit groupe s'enfonçait dans les rues de la ville.

Éviter les patrouilles fut facile. Mais, comme prévu, ils furent forcés de faire face à un barrage.

Des soldats du Guatemala avaient bloqué une rue avec un transport blindé et des barrières, tandis que des membres d'Helix étaient postés sur les toits des bâtiments avoisinant.

\- Surveille le, dit Jack à Ana, en montrant Gérard du menton. Je me charge de nous ménager un accès.

Puis il se mit à approcher doucement du barrage.

\- Tu ne vas pas nous poser de problème, Gérard, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ana.

Il eut une expression amusée.

\- Non maman, dit-il moqueusement. Je serais sage.

\- Je suis sérieuse.

\- Tss. Vous m'assommez, me menottez, m'accusez d'être un traitre… et tu voudrais que je promette de ne pas tenter de m'échapper ?

\- Oui s'il te plaît. Jack et moi méritons de connaître la vérité.

\- Très bien, Ana. Je ne vous gênerais pas. Cela ne changera pas grand-chose de toute façon.

Pendant ce temps, Jack avait discrètement approché d'un bâtiment où se trouvaient des soldats d'Helix, avant de l'escalader. Il y eu des cris de surprise lorsqu'il arriva sur le toit, rapidement suivit de bruit de coup.

Alerté, les soldats d'Helix des autres toits se tournèrent vers la source de l'agitation. Ana hésita entre agir et continuer à surveiller Gérard.

Mais elle était bien trop inquiète pour Jack. Finalement, l'égyptienne se mit en positon de tir, perdant Gérard de vu. Une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que le français en profite pour l'attaquer dans le dos. Mais il n'en fit rien. Ana enchaina alors une série de tir, endormant les autres membres d'Helix tandis que leur attention était détournée.

Les soldats du Guatemala avaient compris que quelque chose se passaient. Ils levaient leurs armes vers les hauteurs, l'air nerveux, s'écartant de leur transport blindé. Lorsqu'ils furent bien loin du véhicule, 76 attaqua. Un trio de rocket s'abattit alors sur le moteur du transport. Le souffle de l'explosion mit plusieurs soldats à terres, sans les tuer.

\- Fonce, dit Ana à Gérard, en l'empoignant par l'épaule.

Il ne résista pas et les deux fugitifs traversèrent le barrage en courant, profitant de la confusion qui y régnait. Quelques soldats tentèrent bien de pointer leurs fusils sur eux. Mais chaque fois, Jack neutralisait leurs armes d'un tir bien ajusté. Ana et Gérard passèrent indemne, rapidement rejoint par Morrison.

Le trio courut sur une bonne distance, tandis que plusieurs bruits de moteurs se faisaient entendre derrière eux. Ana tourna la tête.

\- Des drones de reconnaissance d'Helix, identifia-t-elle.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit Jack.

Il s'arrêta, se retourna, pointa son arme et abattit un premier drone. Puis, il aperçut au loin plusieurs transports et soldats en Raptora qui fonçaient dans leur direction.

\- Tu n'auras pas le temps de tous les avoir ! s'exclama Ana. Vite, au transport !

Ils se remirent à courir. Les renforts ennemis se rapprochaient dangereusement mais leur groupe parvient à rejoindre leur appareil avant d'être rattrapé.

Caché dans un hangar désaffecté, ce transport aérien était un des premiers objets que Soldat 76 avaient volé dans d'anciennes bases d'Overwatch. Sa rapidité et son système furtif lui avait jusque-là permis d'échapper à ses poursuivants.

De fait, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour distancer les autres transports et les soldats en Raptora. Mais les drones eux, ne les lâchaient pas. Les machines étaient aussi rapides que leur appareil.

\- Votre transport est armé ? demanda Gérard.

\- D'une certaine façon, répondit Ana. Mais rien qui puisse détruire ces drones.

\- Alors ils vont pouvoir nous suivre et donner notre position en temps réel. Nous serons assaillit dès que cet appareil se posera. Au mieux.


	13. Chapitre 13

\- Ils semblent se diriger droit vers l'Europe, déclara Fariha.

Son index était posé sur un tableau de bord, suivant l'avancé des drones de reconnaissance…et du transport de Soldat 76.

\- Le conseil a contacté plusieurs états vers lequel avancent ces criminels, déclara le politicien. Une escadrille de chasseur sera envoyée les abattre dès qu'ils auront franchis l'Atlantique. Mais nous ne pouvons exclure la possibilité qu'ils survivent. La BDI est-elle prête au déploiement ?

\- Oui, déclara Zarya.

\- Parfait, dit le politicien. Rattrapez et éliminez ces trois fugitifs. Vous avez vos ordres.

Les deux officières se mirent au garde à vous et la communication prit fin. Zarya et Pharah se dépêchèrent de quitter la pièce pour préparer leurs troupes au départ. Une tâche loin d'être évidente en plein milieux de la nuit.

Outre son escouade principale, la BDI comptait plusieurs centaines de soldats d'élites. Ils étaient choisis parmi la crème de la crème des armées nationales, dépassés en force uniquement par des héros comme Pharah ou Zarya. Leur nombre devait permettre de faire face aux sbires de Talon ou, dans le cas présent, à boucler une zone pour interdire aux fugitifs de fuir.

Tout ce petit monde fut réveillé et s'équipa en quatrième vitesse, tandis que les mécaniciens préparaient les appareils. Puis les préparatifs furent terminés et le départ fut lancé. Fariha se retrouva dans un transport, avec Zarya et les quatre autres membres de son escouade.

Elle avait beau savoir qu'il lui faudrait attendre plusieurs heures avant le moindre combat, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'excitation. C'était comme à chaque début de mission : le frisson de l'inconnu, l'exaltation du danger, la satisfaction d'agir pour la justice…

« Tous ces individus doivent être éliminés. » dit le politicien, ses paroles raisonnant dans l'esprit de Fariha. « La raison d'état l'exige. »

Non, cette fois-ci, elle n'agissait pas pour la justice.

Les ordres sont les ordres se répéta Fariha. Elle n'allait pas reproduire la faute de sa mère en laissant ses émotions prendre le dessus.

Pour se changer les idées, elle allât s'approcher d'un membre de l'escouade. Ces derniers temps, Fariha avait été très prise par ses responsabilités, l'empêchant de faire connaissance avec le reste de son équipe.

\- Bonjour, capitaine Xiang.

L'individu avec qui elle venait de parler était un homme ayant dépassé la soixantaine. De rare cheveux noirs se voyaient encore au milieux d'une majorité de gris et des rides étaient visibles sur son visage. Malgré cela, il paraissait encore en pleine forme. Son uniforme arborait le drapeau chinois et les galons de capitaine, tandis que lui-même était équipé d'un lourd fusil de sniper.

\- Bonjour, capitaine Amari, dit-il d'une voix amicale en lui tendant sa main, que Fariha serra aussitôt. C'est un grand honneur de servir à vos côtés.

\- Je tiens vous dire que je suis désolé que l'on m'est remis le commandement en second et pas à vous, dit Fariha. Nous avons le même grade, mais vous êtes le plus expérimenté.

\- Allons ! Vos états de service sont bien plus impressionnants que les miens. Vous méritez votre poste.

Phara fit un sourire poli au compliment.

\- Il me semble que vous avez combattu lors de la crise omnic ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. J'ai même participé à des missions avec la première escouade d'Overwatch, dont votre mère. Ana avait un talent incroyable avec son fusil de précision, bien au-delà de mon niveau !

Xiang afficha une expression amicale avant de conclure :

\- Elle serait vraiment très fier de vous.

Le visage de Phara se ferma.

\- Vous ne la connaissiez pas vraiment si vous pensez cela.

Le chinois eut un air surprit.

\- Excusez moi, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Mais…j'avoue ne pas comprendre.

\- Ma mère était opposée à ce que je fasse une carrière militaire, expliqua Phara.

Que c'était ridicule. Les Amari étaient soldats de générations en générations. Fariha avait grandi entouré de héros, à entendre les exploits de sa mère et de ses amis. Et on voudrait qu'elle renonce à suivre cette voie ?

\- Oh…je dois avouer que c'est une sacrée surprise.

Fariha ressentait le besoin de changer de sujet.

\- Parlez-moi du moment où vous avez croisé Soldat 76, demanda-t-elle.

La figure de Xiang devient plus triste.

\- Je venais de me faire tirer dessus par Reaper. Impact direct au torse. Il ne me restait que quelques secondes à vivre. Soldat 76 a chassé le terroriste. Puis, il a utilisé son champ biotique pour me soigner. Il m'a…il m'a sauvé la vie. Sur le moment, j'ai regretté que ce soit un criminel que nous devions poursuivre. Mais c'était avant qu'il tue deux de vos collègues et laissent mourir plusieurs dizaines de mes concitoyens.

Pharah sentis la rage gagner son corps au souvenir de ces événements. Tant d'innocents morts, qu'elle n'avait pu sauver.

\- Au fond, je continu de penser que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, poursuivit Xiang. Sinon, il m'aurait juste laissé mourir. Enfin…son procès permettra de tirer tout ça au clair.

La colère de Pharah partie brusquement, remplacé par la honte.

\- Vous savez, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Peut-être que nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de le capturer et que nous serons obligés de le tuer.

\- Je sais. Mais nous ferons tout pour l'avoir vivant, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes des soldats de la paix. Pas des bourreaux.

\- Oui, bien sûr…dit Fariha.

Cela faisait tellement mal de devoir mentir à ses propres troupes.

Le capitaine Xiang lui sourit et ils échangèrent des salutations. Fariha allât s'approcher du dernier membre de l'escouade.

C'était celui avec lequel elle avait le moins envie de parler. Un soldat du général Pranciškus. Et pas n'importe lequel : Masque de Fer, son commandant en second. Cet individu avait ordonné le bombardement d'hôpitaux pour forcer une ville à capituler. Devoir travailler avec lui rendait Fariha presque malade.

En la voyant approcher, Masque de Fer releva la tête. Comme son nom l'indiquait, il portait un masque métallique, simple bout de métal lisse avec des trous pour les yeux.

\- Si nous devons travailler ensemble, il faudra que je connaisse votre visage, dit Pharah d'une voix sèche.

Sans un mot, Masque de Fer enleva son masque, révélant son apparence. Il s'agissait d'une femme âgée, avec une peau claire couturée de cicatrice, portant court ses cheveux gris. Fariha ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

\- Lieutenante Jagna ?

\- Ça fait un sacré bail, hein capitaine ? répondit Jagna, un fort accent polonais dans la voix. Je suis surprise que vous m'ayez reconnue.

Cela n'avait pas été difficile pour Fariha. Le visage de Jagna, comme beaucoup d'autres, était lié aux meilleurs moments de son enfance : lorsqu'elle pouvait rencontrer les collègues de sa mère.

Dans ces moments-là, c'était surtout avec Reinhard que Fariha discutait. Elle avait une fascination d'enfant pour le croisé, si brave, si noble, si beau.

Mais elle avait pu rencontrer beaucoup d'autres personnes, dont Jagna. La lieutenante avait été une des premières à rejoindre Overwatch et ses états de service étaient exemplaire. Pharah se souvenait d'une femme prête à tout pour protéger ses co-équipiers, au point de se faire blesser en évacuant un agent inconscient. Une militaire qui parlait à Fariha de l'honneur qu'il y avait à servir et de la nécessité de punir les criminels.

La vieille femme aigrie qui lui lançait un regard narquois semblait n'avoir rien en commun avec ces souvenirs.

\- Comment avez-vous pu vous retrouver à servir un seigneur de guerre brutal et cruel ? lui demanda Fariha, hébétée.

\- Allons capitaine, réagit Jagna, d'un ton ironique. N'allez pas vous faire influencer par la propagande de vils criminels. Le général Pranciškus a été reconnu par l'ONU comme un chef d'état légitime et un allié de poids contre les terroristes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là.

Ce rappel supplémentaire des manquements de l'ONU fit redoubler le malaise de Fariha. Elle commençait à se demander si Tracer et Winston n'avait pas eu raison de braver le Petrass Act pour rendre justice par eux même.

Non ! Les ordres étaient les ordres, la loi était la loi. Fariha ne devait pas oublier ce qui était arrivé à sa mère.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par un appel de Zarya. Leur commandante demandait sa présence, ainsi que celles de Xiang et Jagna.

Dans le large cockpit du transport, la russe était en train de regarder les portraits de Gérard, Soldat 76 et du co-équipier de ce dernier. Puis, elle se retourna vers ses subordonnés.

\- Vous trois êtes ceux d'entre nous qui avaient le plus de connaissance sur Overwatch, dit-elle. Le français en était membre et il est quasiment certain que ce soit aussi le cas des deux autres. Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur eux, en commençant par ce Gérard.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de contact avec lui, déclara simplement Xiang.

\- C'était quelqu'un de très charmant, dit pour sa part Fariha. Mais il était souvent occupé et je n'ai jamais pu beaucoup lui parler. Honnêtement, je préférerais discuter avec des agents de terrains.

\- C'est un lâche, déclara abruptement Jagna. Pendant toute sa carrière à Overwatch, il était toujours parmi les premiers à défendre la diplomatie, les « politiques de réinsertions » et toute ces fadaises. Il nous demandait souvent d'épargner nos adversaires lors de ses missions. Combattre l'horrifiait. Tuer lui était impossible. Il va s'enfuir au premier coup de feu. Faite gaffe car il est vraiment très rusé. Mais sans personne sous ses ordres, ce n'est pas une menace. Pas militairement du moins.

Fariha se retient de lui demander de montrer plus de respect. Quel que soit le dégoût de Gérard pour la violence, il ne l'avait pas empêché de servir Overwatch avec efficacité, ce qui était digne d'estime. Mais à quoi bon défendre l'honneur d'un homme qu'elle allait devoir tuer ?

\- Très bien, répondit Zarya. Et les deux autres ?

\- Certains pensent que Soldat 76 serait l'ancien commandant Morrison, dit Jagna.

Cette fois, Pharah ne put se retenir :

\- C'est impossible ! Jamais Morrison ne laisserait des civils mourir ou n'aiderait des prisonniers à s'échapper. Ceux qui disent cela sont juste des complotistes à moitié fou !

\- Des complotistes, hein ? demanda moqueusement Jagna. Pourtant les deux ont la même taille, la même silhouette, le même style de combat et des capacités physiques surhumaines.

\- Je dois admettre, commença Xiang, que son apparence me paraissait étrangement familière.

La possibilité que Soldat 76 puissent être Morrison horrifiait Fariha. Le commandant avait toujours été un modèle d'honneur et de probité. Il symbolisait tout ce qu'Overwatch avait fait de bien. Tout ce pourquoi Pharah avait rêvé de rejoindre cette organisation...

\- Morrison est mort, déclara-t-elle.

\- Gérard Lacroix aussi, répondit Jagna. Pourtant on nous envoi l'arrêter. Ça ne me surprendrait pas que le vieux commandant ait aussi survécut. Il a toujours eu la peau dure.

\- Qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ? demanda Zarya.

\- On peut inclure dans la liste tous les agents d'Overwatch qui ont participé au programme de supersoldat américains, dit Jagna. Doit y'en avoir une demi-douzaine à tout casser. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez obtenir une liste.

\- Et pour le dernier ? questionna la russe.

\- Entre son masque et le fait qu'il soit toujours resté à l'écart du terrain, nous ne savons quasiment rien sur lui, dit Pharah. À part que c'est un très bon sniper.

\- Ce qui laisse une liste un peu plus conséquence, ajouta Jagna.

Zarya resta silencieuses quelques secondes. Sans doute réfléchissait-elle aux informations données.

\- Rompez, dit-elle finalement.

Fariha fit un salut militaire et retourna à son siège. Il restait encore plusieurs heures avant la traversé de l'Atlantique. Puis, il serait temps de combattre.

 _*Autre part*_

\- J'ai une brillante idée, déclara soudainement Gérard. Et si nous fondions « Le club des officiers d'Overwatch présumés mort ». Cela aurait de la classe, n'est-ce pas ?

Ana rit de bonne grâce. Toute occasion de s'amuser était bonne à prendre. Jack, lui se contenta de fixer silencieusement Gérard.

Les trois fugitifs se trouvaient dans leur transport. Ce dernier faisait cap vers la France, en pilote automatique. Un voyage qui devait encore durer plusieurs heures.

\- Enfin présumé mort...reprit Gérard. Sans doute plus pour longtemps.

Son regard se fixa vers la table holographique, au centre de l'appareil. Dessus, était représenté le transport...et les drones espions qui le pourchassait.

\- Depuis quand es-tu si pessimisme, Gérard ? demanda Ana.

\- Ce n'est pas du pessimisme, c'est du réalisme. Toi et Morrison avez vos chances mais moi...j'ai déjà utilisé tous mes atouts pour empêcher Talon de me capturer. Maintenant, je n'ai plus de coup à jouer. Je ne suis qu'un simple spectateur, regardant impuissant sa mort approcher.

\- C'est ce que vous espérez, n'est-ce pas ? intervient Jack, incisif. Mourir et ne pas avoir à affronter vos crimes ?

Gérard lui fit un sourire charmant.

\- Je crois que vous vous projetez un peu trop sur moi, dit-il.

Jack le fixa dans les yeux. Gérard soutint son regard, toujours souriant. Il y eu un court silence. Puis, à la grande surprise d'Ana, son vieil ami baissa la tête, sans rien ajouter.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous révéler la vérité, ajouta Gérard. Je sais juste que vous ne l'accepterez pas sans preuve. D'ailleurs...donnez-moi de quoi écrire et je vous indiquerais comment accéder à mes archives. Ainsi, ma mort ne vous empêchera pas d'obtenir ce que vous cherchez.

Ana n'hésita pas longtemps et retira ses menottes à Gérard, avant de lui remettre son nécessaire d'écriture. S'il avait voulu faire un coup en traître, ce serait déjà arrivé. Elle s'attendait à ce que Jack proteste. Mais encore une fois, elle eut la surprise de le voir rester silencieux.

\- Nous ne laisserons personne te tuer, dit-elle à Gérard, alors qu'il écrivait sur une feuille. Et puis, ton garde du corps va revenir te protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un sourire triste.

\- Le temps qu'Assistant se fasse réparer et retrouve une arme, tout sera déjà finit.

Gérard lui tendit la feuille de papier, qu'Ana examina rapidement. Il y avait une série d'instructions pour trouver une cache secrète, suivit d'un code de sécurité.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, poursuivit le français. J'aimerais aller dormir. Ce fût une longue journée.

Ana hocha la tête. Gérard s'isola de l'autre côté du transport, puis se lava avec les maigres moyens du bord. Ensuite, il se mit de la cire dans les oreilles avant de s'installer dans un sac de couchage. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard et il dormait. Ana s'approcha de lui pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas semblant, avant de retourner près de Morrison.

\- Jack, dit-elle. Je voudrais parler de ce qui est arrivé en Chine.

Il grogna légèrement.

\- Qu'a tu as dire ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Jack. Rien ne justifie de laisser des civils mourir. Rien.

\- C'était surement un piège. Reaper veut ma mort. Il avait dû placer une deuxième bombe, pour me tuer dès que j'aurais approché.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais déjà foncé dans un piège pour sauver des innocents, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Ana, d'une ironie mordante.

\- J'ai changé, répondit Soldat 76.

\- Et c'est bien le problème, Jack. Ta recherche de la vérité tourne à l'obsession. Au point de te faire oublier tout le reste.

\- Les morts de la Suisse méritent d'obtenir justice.

\- Est-ce vraiment de la justice, Jack ? Fais-tu tout cela pour eux...ou pour toi ?

Encore une fois, il ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Ana reprit la parole.

\- Tu ne sembles plus te préoccuper des conséquences de tes actes, dit-elle.

\- Je sais, répondit Morrison.

\- Mais il y a des conséquences ! Et elles sont de plus en plus lourdes.

\- Je sais, répéta Jack.

\- Des gens ont été tué pour que tu accomplisses ta vengeance. Et trop souvent, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir.

\- JE SAIS !

Il se leva soudainement, son visage déformé par la colère. De l'autre côté du transport, Gérard grogna. Mais la cire dans ses oreilles joua son rôle et il ne se réveilla pas.

\- Je sais très bien comment vous me considérer, reprit Jack. Je le vois dans ton regard lorsque tu parles. Je l'entends lorsque ta fille me traite de meurtrier et que l'on m'appel criminel dans les journaux. Ou même dans les remarques ironiques de Lacroix…

Un court silence s'installa tandis qu'il redevenait progressivement plus calme. Une expression de tristesse apparut sur son visage.

\- Et alors je me rappel de ces soldats, que je voyais lors de la Crise. Ils étaient impuissants à stopper les omnics tandis que ces derniers ravageaient leurs pays. Alors, pour compenser leurs faiblesses, ils se montraient violents et cruels. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais leur ressembler…

Sa colère avait maintenant totalement disparu.

\- Et pourtant ce serait facile de faire comme eux, dit Jack. J'aurais pu tuer Lacroix. Peut-être que cela aurait apaisé ma colère. Mais je ne veux pas m'abaisser à ça.

Ana le regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et d'espoir, sans rien dire.

\- Toutefois, je suis prêt à faire bien plus de sacrifice que par le passé. Et parfois, la colère prend le dessus...comme en Chine.

De nouveau il baissa la tête.

\- Je…je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Ana, poursuit-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. La rage était trop forte.

Il se redressa pour la fixer dans les yeux.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de m'aider. Tu n'as jamais aimé la violence. Tu as raccroché à cause de ça. Or la voie que j'emprunte...en sera remplis.

Ana posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack.

\- Je serais une bien mauvaise co-équipière si j'abandonnais mon partenaire alors qu'il en a le plus besoin…en plus d'une terrible amie.

Morrison répondit par un sourire triste. Ana se souvient brusquement des paroles de Gérard : « …vous vous projetez un peu trop sur moi ».

\- Rassure moi, Jack. Tu n'as pas l'attention de te laisser tuer ?

L'expression de l'américain devient très sérieuse.

\- Non, dit-il. Ce serait lâche. Mais…dans certaine occasion…je préférerais mourir plutôt que d'échouer.

\- Échouer à quoi, Jack ? À gagner ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas une question de gagner. C'est une question de faire ce qui est juste.

Il soupira tristement.

\- En Chine, ajouta-t-il, la colère m'avait submergé…et j'ai oublié ce sentiment. J'espère juste...que ça n'arrivera plus.

Cette fois Ana se leva et prit son vieil ami dans ses bras.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à surmonter cette blessure.

Il lui rendit son accolade. Les deux restèrent serrés quelques instants, avant de se séparer doucement.

\- Va te reposer, dit gentiment Jack. Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde.

\- Je peux m'en charger.

\- S'il te plaît, Ana. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir maintenant.

Ses yeux semblaient hantés par quelques mauvais souvenirs, tandis que ses mains tremblaient doucement. Ana comprit que Jack ne trouverait nul repos en cet instant. Elle allât se coucher. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait de l'espoir pour son ami.


	14. Chapitre 14

Lorsque Ana se réveilla, son premier réflexe fut de regarder la table holographique : les drones espions suivaient toujours leur appareil, tandis qu'il restait encore la moitié de l'Atlantique à traverser.

Puis, Ana observa ses deux compagnons. Gérard dormait encore, tandis que Jack montait la garde. L'expression amicale qu'il arborait avait disparu, remplacé par l'air habituel de Soldat 76 : une rage ardente, contenu à grande peine. Ana eu un pincement au cœur.

\- Je prends la relève, dit-elle simplement.

Jack hocha la tête et partie dormir à son tour. Ana se mit à surveiller le tableau de bord, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Encore une fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se serait passé si elle ne s'était pas fait passer pour morte pendant six ans. Aurait-elle pu empêcher Jack et Gabriel de s'entre-tuer ? Est-ce que son absence avait condamné Overwatch ? Ana ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Elle se leva, vérifia que Jack dormait bien, puis s'approcha de Gérard, qu'elle secoua doucement.

\- Hum ? demanda-t-il en retirant ses bouchons de cire.

\- Je voudrais te parler, chuchota Ana.

\- Très bien.

Ils retournèrent au centre de l'appareil et s'assirent face à face.

\- De quoi souhaites-tu discuter ? demanda-Gérard.

\- De ta femme, répondit Ana.

\- Je suppose que c'était inévitable, répondit-il, une expression peinée sur le visage. Sache que je suis désolé pour ce qu'elle a fait à ton œil, ainsi que pour la mort d'Al Farouk et de Bayless.

\- Comment sait-tu qu'elle est devenu Widowmaker ? Son visage n'a jamais été révélé au grand public.

Gérard eu un sourire triste.

\- C'est mon travail d'être bien renseigné.

\- Si tu pouvais m'épargner tes phrases d'accroche pour donner une vraie réponse, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

\- Encore une fois, tu ne me croirais pas si je disais la vérité. Cela fait partie des informations que tu découvriras dans mes archives.

\- Admettons. Mais il y a toujours une chose que je ne comprends pas, Gérard.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Même si le rapport de force dans ton couple était plutôt déséquilibré…

\- Je te remercie pour ton tact.

\- ...pour ne pas dire que tu étais totalement aux pieds d'Amélie, à faire ses quatre volontés.

\- Tss. Cette mesquinerie ne te sied guère, Ana.

\- Comment toi, notre meilleur analyste de personnalité, n'a pu remarquer que sa femme avait rallié Talon ?

Il eut un sourire triste.

\- Amélie n'a jamais rallié Talon.

Ana haussa un sourcille.

\- Comment est-elle devenue Widowmaker alors ?

\- Encore une fois…

\- Je ne te croirais pas si tu m'expliquais. Est-ce que tu n'utiliserais pas cette excuse pour cacher ta liaison avec Angela ?

Gérard eut un sourire amusé.

\- Tu n'es pas sûr de toi et tu tentes de me piéger, répondit-il.

\- Il serait plus exact de dire que je n'ai jamais cherché à creuser la question, par respect pour vos vies privées. Mais je me souviens très bien de comment elle te regardait, lors de la mission en Europe Centrale. C'était les yeux d'une femme amoureuse.

\- Tu as toujours été très observatrice.

\- Et ta femme as toujours été très possessive.

\- Hum, tu mises sur un crime passionnel donc ?

\- Oui. Et j'aimerais bien avoir une vraie réponse cette fois.

\- Vois-tu Ana, il y a certain couple où tromper son conjoint est considéré comme une déclaration de guerre, qui justifie les pires vengeances. Et il y en a d'autres où l'on peut tolérer qu'un des membres est une courte aventure avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tant que cela reste une courte aventure.

Ana eu un regard dubitatif.

\- Et tu vas vraiment me faire croire que toi et ta femme appartenaient à la deuxième catégorie ?

\- Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais pourtant c'est le cas. Amélie n'a jamais été du genre à se laisser enfermer dans des carcans. Et certaines de mes missions nous imposaient de longues séparations.

\- Alors elle aussi a eu des « aventures » ?

\- Oui. Une avec Adelardo notamment.

Le visage d'Ana fut traversé d'un éclair de compréhension.

\- Alors c'était ça tes fameuses « raisons » … Je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait si peur de toi.

Gérard partie sur un léger rire.

\- A la vérité, j'avais presque pitié de lui. Comme tu l'a dit, Amélie arrivait déjà à me faire faire ses quatre volontés. Alors Adelardo...je n'ose imaginer. Mais il était trop tentant de le taquiner.

\- D'accord...j'aurais une autre question pour toi.

\- Hum, c'est un peu à mon tour, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Comment peux-tu encore suivre Morrison après ce qu'il a fait ?

La question mit Ana mal à l'aise. Elle resserra instinctivement ses bras et ses jambes.

\- C'est mon ami et il a besoin d'aide, dit-elle.

\- J'ai été honnête avec toi, Ana, dit Gérard, très calmement. Je mérite la vérité.

La vétérane fit une grimace.

\- Je pense que tu la connais déjà.

\- En effet.

Il marqua un court silence avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est fascinant comme la culpabilité peut être un aussi puissant moteur.

Ana ne répondit pas. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eu que le silence.

\- Tu sais que c'est une grave erreur de rester avec lui ? reprit Gérard.

\- Je ne suis pas du même avis.

\- Morrison est consumé par la vengeance. Il va devenir de plus en plus extrême, jusqu'à en mourir. La seule manière pour lui de guérir serait de poser ses armes et de commencer un traitement psychiatrique de longue durée...mais nous savons tous les deux que ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Tu sous-estime Jack.

\- Et toi tu surestime l'humanité. J'aurais pensé que la trahison de Gabriel t'aurait rendu moins naïve.

\- Nous verrons bien.

Gérard eu un sourire triste.

\- Toi peut être. Moi...je serais mort avant.

Nouveau silence.

\- Tu le pensais capable de me tuer, ajouta Gérard.

\- Mais il ne l'a pas fait. C'est aussi pour ça que je lui fais encore confiance.

\- Tu ne pourras pas dire que personne ne t'a prévenu. Enfin, à toi de poser ta question.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu marié avec Amélie ?

\- Pour son héritage.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Ana, indignée.

Un léger rire lui répondit.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi facile de te piéger.

Ana soupira lourdement.

\- Tu es fatiguant, Gérard.

\- Désoler maman, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien répondre, s'il te plaît ?

\- Nous nous aimions, tout simplement. Enfin, ses parents ont fait pression pour que notre liaison se concrétise. Mais ni elle ni moi n'aurions jamais accepté si nous ne le voulions pas aussi. Dieu merci, on ne peut plus forcer un mariage en France.

\- Mais vos caractères sont tellement opposés. Et elle était si difficile à vivre.

\- Te voilà bien critique. Pourtant, tu t'entendais bien avec Amélie, autrefois.

\- Ma sympathie envers elle a beaucoup diminué depuis qu'elle a rejoint Talon, t'a assassiné, m'ai tiré dessus et...je t'épargne le reste de la liste.

Une étincelle de colère apparut dans l'œil d'Ana.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est moquée de moi pendant tout ce temps et que tu es un fou d'avoir aimé une telle femme.

Gérard perdit son air joyeux pour afficher une expression nostalgique.

\- Je devais en effet être un peu fou. Amélie avait son caractère.

\- Son caractère… C'était une vraie peste, oui. Elle était arrogante, mesquine et dominatrice.

Le français se mit à regarder un peu au loin, l'air rêveur.

\- Certes, admis Gérard. Mais s'était aussi une femme pleine d'énergie, généreuse et protectrice. Elle rayonnait de vie. Ce que Talon lui a fait...c'est abominable.

Ana plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que Talon lui a fait ?

Gérard afficha le regard de celui qui en avait trop dit.

\- Tu ne me…

\- Arrête avec ça. Que tu ne veuilles pas avoir à répondre sur la chute d'Overwatch est légitime. Mais ta femme est devenue la meilleure assassine de Talon. Elle m'a prise mon œil, a tué mes agents et tant d'autres. Si tu sais quelque chose, tu as le devoir de me le dire.

Gérard hésita quelques secondes.

\- Ils lui ont lavé le cerveau, dit-il finalement.

Ana écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne connais pas les détails du processus. Mais ses effets, si. Le plus important est de lui donner une loyauté totale envers Talon. Mais s'est aussi le plus fragile et le plus difficile à maintenir. Pour éviter qu'Amélie le détruise, ils ont bloqué ses souvenirs et inhibé ses émotions.

\- Je l'ai pourtant déjà vu exprimer de la joie, de la colère ou de la moquerie.

\- Inhiber ne veut pas dire supprimer. Ses émotions réapparaissent de temps en temps. Surtout en combat.

\- Hum, c'est donc pour cela que tu avais tous ses livres de neuroscience dans tes appartements, à la base de l'ONU ?

\- Comme je le disais, tu as toujours été très observatrice.

\- Mais si elle combattait contre son grès...pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie l'aider depuis toutes ses années ? Tu aurais pu t'évader quand tu le voulais.

\- J'ai déjà échoué à battre Talon alors que j'avais toute les ressources d'Overwatch derrière moi. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse seul ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu as abandonné ?

Le regard de Gérard se remplit de tristesse.

\- Non, dit-il. Il y a autre chose encore. Pire. Bien pire.

Ana se mit à réfléchir.

\- Tu m'as dit que Talon avait bloqué ses souvenirs et ses émotions. Pas qu'ils en avaient ajoutés.

\- Exactement.

\- Mais alors, ça veut dire que sa passion pour le meurtre…

\- ...est de naissance, compléta Gérard.

Ana afficha une expression horrifiée.

\- Et tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Gérard eu un sourire triste.

\- Mais bien sûr que j'étais au courant…

 _*Il y a dix-neuf ans*_

Amélie avançait à grand pas, une expression agacée sur le visage. Gérard marchait juste derrière elle, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres. La rue où ils se trouvaient était sale, avec des murs couverts de tag et mal éclairé. Heureusement, la lune était pleine, donnant une bonne lumière à la scène.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave tu sais, dit Gérard. Il faut parfois essayer quelque chose pour se rendre compte que l'on ne l'aime pas.

\- Reste que je nous ai gâché la soirée à tous les deux, répondit Amélie.

Ses parents lui avaient toujours interdit d'aller dans ce quartier, à cause du fort taux de criminalité qui y régnait. Évidemment, ça n'avait fait qu'augmenter son envie de s'y rendre, d'autant qu'elle avait entendu toute sorte de rumeurs sur les boîtes de nuit locales.

Amélie avait donc décrété qu'elle et Gérard se rendrait là-bas pour cette soirée. Son compagnon avait marqué un temps d'hésitation, avant de retrouver son sourire confiant et d'hocher la tête.

Mais les rumeurs s'étaient avérées aussi fausse que les lieux étaient décevants. Amélie regrettait amèrement sa décision.

\- Une soirée passé avec toi n'est jamais un gâchis, dit Gérard en lui prenant délicatement la main, avant d'embrasser cette dernière.

Ce geste arracha un sourire à Amélie. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir rencontré Gérard. Il réussissait à rester calme et agréable en dépit des sautes d'humeurs de sa compagne, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer son charme.

\- Ooooo, comme vous êtes mignons.

Une poignée de silhouettes venaient d'apparaître d'une ruelle proche. C'étaient des adolescents et jeunes adultes, habillés d'un mélange disparate d'habits sales et de mauvaises qualités.

\- Alors, on s'est perdu ? dit leur meneur d'un ton ironique.

A ces paroles, Amélie ne put s'empêcher de sentir naitre une boule dans sa gorge. Et de s'en vouloir aussitôt pour cette marque de faiblesse.

\- Oui, en effet, dit Gérard avec un sourire charmant. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer le métro le plus proche, s'il vous plaît ?

Le meneur rigola.

\- Ok. Si vous nous donnez votre fric.

Comme Amélie avait fait le mur, il n'y avait aucun garde du corps pour la protéger. La boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge atteignit son estomac. Qu'elle avait été stupide de les faire venir ici !

\- Écoutez, dit Gérard, je suis sûr que vous pensez avoir touché le gros lot en tombant sur le jeune couple naïf venu s'encanailler. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis membre des forces de sécurités nationales et de ce fait apte au combat. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de nous.

Ces paroles ne rassurèrent pas Amélie. Elle savait que Gérard était membre des services secret. Mais il avait lui-même admis qu'il travaillait derrière un bureau, en lui précisant bien que les espions n'avaient rien à voir avec l'image qu'en donnait James Bond. C'étaient des grattes papiers plus que des combattants.

\- Connerie ! répondit le meneur.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir peur de vous ? dit Gérard.

Le chef hésita quelques secondes, troublé par la tranquille confiance de l'espion.

\- Je vais te montrer un truc qui fiche la trouille ! dit-il soudainement, en plongeant sa main droite dans sa poche.

Il en sortie un pistolet, un petit modèle de faible qualité, le pointa sur Gérard et…se prit le pied de ce dernier, en plein sur sa main droite. Le choc lui fit lâcher son arme, qui tomba au sol, juste à côté de l'espion. Amélie sentie la boule dans son ventre disparaître.

\- Vous devriez partir, dit Gérard.

Mais le meneur n'en fit rien, lui fonçant dessus à la place. Amélie vit son compagnon se mettre en garde avant de se saisir du criminel et de le détourner vers un autre membre de la bande. Puis, elle sentie deux mains l'agripper aux bras.

\- Lâchez moi ! cria-t-elle, une pointe de peur dans la voix.

Une autre membre de la bande l'avait agrippé. Amélie ne savait pas comment réagir. Le seul sport de combat que ses parents lui avaient autorisé de pratiquer était l'escrime, qu'Amélie avait rapidement abandonné pour se concentrer sur la danse. Aussi resta-elle totalement tétanisée. Comme elle détestait cette sensation ! Cette perte de contrôle.

Profitant de son inaction, la criminelle attaqua, d'un coup de pied au ventre. La douleur sortie Amélie de sa torpeur. Elle se mit à répliquer frénétiquement, frappant de ses mains et de ses pieds. Si elle ne savait pas se battre, sa pratique intensive de plusieurs sports lui avait donné un excellent physique. La criminelle, bien plus faible, fut prise de court et forcé de la lâcher.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas à Amélie. Humiliée par cet instant d'impuissance, elle voulait se venger. Cette fois se fut elle qui agrippa son adversaire, avant de la plaquer au sol. Déséquilibré par sa propre attaque, Amélie tomba également.

Mais cela ne fit pas cesser sa colère et elle se remit à frapper frénétiquement. Face à tant de violence, la criminelle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans l'inconscient. Tout à sa rage, Amélie attrapa le pistolet par terre, avant de le pointer sur la jeune femme.

Ce fut alors comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Amélie se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait tuer une autre personne. Un simple geste et une vie prendrait fin. Par son pouvoir. À cette pensée, un frisson de plaisir la parcourut. Lentement, elle commença à presser la détente.

Puis, Gérard lui arracha le pistolet des mains.

\- Amélie ! cria-t-il, une expression de pure panique dans la voix.

Entendre son compagnon la tira brusquement de ses pensées. C'était comme émerger d'un rêve. Un rêve que l'on aurait aussitôt oublié.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Gérard, plus doucement.

\- Oui…oui je vais bien.

Il lui tendit sa main et l'aida délicatement à se relever. Autour d'eux, il y avait quatre membres de la bande, tous inconscient. Les autres avaient dû s'enfuir.

\- Tu te bats bien, dit Amélie.

\- Je pratique l'Aïkido depuis les émeutes de la Crise, expliqua Gérard. Mais Amélie, écoute-moi attentivement, il ne faut que pas que tu touches les armes de ce genre de truand, regarde…

Il lui montra une rayure sur le pistolet.

-…c'est là que devrait trouver son numéro de série. C'est une arme illégale. Ce genre de malfrat ne peut se procurer que ça. Le simple fait d'en posséder une est un crime.

Amélie regarda le pistolet avec une étrange fascination, des échos de ce qu'elle avait ressentie lui revenant en mémoire. Gérard rangea brusquement l'objet dans sa poche, une expression inquiète passant fugitivement sur son visage.

\- Je le donnerais demain à la police, poursuit-il. J'ai quelques contacts parmi eux. Ils le feront discrètement détruire.

Il fit un clin d'œil avant d'enchainer :

\- Mieux vaut que tes parents ne sachent pas que nous étions ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'une voix taquine. Leur réaction serait amusante. Et j'aimerais beaucoup voire si tu sauras déjouer de nouveau système de sécurité.

Gérard se mit à rire, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

 _*Aujourd'hui*_

Ana était totalement stupéfaite.

\- Cela veut dire que depuis tout ce temps, tu savais qu'elle avait…

\- Une maladie mentale, compléta Gérard. Tu sais, ce n'était pas si grave. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ont des troubles psychologiques qui causeraient problèmes si on leur donnait une arme. C'est pour cela qu'il y a des tests de psychologie avant de rejoindre l'armée.

Il prit une expression très sombre, avant d'ajouter :

\- Tant qu'Amélie menait une vie paisible, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Mais en lui donnant une arme, Talon a ouvert la boite de pandore. Désormais, elle est totalement sous l'emprise de cette folie.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de la soigner ?

\- Comme pour Morrison. Il faudrait qu'elle pose son arme et accepte de participer à un traitement psychiatrique, qui pourrait durer des mois, voire des années. Tu penses qu'elle accepterait ?

Ana ne répondit pas. Ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse.

\- Voilà aussi pourquoi je n'ai rien fait, dit Gérard. Car même si j'arrivais à retrouver Amélie et à lui retirer ce que Talon a mis dans son cerveau…elle resterait Widowmaker. Jamais plus je ne retrouverais la femme que j'aimais.


	15. Chapitre 15

\- Alerte, appareils non identifiés en approche.

C'était l'IA du transport qui parlait. Ana s'approcha immédiatement de la table holographique.

\- Une escadrille de chasseurs espagnols, annonça-t-elle.

Leur traversé de l'Atlantique avait enfin prit fin et ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne survolent l'Espagne… du moins si ces avions les laissaient faire.

\- C'est plus facile pour eux de nous tuer dans les airs, commenta Gérard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Ana. Les espagnols n'ont pas modernisé leur armé depuis la Crise Omnic. Ces chasseurs ont vingt-six ans d'âge. Notre transport seulement six. Et il a été conçu pour traverser des milieux hostiles.

\- Mais je suppose qu'il est censé fonctionner avec un pilote, n'est-ce pas ?

Ana ne répondit pas. Mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Le pilotage automatique ne remplacerait jamais totalement un vrai humain. Il fallait espérer que leur supériorité technologique fasse la différence.

\- Tir de missiles détecté, signala l'IA.

\- Activation des contre-mesures ! ordonna Jack.

Ana entendit une série de détonations. Sur la projection holographique, elle put voir une nuée de projectiles être tirée par leur transport. Atteint sur le coup, les missiles des chasseurs explosèrent aussitôt, très loin de l'appareil des fugitifs.

\- Et nous n'aurions pas pu utiliser ça contre les drones ? demanda Gérard.

\- Tu sais reconfigurer une batterie de canon anti-missile sur un appareil en plein vol ? lui répondit Ana. Parce que Jack et moi non.

Elle eut une petite pointe de satisfaction en voyant que Gérard ne répondit pas.

\- Alerte, prévient l'IA. Approche rapide des appareils inconnus.

\- Manœuvres d'évasions ! ordonna Jack.

\- Il est recommandé à tous les passagers d'attacher leur ceinture.

Le trio de fugitif s'exécuta. Et à raison, car une seconde plus tard, le transport effectua un brusque looping qui secoua tout l'appareil. Mais cela permit aussi d'éviter une rafale de balles tirée par un des chasseurs. Un second avion passa alors à l'attaque tandis que le transport virait en catastrophe pour éviter les tirs. Mais il fut trop lent et une poignée de projectiles l'atteignirent à l'arrière.

\- Alerte, débuta l'IA. Moteur endommagé, atterrissage d'urgence en cours.

L'appareil fonça vers le sol à toute vitesse. Cela lui permit de distancer les chasseurs, et les drones de reconnaissance. Mais c'était bien le seul avantage de la situation. Car de violentes secousses le traversait de part en part, tandis qu'une inquiétante fumée se dégageait de l'arrière.

\- Est-ce que nous arriverons à atterrir ? demanda Jack, parlant vers la table holographique.

\- Affirmatif, répondit l'IA.

Le transport chutait vers de la terre ferme. Heureusement, les moteurs étaient encore suffisamment en bons états pour permettre un atterrissage correct et les fugitifs purent s'en sortir indemnes. Mais l'appareil était bel et bien fichu. L'épaisse fumée noire qui sortait du moteur ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Il va falloir aller à pied jusque à la ville la plus proche, dit Ana.

\- Si la BDI nous laisse faire, répondit Gérard. Avec cette fumée, nous retrouver va être un jeu d'enfant. Nous tuer devrait être à peine plus difficile.

\- Qu'ils essayent, dit Jack.

Ils récupèrent quelques affaires, dont une carte de la région, avant de se mettre en route. Leur transport avait atterri dans une région de collines rocailleuses et de petits bourgs fantômes, abandonnés depuis la Crise des Omniums.

Une heure s'écoula. Puis, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Le bruit de plusieurs moteurs en fait. Beaucoup de moteurs. Et ils se rapprochaient.

\- À couvert ! ordonna Jack.

Le trio se cacha dans un renfoncement du terrain. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir une petite flotte de transports aériens qui s'approchait, accompagné d'un massif dirigeable métallique. Dessus, on pouvait voir le logo des nations unis, par dessous trois lettres : BDI.

Les transports commencèrent à se disperser, partant dans toutes les directions, suivit de près par des drones aériens.

\- Ils sont en train de boucler la zone, analysa Ana. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient les effectifs pour.

\- Vous deux avez énervé beaucoup de personnes en détruisant cette base, répondit Gérard. Et puis, le conseil de sécurité doit avoir des soupçons sur votre véritable identité. Ils vous veulent mort au plus vite. Les conséquences pour eux seraient trop lourdes si la vérité éclatait.

Personne ne lui répondit et ils se remirent à avancer. Quelques minutes plus tard et ils avaient atteint un village en ruines.

\- Attendez, dit Ana. J'entends du bruit.

Elle s'agenouilla avant de regarder à travers la lunette de son fusil.

\- Une escouade de soldat russe, dit-elle. Un mecha léger est avec eux. Ils sont très doués, je ne vois pas de faille dans leur dispositif de surveillance. Nous ne passerons pas sans combattre.

\- Cherche une voix pour les contourner, ordonna Jack.

Ana s'exécuta, regardant autour du village.

\- Leur flanc gauche est surveillé par des soldats de Pranciškus, dit-elle. Ils ont un croisé avec eux. À droite, je vois des soldats américains et un nid de mitrailleuses. Toute la zone est bouclée, Jack.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant mon « pessimisme », Ana ? intervint Gérard.

\- Ce ne sont pas les premiers à nous pourchasser, répondit la vétérane.

\- Mais les premiers à être aussi nombreux, bien équipés et autant entrainés, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça ne fait aucune différence, dit Jack.

Il s'équipa de son masque, rapidement imité par Ana.

\- Fantôme, couvre-moi pendant que j'attaque, dit-il. Lacroix, cachez-vous quelque part et attendez que nous créions une ouverture.

\- Je vais attendre longtemps alors.

Ignorant le sarcasme de Gérard, Soldat 76 se mit à avancer vers le village, se déplaçant prudemment et en silence. Il ne tarda pas à atteindre la zone de surveillance des russes.

\- J'ai besoin d'une diversion, dit Jack à Ana, via son communicateur. Endort la sentinelle à trois heures.

La vétérane pointa son fusil, retient sa respiration, visa et tira. Une fléchette remplie de somnifère atteignit une soldate russe au cou. Elle s'effondra immédiatement et commença à ronflez bruyamment.

Ses camarades contre-attaquèrent immédiatement. Des tirs de surpression clouèrent Ana sur place tandis qu'un soldat approchait prudemment de sa position.

Ce mouvement offrit une ouverture à Soldat 76, qui en profita pour contourner les russes. Utilisant les ruines pour rester hors de vu, il s'approcha des flancs de l'escouade. Puis, il surgit des ombres pour leur tomber dessus.

Une rafale de son fusil détruisit l'arme d'une russe tandis qu'il donna un coup de crosse à un autre. Le soldat encaissa stoïquement, avant de répliquer d'un coup de genou au ventre, tandis que sa camarade dégainait un pistolet.

Jack esquiva l'attaque avant de frapper de nouveau, mettant le soldat au sol. Une balle lui effleura alors le bras et un autre tir le força à se mettre à couvert. Puis il leva son arme et une rafale suffit à détruire le pistolet.

La soldate précipita ses mains vers un couteau mais le temps qu'elle le dégaine, Jack était déjà sur elle. Trois frappes de Soldat 76 furent nécessaires pour l'assommer et il y gagna une entaille à la jambe. Mais ses deux adversaires étaient enfin neutralisés.

Malheureusement, le mecha avait profité de ce combat pour approcher de Jack. Haute de trois mètres, la machine avait une forme humanoïde mais était dépourvu de tête. A la place, un pilote se trouvait assis dans le « ventre » de l'appareil.

Alors qu'un bruit de moteur se faisait entendre au loin, le mecha pointa son arme vers Soldat 76. C'était un massif canon qui tira un large faisceau d'énergie blanchâtre. Jack esquiva l'attaque en roulant sur le côté, seulement pour voir le mecha lui foncer dessus. Le poing robotisé de la machine l'atteignit au torse, le projetant en arrière sur plusieurs mètres.

Une des trois soldats russes restants était en train de contourner Jack tandis que les deux autres maintenaient leurs tirs de suppression sur Ana. Mais si leur escouade au complet avait pu immobiliser la vétérane, ils n'avaient désormais plus assez de puissance de feu pour faire cela.

L'égyptienne détacha une de ses grenades biotiques avant de l'envoyer sur ses adversaires. Les soldats poussèrent un cri de douleur lorsqu'ils furent touchés par la brume dorée. Ana en profita pour relever la tête et endormir un autre des soldats.

De son côté, Jack avait eu à peine le temps de se relever que le soldat russe lui tira dessus. Une poignée de balle le touchèrent et il se cacha derrière un mur en poussant un grognement de douleur. Profitant de ce répit, il activa aussitôt son champ biotique. L'énergie régénératrice ne tarda pas à le guérir de ses blessures.

Entendant le mecha approcher, il se déplaça en toute hâte tandis qu'un rayon d'énergie détruisait sa cachette. Il répliqua immédiatement et un trio de roquettes sortirent de son arme pour tomber en plein sur la machine ennemie. Sérieusement endommagé, le mecha répliqua malgré tout mais Soldat 76 s'était déjà déplacé. Cinq autres rafales de son arme furent nécessaires pour mettre hors service la machine ennemie.

Il n'y avait désormais plus que deux soldats russes en état de combattre.

\- Nous avons notre ouverture, dit Ana à Gérard. Fonce !

\- Je crois que tu cries trop vite victoire, répondit le français en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.

Un transport de la BDI venait d'arriver sur les lieux du combat. Il approcha du sol, tandis que ses portes s'ouvraient, révélant la silhouette de Zarya. Cette dernière sauta immédiatement sur le sol, suivit par le reste de son escouade.

La russe était armée d'un canon qui ressemblait à celui de mecha, mais en plus évolué. Fait d'un métal blanc, il avait l'apparence d'un objet de très haute technologie. Impression renforcée par la boule d'énergie qui gravitait à sa base. L'arme était tellement massive et lourde qu'il semblait impossible pour un être humain de la porter. Mais Zarya y arrivait.

Elle avança droit sur Jack, sans prendre le temps de se mettre à couvert. Derrière elle avançait Masque de Fer, protégé par une armure pare-balle et armé d'un lance grenade. Pharah, équipée de son armure raptora, était dans les air. Le reste de leur escouade n'était pas visible.

Jack tira immédiatement sur Zarya, visant le bras droit. Mais ses tirs furent stoppés à quelques centimètres de la russe, bloqué par un bouclier invisible. Le canon lourd répliqua, tirant une brillante sphère d'énergie. A l'atterrissage, le projectile explosa, forçant Soldat 76 à se jeter au sol. Il dut reculer en toute hâte pour éviter de se prendre une autre grenade, tirée par Jagna.

\- Fantôme, utilise tes nano-boost, ordonna-t-il via son communicateur. Nous allons finir ça rapidement.

Ana utilisa un appareil sur son poignet pour tirer une fléchette vers Jack. À son contact, le corps du vétéran, et son arme, furent parcourus de courants d'énergie bleutée. Au même moment, Soldat 76 activa sa visière, avant de sortir de son couvert.

Il fit de nouveau feu sur Zarya, la puissance de son arme démultipliée par la technologie qu'il employait. Le bouclier de la russe encaissa les premières rafales, puis il y eut un bruit de verre brisés et plusieurs balles s'écrasèrent sur l'armure de Zarya. En grinçant des dents, cette dernière appuya sur un bouton de son arme. Une nouvelle bulle d'énergie se mit à l'entourer, cette fois visible à l'œil nu. Elle était bien plus puissante que la précédente, car elle parvient à absorber les tirs de Jack. Pire encore, des flux électriques se mettaient à parcourir l'armure de Zarya tandis que la boule d'énergie de son arme grossissait, comme si elles étaient alimentées par les attaques de Soldat 76.

Voyant cela, Jack détourna son arme vers Pharah. Mais un nouveau bouclier sortit de l'arme de Zarya pour entourer l'égyptienne et Soldat 76 tira encore pour rien. L'énergie des nano-boost se dispersa, alors que l'escouade de la BDI était indemne. Pire que cela : l'armure de Zarya rayonnait d'énergie.

Elle tira une nouvelle fois et la taille de sa sphère semblait avoir doublé. L'explosion pulvérisa le couvert de Soldat 76, projetant celui-ci plusieurs mètres en arrière. Jack poussa un grognement de douleur, avant de rouler sur lui-même, évitant un missile de Pharah. Il se mit à genoux et tira une rafale vers l'égyptienne, forçant cette dernière à perdre en altitude.

\- Reste sur ta position, dit Ana, via son communicateur. Je vais te soigner.

Elle pointa son fusil vers lui, y chargea une seringue médicale…puis poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'une balle lui effleura le bras. Au loin, sur le toit d'une maison en ruine, Ana aperçut la silhouette d'un autre sniper.

\- Ils m'ont repéré, je change de position ! dit-elle au communicateur. Ne bouge, ordonna-t-elle ensuite à Gérard.

Ce dernier était caché derrière un mur en ruine, juste à côté.

\- Oui maman, répondit l'intéressé, tandis qu'Ana se mettait en mouvement.

Plus loin, Soldat 76 voyait Zarya avancer vers lui. Il se précipita à l'intérieur d'une petite maison branlante, suivit par la russe. Un rayon d'énergie sortie du canon lourd, touchant Jack à l'épaule. Ce dernier poussa un cri de souffrance. Puis, il répliqua de ses roquettes helix, visant la dernière poutre indemne du bâtiment. Le toit s'effondra, obligeant les deux combattants à fuir par des côtés opposés.

Jack se retrouva face à Ana, qui avait bougé dans sa direction. L'égyptienne appliqua aussitôt une seringue médicale à son co-équipier.

\- C'est un combat que nous ne gagnerons pas, lui dit-elle. Nous devons nous replier !

Il hocha la tête et les deux vétérans se mirent à courir, fuyant les forces de la BDI.

Gérard de son côté, attendait bien sagement le retour de ses deux « compagnons », toujours caché derrière son mur en ruine. Puis il sentit quelque chose le frapper dans le dos et il s'effondra au sol.

Gérard vit une soldate passer à travers le mur, comme si les briques n'étaient que de l'air. La femme portait une armure pare-balle complète. Dessus, on pouvait voir des insignes de sergent et un écusson français.

\- Vous les bourges, dit Aamina, tout en pointant sa carabine sur Gérard, le pays vous a tout donné. Mais pourtant, vous faites jamais rien pour lui.

\- Je ne suis pas un bourgeois, répondit Gérard. Et j'ai beaucoup donné à notre pays.

\- Vous direz ça aux flics alors, dit la sergente. Allez, debout !

Gérard se releva péniblement. Puis, Aamina entendis un bruit sur le côté. Elle tourna la tête, avant d'activer un mécanisme de son armure. Cette dernière se mit à briller, tandis que la française traversait le mur derrière-elle. Une fléchette d'Ana s'abattit à l'endroit où Aamina se trouvait une seconde avant.

\- Cours ! cria Ana à Gérard.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit les deux autres fugitifs. Le trio ne tarda pas à s'enfuir hors du village.

 _0*0*0_

Zarya observait les alentours. Derrière elle, le médecin canadien, équipé d'une armure valkyrie, soignait les soldats russes blessés par le combat. Les autres membres de son escouade étaient autour d'elle et lui avait déjà donné leurs rapports.

\- Commandante, devons-nous allez à leur poursuite ? demanda Fariha.

\- Non, répondit Zarya. Cela ne servirait à rien. Ces fugitifs sont trop doués pour fuir et se cacher. Mais nous les retrouverons. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Le canadien, qui avait fini ses soins, s'approcha alors des deux officières.

\- Ces soldats n'ont pas de blessures graves, dit-il d'une voix inexpressive. Ils sont prêts à retourner au combat.

\- Parfait, dit Zarya.

Elle se tourna vers son escouade.

\- Pas mal pour un premier combat, leur dit-elle, d'un ton appréciateur.

\- Merci de m'avoir couvert contre 76, lui dit Fariha.

Zarya donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de l'égyptienne.

\- C'est ensemble que nous sommes fort, dit la russe.

Fariha acquiesça, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait apprécié ce combat, avec des co-équipiers compétents et disciplinés. Vaincre enfin Soldat 76 était aussi très plaisant. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête les sinistres ordre qu'elle avait reçu.

\- Surveillez la zone, ordonna Zarya. Nous ne tarderons pas à retourner au combat.

Ceci dit, la russe entra dans son transport, se dirigeant vers la carte holographique. Dessus, des dizaines de symbole représentait les autres escouades de la BDI. Elles étaient dispersées dans la région, encerclant l'endroit où le transport de 76 s'était écrasé.

Les fugitifs avaient eu une heure pour se déplacer. Cela avait forcé Zarya à éparpiller ses soldats sur une large distance, pour couvrir tous les itinéraires de fuites possible. Mais maintenant que la BDI avait repéré Soldat 76, Zarya allait pouvoir concentrer ses troupes.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle se mit à déplacer les icones, formant un cercle autour de l'endroit vers lequel s'était enfuit les fugitifs. Cette fois, la zone était beaucoup plus petite et l'encercler demanda à Zarya deux fois moins de troupe. Autant de soldats qui allaient la rejoindre dans l'attaque contre les fugitifs. Avec une telle supériorité numérique, vaincre Soldat 76 serait une formalité.

Ses plaisantes pensées furent troublées par un bip d'alerte, venant du cockpit de l'appareil.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle au pilote.

\- Des transports sont en approche vers notre position, lui répondit-il. Deux de Talon et un d'Overwatch. Je n'arrive pas à identifier le quatrième.

Zarya jura. Il semblait que la partie allait être plus difficile que prévue.


	16. Chapitre 16

\- Demandez un soutien aérien ! ordonna Zarya au pilote. Activer nos brouilleurs pour empêcher les fugitifs de contacter les transports qui approchent. Et appelez la section support pour qu'ils identifient le quatrième appareil.

\- À vos ordres, commandante.

Zarya se dirigea vers l'extérieur, droit vers Fariha.

\- Capitaine, un transport d'Overwatch arrive dans notre direction. Je veux que vous les contactiez et leur demandiez de rebrousser chemin.

\- Bien, commandante.

Fariha entra à son tour dans le transport. Elle comprenait pourquoi Zarya avait fait appel à elle : les membres d'Overwatch accepteraient mieux une demande venant de quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient. Mais l'idée de devoir parler avec les membres d'Overwatch ne réjouissait pas trop Fariha. Elle n'approuvait pas qu'ils soient devenus des hors-la-loi. Mais elle-même ne se sentait plus légitime pour leur faire des reproches.

C'est donc le cœur serré qu'elle ouvrit une fréquence de communication. Et son malaise ne fit que redoubler lorsque le visage de Reinhardt apparut.

\- Où est Winston ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Parler au scientifique aurait été mille fois plus facile que de devoir faire face à son ancienne idole.

\- Winston n'est pas avec nous, lui répondit le croisé. Je commande cette opération. Que veux-tu, Fariha ? Je pense que vos supérieurs ont été plutôt clairs sur comment vous nous considérez.

\- Je… nous… hum… bégaya Fariha.

Elle se força à se recomposer un visage.

\- La commandante veut que vous évacuiez la zone. Nous sommes en train de traquer de dangereux criminels et nous ne voulons pas d'interférence.

\- C'est hors de question ! Nous savons pour vos ordres secrets, Fariha ! La seule raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas prévenu la presse, c'est pour protéger nos sources au conseil de sécurité. Et il est hors de question que vous exécutiez ces trois personnes ! Ce n'est pas cela la justice !

Fariha ne put s'empêcher de rougir en baissant les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille se faisant gronder.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux accepter cela, reprit Reinhard. Si l'on m'avait donné un ordre pareil, j'aurais démissionné sur le champ !

Et il coupa la communication.

Fariha prit une dizaine de secondes pour retrouver son calme, avant de rejoindre Zarya. Cette dernière était retournée auprès du pilote.

\- Ils ne partiront pas, dit l'égyptienne.

\- Nous ferons avec, répondit la commandante. Demander la même chose à Talon ne servirait à rien… Qu'en est-il pour ce quatrième appareil ?

\- La section support l'a identifié, commença le pilote. Il appartient à une compagnie de mercenaires d'élite. Leurs agents sont très bien entrainés et ont accès à des technologies vues nulle part ailleurs. Malgré tout, c'est une organisation très discrète. Nous ne connaissons même pas leur nom. Habituellement, ils travaillent pour des grandes firmes comme Vishkar ou Lucheng. Ils font des guerres commerciales, de la pacification d'autochtones, ou luttent contre les troupes de petits états, hostiles aux intérêts de leurs employeurs. Normalement, ils ne se frottent pas aux soldats des grands pays. C'est très étrange qu'ils interviennent ici.

\- Dites-leur que cette zone est interdite d'accès au nom de l'ONU et qu'ils doivent s'en détourner, sans quoi ils seront considérés comme hostiles.

Le pilote s'exécuta, envoyant un message écrit. Une réponse ne tarda pas à être transmise.

\- Ils disent qu'ils se rendent au Maghreb et qu'ils feront un détour pour éviter d'interférer avec nous.

\- Garder tout de même un œil sur eux, répondit Zarya. Ordre de tirer à vue s'ils approchent trop près.

Puis elle se tourna vers Fariha :

\- Préparez l'escouade, capitaine. Il est temps d'achever notre mission.

 _0*0*0_

« Tu sais que Talon t'a lavé le cerveau pour te forcer à me tuer ? ».

La question revenait, obsédante. Amélie n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Elle avait beau tenter de se concentrer, de revenir sur la mission, rien n'y faisait. La froideur glaciale qui inhibait ses émotions lui semblait presque préférable à son état actuel.

\- À quoi penses-tu, araña ? lui demanda la voix moqueuse de Sombra.

Amélie releva la tête, croisant son regard avec celui de la hackeuse.

Les deux femmes se trouvaient dans un transport de Talon, accompagnées de Reaper, de l'Agent 49 et deux escouades de sbires de Talon. Trois escouades supplémentaires se trouvaient dans l'autre transport qui les accompagnait.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, dit froidement Amélie.

\- Oooh, toujours fâché que ton homme t'ait rejeté ? Ne t'inquiète pas araña, on arrangera ça.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Amélie avait autre chose à faire que de rabattre le caquet de Sombra. Cette dernière se désintéressa donc d'elle pour se tourner vers 49.

\- Et à ce propos… est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas ce type d'intérêt de vous à moi ? demanda-t-elle moqueusement. Vous me fixez des yeux depuis le début de cette mission.

Sombra finit ses paroles en lui envoyant un baiser. Mais encore une fois elle n'obtient pas de réponse.

\- Boss, vous donnez vraiment un mauvais exemple à nos co-équipiers, poursuivit-t-elle vers Reaper.

\- Je trouve au contraire qu'ils ont un très bon comportement, répondit ce dernier. Que tu devrais imiter.

Sombra ouvrit la bouche pour répondre… quand Amélie se mit à crier.

\- Je l'ai fait vraiment fait !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Gérard est mort par ma main. Je me souviens maintenant… le somnifère… cet oreiller…

Amélie mit brusquement ses deux mains sur sa tête tandis qu'une grimace de souffrance apparaissait sur son visage.

Aucun des autres membres de Talon ne réagit. Ils avaient tous déjà vu Widowmaker se souvenir de la mort de son mari. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait pas la dernière. Le souvenir était trop puissant pour être indéfiniment refoulé.

Mais à chaque fois, sa résurgence activait les inhibiteurs d'émotions et le blocage de loyauté. Tout le monde s'attendait donc à ce que Widowmaker se mette à afficher une expression glaciale, avant de dire que les ennemis de Talon devaient être éliminés.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Pourquoi ai-je accepté de le faire ? Je ne voulais pas… Que… que m'est-il arrivé ?

Une expression étonnée apparut sur les visages des autres membres de Talon. Surpris par l'événement, ils restèrent sans réagir.

\- Cela n'en valait pas le coup, poursuivit Amélie. Même pour Talon…

Elle grimaça de nouveau, cessant brutalement de parler. 49 se leva brusquement et se mit face à elle.

\- Agent, écoutez-moi, dit-il. Peu importe le passé. Le fait est qu'actuellement, votre mari est retenu captif par deux de nos ennemis. La BDI veut le tuer. Overwatch veut l'envoyer en prison. Il n'y a que nous qui sommes prêts à l'aider.

\- Ouah, dit Sombra, ironique. À vous entendre, on dirait presque que nous sommes les gentils.

\- Tais-toi ! lui ordonna froidement Reaper.

\- Vous aimez votre vie au sein de Talon ? poursuivit 49, vers Amélie.

Le doux plaisir qu'elle ressentait lors d'un meurtre lui revint en mémoire. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

\- Si nous réussissons cette mission, vous retrouverez votre mari tout en conservant la vie qui vous plaît. Concentrez-vous sur cela et ne pensez à rien d'autre.

Ce fut difficile. Les souvenirs harcelaient Amélie, tels un essaim d'abeilles bourdonnant. Mais elle pensa au bonheur qui l'attendait. Cela lui permit de retrouver son calme.

\- La mission sera faite, dit-elle calmement.

49 hocha la tête. Puis, il fit signe à Reaper de le suivre, tandis qu'il avançait vers l'arrière du transport. Il reprit la parole lorsqu'il fut sûr que seul Reyes pouvait l'entendre :

\- Tenez, prenez ça, dit-il en lui tendant un petit presse-bouton. Mieux vaut que vous en ayez un aussi.

Reaper regarda l'objet, puis tourna vers sa tête vers Widowmaker, avant de revenir à 49.

\- Alors nous en sommes là.

\- Vous avez vu la même chose que moi, répondit 49. Son blocage de loyauté s'affaiblit. Elle pourrait nous trahir à tout moment.

\- Ainsi soit-il, dit Reaper en prenant l'objet.

\- Que pensez-vous de nos chances de succès ?

\- Cela va s'annoncer compliqué. Je peux facilement prévoir les mouvements de Jack et de Reinhardt. Mais je connais moins bien Zarya. Et la BDI nous dépasse clairement en nombre et puissance de feu. Sans compter ce quatrième groupe qui ajoute un facteur imprévisible.

Puis, il ajouta d'une voix sinistre :

\- Mais au moins, même si la BDI finit victorieuse, cela fera toujours deux noms de moins sur ma liste.

 _0*0*0_

\- Je vois deux escouades d'agents d'Helix dans les airs, déclara Ana, observant les alentours avec la lunette de son fusil. Et une escouade de soldat américains dans la rue d'en face.

Les trois fugitifs s'étaient réfugiés dans un grand bourg en ruine. Ils avaient pris place en haut d'un ancien immeuble d'habitation, qui disposait d'une très bonne vue sur les environs.

\- Vous le sentez n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gérard. Le poing inflexible de l'état… qui se resserre autour de nous. Quels fous nous avons été de penser pouvoir y faire face.

Ana ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort. Le rapport de force leur était incroyablement défavorable.

\- Jack, dit-elle. Je crois que tu es le seul qui est une chance de t'enfuir. Avec mes nano-boost, tu devrais être assez rapide et résistant pour franchir les lignes ennemies. Tu recevras sans doute de nombreuses blessures, mais rien que tes champs biotiques ne puissent guérir.

\- Et pour toi et Lacroix ?

\- Lorsque nous serons sûrs que tu seras sauf… je suppose qu'il faudra nous rendre. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de devoir affronter un procès. Mais j'y ferais face.

\- Ne sois pas naïve, Ana, réagit Gérard. Un procès impliquant n'importe lequel de nous trois serait beaucoup trop embarrassant pour les pouvoirs en place. Nous serons rapidement exécutés.

\- Ma fille ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

\- Il y a six ans, sans doute. Aujourd'hui… j'en suis bien moins sûr. Et quand bien même, elle n'est pas seule dans la BDI.

\- De toute manière, la question ne se pose pas, dit Jack. Nous n'abandonnons personne derrière.

\- Sentez-vous libre de m'abandonner, répondit Lacroix. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Les instructions que j'ai données à Ana vous permettront d'obtenir les réponses que vous cherchez.

\- Gérard ! protesta l'égyptienne. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !?

\- Quasiment tout ce que j'ai réalisé a été défait, ceux qui autrefois étaient mes amis me méprisent et la femme que j'aime est devenue un monstre. Le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas m'en plaindre. Tous mes malheurs sont en grande partie de ma faute.

Ana ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. Mais un bruit attira son attention à la fenêtre.

\- Une escouade se rapproche, dit-elle. Nous devons bouger, maintenant !

Jack et elle remirent leurs masques et saisirent leurs armes. Puis, le groupe de fugitifs se remit en mouvement.

Ils se déplaçaient discrètement et doucement, tentant du mieux possible de ne pas se faire remarquer des soldats qui fouillaient le bourg. Le trio entendait des bruits de moteur, mais ils n'y prêtaient plus trop attention.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, l'inévitable se produit : un soldat remarqua leur passage.

\- Là ! Ce sont eux ! cria un militaire américain.

Lui et son escouade se mirent immédiatement à faire feu. C'étaient des tirs de saturations, destinés à bloquer les mouvements du trio. Mais Ana jeta une de ses grenades, forçant deux soldats ennemis à se jeter à terre. Cela donna aux fugitifs une courte ouverture, dont ils profitèrent pour s'échapper.

Mais ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas qu'un tank chinois leur bloqua le passage, tandis qu'une escouade d'Helix approchait par le ciel. Ils entrèrent dans une maison en ruines, seulement pour voir des soldats de Pranciškus en train de barricader l'autre entrée. Et derrière eux, les militaires américains se rapprochaient. Ils étaient totalement cernés.

Jack utilisa ses roquettes helix pour détruire la barricade qui lui faisait face. Puis il tenta de se lever pour viser les soldats qui bloquaient le passage. Mais ce faisant, il exposa son flanc aux américains, qui en profitèrent immédiatement pour tirer. Jack dû se jeter au sol.

Ana, elle, avait trouvé un bon abri, la couvrant dans toute la direction. Elle réussit à endormir coup sur coup un soldat d'Helix et un autre de Pranciškus. Puis, un tir du tank détruisit une section de mur, pile en face de son couvert. Ana se déplaça en toute hâte, tandis qu'un second obus détruisait son ancien abri.

Un soldat profita de cette ouverture pour pénétrer dans la maison… avant de se faire plaquer au sol par Gérard, resté soigneusement caché jusque-là. Le militaire se releva en toute vitesse, pointa son arme sur le français, tira… et se rendit compte que Gérard avait retiré les munitions de son fusil. Le français profita de ce mouvement inutile pour donner un uppercut au ventre, qu'il accompagna d'un balayage. Les chocs successifs achevèrent d'assommer le soldat.

Puis les agents d'Helix firent exploser un mur de la maison avec un pack d'explosifs, créant une large ligne de vue sur les fugitifs. Gérard se cacha derrière une étagère, tandis que Jack fit feu. Une rafale de son fusil détruisit l'arme d'un soldat d'Helix. Mais une militaire de Pranciškus en profita pour tirer sur Jack par derrière, via une fenêtre. Morrison prit plusieurs balles à la hanche et dû de nouveau se jeter au sol.

Le tank chinois avança dans la maison, démolissant une autre section de mur au passage et pointant son obusier sur la cachette de Gérard. Ce dernier bougea brusquement tandis que l'armoire était réduite en petits morceaux. Le tank bougea de nouveau son canon puis… vit celui-ci détruit par le marteau de Reinhardt.

\- Honneur et justice ! cria le vieux croisé.

Les soldats d'Helix avaient bien vu Reinhardt approcher. Mais la vitesse de sa charge était telle qu'ils n'avaient pu réagir. Maintenant menacé par le marteau du croisé, ils activèrent en hâte leurs propulseurs pour se mettre hors de portée.

\- Par ici ! cria Reinhardt au trois fugitifs. Notre transport n'est pas loin !

Tout en parlant, il s'avança, déployant son champ de force pour protéger le trio.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous ferez une fois que nous vous aurons rejoints ? demanda Jack.

Il n'avait pas oublié les paroles de Winston lors de leur dernière rencontre « …si vous reprenez vos activités illégales, nous vous stopperons ». Et les dernières activités de Jack étaient bel et bien illégales.

\- Soldat 76, c'est eux ou la BDI ! cria Ana. Je pense que le choix est vite fait !

Malgré tout, Jack et Gérard hésitèrent de longues secondes. Mais l'instinct de survie fut le plus fort et les deux hommes coururent dans la direction désignée par Reinhardt. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier reculait prudemment, couvrant leur retraite de son bouclier.

Il était temps, car le transport de Zarya venait juste de rejoindre le champ de bataille. La russe débarqua immédiatement, suivit de son escouade.

Les fantassins de la BDI s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de Reinhardt et des autres fugitifs. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement en apercevant une tourelle de Torbjörn, qui s'était immédiatement mise à leur tirer dessus. L'ingénieur, accompagné de Tracer et Angela, vint rejoindre Reinhardt et les fugitifs.

\- Vous êtes totalement fous d'être venus ici ! dit Gérard. Pourquoi risquer vos vies pour nous !?

\- Tais-toi, lui répondit sèchement Angela, tout en soignant Morrison. Tu n'es pas en mesure de faire ce genre de remarque !

\- Il faut se dépêcher, ajouta Tracer. Des chasseurs approchent de notre transport !

Les membres d'Overwatch se remirent en mouvements, couverts par la tourelle de Torbjörn. Mais la machine fut détruite par deux rockets de Pharah, ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer un cri d'indignation de l'ingénieur.

Les fantassins de la BDI reprirent leur poursuite pendant que Zarya, Masque de Fer et Pharah se mirent à tirer leurs explosifs, juste devant les membres d'Overwatch. Si ces attaques étaient peu précises, ils rendaient bien trop risqué la traversée de la zone.

\- Ils veulent nous empêcher de rejoindre notre transport, analysa Reinhard. Tracer !

L'intéressée hocha la tête et disparut dans un éclair bleuté. Elle réapparut à côté de Masque de Fer et fit feu immédiatement. La polonaise fut forcée de se décaler, interrompant son tir. En moins d'une seconde, Tracer disparut de nouveau, avant de porter son attaque sur Zarya. La russe fut aussi forcée d'arrêter son bombardement. Soldat 76 tira alors vers Pharah pour la forcer à atterrir.

Avec la fin du bombardement, les membres d'Overwatch purent se remettre à avancer. Tracer n'eut aucune difficulté à les rattraper. Mais au loin, le bruit des chasseurs se faisait entendre. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches. Heureusement le transport n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres…

Puis une pluie de balles sortit d'un mur devant eux, les forçant à se mettre à couvert.

\- Passe-muraille ! cria Reinhard, tout en activant son bouclier.

Soldat 76 fit exploser une portion du mur de ses roquettes, révélant derrière deux soldats arborant l'écusson français. Aamina ne tarda pas à apparaître sur le flanc des membres d'Overwatch, tirant sur Reinhardt. Ce dernier dû se repositionner en toute hâte, forçant son groupe à reculer encore plus.

\- Nous devons préparer une attaque ! cria le vieux croisé. Je vais y aller, tenez-vous prêts à me couvrir !

Mais il était trop tard, les chasseurs espagnols s'élancèrent vers le transport d'Overwatch, tirant une pluie de balles sur ce dernier. L'appareil fut forcé de s'élancer vers le ciel pour éviter d'être détruit.

Les fugitifs n'avaient plus de porte de sortie.


	17. Chapitre 17

Une fois le transport d'Overwatch dans les airs, les chasseurs espagnols se lancèrent à sa poursuite, forçant l'appareil à s'éloigner. Le seul point positif fut que ses poursuivants partirent avec lui.

\- Ne perdez pas espoir compagnons ! tonna Reinhardt. Il y a encore des transports sur ce champ de bataille !

Il pointa son marteau vers les appareils de la BDI, situé des mètres plus loin, derrières Zarya et ses troupes.

\- À l'attaque ! cria le croisé. Brisez leur rang !

Et il chargea. Jack, Ana et Torbjörn se mirent à tirer pour le couvrir tandis que Tracer disparaissait dans un flash bleuté. Pharah et Masque de Fer durent se mettre à couvert. Cheng fit feu de son fusil de sniper, touchant la jambière de Reinhardt. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le croisé, pas plus que les multiples tirs des autres soldats. Ces derniers se dispersèrent pour éviter le chemin de Reinhardt.

Le moteur de l'armure s'arrêta brusquement tandis que le croisé levait son marteau à réaction. Il l'abattit brusquement sur le sol, provoquant un mini tremblement de terre. Les membres de la BDI proches chutèrent, à l'exception de Pharah, qui avait décollé en toute hâte.

Aamina sortit d'un mur derrière les membres d'Overwatch… pour se prendre un uppercut de Gérard, qui attendait juste là.

\- Vous êtes prévisibles, déclara l'espion.

Puis il courut vers les appareils de la BDI, à la suite de Torbjörn. Mercy était déjà auprès de Reinhardt, soignant ses blessures.

Soldat 76 tira une volée de roquettes vers la position de Cheng, forçant ce dernier à reculer. Puis, lui et Ana suivirent les autres.

Pharah et les passes-murailles tentèrent d'approcher. Mais ils étaient chassés par les tirs d'une tourelle de Torbjörn. L'égyptienne la détruisit en quelques secondes mais cela permit aux fugitifs d'avancer davantage.

\- Faites décoller nos transports ! ordonna Pharah dans son communicateur. Et demandez à notre soutien aérien de revenir par ici !

Tous les appareils quittèrent immédiatement le sol… à l'exception d'un.

\- Transport 3, décollez ! répéta Pharah.

\- Désolé mon chou, lui répondit Tracer. Mais j'attends mes amis avant.

Zarya et les autres membres de la BDI s'étaient relevés mais les membres d'Overwatch les avaient déjà dépassés. Reinhardt s'était mis à l'arrière garde, couvrant les autres de son bouclier.

\- Gérard, attention ! cria soudainement Ana.

Le français se jeta au sol… et la main gantée de Reaper passa juste au-dessus de lui. La sombre silhouette était soudainement sortie d'une fenêtre du premier étage, s'approchant brusquement de Gérard en forme spectrale.

Une détonation retentit et Ana s'effondra au sol. Jack répliqua immédiatement dans la direction du tir. Mais Widowmaker s'était déjà repositionnée via son grappin.

Puis, non loin des membres d'Overwatch, un mur explosa, révélant derrière lui Agent 49 et une douzaine de sbires de Talon. Les flux blancs de l'armure de 49 rayonnaient, signe que l'agent utilisait ses capacités à pleine puissance.

Torbjörn tenta d'installer une tourelle… avant de se rendre compte que son matériel ne fonctionnait pas. Tous les systèmes informatiques étaient hors service. Il entendit alors le rire moqueur de Sombra, juste derrière lui. Torbjörn se retourna, mais n'aperçut qu'un flash violacé.

Reinhardt aurait aimé aider ses compagnons. Mais il était tout ce qui les protégeait des tirs de la BDI. Il dut donc rester immobile. Mercy, elle, s'était précipitée vers Ana tandis que Tracer était toujours dans le transport.

\- Viens Gérard, dit Reaper en s'approchant de l'espion. Ta femme se languit de toi.

\- Non, répondit le français, paniqué. Non. Non !

Il tourna les talons et se mit à courir, en plein vers les membres de la BDI.

Reaper se lança à sa poursuite. Il vit alors que le bouclier de Reinhardt s'était effondré et que les membres de la BDI s'apprêtaient à intercepter Gérard.

\- Sombra, 49, bloquez la BDI et Overwatch. Escouade 1, 2, 4 et 5, avec eux. Widowmaker et escouade 3, avec moi sur la cible.

L'Agent 49 pointa son bras vers un immeuble juste à côté des membres BDI. Des craquements se firent entendre tandis que le bâtiment s'effondrait, forçant les soldats à fuir. Au même instant, deux autres escouades de Talon sortirent de leur cachette, prêtes au combat.

Tracer était finalement sortie du transport, rejoignant Torbjörn et Reinhardt dans leur combat contre les terroristes. En même temps, Angela avait utilisé toute la puissance de sa technologie pour remettre Ana debout.

Zarya avait aussi dispersé ses troupes, laissant Pharah, Cheng et la moitié des fantassins présents combattre Talon, tandis qu'elle se lançait à la poursuite de Gérard avec le reste.

Elle ne tarda pas à croiser la route de Reaper. Le terroriste fit feu de ses puissants fusils à pompe mais Zarya avait déjà activé son champ de force. Elle répliqua de son canon à énergie, forçant Reaper à passer en forme spectrale.

Pendant cet échange, les soldats de la BDI, plus nombreux et mieux entrainés, avaient repoussé les forces de Talon. Widowmaker avait bien tenté de les aider. Mais dès qu'elle eut tiré, Masque de Fer avait envoyé une grenade vers sa position, la forçant à reculer.

Profitant de cet affrontement, Soldat 76 s'était glissé entre les différents combattants pour avancer vers Gérard.

Mais Aamina et les passes-murailles étaient devant lui. À chaque seconde qui passait, ils se rapprochaient de Gérard. Quand soudainement, de nouveaux soldats se dévoilèrent pour leur tirer dessus.

Ils étaient équipés d'armure complète, faite d'un curieux métal lisse, qui semblait bien plus avancé que celles des soldats de la BDI. De la même manière, ils utilisaient des armes à énergie, à la puissance dévastatrice. Cette attaque stoppa net l'avancée des passes-murailles.

\- Apparemment ces mercenaires allaient pas au Maghreb en fait, déclara Aamina, dans son communicateur.

\- Nous leur ferons payer cette interférence, réagit Zarya avec férocité.

Elle s'était déjà avancée à la suite d'Aamina, Reaper et ses forces ayant préféré reculer. Mais Gérard avait disparu de sa vision.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à croiser un duo de mercenaire.

\- Nous sommes venus pour vous sauver, monsieur, dit l'une d'entre eux. Venez, nous allons vous sortir hors de ce merdier !

\- Merci, dit Gérard, en affichant une mine soulagée.

Il se mit entre la paire de mercenaires. Mais dès que le trio avança, Gérard saisit le pistolet du soldat devant lui avant de se retourner et de tirer sur le fusil de l'autre mercenaire. Un deuxième tir neutralisa la seconde arme.

\- Je sais qui vous envoie ! dit Gérard. Et vous non plus ne m'aurez pas !

De son côté, Reaper avait pu bénéficier de la vision thermique de Widowmaker pour savoir où se trouvaient ses adversaires et sa cible. Il avait pris un chemin secondaire pour atteindre Gérard… avant de voir le passage devant lui bloqué par une toile métallique.

Sans arrêter sa course, Reaper donna un coup de ses lames de combat pour couper l'obstacle. Mais l'acier rebondit contre l'étrange toile, forçant le terroriste à s'arrêter. Reaper fit alors feu d'un de ses fusils, juste pour voir la toile se plier avant de renvoyer les balles.

\- J'ai déjà vu cette technologie… murmura le mercenaire pour lui-même.

Résigné, il se téléporta pour contourner l'obstacle, laissant ses sbires prendre une route encore plus longue.

Gérard lui, avait jeté le pistolet, avant de se remettre à courir. C'est alors qu'un mur explosa devant lui, révélant la silhouette de Zarya. Derrière elle, le français pouvait voir le reste des soldats de la BDI, en train d'affronter les mercenaires. Ces derniers, malgré la supériorité de leur armement, n'avaient pu empêcher la russe de se frayer un passage jusque-là.

Gérard arrêta de courir, regardant Zarya. La russe pointa son canon vers lui.

\- Le poing inflexible de l'état… murmura l'espion, en fermant les yeux.

Zarya tira. Une sphère d'énergie fonça en plein vers Gérard…

Qui sentit soudainement quelqu'un le pousser au sol. Sa tête heurta la terre. Puis il entendit l'explosion, suivit d'un cri de douleur et d'une odeur de chair brûlée. Gérard rouvrit les yeux.

Pour voir le corps de Soldat 76, une blessure béante au flanc. Morrison venait de lui sauver la vie.

\- Commandant… murmura-t-il, totalement stupéfait. …Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai… juré… de protéger… les innocents… dit péniblement Jack.

Derrière eux, Zarya se préparait à faire feu de nouveau. Mais un tir de Widowmaker l'atteignit en pleine tête. La balle fut amortie par le bouclier énergétique de la russe. Mais cette dernière sombra tout de même dans l'inconscient.

\- Et vous êtes… innocent… jusqu'à preuve du contraire… n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Morrison.

Et il ferma les yeux.

\- Commandant… commença Gérard en saisissant le corps de Morrison. Commandant ! répéta-t-il en voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas. Commandant ! cria-t-il une troisième fois en secouant le corps de Jack.

Mais celui-ci garda les yeux fermés.

En toute hâte, Gérard saisit un des générateurs biotiques de Morrison, avant d'activer ce dernier. Mais il n'était pas sûr que cela suffise. La blessure semblait tellement large…

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, Ana rouvrit les yeux. Elle se souvenait juste d'une brusque douleur au cœur, avant d'avoir perdu connaissance. La première chose qu'elle aperçut fut le visage rassurant d'Angela.

\- Ça va aller Ana, lui dit la docteure. Tu n'auras pas de séquelles.

Elle avait eu la bonne idée de placer Ana à l'abri, derrière un mur en ruines. Non loin, les combats faisaient toujours rage. L'égyptienne jeta un prudent coup d'œil derrière son couvert.

\- Où est Jack ? demanda-t-elle à Angela. Où est Gérard ?

\- Gérard s'est enfui par-là, après que Reaper eut essayé de le capturer, dit Mercy en montrant une direction du doigt. Jack est parti à sa suite.

Puis, elle poussa une exclamation en voyant Torbjörn se faire heurter par un bloc de pierre, projeté par l'Agent 49. Elle s'élança immédiatement vers lui.

Ana hésita de longues secondes. Les membres d'Overwatch avaient risqué leurs vies pour la sauver. Son cœur lui criait de rester les aider.

Mais elle avait une dette à payer.

Discrètement, Ana s'éclipsa du combat pour partir dans la direction indiquée par Angela.

Juste à côté, la bataille faisait toujours rage. Pharah tira une rocket vers l'Agent 49 mais celui-ci la détourna sur Reinhardt, qui prit l'impact de plein fouet. Le terroriste semblait utiliser ses capacités beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il y a sept ans.

Tracer s'élança vers lui… avant de se rendre compte que son chrono-accélérateur ne marchait plus. Sombra apparut alors juste à côté d'elle et se mit à lui tirer dessus, obligeant l'anglaise à se mettre à couvert.

\- Cheng, est-ce que vous pouvez abattre leur chef ? demanda Pharah dans son communicateur.

\- J'attends une bonne ligne de tir, lui répondit l'intéressé. Essayez de l'attirer un peu plus à sa gauche.

Pharah profita que 49 ait l'attention détournée par une attaque de Torbjörn pour s'approcher de lui. Elle activa alors un mécanisme dans l'avant-bras de son armure. Un projectile en sortie, fonçant vers le sol. Au contact, il produisit une onde de choc qui repoussa l'agent de Talon plusieurs mètres sur sa gauche, le faisant tomber à genou. Une détonation de sniper se fit entendre et 49 hurla de douleur.

Pendant une seconde, Pharah crut avoir gagné. Mais 49 se releva aussitôt et d'un geste de la main, fit s'effondrer le bâtiment d'où avait tiré Cheng.

\- Capitaine ! s'exclama Fariha. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Pendant plusieurs secondes, il n'y eut pas de réponse. Puis, la voix du médecin canadien se fit entendre.

\- Il est inconscient. Je vais soigner ses blessures. Mais ne comptez sur lui avant plusieurs heures.

Soulagée, Pharah se reconcentra sur le combat. Elle savait qu'en attaquant à longue distance, 49 renverrait ses missiles. Aussi, s'approcha-elle brusquement, en piqué, pour tirer à courte distance. Mais le terroriste arracha un morceau de mur pour s'en servir comme bouclier et s'en sortit indemne. Fariha étouffa un juron.

\- Tu vas avoir besoin de plus de puissance, dit Mercy en s'approchant d'elle. Je peux fournir ça.

Pharah eu un instant d'hésitation. Il y a encore quelques minutes, elle et ses forces combattaient les membres d'Overwatch. Mais la haine de Talon était trop forte. Fariha était toujours persuadée que l'organisation terroriste avait tué sa mère.

Elle hocha donc la tête. Mercy activa le mode boost de son bâton, renforçant l'arme de Pharah. Cette dernière s'envola, la docteure à sa suite.

L'Agent 49 était occupé à bombarder Reinhardt, profitant que Sombra avait désactivé le bouclier du croisé. En entendant le bruit de moteur, il leva la tête. Et comme la dernière fois, il utilisa ses capacités pour arracher un morceau de mur et s'en servir comme bouclier.

Mais le tir de Pharah, bien plus puissant, fit exploser cette protection. 49 se prit le souffle de la déflagration et nombre de débris. Cela le déséquilibra quelques secondes. Fariha en profita pour atterrir près de lui et l'assommer d'un puissant coup de poing.

Pendant le combat, des dizaines d'autres soldats de la BDI avaient rejoint les lieux. Dépassés en nombre et privés de leur meneur, les sbires de Talon s'enfuirent.

Les agents d'Overwatch et les membres de la BDI se regardèrent sans rien faire pendant quelques secondes. Reinhardt et son escouade étaient à un contre vingt.

\- Partez tant qu'il est temps, dit Pharah.

\- Nous n'abandonnerons pas les nôtres ! répondit Reinhardt.

Il leva son marteau. Fariha eut un pincement au cœur.

Mais les ordres étaient les ordres.

\- Engagez l'ennemi, ordonna-t-elle à ses troupes.

Et le combat reprit.

Gérard, lui, était toujours en train de contempler le corps de Morrison, le regard vide.

\- Tu as toujours été un faible, Gérard, dit Masque de Fer, en s'approchant, sa voix altérée ponctuée de grésillement.

\- Et tu n'as pas toujours été la sbire d'un dictateur sanguinaire, Jagna, répondit Gérard.

Masque de Fer s'arrêta.

\- Comment sais-tu ?

Gérard eut un sourire triste.

\- C'est mon travail d'être bien renseigné.

\- Mouais. Il fallait bien que tu serves à quelque chose.

Masque de fer s'approcha davantage.

\- Ton costume est déchiré, remarqua-t-il.

Gérard eut un rire nerveux.

\- Cela doit vraiment être très choquant pour qu'autant de monde me le dise.

Masque de fer haussa les épaules, tout en dégainant un pistolet.

\- Tu sais que je suis aussi la sbire du conseil de sécurité, maintenant ?

\- Oui. Une douce ironie.

\- Et ils te veulent mort. Oh, ils ne m'ont pas jugé digne de recevoir leurs petits ordres secrets. Mais ça crève les yeux.

Il pointa le pistolet vers Gérard… avant de se jeter au sol. Une balle passa juste à côté de sa tête.

\- Écarte toi de mon mari, face de conserve ! hurla Widowmaker.

Elle se tenait juste au-dessus de la scène, en position de tir. Visiblement, son grappin lui avait permis de contourner obstacles et combat pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Entendre la voix de sa femme sembla sortir Gérard de sa torpeur. Il souleva le corps de Morrison et se mit à avancer. Masque de Fer tenta de sortir de son couvert pour lui tirer dessus, mais ne récolta qu'une balle au bras.

\- Aïe ! Merde ! jura-t-il.

Il regarda derrière lui. Une mercenaire à l'armure noire avait rejoint le combat. Masque de Fer la vit éjecter quatre soldats de la BDI via une onde sonore qui partait de son fusil. Puis, elle tira une espèce de toile métallique, bloquant l'accès à Reaper et à la moitié des forces de la BDI.

\- Capitaine, dit Masque de Fer via son communicateur. Le quatrième groupe nous a attaqué, la commandante est inconsciente et les cibles sont en fuite. Nous avons besoin de renfort.

\- Reçu, répondit Pharah. Nous approchons de votre position.

\- Je vous transmet les coordonnés de Widowmaker, pour un bombardement préventif.

\- 5 sur 5.

Pharah quitta avec plaisir l'affrontement contre Overwatch. L'issue ne faisait aucun doute : les forces de la BDI étaient bien trop nombreuses. Reinhardt faisait durer le combat pour l'honneur. Mais il serait forcé de se replier pour épargner la vie de ses compagnons.

Elle s'éleva dans les airs et tira immédiatement un missile aux coordonnées fournis par Masque de Fer. Pharah eut alors la satisfaction de voir une silhouette se jeter précipitamment à terre, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être prise dans le souffle de l'explosion. Il en faudrait sans doute plus pour tuer Widowmaker. Mais au moins ne les gênerait-elle plus pour se combat.

Puis Pharah les vit : Soldat 76 et Gérard. Ils avançaient lentement, le second portant péniblement le premier. Cela en faisait des cibles faciles…

Encore une fois, son cœur se serra. Tirer sur un blessé était un crime de guerre. Tout comme tuer un civil.

Mais les ordres étaient les ordres.

Pharah pointa son lance-roquette.

\- Fariha !

Elle s'interrompit soudainement. C'était impossible. Cette voix…

\- Fariha ! Viens s'il te plaît !

C'était la voix de sa mère…


	18. Chapitre 18

Fariha baissa la tête. Elle vit une silhouette qui lui faisait des signes de la main. C'était le tireur mystère qui accompagnait Soldat 76. Il avait retiré son masque et baissé sa capuche, laissant apparaître une peau cuivrée et une longue chevelure blanche.

Pas de doute, c'était sa mère.

Fariha atterrit à côté d'elle, faisant apparaître une expression soulagée sur le visage d'Ana.

\- Maman, tu… tu étais morte, dit faiblement Pharah.

\- Ce n'était pas le cas, répondit Ana. Est-ce que tu as reçu ma lettre ?

Fariha se souvenait de cet étrange message, écrit à la main et signé au nom de sa mère. Il disait qu'Ana s'était faite passer pour morte, terrassée par le poids de sa conscience et des regrets. Mais qu'elle n'avait finalement pas pu se résoudre à déposer les armes. Qu'elle aimait sa fille et qu'un jour, elle espérait que Fariha comprenne ses actes.

Mais Fariha ne comprenait pas.

\- Je…je pensais que c'était un canular. Une farce de je ne sais quel esprit tordu. Tu as disparu pendant six ans, maman. Six ans !

Ana baissa la tête, le visage triste.

\- Et maintenant, continua Fariha. Tu t'associes avec un criminel international ! Un meurtrier ! Pourquoi, maman ?! Pourquoi ?!

Mais Fariha avait compris. Elle ne voulait juste pas l'admettre.

\- Parce que Soldat 76… est Jack Morrison, déclara Ana.

Fariha pleurait. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses rêves d'enfant avaient été souillés et déformés d'une horrible manière.

\- Je suis désolée, ajouta Ana. C'est parce que cette vie est aussi violente que je voulais que tu t'en tiennes éloignée…

\- Je peux supporter la violence ! hurla Fariha. C'est savoir que ma mère est une hors-la-loi que je ne supporte pas !

\- Fariha, parfois… parfois il faut désobéir pour rendre le monde meilleur.

\- Non ! Je sais ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là…ce jour où tu as perdu ton œil ! Après l'attaque de Widowmaker, le commandant t'avait ordonné de te replier ! Mais tu voulais venger la mort de tes agents et tu es partie à sa poursuite en solitaire ! Si tu avais obéi, tu…

Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Avant de reprendre plus lentement :

\- Voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas désobéir. Voilà pourquoi les ordres…sont les ordres.

Ana jeta son fusil par terre.

\- Alors exécute-les, dit-elle. Gérard disait que tu avais reçu l'ordre de… de nous tuer. Je ne l'ai pas cru… jusqu'à ce que je voie ta commandante lui tirer dessus… Sur un civil désarmé, qui se trouvait immobile devant elle.

Le cœur de Fariha se serra. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela aurait été bien plus facile pour elle si Zarya avait fait le sale boulot à sa place.

\- Mais tu l'as sauvé… dit Pharah d'une voix faible.

\- Non. J'étais trop loin. C'est Jack. Il s'est interposé pour prendre le coup à sa place.

Fariha eut un frisson. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être le genre de méchante que sa mère affrontait autrefois ?

\- Capitaine, dit la voix d'un officier de la BDI, parlant via son communicateur. Les membres d'Overwatch battent en retraite. Devons-nous les poursuivre ?

L'image de Reinhardt, inconscient et enchaîné, s'imposa à Fariha avec une netteté douloureuse. Non… pas lui…

\- Négatif, répondit-elle. Sécurisez et nettoyez la zone.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna l'officier. Eh… Demande confirmation de l'ordre, capitaine.

\- Sécurisez et nettoyez la zone ! cria Fariha.

\- 5 sur 5, capitaine, dit l'officier, avant de couper la communication.

\- Merci, réagit Ana. Reinhardt et les autres ne méritent pas d'aller en prison.

Fariha prit le temps de souffler. De reprendre son calme. De retrouver ses esprits.

Cela ne fut pas très efficace.

\- Mais toi… toi et le comman… toi et Morrison… vous… il a tué des soldats d'Helix… laissé des civils mourir…

\- Je sais, Fariha. Il le sait aussi. Crois-moi quand je te dis que cela lui pèse. Je pense que…le moment venu… il se rendra de lui-même. Mais il doit d'abord découvrir la vérité.

\- La vérité sur quoi ?

\- Sur la chute d'Overwatch. Jack pense qu'il y avait une conspiration. Cette fille en Chine, Hai, avait des preuves. Mais Talon les a volées… Gérard dit pouvoir nous raconter toute la vérité. Et je le crois. S'il-te-plaît Fariha, laisse-nous partir. Si tu nous stoppes, personne d'autre ne fera la lumière sur cette histoire. Je te promets que quand tout sera terminé… nous irons nous rendre, pour répondre de nos crimes.

Fariha commençait à comprendre. « Ils pourraient causer bien trop de dommages s'ils devaient passer dans un procès. » lui avait dit le politicien.

Elle abaissa son arme.

\- Vas-y, rejoint les autres.

\- Merci, Fariha.

\- Je le fais parce que c'est ce qui est juste. Parce que je ne veux pas être l'assassine de quelques corrompus qui tentent d'étouffer leurs crimes. Parce qu'entre voir deux criminels libres et deux criminels exécutés sans procès, je vous préfère libres… Mais en aucune façon, je ne le fais parce que tu es ma mère !

\- Je comprends, dit Ana.

Malgré ses paroles, des larmes perlaient sur son visage.

Sans un mot, la vétérane ramassa son fusil. Puis, elle fit quelques pas.

\- Quand tout cela sera terminé, dit Ana. J'espère… j'espère que nous pourrons de nouveau être une famille…

Fariha ne répondit pas. Ana attendit une bonne minute. Mais sa fille n'ajouta toujours rien. Alors elle partit.

Fariha poussa un immense soupir de soulagement.

Elle avait eu du mal à se retenir. Se retenir de dire, qu'elle aussi, espérait un jour retrouver sa mère.

 _*0*0*0_

Genji contemplait les ruines.

Partout où le cyborg posait les yeux, il ne voyait qu'impacts de balles, débris d'explosions, pierres noircis au contact de rayons d'énergies…

Cela avait dû être une sacrée bataille. Le côté aventureux de Genji regrettait de l'avoir manqué. Son autre côté se disait que certains orages valaient mieux être évités.

Son attention se porta sur les traces de pas. Il voyait quantité d'empreintes de bottes militaires, qui ne l'intéressait pas. Il vit aussi les gigantesques traces de Reinhard, celles profondes de Torbjörn, le pas léger, presque imperceptible, de Tracer, quelques rares empreintes d'Angela…

Et des traces de chaussures de ville, d'un luxe certain. Celui qui les portait avait couru tout le long du champ de bataille, avant de s'écarter, portant un militaire sur ses épaules. Ils n'avaient que quelques heures d'avances.

Genji se rapprochait.

 _*0*0*0_

\- …et 49 a été capturé par la BDI, finit Reaper, achevant la liste des pertes.

Il se trouvait dans un transport de Talon, parlant à un communicateur. Avec les forces de la BDI occupées à combattre l'escouade de Reinhardt, il avait été facile aux terroristes de se regrouper et de rejoindre leurs appareils.

\- Cela est regrettable, répondit la voix. Mais il y a encore une possibilité de succès. Nos sources à la BDI nous indiquent qu'ils ont perdu la trace de Lacroix et que les agents d'Overwatch ont tous été lourdement blessés. Cela les retire de l'équation.

\- Nous continuons la traque alors ?

\- Oui. Seulement vous et Widowmaker. Un déploiement de force plus conséquent risquerait d'être repéré par la BDI. Est-ce que 49 vous a donné de quoi parer à l'éventualité d'une trahison de Widowmaker ?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait. Mettez-vous en route alors.

 _*0*0*0_

\- Rappel : hier, un violent combat a opposé la toute nouvelle BDI à d'anciens membres d'Overwatch et aux terroristes de Talon. Après une rude bataille, les forces de la BDI sont restées maîtres du terrain et sont parvenu à neutraliser de nombreux terroriste. La capitaine Fariha Amari s'est particulièrement distinguée, capturant elle-même l'Agent 49, membre clé de Talon.

Ana éteignit la radio. Elle était dans un camion, conduit par Gérard. Le corps inconscient de Jack se trouvait derrière eux.

Après la bataille, Ana avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour soigner son vieil ami, appliquant ses propres nanites médicales et pansant sa plaie. Mais rien n'y faisait. Jack ne se réveillait pas. Gérard et elle l'avaient porté jusqu'au village le plus proche. Là, l'espion avait négocié avec les habitants et finit par obtenir un camion, ainsi que des vivres.

\- J'ai transféré beaucoup d'argent sur leurs comptes bancaires, avait-il expliqué à Ana. Ce camion nous permettra d'amener le commandant à un bon médecin. J'en connais un près de Bordeaux.

Depuis la fin des combats, cela avait été ses seules paroles. Ana elle-même était trop marquée par sa conversation avec Fariha pour communiquer. Et elle était aussi inquiète pour sa fille, craignant que ses supérieurs ne la punissent pour ne pas avoir poursuivi Reinhardt…et l'avoir laissé partir elle.

Mais ce message à la radio l'avait rassurée. Fariha était vue comme une héroïne maintenant. La nouvelle icône de la BDI. Cette image la protégerait.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Gérard ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Tu sais très bien que non.

\- Oui. Mais jusque-là, tu parvenais à rire de tes malheurs et à garder le sourire. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Et toi, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ton meilleur ami se tient derrière nous, plongé dans un coma dont nous ne savons pas s'il va en sortir un jour.

\- Je suis très inquiète pour lui. Mais je sais que le manifester ne servirait à rien. Nous faisons ce qu'il faut pour l'aider et cela me suffit à rester concentrée.

Gérard resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je… je ne méritais pas qu'il fasse ça.

\- Ce n'était pas une question de savoir si tu le méritais ou non. C'était une question de faire ce qui était juste. De ne pas laisser mourir un innocent.

\- Mais Ana… je ne suis pas innocent…

L'égyptienne laissa passer un court silence. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait gardé l'espoir que Gérard n'ait effectivement rien à se reprocher. Que tous les mauvais signes qui indiquaient le contraire ne soient rien de plus que des mauvais signes. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avouait lui-même…

\- Tu m'as pourtant assuré n'avoir jamais trahi Overwatch, dit-elle. J'ai peine à croire que tu m'aurais menti.

\- Et je ne l'ai jamais fait. Mais j'ai commis bien d'autres crimes…

 _*Il y a onze ans*_

\- Gérard, as-tu déjà entendu parler de Talon ?

La question avait été posée par Bianca. Elle et l'espion se trouvaient dans une salle de réunion, au quartier général Suisse. Gabriel Reyes était aussi présent dans la salle, observant les deux d'un air amusé.

\- C'est une organisation terroriste et mafieuse. Ils se drapent dans une stupide idéologie disant que les conflits rendent plus puissant. Mais à la vérité, ils ne sont motivés que par la violence et l'argent. Ceci dit, ils ont accès à des agents compétents et à des technologies de pointes. Ils représenteraient une sérieuse menace, s'ils n'étaient désorganisés par des luttes internes.

\- Vingt sur vingt, dit Bianca. Je vois que ton séjour à l'état-major n'a pas amoindri tes réflexes d'espion.

\- Merci. Mais Gabriel et toi n'avaient pas organisé cette petite entrevue uniquement pour me faire dire des choses que vous savez déjà ?

\- Non, en effet, répondit l'italienne. Vois-tu, les fameuses luttes internes dont tu parles, et bien elles nous donnent accès à certaines possibilités…

\- Vous voulez en profiter pour attaquer Talon et la détruire ?

Gabriel rigola.

\- Non, dit-il. Pas du tout.

\- Nous voudrions que tu rejoignes Talon, ajouta Bianca.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Gérard.

\- Nous voudrions que tu rejoignes Talon, répéta Bianca.

L'espion la regarda avec un air stupéfait.

\- Avec les luttes internes qui font rage là-bas, expliqua l'italienne, un type intelligent, comme toi, pourrait facilement atteindre un haut rang dans leur organisation.

\- Donc c'est une mission d'infiltration, dit Gérard. Vous voulez que je joue aux agents doubles.

\- Pas spécialement, répondit Reyes. Disons plutôt… intermédiaire.

\- Comme tu le sais, ajouta Bianca, je suis très friande de technologies de pointes. Et Talon en a des plutôt pas mal que je voudrais acquérir. Quant à notre ami Gabriel, il y a quelques conflits qu'il voudrait provoquer. Et Talon serait l'outil parfait pour ça.

\- L'ONU bride trop Jack, expliqua le chef de Blackwatch. Il y a certains ennemis que nous n'avons pas le droit d'attaquer. Alors je veux les forcer à nous attaquer. Je ne pense pas que les membres de Talon seraient contre provoquer quelques combats.

\- Je refuse, dit Gérard. Ce que vous proposez, c'est jouer avec le feu. Est-ce que l'on vous a appris l'histoire d'Al-Qaïda ? Chaque fois que des services secrets ont tenté de manipuler des terroristes, cela à mal finit.

\- Allons, Gérard, répondit Gabriel. Ne nous force pas à devenir menaçants. Après tout, nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Cette opération contre les Shimadas. Toutes ces fois où je t'ai prêté des agents pour que tu fasses de petits meurtres clandestins…

\- Ana m'avait demandé de te surveiller après ton recrutement, ajouta Bianca. J'ai toute une liste de…trucs, effectué par ton réseau. Jusque-là, je n'ai pas jugé utile de lui la monter. Mais, tu me connais. Ça m'arrive de changer d'avis.

Gérard baissa la tête.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que tu es le seul capable de grimper rapidement les rangs de Talon, dit Gabriel. J'ai quantité de tueurs compétents dans Blackwatch. Mais personne avec l'étoffe d'un chef.

\- Bon… ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Bianca. Bon, nous irons voir Morrison tout à l'heure. On lui dira que j'ai de nouveau besoin de toi à la section renseignement et que tu es d'accord pour bouger. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera triste de te voir quitter l'état-major…

 _*Aujourd'hui*_

Ana écoutait attentivement.

Gérard lui avait raconté toutes les fautes qu'il avait commises lors de sa carrière à Overwatch. Les actions illégales lors de l'opération en Europe centrale, les manipulations qui avaient causées la mutilation de Genji, quantité d'assassinats illégaux pour faciliter des opérations ou négociations. Et maintenant ça…

\- Donc, tu as rejoint les rangs de Talon ?

\- Oui. Et comme prévu, j'ai rapidement monté en grades, jusqu'à faire parti de leur petit conseil de dirigeant. Pour en arriver là, j'ai dû commettre quantité de crimes… Blanchir de l'argent, trafiquer des technologies illégales, commanditer des meurtres… C'était une des pires périodes de ma vie.

\- Que s'est-t-il passé ensuite ?

\- Gabriel et Bianca ont utilisé mon poste pour atteindre leurs propres objectifs. Mais avec le temps, les conflits au sein de Talon ont cessé. Ils sont devenus une menace de premier plan pour Overwatch. Ma position n'était plus tenable. Alors… j'ai doublé tout le monde.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu te souviens de cette ancienne employée d'Omnica Corporation ? Celle qui m'a fabriqué Assistant ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien je lui ai demandé me réaliser un virus. Un virus IA.

Ana fronça les sourcilles. La création d'intelligence artificielle était strictement encadrée depuis la crise des omniums. L'égyptienne ne savait que trop bien les dégâts que pouvait causer une IA défaillante.

\- Sa fonction était simple, expliqua Gérard. Me permettre d'accéder aux renseignements de Talon, même après que je les eus quittés. Cela fut un succès total. Grâce à ce virus, j'avais accès à l'ensemble de leurs données, en temps réel.

\- Mais… ils n'ont pas détruit le virus ?

\- Ils ont essayé. Mais comme c'était une IA, le virus réussissait toujours à survivre et à s'adapter. La seule solution pour eux aurait été de reconstruire toutes leurs infrastructures informatiques de zéro. Ce qui était impossible bien sûr. Le mieux qu'ils ont pu faire a été de crypter leurs données. Mais ça ne faisait que me ralentir : avec suffisamment de temps, mon réseau était capable de déchiffrer leur code.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais aussi efficace contre Talon.

\- Oui. J'avais l'outil parfait pour les détruire. Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire jouer mes soutiens politiques, enfin ceux d'Amélie, pour réintégrer l'état-major et obtenir la gestion de ce dossier. Évidemment, Gabriel était furieux. Mais il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire. Moi aussi je m'étais mis à collecter des preuves de ses actions illégales.

\- Et Bianca ?

\- Elle s'est rendue compte que je pouvais accéder au grade de commandant et que cela lui serait très avantageux. Alors elle m'a soutenu. De toute manière, je lui avais déjà donné les technologies qu'elle voulait.

\- Comment une telle affaire a-t-elle pu rester cachée aussi longtemps ? Je veux dire… tout le linge sale de Gabriel a été exposé au monde. Mais toi tu as été membre de Talon et personne n'en a jamais entendu parler ?

\- Parce que lorsque j'ai infiltré Talon, j'ai tout fait pour cacher mon identité. Seule les autres dirigeants finirent par savoir qui j'étais. Et ils ont tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire. Ils n'avaient pas envie que le monde sache à quel point je les avais bernés… ni que leur organisation avait une telle faille.

\- Car le virus est toujours actif ?

\- Oui. Il était vraiment bien conçu. J'ai reçu un lot de données cryptées dès que je suis sorti de cette base de l'ONU.

\- Pourtant, j'ai entendu dire que Talon avait recruté la meilleure hackeuse au monde.

\- Tu dois parler de Sombra. J'ai moi aussi pensé qu'elle serait capable de détruire ce virus. Mais apparemment, c'est au-dessus de ses talents. En y réfléchissant, ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça : ce virus a été conçu par une des personnes qui a créé les omnics.

\- Et donc, toi seul peut le désactiver ?

\- Oui. C'est pour ça que Talon me veut absolument vivant.

Ana ne répondit pas. Pendant de longues minutes, le seul bruit audible fut celui du camion.

\- Quand j'ai su ce que Gabriel a fait, commença l'égyptienne, cela m'a fendu le cœur. Savoir que Bianca et toi avez aussi commis le même genre d'abus…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle n'en avait pas le courage.

\- Le commandant aurait dû me laisser mourir, dit tristement Gérard.

\- Non, dit Ana d'un ton déterminé. Jack a fait ce qui était juste.

L'espion ne répondit pas, se contentant de contempler le volant avec un air coupable.

\- À toi de te montrer digne de son acte, conclut l'égyptienne.


	19. Chapitre 19

Ana secoua doucement l'épaule de Gérard, le réveillant.

\- Hum ? Quoi ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

Ils avaient voyagé de nombreuses heures depuis que Gérard avait « acheté » le camion. Ana en avait profité pour dormir un peu. Puis, elle avait pris le volant pour que Gérard puisse faire de même. L'espion lui avait bien sûr indiqué comment atteindre leur destination.

Les fugitifs étaient maintenant dans une banlieue pavillonnaire de Bordeaux, devant une grande résidence. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Mais pourtant, l'endroit était toujours allumé.

Gérard sortit du camion, s'approcha de la porte et appuya sur la sonnette. Un discret « ting tong » se fit entendre. Puis il y eut des bruits de pas et quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

\- Ça alors ! Monsieur Lacroix ! Je pensais que vous étiez mort !

La personne qui venait de parler était un omnic, habillé d'une tenue de scientifique.

\- Cela me fait très plaisir de vous revoir ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton enthousiasme.

\- Moi aussi T15, dit Gérard. Je ne voudrais pas être malpoli, mais nous avons un blessé grave qui a besoin de ton attention.

\- Oh ! Amenez-le vite dans mon laboratoire ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui.

Aidé d'Ana, Gérard transporta Morrison dans le laboratoire de T15. L'omnic eut quelques exclamations de surprise en découvrant l'identité des deux vétérans (« Ça alors, vous aussi vous êtes vivants ! »). Mais il ne posa pas de question. Une fois Morrison installé, Gérard et Ana se retrouvèrent à attendre dans un salon.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver des fauteuils chez un omnic, dit Ana. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient besoin de s'asseoir.

\- T15 reçoit souvent des visiteurs humains, répondit Gérard.

\- Comment l'as-tu connu ? Es-tu sûr qu'il est fiable ?

\- De l'époque où je manœuvrais pour faire passer la loi sur les réfugiés omnics. C'est un des premiers qui fut admis en France. Rien que pour cela, je suis sûr qu'il est fiable. Mais je pourrais aussi te dire que c'est quelqu'un de très généreux, qui a dédié sa vie à comprendre les humains. T15 espère qu'ainsi, il pourra réduire la haine qu'ils ont pour les omnic et vice versa. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il est devenu médecin.

Ana hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien. Sa dernière conversation avec Gérard lui avait coupé l'envie de parler.

Une demi-heure passa. Puis T15 revint les voir.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour votre ami, dit-il. Mais…

Il détourna la tête.

\- Mais ? demanda Ana.

\- Je ne peux pas le sortir de se coma. Personne ne le peut. La médecine moderne en est incapable.

Ana tâcha de rester concentré. De retenir la tristesse qui l'assaillait.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une chance qu'il en sorte un jour ?

\- Au mieux, pas avant plusieurs mois. Au pire, jamais.

Cette fois, Ana ne put se retenir de pleurer.

La rencontre avec sa fille, les révélations de Gérard, et maintenant ça. C'était trop pour elle.

\- Je suis désolé, ajouta T15.

\- Nous devrions aller ailleurs, dit Gérard.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce, laissant Ana seule avec son chagrin.

Elle put pleurer tout son soûl, sans craindre le regard d'autrui. Ana tâcha de se remémorer les bons moments. Avec Fariha. Avec Jack. Avec tous les autres d'Overwatch. Mais c'était trop douloureux. Alors elle préféra ne penser à rien.

Au bout d'un moment, elle ne saurait dire combien de temps, Ana retrouva son calme. Elle chercha alors où était les deux autres.

Il lui fallut une minute pour trouver T15. L'omnic était dans son laboratoire, occupé à regarder un écran représentant un cerveau humain.

\- Où est Gérard ? demanda Ana.

\- Là-dedans, dit T15.

Il lui montra une espèce de boîte blanche, de la forme d'une silhouette humaine et assez grande pour en contenir une. Au-dessus, se trouvaient nombre d'appareils médicaux, dont Ana ne connaissait pas l'usage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de lui faire ? questionna Ana.

\- Oh et bien, je…

Le reste de ses paroles fut constitué d'un baratin médical, utilisant nombre de mots et d'expressions très techniques qu'Ana ne connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'elle arriva à comprendre, c'est que cela concernait le cerveau.

\- Le but, l'interrompit-elle. Dites-moi juste à quoi ça va servir.

\- Eh… je pense qu'il vous l'expliquera mieux lui-même.

Résignée, bien qu'énervée de ce coup en douce de Gérard, Ana retourna dans le salon pour attendre.

Une heure plus tard, l'espion sortit du laboratoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette opération, Gérard ? demanda de suite Ana.

\- Et bien… tu sais que j'ai étudié la neuroscience pendant les six ans que j'ai passé dans cette base de l'ONU.

\- Oui. J'ai vu les livres dans ta bibliothèque. Et alors ?

\- Tu sais aussi que j'ai eu accès pendant longtemps aux technologies de Talon, pour les transmettre à Bianca.

\- Tu m'as raconté ça hier. Donc oui je m'en souviens !

\- Il se trouve que j'ai découvert un moyen d'empêcher Talon de me faire… ce qu'ils ont fait à Amélie…

\- De te laver le cerveau ?

\- Oui. Cela coûte affreusement cher. T15 a dû utiliser tout son stock de certains produits, que je lui ai remboursé. Mais ça devrait marcher. Et sans effets secondaires.

\- Mais si Talon ne peut pas t'obliger à leur être loyal alors…

\- Ils me tueront. Le virus sera toujours actif, avec la possibilité d'être récupéré par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cela sera toujours moins risqué pour eux que de m'avoir en vie, avec la possibilité que je sois libéré un jour.

Ana n'ajouta rien. Elle comprenait le choix de Gérard. Plutôt mourir que d'être transformé en monstre.

\- Je vais contacter l'administration de l'ONU pour qu'ils me mettent en sécurité, reprit Gérard. Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveront à me retrouver avant Talon. Quant à toi… je suppose que tu vas retrouver Winston.

\- Comment ? Tu dois toujours me mener à ces preuves Gérard ! J'attends de connaître toute la vérité.

\- Ana, c'était lui qui voulait ça. Et maintenant…

\- Et maintenant cela repose sur nous deux. Tu le lui dois.

\- Cela ne te causera que davantage de souffrances.

\- Mieux vaut souffrir en connaissant la vérité que vivre heureux dans le mensonge.

Gérard soupira.

\- D'accord… mais que faisons-nous pour le commandant ? Nous n'allons quand même pas le transporter avec nous. Et ce serait trop dangereux de le laisser avec T15. Si Talon ou la BDI le retrouve…

\- Envois un message à Winston pour lui dire de venir le chercher. Il saura le protéger.

Gérard hocha la tête avant de s'exécuter. Puis, le duo dit au revoir à T15, avant de reprendre la route.

 _0*0*0_

Genji ouvrit les yeux.

Il avait assez attendu maintenant. Le moment était venu de passer à l'action.

Sa traque de Gérard l'avait amené jusque à la maison de T15. Genji aurait pu attaquer là-bas. Mais il connaissait la réputation de l'omnic et ne voulait pas lui causer de problèmes. Alors il s'était caché dans le camion et avait attendu. Jusque à maintenant.

Il faisait toujours nuit dehors. Le véhicule avançait sur une route déserte, située au milieu d'une zone industriel qui l'était tout autant.

Sans un bruit, Genji se déplaça vers l'arrière du camion, dégaina son sabre et creva un des pneus. Puis il retourna se cacher.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le camion s'arrêta et une personne s'approcha du pneu crevé. Genji reconnut une silhouette féminine. Il attendit qu'elle soit proche, avant d'attaquer.

À la surprise de Genji, la femme arriva non seulement à entendre son attaque, mais aussi à l'esquiver. Elle était décidément très douée.

La femme dirigea sa main vers un pistolet à sa ceinture tout en reculant mais Genji chargea. Son adversaire tenta d'esquiver mais elle fut trop lente, et se prit le poing du cyborg en plein ventre.

Non loin, Genji entendit l'autre porte du camion s'ouvrir tandis que quelqu'un approchait rapidement. Au même instant, la femme sortit son pistolet, un lance-seringue, et tira.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Genji dégaina son sabre et l'utilisa pour renvoyer le projectile. La seringue toucha la femme au ventre, la faisant s'effondrer. Un léger ronflement se fit alors entendre.

La troisième personne arriva à ce moment-là. Genji se tourna dans sa direction.

\- Gérard, dit-il.

L'espion s'arrêta net. Il ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre, pas un pour tenter de fuir. À la place, il regardait calmement le cyborg.

\- Genji, répondit-il.

\- Votre costume est déchiré, fit remarquer le Shimada.

Gérard eut un rire jaune.

\- Je pense que tu es venu pour autre chose que discuter de l'état de ma garde-robe.

La rage qui habitait Genji le poussait à dégainer son sabre et à l'enfoncer dans le cœur de Gérard. Mais le reste de lui-même voulait d'abord comprendre.

\- Vous avez tué mon père.

L'espion baissa la tête.

\- Oui. Je… je dirais bien qu'il le méritait. Que ses crimes le justifiaient. Mais à la vérité, je savais très bien qu'il était juste victime du poids des traditions. Si ta famille l'avait laissé faire, il aurait mené une autre vie.

Il conclut sombrement :

\- Être un héritier est parfois une malédiction. Toi et ton frère en savez quelque chose.

Ses paroles troublèrent Genji. Il s'était attendu à ce que Gérard défende ses actes. Qu'il évoque leurs bienfaits sur les populations qui vivaient sous la coupe des Shimada. Qu'il renvoie le clan à ses crimes. Pas qu'il… dise ce genre de chose.

Mais cela n'apaisait pas sa rage pour autant.

\- Vous avez forcé Hanzo à m'attaquer.

\- Forcé ? Non. Je ne fais pas du contrôle mental Genji. Ce que ton frère t'a infligé est quelque chose qu'il aurait très bien pu faire sans aucune influence extérieure.

Même s'il n'en avait pas envie, Genji était forcé d'admettre que Gérard avait raison. Il connaissait Hanzo. Son comportement sanguin. Son sens du devoir exacerbé. Son obsession pour l'honneur…

\- A la vérité, poursuivit Gérard. Je n'étais même pas sûr que cela serait le résultat de mes manœuvres. Mes autres hypothèses incluaient que ton frère refuse la tutelle des anciens et les affronte, ou que ton oncle tente de prendre le pouvoir. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que sans mes actes, ton frère ne t'aurait pas attaqué ce soir-là. Il est même parfaitement probable que vous ayez pu passer le reste de votre vie sans jamais vous battre.

Les paroles de l'espion firent redoubler la rage de Genji.

\- Vous l'avez laissé me mutiler, alors que vous aviez le pouvoir de l'arrêter !

\- Oui, dit simplement Gérard.

\- Vous m'avez regardé souffrir sans sourciller, alors que Jesse vous suppliait d'intervenir !

\- C'était juste une posture… Au fond de moi, j'étais autant déchiré que l'était McCree. Mais j'avais déjà montré trop de faiblesse devant Gabriel et Bianca. Ces deux-là ne sont pas des tendres. Ils ne m'auraient pas respecté si je n'étais pas resté calme. Enfin… cela n'excuse en rien mon inaction.

Non cela n'excusait rien. Genji avait envie d'en finir maintenant. Mais il lui restait une question.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas juste aller me voir pour demander mon aide ? Je vous aurais soutenu, si j'avais su l'ampleur des crimes de ma famille.

Gérard eu un soupir triste.

\- Maintenant que je te connais, commença-t-il, je sais que c'est vrai. Mais…

Il s'interrompit soudainement.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens, Genji, de ce que tu as ressenti après ton combat contre ton frère ? Quand tu as réalisé que toute ta vie passée avait disparu, perdue à tout jamais ? Ce goût amer dans ta bouche. Cette brûlure à la poitrine. Et toi qui souhaites que cela cesse… et n'arrive plus jamais.

Les plus mauvais souvenirs de Genji lui revinrent en mémoire. Et ils étaient toujours aussi douloureux.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens !

\- J'ai connu cela aussi. Lorsque les services secrets m'ont renvoyé et m'ont dénoncé comme un traître. Tout ce que j'avais bâti avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Les idoles que je révérais me méprisaient à tout jamais. Je ne voulais plus jamais revivre ça.

Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre :

\- Lorsque j'ai débuté mon opération conte les Shimada, je n'étais pas sûr de ta réaction au cas où je te dirais la vérité. J'étais tourmenté par le poison du « si ». Si tu étais trop attaché à ta vie confortable pour admettre les crimes qui le permettait, si tu prévenais ton père, s'il te croyait… Toute l'opération aurait pu être compromise. J'aurais de nouveau vu mes efforts réduits à néant et sentit le goût amer de la défaite. Alors j'ai préféré ne prendre aucun risque… et il est tellement plus sûr de miser sur la colère et la soif de pouvoir.

Genji ne répondit rien. Les raisons avancées par Gérard ne justifiaient en aucun cas ses crimes. Mais le cyborg ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comprendre. C'était tellement humain de chercher à éviter la souffrance… même au prix de celles des autres.

\- Je tentais de me dire que je faisais ça pour une bonne cause, poursuivit Gérard. Que je pourrai utiliser le pouvoir que j'obtiendrai pour créer un monde dix fois meilleurs. Que toi et ta famille méritiez un traitement aussi impitoyable… Rien que des mensonges… Je ne voulais pas admettre que je sacrifiais mes idéaux… par peur.

Seul le silence suivit ses paroles. Genji n'avait plus rien à dire. Il dégaina son sabre.

\- Allez, finissons-en, dit Gérard. Mieux vaut mourir de ta main que de celle de Talon ou de la BDI.

Genji se précipita en avant. La seule réaction de l'espion fut de fermer les yeux. La lame du sabre s'arrêta devant sa gorge.

Le cyborg avait du mal à croire que tout cela était vrai. Gérard était un maître en tromperie. Il devait y avoir prévu un tour.

Genji avança la lame de son sabre d'un demi-centimètre. Une goutte de sang apparut. Gérard frissonna.

\- Fais cela vite, dit-il. S'il te plaît.

Toute la rage que ressentait Genji ne demandait plus qu'à s'exprimer. C'était enfin l'occasion de se venger pour ses mutilations. Pour toutes les souffrances que son corps brisé lui avait fait subir.

\- Vous ne méritez pas que je vous épargne, dit le cyborg.

\- Non, c'est vrai.

Il suffisait d'avancer le sabre encore un peu… et il aurait satisfait sa colère.

Mais il ne laisserait pas cette rage le consumer.

\- Alors faites en sorte de le mériter.

Genji rengaina son sabre.

Gérard ouvrit les yeux, totalement stupéfait.

Sans un mot, Genji tourna les talons et partit.

Il avait renoncé à la vengeance.


	20. Chapitre 20

\- Cible repérée, annonça Amélie.

Il avait fallu recourir à de considérables ressources. Mais cela avait payé. Un informateur de Talon avait aperçu Gérard et Ana sur une autoroute reliant Paris à Bordeaux. Reaper et Widowmaker s'étaient immédiatement lancés à leurs poursuites.

Situé sur le toit d'un centre commercial, Amélie apercevait un camion primitif. L'engin utilisait encore des pneus alors que l'antigravité était devenu la norme. Mais ce qui intéressait le plus la snipeuse était de voir à l'intérieur Gérard et Ana.

\- Demande permission d'attaquer, dit Amélie.

\- Pas maintenant, lui répondit Reaper.

\- Pardon ?

Amélie en avait assez d'attendre. Elle avait eu son compte de recherches, de combats et d'échec. Cette affaire l'agitait trop. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie apaisée.

\- Le connaissant, Gérard doit mener Ana à une de ses caches d'informations, expliqua Reaper. Si nous mettons la main dessus, cela pourrait faciliter nos futures opérations…et me donner les emplacements de quelques noms sur ma liste.

La tentation de tirer était grande. Que pourrait faire Reaper après tout ? Amélie n'avait pas peur de lui.

Mais Talon…Talon ne serait pas content. Elle devait obéir. Même si cela signifiait attendre.

À contrecœur, Amélie éloigna son doigt de la gâchette.

 _*0*0*0_

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Ana.

\- Oui maman, répondit Gérard.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Oui maman.

Ana soupira d'agacement.

Elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tôt, assise dans le camion, totalement indemne. Gérard l'avait placée là, après avoir installé la roue de secours. Il lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé avec Genji.

Ce récit avait été une agréable surprise pour Ana. Elle se souvenait du cyborg comme un jeune homme mélancolique, en proie au doute et à des coups de colères. Qu'il ait réussi à devenir quelqu'un d'aussi sage, c'était un peu comme… voir ses enfants grandir.

Un léger bip attira son attention. Il venait du bracelet de Gérard. Ce dernier tourna l'écran dans sa direction. Il y avait quelque chose de marqué dessus. Mais c'était en français et Ana ne lisait pas cette langue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? demanda l'égyptienne.

\- Que le calcul des paramètres est terminé et que tous les systèmes sont opérationnels. Et je dois dire que ce n'est pas trop tôt.

\- Et ces systèmes servent à quoi ?

\- À se défendre. Ce bracelet est une arme. Je l'avais fait concevoir il y a sept ans. Mais il a été achevé seulement deux jours après ma « mort ». Il n'aurait pas changé grand-chose à l'époque. Maintenant, si.

Ana hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas de savoir Gérard armé. Il avait eu quantité d'occasions de lui faire un coup en traître, qu'il n'avait pas saisies.

Quelques heures passèrent. Ana dormit un peu. Puis, elle prit le volant pour que Gérard fasse de même.

À un moment, une silhouette sur la route attira son attention. C'était un robot qui faisait de grand signe de main dans sa direction. Assistant.

Ana réveilla Gérard et lui montra le drone.

\- Ah parfait, réagit l'espion. Il a bien reçu mon message.

\- Tu lui avais envoyé un message et tu ne me l'as pas dit… Je ne suis même plus surprise.

\- Désolé Ana. Mais tu sais que dans ma profession, cloisonner les informations est un réflexe.

\- Tu n'es plus un espion, tout comme je ne suis plus capitaine.

\- D'accord, d'accord… arrête toi près de lui s'il te plaît.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Assistant s'approcha d'eux. Il s'était totalement remis des dégâts que lui avait causé Jack, tout comme il avait retrouvé une arme.

\- Bonjour monsieur, dit-il. Il est surprenant que vous soyez encore en vie. À mon départ, vos chances de décès étaient de 83,17%.

\- Il y a eu quelques nouveaux paramètres en court de route, répondit Gérard. Allez monte, je risque d'avoir besoin de toi sous peu.

Assistant grimpa à l'arrière du camion et ils reprirent la route.

Le reste de leur voyage se passa sans incident. Finalement, ils atteignirent leur destination : un petit entrepôt, situé dans une friche industrielle de la banlieue de Paris.

\- Plutôt classique comme cachette, commenta Ana.

\- Classique mais efficace, répondit Gérard. L'originalité, c'est très surfait.

Ils entrèrent dans l'entrepôt. C'était un endroit sombre, remplis de caisses vides qui formaient des larges piles ou des grandes pyramides.

Gérard s'approcha d'un mur et pressa sa main sur une brique. Cela ouvrit l'accès à un panneau, sur lequel se trouvaient neuf boutons. L'espion composa un code et une porte cachée apparut juste en face.

\- Et voilà, dit-il. Les données sont à l'intérieur.

Il y eut une détonation et Gérard s'effondra sur le sol.

Ana se mit immédiatement à couvert, tout en revêtant son masque. Elle chercha ensuite d'où venait le tir et aperçut alors la silhouette de Widowmaker, la surplombant du haut d'une pile de caisse. La vétérane baissa la tête tandis qu'un autre tir passait au-dessus d'elle.

Assistant lui, s'était précipité vers le corps de Gérard, qu'il avait ramassé, avant de rejoindre Ana.

\- Il est inconscient, annonça le robot. Vos nanites, couplés à un choc physique, devrait permettre de le réveiller. Mes analyses indiquent que vous devriez être contente de procéder au choc vous-même.

Ana utilisa une de ses seringues sur Gérard, avant de le gifler violement. L'égyptienne ressentit effectivement le petit plaisir coupable de trouver ça défoulant.

Gérard cligna des yeux.

\- Derrière toi, marmonna-t-il.

Ana se retourna, pour voir les fusils de Reaper, pointés dans sa direction. Elle se jeta au sol. Assistant tira sur le terroriste. Mais Reaper passa en forme spectrale et les décharges d'électricités passèrent à travers lui. Puis, il se rematérialisa et fit feu. Il y eut un bruit de choc métallique et le bras droit d'Assistant vola dans les airs, la main tenant toujours le pistolet.

Au même instant, Ana jeta une grenade vers la position de Widowmaker, forçant cette dernière à reculer. Gérard se retrouva alors face à Reaper.

\- Couche toi au sol en attendant que ça se finisse, dit le terroriste. Et estimes toi heureux que je ne te tue pas. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

\- Pas cette fois, Gabriel, répondit Gérard, tout en appuyant sur un bouton de son bracelet.

Puis, il pointa son poing vers Reaper. Il y eu un bruyant « crac », accompagné d'un violent flash lumineux. Une méchante odeur de brulure se fit sentir.

Reaper cria de douleur, avant de tirer vers l'espion. Gérard brandit alors la paume de sa main. La zone autour se mit à onduler, comme sous l'effet d'une forte chaleur. Et les balles de Reaper partirent littéralement en fumée. Un autre tir de Widowmaker fut annihilé de cette façon. Gérard en profita pour rejoindre Ana, qui s'était réfugiée derrière une pile de caisse toute proche. Assistant, lui, avait disparu.

\- Comment as tu fais ça ? demanda la vétérane.

\- Le corps humain peut produire de la chaleur ou de l'électricité. Ce bracelet amplifie ce phénomène, m'en donne le contrôle et m'immunise aux hautes températures. Je peux alors produire des éclairs pour attaquer ou créer une zone de température assez forte pour désintégrer des balles.

Des bruits de pas se faisait entendre. Reaper se rapprochait.

\- Mais quelle source d'énergie utilises-tu ? demanda Ana.

\- Celle de mon corps.

Le son des bottes était encore plus proche. Les deux fugitifs n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Tu utilises l'énergie de ton corps pour produire des éclairs ?! Tu vas tomber inconscient en moins d'une heure !

\- Je ne prévois pas de combattre plus d'une heure.

Le zip d'un grappin se fit entendre alors même que Reaper jaillissait sur eux. Gérard recréa un bouclier pour absorber les tirs du terroriste tandis qu'Ana pointa son fusil dans la direction du grappin. Widowmaker apparut… et se prit aussitôt une fléchette somnifère.

Reaper s'approcha plus près de Gérard, esquivant un éclair au passage. Il donna à l'espion un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, qui l'envoya au sol.

\- Utilise tous les gadgets que tu veux, dit Reaper. Ça ne te permettra jamais d'atteindre mon niveau.

Gérard roula sur le sol pour éviter un autre coup de pied avant d'envoyer un nouvel éclair sur Reaper, qui esquiva tout aussi facilement. Un autre tir de fusil à pompe fut bloqué, mais pas le coup de tête qui vint derrière. L'espion se retrouva encore au sol.

\- Essaye avec ça ! cria Ana.

Et elle envoya son nano-boost sur Gérard.

\- Toute cette puissance…dit l'espion. Je… déteste ça.

Mais ce sentiment ne l'empêcha pas de se relever pour attaquer Reaper.

Ce dernier parvint à esquiver un nouvel éclair. Mais lorsqu'il répliqua d'un coup de pied, Gérard encaissa sans broncher. L'espion envoya alors un crochet du droit, qui arracha une grimace à Reaper.

\- Voyons si tu peux parer ça ! cria le terroriste.

Un nuage de particule noirâtre se mit à émerger autour de lui tandis que sa silhouette s'effaçait. Puis, des dizaines de tir sortirent de l'amas. On aurait dit que Reaper était devenu vingt fois plus rapide. Ou que ses bras s'étaient démultipliés.

Gérard dû maintenir son bouclier de longues secondes pour se protéger d'un tel déluge. Son visage vira au rouge, se couvrant de sueur, tandis qu'il haletait. « Alerte, niveaux d'énergie corporels proche d'un point critique » pouvait-on lire sur l'écran de son bracelet. « Extinction de l'appareil recommandé ».

Finalement, Reaper reprit sa forme normale, devant un Gérard épuisé. Il envoya l'espion au sol d'un coup de pied… et se prit une décharge électrique, tiré par Assistant. Le drone était apparu juste derrière lui, tenant son pistolet de la main gauche. Sans doute venait-il juste de récupérer son arme.

Le terroriste hurla de douleur. Profitant de cette diversion, Ana lui lança une grenade, avant de tirer. Son fusil projeta une seringue chargée d'un liquide violet qui atteignit Reaper au torse. Gravement blessé, le terroriste s'enfuit sous sa forme spectrale.

Puis un bruit de tir se fit entendre et Ana s'effondra.

Assistant aperçut Widowmaker, qui venait juste de reprendre conscience. Il tira aussitôt dans sa direction, forçant la snipeuse à se mettre à couvert. Gérard en profita pour se relever et s'approcher d'Ana. Le masque de cette dernière avait été brisé en deux et une grosse tache violette se faisait voir sur son visage. Cette fois, Widowmaker avait utilisé une vraie balle.

Gérard prit une des seringues médicales d'Ana, l'injecta sur la vétérane et, faisant fi de sa fatigue, souleva le corps de la vieille femme.

\- Allez viens mon vieux, dit-il à Assistant. Il est temps de quitter cet endroit. J'activerais l'autodestruction de ma cache dès qu'Amélie ne nous menacera plus.

\- Monsieur, normalement, je ferais bien une remarque sur le fait que je n'ai que sept ans d'existence et suis donc cinq fois plus jeune que vous. Mais actuellement, il est plus important de vous signaler que vous avez là une occasion de sauver votre femme. Et que si vous fuyez, elle ne se représentera peut-être plus jamais.

Tout en parlant, le drone regardait d'un air vigilant le dernier endroit où Widowmaker se trouvait. Mais la snipeuse ne semblait pas vouloir réattaquer du même endroit.

\- Assistant, la dernière fois que j'ai été face à Amélie, elle a tenté de m'assommer avant de me battre à plate couture. Comment veux-tu que je fasse quoi que ce soit maintenant, alors que je n'ai quasiment plus d'énergie ?

\- Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un moyen, monsieur.

\- Mieux vaut fuir. Allez viens !

\- C'est sans doute votre dernière chance de réparer vos erreurs, monsieur.

Gérard hésita. Il repensa au commandant, prenant un tir à sa place pour lui sauver la vie. Il repensa à Genji, renonçant à la vengeance malgré tous les torts qu'il avait subi.

\- Mets-là en sécurité, dit Gérard à Assistant, en lui passant le corps d'Ana.

Même avec un seul bras, le drone était capable de porter la vétérane. Une fois qu'il l'eut passée, Gérard toucha à certains boutons de son bracelet, reconfigurant quelque chose.

\- Il est temps que je revois ma femme, dit-il ensuite.

Et il se dirigea vers le cœur de l'entrepôt.

 _0*0*0_

C'était presque trop facile.

Amélie avait craint que Gérard ne cherche encore à s'enfuir. Mais à la place, il avançait droit vers elle.

Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était d'arriver derrière lui, tirer une balle incapacitante et Amélie n'aurait plus qu'à le ramener à Talon. Elle avait déjà changé le chargeur de son fusil.

Grâce à sa visière, elle savait exactement où l'espion se trouvait. Amélie n'eut aucun mal à arriver dans son dos. La snipeuse pointa son fusil et tira.

Gérard se retourna et utilisa son bracelet pour absorber le tir.

\- Tu es trop prévisible, lui dit-il.

Puis il se mit à courir vers elle.

Oh, il voulait régler ça au corps à corps ? Très bien, Amélie allait lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois.

Elle activa son grappin et le chargea, jambe en avant. Gérard subit le choc de plein fouet et se retrouva de nouveau au sol, tandis qu'Amélie se réceptionnait élégamment. Persuadée qu'il ne se relèverait pas, la snipeuse sortit des attaches.

Mais Gérard se releva.

\- Tu as appris à encaisser finalement, dit Amélie.

Il ne répondit que par quelques halètements épuisés. Puis, Gérard se mit en garde. Amélie lui fonça dessus.

Elle était toujours la plus rapide. Elle était toujours la plus forte. Et son adversaire était épuisé. Gérard ne pouvait compter que sur une maîtrise supérieure des arts martiaux.

Et pourtant, il esquiva coup sur coup trois attaques d'Amélie, anticipant chaque attaque comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Puis il riposta. Son poing effleura Widowmaker, près du cœur. Une légère décharge électrique en sortit, bien moins puissante qu'auparavant. Amélie sentit à peine un frisson.

Malgré tout, cette défaite lui fit peur. Amélie sauta vers l'arrière, avant d'utiliser son grappin pour atteindre le sommet d'une pile de caisse.

\- Tu ne peux pas gagner, dit-elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais cherché à le faire, répondit Gérard.

Il ne chercha pas à l'attaquer. Il ne chercha pas à se protéger. Il ne chercha pas à fuir. A la place, il se tenait juste devant elle, totalement immobile, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux étaient fixés droit dans les siens.

Amélie pointa son fusil vers lui.

\- Mieux vaut mourir que vivre sans toi, ajouta-t-il.

C'était forcément une ruse. Et Amélie ne pouvait prendre aucun risque. Ces balles paralysantes lui feraient mal. Mais il survivrait.

\- Je t'aime, dit Gérard.

Amélie tira.

Sa balle atteignit son mari en pleine tête. Gérard s'écroula sur le sol.


	21. Chapitre 21

Amélie regarda le corps de Gérard pendant de longues secondes.

Elle s'attendait à tout instant à ce qu'il se volatilise, laissant à sa place un projecteur holographique ou un dispositif de téléportation. Il ne pouvait pas simplement s'être laissé tirer dessus…

Mais il ne se passa rien.

La visière activée, Amélie observa les environ. Elle vit la silhouette de Reaper, approchant lentement d'elle. Ana et Assistant avaient disparu. Et le corps de Gérard dégageait bel et bien la chaleur d'un être vivant.

Lentement, prudemment, elle s'approcha. Aucune réaction. Amélie tata le pouls. Il était vivant.

Cette traque était enfin arrivée à son terme. Amélie aurait dû se sentir joyeuse. Mais elle était inquiète. Il y avait ce sentiment, diffus, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Alors c'est fini…dit Reaper. Tant mieux. J'en avais assez de retenir mes tirs.

Soudainement, leurs oreillettes à tous deux s'activèrent, laissant entendre le scientifique de Talon.

\- Procédez à une analyse standard et à une prise de sang, puis envoyez moi les données.

Reaper sortie de son lourd manteau un appareil de scan et une seringue. C'était le protocole normal. Si un prisonnier avait implanté sur lui un traqueur ou une bombe, il fallait mieux le découvrir avant de l'emmener dans une de leur base.

Dans son laboratoire, le scientifique se mit à examiner les données collectées par Reaper.

\- L'ADN correspond à 100%, dit-il. Je ne connais aucune science de clonage qui pourrait obtenir un résultat aussi exact.

Reaper passa son appareil au-dessus de la tête de Gérard.

\- Oh ! réagit le scientifique. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

\- Un problème ? demanda Reaper.

\- Je…j'ai l'impression, oui. Son cerveau à subit un traitement que je n'ai jamais vu…oh bon sang…ça va bloquer toutes les…opérations, que je pourrais mener sur lui.

Amélie frissonna en entendant « opération ».

\- Je dois contacter nos supérieurs, poursuivit le scientifique. Attendez.

Et il coupa la communication.

Amélie n'aimait pas ça. Ils auraient déjà dû être en train d'amener Gérard à leur base. Elle en avait assez d'être seule. Assez de ne plus recevoir d'affection. Le plaisir du meurtre ne lui suffisait plus.

Reaper lui, s'était approché de la cache de donnée. Avant de s'en éloigner en grognant. Elle était protégée par un mot de passe. Qu'importe, Sombra saura désactiver cela.

Dans son laboratoire, le scientifique avait pu contacter la voix, avant de lui expliquer la situation.

\- Pensez-vous pouvoir venir à bout de ces protections ? demanda la voix.

\- Pas avant plusieurs années de recherches. Sans doute quatre ou cinq. Trois au mieux.

La voix ne lui répondit pas. A la place, elle parla dans l'oreillette de Reaper et de Widowmaker.

\- La situation a changé. Tuez Lacroix maintenant, puis ramenez la cache de données.

Amélie sentit la panique l'envahir. Non. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas….

\- Les ennemis de Talon doivent être éliminés, lui dit alors dit la voix.

\- Les ennemis de Talon…doivent être éliminés, répéta-t-elle docilement, d'un ton froid comme la glace.

Reaper lui, avait dégainé un de ses massif fusils à pompe.

\- Une fin tout aussi satisfaisante, murmura-t-il en pointant l'arme vers Gérard.

Il y eut une détonation.

Derrière la caisse où il s'était caché, Reaper jeta un prudent coup d'œil vers Amélie.

\- N'oses même pas toucher à mon mari ! cria celle-ci, le canon fumant de son arme toujours pointé vers le mercenaire.

Calmement, Reaper sortie le presse bouton que lui avait confié Agent 49 et appuya dessus.

Il ne se passa rien.

Reaper ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

Puis, une image revint dans sa mémoire. Gérard, effleurant Widowmaker de son poing, lui envoyant une petite décharge électrique, près du cœur.

Juste là où se trouvait la bombe.

Il entendit le zip d'un grapin, derrière lui. En se retournant, Reaper aperçut Widowmaker, le surplombant d'une pile de caisse en face de lui.

Il tenta de passer en forme spectrale. Mais, affaiblit par les tirs que lui avait porté Ana, il ne fut pas assez rapide. La balle de Widowmaker l'atteignit en pleine tête. Il cria de souffrance, tandis que son corps se décomposait en un nuage noirâtre, qui s'éloigna aussitôt.

\- N'oubliez pas à qui vous devez…commença la voix, parlant dans l'oreillette d'Amélie.

Cette dernière prit l'appareil et l'écrasa dans la paume de sa main. Puis, elle ferma les yeux en grimaçant.

La douleur était atroce. Dix milles aiguilles chauffé à blanc, enfoncé dans son crâne. Elle eut à peine la force de redescendre au sol. Puis, elle s'évanouit.

 _*0*0*0*_

La première chose qu'Amélie ressentie fut la douce sensation du matelas situé dans son dos. Et la chaleur de la couette au-dessus d'elle.

Puis les souvenirs lui tombèrent dessus.

Il n'y avait plus de blocage désormais. Amélie se rappelait de tout. Sept ans de sa vie, à n'être qu'une marionnette, forcée de tuer celui qu'elle aimait…

Elle se mit à pleurer.

Quelqu'un la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller Amélie, murmura tendrement Gérard. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es une femme fantastique. Je t'aime. Ensemble, plus rien ne pourra nous arriver.

Elle s'accrocha à lui, trouvant autant de réconfort dans ses paroles que dans sa présence.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, ajouta-t-il.

Amélie cessa de pleurer et ouvrit les yeux.

Ils se trouvaient dans un hall d'hôpital. Excepté eux, l'endroit était désert et semblait avoir été abandonné depuis des années. Seule deux lits, dont le sien, était propre et en bonne état.

Amélie portait encore sa combinaison. Mais on lui avait retiré son équipement. L'armure qui lui couvrait le bas des jambes et les pieds se trouvait à côté du lit. Le reste était posé sur une table juste à côté. Il y avait son fusil, sa visière, son gantelet ainsi que le contenu de sa besace : ses munitions, divers gadgets et les mouchards qui lui avait été remis pour sa mission.

Un peu plus loin, elle vit Assistant, possédant de nouveau ses deux bras, se tenant stoïquement droit comme un i, non loin d'eux. Juste à côté du drone se trouvait une petite table, chargée de pièce détaché et d'outil de mécanicien.

Et au centre de la pièce était posé la cache de donnée, accompagné de son projecteur holographique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Assistant est revenu nous chercher, puis nous a amené ici avec les données, répondit Gérard. Il a aussi récupéré du matériel d'une de mes cachettes situées non loin.

\- Et Amari ?

\- Elle s'est réveillé un peu avant toi. Il me semble qu'elle est allée chercher une cuisine pour faire du thé.

Amélie reprenait peu à peu contenance. Elle ressentie de la honte d'avoir ainsi pleuré. Elle avait été une des meilleures danseuses des opéras parisien et une fille d'une des plus riches familles de France. Maintenant, elle était l'assassine la plus redouté sur terre. Contrôler ses émotions était une nécessité.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois vivant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je te raconteras tout dès qu'Ana nous aura rejoint. Et toi, comment te sent tu ?

\- Bien, dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. La douleur était partie. Amélie sentait qu'un grand poids avait disparu de sa tête. Comme un inconfort auquel on c'est tellement habitué que l'on ne remarque plus sa présence…jusque à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Mais elle était troublée. Les questions qu'elle avait repoussé depuis quelques jours revenait hanter son esprit. Et elle craignait de ne pas apprécier les réponses.

\- Et toi ? ajouta-t-elle.

\- Bien aussi, répondit-il en souriant.

Ce sourire aurait trompé n'importe qui d'autre. Pas elle.

\- Menteur…murmura Amélie.

Il eut une expression amusée.

\- Autant que toi. Je suppose que ces retrouvailles nous effraient tous les deux… Même si nous ne devrions pas avoir peur.

Gérard tendit sa main et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

Il y eut le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Les deux Lacroix tournèrent la tête et virent Ana entrer dans le hall, une théière dans les mains.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard. Amélie vit de la méfiance dans les yeux de l'égyptienne.

\- Madame Lacroix, dit poliment Ana.

\- Madame Amari, répondit Amélie, un poil plus glacial.

La vétérane se tourna vers Gérard.

\- Tu as tes preuves. Il est temps de tenir ta promesse.

\- Oui, il est temps…

Il s'approcha du projecteur holographique et l'activa.

 _*Il y a sept ans*_

Gérard ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne vit qu'un plafond de métal gris. Et ne sentais que la même matière sous son dos.

\- Lazarus, lève tooooooi et marche !

C'était la voix de Bianca, parlant avec un ton exagérément cérémonieux, au point d'en être comique. Gérard se redressa, constatant au passage qu'il était en sous vêtement.

\- Alléluia ! dit Bianca, juste en face de lui. Plus qu'à attendre mille ans et je serais considérée comme la fille de dieu envoyée sur terre.

\- Que...que c'est-t-il passé ? demanda Gérard en se frottant la tête. Je me souviens juste m'être endormis. J'étais...très fatigué…vraiment très fatigué…

\- Tu es mort. Talon t'a assassiné il y a trois jours.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es mort. Talon t'a assassiné il y a trois jours.

\- Comment ? Et si c'est vrai...qu'est-ce je fais ici ?

\- Étouffement. On a retrouvé ton corps privé d'oxygène dans ta résidence après un assaut de Talon. Ta femme avait disparu, présumé enlevée. Le lendemain, il y a eu une cérémonie. Ah, c'était grandiose ! Le commandant a déclaré que tu étais un homme exceptionnel. Et juste après, ton précédent chef, tu sais celui qui a envoyé une lettre à Morrison te décrivant comme un sale traître, disait que tu étais un citoyen français modèle et qu'il avait toujours cru en toi. D'ailleurs félicitation, tu as reçu la légion d'honneur à titre posthume.

Gérard ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire.

\- Et ensuite, j'ai fait récupérer ton corps et l'ai ramené dans une de mes bases secrètes. Celle-ci pour être plus exacte.

\- Tu m'as...ressuscité ?

\- Non. Eux l'ont fait.

Elle montra du pouce un trio de scientifique, qui se tenait juste derrière, observant tout un tas d'écran et de panneau de contrôle. L'un d'eux fit coucou à Gérard avec sa main.

\- Mais...comment ?

\- Ton ex-petite amie Angela avait fait des recherches sur un appareil le permettant. Elle avait tout mis au point pour construire un prototype viable. Puis elle a abandonné le projet pour consacrer ses crédits de recherche à créer des médicaments pour les pauvres. Parce que oui, ce truc coûte une blinde à utiliser.

\- Donc tu as volé ses plans et a fait développer la technologie en secret.

\- Et tant mieux, non ? Sinon tu serais encore un cadavre…

\- Combien de bénéfice en as-tu obtenu au marché noir ?

\- Des milliards. Ce n'est pas donné les bases secrètes tu sais.

\- Bon...merci de m'avoir ramené. Et maintenant ?

\- Je pense qu'on est d'accord qu'aller annoncer à Morrison que tu es vivant grâce à un appareil construit avec des plans volés et financé sur des fonds clandestins ne passera pas bien auprès de lui. Ni auprès de l'ONU ou de la presse...

Gérard imagina les titres de journaux. Overwatch était déjà très critiqué en ce moment. Une affaire comme celle-là achèverait l'organisation. Sans compter les ennuies qui risquait d'arriver à Bianca.

\- Donc, tu vas devoir rester ici, poursuivit l'italienne. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a la clim, le wifi et tout et tout… Et j'ai déjà quelques idées de travail dans lequel tu pourrais m'aider. Un type comme toi, ce serait bête de le garder au chômage, hein ?

\- Je pourrais enquêter sur ma mort ?

\- Ah oui. Logique que tu veuilles faire ça. Enfin pas de problème. Je te confierais les ressources pour.

 _*Aujourd'hui*_

\- Donc c'était Bianca, dit Ana. Avec la technologie d'Angela. Ça ne me surprend même plus… Mais tout cela n'expliqua pas comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette base de l'ONU.

\- Je vais te le dire, Ana. Et je te dirais aussi ce que tu veux savoir depuis si longtemps. Comment Overwatch est tombé.


	22. Chapitre 22

\- Donc…tu y as participé ? demanda Ana à Gérard.

Tout en parlant, elle reposa sa tasse de thés. Elle en avait proposé aux Lacroix, mais les deux avaient refusé. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Amélie était en train de remettre l'armure qu'elle portait au bas des jambes. Gérard lui, parcourait la base de données tout en parlant. Il n'avait encore rien diffusé par le projecteur holographique.

\- A la chute ? répondit l'espion. Indirectement…oui. Mais avant qu'elle arrive, j'avais d'autres préoccupations. Trouver comment j'ai été assassiné et…

Son regard se tourna vers Amélie.

\- ...rechercher ma femme.

La snipeuse eut une expression troublée. Gérard baissa la tête.

\- Deux enquêtes qui se sont finalement rejointe…

 _*Il y a six ans*_

\- Tu sais que tu es particulièrement moche comme ça ? dit Bianca.

\- Et toi pas du tout professionnel, murmura Gérard. Nous sommes en opération, alors évite de parler juste pour communiquer tes préférences esthétiques.

Ils se parlaient par oreillettes. Il faut dire que Gérard se trouvait non loin d'autres personnes. Des domestiques pour la plupart. Un petit groupe de riches également, en train de discuter autour de cocktails. Et quelques gardes du corps, qui surveillaient le tout.

L'espion se trouvait dans une charmante résidence de la campagne française. Vêtu d'un bleu de travail, Gérard avait utilisé des lentilles pour modifier la couleur de ses yeux et avait la peau intensivement bronzée. Sa fine moustache de gentilhomme avait considérablement gagné en taille et en épaisseur. Mais s'était sur sa posture qu'il avait le plus travaillé. Il se tenait légèrement voûté, baissait la tête de manière humble et évitait tout contact visuel, tout en repeignant consciencieusement les murs de la propriété.

Non loin de là, dans un petit bosquet, Bianca, en tenue de combat complète, observait la réception via une paire de lunette. Une poignée de soldats l'accompagnait, protégé par des armures de métal lisses et armée de fusils à énergies.

\- Tout ça juste pour confirmer une information que tu connais déjà, se plaignit l'italienne.

\- Je dois être sur...murmura Gérard.

Il avait passé des mois à faire le sale boulot de Bianca, tout en enquêtant entre deux missions. Tout ça pour se trouver ici, au bon endroit, au bon moment. Et confirmer les réponses qu'il avait obtenu…

Jamais auparavant Gérard n'avait autant souhaité avoir tort.

Il passa un nouveau coup de peinture. Juste à côté, un domestique avança, transportant un plateau rempli de flûtes de champagnes. Au loin, il entendit un éclat de rire. Quelques cigales chantonnaient. C'était un son reposant.

Il y eut un bruit de tir.

Les domestiques et les riches crièrent tandis que les gardes du corps les mettaient à couvert ou pointait leurs armes vers le tireur. Gérard lui, avait jeté son pinceau et sortie d'une de ses poches une petite longue-vue.

Il allât se cacher derrière un arbuste et regarda le point d'origine du tir, une fenêtre de la résidence.

Rien.

Nouveau coup de feu. Gérard tourna sa tête en toute hâte. Cette fois, il aperçut le tireur, caché juste derrière un arbre. Une fine silhouette, vêtu d'une tenue beige. Il pointa un bracelet vers un arbre proche et s'envola dans sa direction. Gérard suivit, le mouvement, avant d'activer le zoom de sa longue-vue.

\- Amélie...murmura-t-il.

Sa peau avait bleui, ses cheveux avaient poussé, elle portait une tenue ayant dessus les initiales de Talon et maniait un fusil de précision. Mais c'était elle. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute.

Une troisième détonation. Un corps s'effondra. Amélie sourie, d'un sourire ravi et cruel. Gérard frissonna. Il abaissa brusquement sa longue vue et détourna le regard.

\- Oh surprise, dit Bianca. C'est bien elle. Bon, maintenant que nous avons confirmé ce que tu sais déjà, il est temps d'intervenir. J'ai dix agents sur le terrain, nous devrions pouvoir la cerner et la capturer.

\- C'est inutile, dit Gérard. Inutile.

\- Pardon ?

\- Plus rien ne pourra la ramener. C'est trop tard. Ils ont réveillé la folie qui était en elle.

\- Reste que c'est une dangereuse assassine de niveau internationale et qui a tué une amie à moi. Donc tu me pardonneras, mais je vais quand même la neutraliser.

Sans un mot, Gérard se détourna et partie. Au loin, des tirs d'armes à énergies se firent entendre.

 _*Aujourd'hui*_

\- Je me souviens de cette journée, dit Amélie. J'ai crue qu'Overwatch m'avait tendu une embuscade. Mais je me suis échappée.

Il y eut un court silence.

\- Et c'est là que tu as abandonné ? demanda Ana.

\- Oui, dit Gérard.

Il avait toujours la tête basse. Cela l'empêcha de remarquer l'expression de colère qui était apparu sur le visage d'Amélie. Ana, elle, ne l'avait pas manqué. Elle posa sa main près de son pistolet à seringue.

\- J'ai ensuite fait ce que je faisais toujours pour oublier, reprit l'espion. Me plonger dans le travail. Bianca avait toujours quelques tâches à me fournir. Jusqu'au jour où…

 _*Il y a six ans*_

\- Reyes veut lancer un coup d'état à Overwatch et renversez Morrison ? répéta Gérard.

\- Exactement ! lui répondit Bianca. Ce n'est pas géniale ?

Gérard ne répondit pas.

Les deux se trouvaient dans un bureau, qui, à en juger par les murs en béton et l'absence de fenêtre, se trouvait dans une base souterraine. Gérard avait retrouvé son style habituel, avec costume et fine moustache.

\- Avec lui aux commandes, les choses iront beaucoup mieux, enchaina Bianca. Gabriel n'aura pas peur d'utiliser les moyens qu'il faut pour ramener l'ordre.

\- Bien sûr, dit Gérard, avec un sourire poli.

\- Une fois qu'il sera commandant, il devra être possible de te faire revenir au public, ajouta l'italienne.

\- Ce serait tellement bien… J'avoue que mon petit confort me manque.

\- Ha ha ha ! Enfin… Je suis contente de t'avoir sur ce coup-là. Ton aide nous sera précieuse. D'ailleurs, tient toi disponible. Je t'enverrais des dossiers dès que Gabriel m'aura contacté.

\- Je serais prêt.

 _*Aujourd'hui*_

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as aidé Gabriel ?! s'exclama Ana.

\- Non. Je me suis enfuit dès le lendemain, pour aller avertir l'ONU. Mon évasion fut facile. Très facile. Trop facile…

 _*Il y a six ans*_

Gérard se trouvait dans une salle d'interrogatoire, assis sur une chaise métallique, les mains menottés à une table juste en face de lui.

À l'autre bout de la table se trouvait une femme, vêtu d'habit de travail strict et arborant un air sérieux.

\- Donc, commença-t-elle. Vous dites que Gabriel Reyes va bientôt trahir Jack Morrison et lancer une attaque contre lui ?

\- Exactement.

\- Et vous êtes venu nous prévenir ?

\- C'est cela.

\- Êtes-vous au courant qu'un affrontement entre les deux a déjà eu lieu au quartier général d'Overwatch, il y a trois jours de cela ?

Gérard écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Je…non…je ne savais. Que...qu'est-il arrivé au commandant ?

\- Une explosion a ravagé le quartier général. Jack Morrison et Gabriel Reyes ont été tués.

L'espion ne répondit rien. Il fixa la table, le regard vide.

\- Monsieur Lacroix, poursuivit la femme. De nombreux documents dans les archives de BlackWatch vous mentionnent comme donneur d'ordres ou collaborateur actif. Cela fait de vous un complice des crimes de cette organisation. Sans même parler de votre étrange…résurrection.

Toujours aucune réaction de Gérard.

\- Toutefois, nous avons un accord à vous proposer. Si vous nous aider dans notre enquête sur Overwatch, vous bénéficierez du statut d'informateur, avec les protections et privilège qui vont avec.

L'espion redressa la tête, observant la femme pendant de longues secondes. Puis, il se mit à parler doucement.

\- Pourquoi auriez-vous donc besoin de moi ? Si vous avez accès aux archives de Blackwatch, vous avez largement de quoi condamner tous ses membres… Oh… Attendez… Ce sont les autres que vous visez ?

Cette fois, ce fut la femme qui ne répondit pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas pu trouver aucune preuve que Morrison ait été au courant des crimes de Reyes, enchaina Gérard. Aucune preuve que l'immense majorité de ses agents soient au courant. Et les partisans d'Overwatch utilisent cet argument pour demander à ce que l'organisation soit maintenu. Amputé de Blackwatch, davantage contrôlé…mais toujours là. Après tout, ils ont sauvé le monde. On peut bien leur accorder une deuxième chance, n'est-ce pas ? Que répondre à ça…

Le visage de la négociatrice resta impassible. Mais son index se mit à tapoter nerveusement la table.

\- A moins d'avoir des preuves de faute commisses par des agents de Morrison et restées impunis, conclut Gérard. Là, il sera impossible de défendre Overwatch. Voilà pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi.

\- Vous savez que je ne peux rien confirmer de tout ceci.

Gérard eut un rire jaune.

\- Vous étiez au cœur de l'organisation pendant des années, reprit la femme. A planifiez des opérations et à récoler des renseignements. Si des abus ont été commis, vous devez le savoir.

\- Et si je refuse de coopérer ?

\- Nous devrons alors vous extrader dans votre pays d'origine pour que vous y soyez jugé.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas rire. Je sais trop de chose. Ils ne me laisseront jamais aller dans un tribunal. Je serais éliminé avant même que mon retour soit connu du public.

\- Si vous craignez cela, vous n'avez qu'à accepter notre offre.

Gérard regarda les menottes à ses mains. Puis il tourna la tête vers les murs de la salle, avant de regarder ses chaussures.

\- Nous ne vous demandons que la vérité, dit la femme.

L'espion fit revenir ses yeux sur elle.

\- Soit, dit-il. Vous aurez votre vérité.

 _*Aujourd'hui*_

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Ana. Bianca t'a dit qu'elle allait aider Gabriel deux jours après qu'il ait été déclaré mort ?

\- Je suis persuadé que Bianca savait très bien comment je réagirais à ses paroles, répondit Gérard. Tout comme elle savait ce que l'ONU me demanderait...et quel serait ma réponse.

Ana mit quelques secondes à assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle. C'était difficile pour elle. De penser le pire de quelqu'un.

\- Elle t'a manipulée pour que tu aides l'ONU à démanteler Overwatch, dit finalement l'égyptienne.

\- Exactement.

\- Et toi tu l'as fait...tu as donné les preuves à Petras pour qu'il fasse passer sa loi et détruise notre organisation. Tu m'avais pourtant juré ne pas être un traitre !

\- Est-ce de la trahison Ana, que de rapporter des crimes à la justice ?

\- Overwatch n'a jamais….

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de son exclamation.

Ana aurait aimé finir sa phrase. Pouvoir clamer haut et fort que ses agents c'étaient toujours comportés parfaitement. Que les quelques bavures commises avaient toujours été dûment sanctionné. Que chaque désobéissance ne visait qu'à sauver des innocents.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu ne me croirais pas sans preuve, dit Gérard.

Le projecteur afficha enfin des images. Vidéos, photos, registre de décès, message…

\- Je me souviens que lors de sa première opération, Genji a attaqué et tué six personnes, sans autorisation. Alors qu'il était sous tes ordres. Mais Jagna t'a caché ce crime. Elle pensait aussi me l'avoir caché. Bien sûr, j'étais au courant. Mais à quoi bon créer des problèmes ?

Ana vit des traces d'autres crimes, commis par ses agents. Des personnes en qui elle avait eu confiance, à qui elle aurait confié sa vie.

Certains avaient été couvert par des officiers de terrain. D'autres par Gabriel ou Bianca. Et certain directement par leurs auteurs.

Il n'y en avait qu'une petite minorité qui était cité. Mais cela n'offrait qu'un maigre réconfort à Ana.

\- Overwatch était trop glorifiée, dit Gérard. Trop puissante. Trop sûr de son bon droit. Il était inévitable que des abus soient commis. J'en sais quelque chose…

Ana baissa la tête. Elle se sentais vide. Las. Vieille.

\- Y'a-t-il eu seulement une conspiration ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quelqu'un a bien dû engager Bianca pour me pousser vers l'ONU…

\- Ou pour faire exploser une bombe lorsque Jack et Gabriel était occupé à se battre.

\- Oui. C'est le plus probable. Je te l'avais dit à l'époque. Overwatch était devenu gênante pour beaucoup trop de personnes puissantes.

\- Et qu'a tu fais ensuite ? demanda Amélie.

Ana et Gérard se retournèrent vers elle. Il faut dire que la snipeuse avait été bien silencieuse pendant tout ce temps. Amélie en avait profité pour remettre son équipement.

\- L'ONU a tenu parole et m'a abrité dans leur installation. Ils m'ont même retrouvés et ramenés Assistant.

\- Donc, reprit Amélie, de la colère dans sa voix. Tu es resté caché tout ce temps, bien vivant, tranquille dans cette petite base secrète…

Elle s'approcha de lui, son fusil en main, tandis que Gérard se relevait en toute hâte.

\- ...alors que j'étais réduite à l'état de marionnette ! lui hurla-t-elle dessus.

\- Je t'en prie Amélie, pardonne-moi. Je...j'avais perdu tout espoir…

\- Espèce de lâche ! Tu aurais pu m'aider ! Mais tu as préféré rester dans ton trou à te terrer ! Toi qui prétendait m'aimer !

Elle le frappa avec la crosse de son fusil. Gérard tomba au sol. Ana pointa son pistolet vers Amélie et tira, agissant encore plus rapidement qu'Assistant. Tout à sa rage, la snipeuse ne vit pas le tir arriver. Elle s'effondra à son tour.

Ana se leva prudemment pour s'approcher de Gérard.

\- Tue moi, dit ce dernier. Je ne mérite pas de vivre.

\- Tu sais quelle est la différence entre quelqu'un de lâche et de meurtris ? répondit Ana.

\- Non…

\- Un lâche se serait déjà tué lui-même. Il n'aurait pas attendu l'aide de quelqu'un. Toi, tu m'as suivi tout ce temps. Tu es resté vivant alors que tu as eu des dizaines d'occasion de te faire tuer. Mais à la place, tu as survécu et tu as tenu parole. C'est vrai, ton âme est meurtrie. Et tu n'es pas fier de toi. A raison. Tu as commis de lourdes fautes. Mais au fond, tu restes quelqu'un de bien.

Elle lui tendit la main.

\- Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te permettre de te défausser. Non. Je vais t'aider à te relever. Pour que tu puisses continuer de réparer tes erreurs.

Gérard prit la main et se releva.

À l'autre bout du hall, quelqu'un applaudis. Le duo tourna brusquement la tête.

\- Quel beau discours, Ana ! Je m'en veux presque de briser ce moment. Presque.

C'était une voix féminine, qui parlait anglais avec un léger accent italien.


	23. Chapitre 23

\- Vous savez, dit Bianca. Ça fait un bon bout de temps que je vous observe, à attendre le moment le plus théâtrale pour me dévoiler. Est-ce que c'est réussi ?

\- Comment nous as-tu retrouvé ? attaqua de suite Ana.

Tout en parlant, l'égyptienne observait les alentours d'un œil vigilant. Elle vit l'ombre d'un fusil se détacher de derrière une fenêtre et le reflet de lumière d'une armure juste à côté. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

\- J'ai dépensé une petite fortune pour ramener Gérard d'entre les morts. Est-ce que tu ne crois pas qu'au passage, j'aurais pu implanter sur lui un mouchard, histoire de pouvoir garantir mon investissement ?

\- Alors comment se fait-il que tu ne m'aies pas retrouvé plus tôt ? questionna l'espion.

\- Eh salut Gérard ! Tu sais que ton costume est déchiré ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mon fichu costume ?! s'exclama le français.

Les deux femmes firent les gros yeux. Elles n'avaient jamais vu Gérard hausser la voix.

\- Oh ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu, hein, reprit Bianca. Bon, donc, pour ta question : récemment, j'ai été pas mal traqué par la BDI. Ils ont l'air d'avoir très mal prit que je sois intervenu en Espagne pour tenter de te sauver. Mais si par « plus tôt » tu entends « ces dernières années », et bien… c'est à cause des brouilleurs que l'ONU met dans ses bases secrète. Ça a complétement pourris mon mouchard. C'est bête hein ? Je fais un plan super élaboré pour que tu tombes entre leurs mains et te récupérer juste après…et ça rate. À cause d'un brouilleur.

\- Et c'est toi aussi qui a fait exploser le quartier général ? demanda Ana. Toi qui à pousser Gabriel à trahir Jack ?!

\- Oh ne me donne pas trop de crédit non plus. Non, je n'ai pas manipulé Reyes. J'en serais bien incapable ! Il aurait attaqué Morrison peu importe ce que je fasse. Par contre oui, l'explosion c'était moi. Une petite bombe placée dans un réacteur et boum ! Effet en chaine.

Cela n'aurait plus dû faire mal maintenant. Ana s'était habitué. D'abord Gabriel. Puis Gérard. Et tous les agents ayant commis des crimes…

Mais cela restait douloureux.

\- Bon sang, Bianca, commençât-elle d'une voix brisée. Nous étions amies. Je te faisais confiance. Au point de t'avoir recommandé à Jack pour ce poste…

Bianca eut une petite expression gênée.

\- Oui, je te dois beaucoup. Honnêtement, maintenant qu'on est face à face…je suis assez embarrassé. Mais il se trouve qu'à l'époque…et bien tu étais déclarée morte… Et moi, je n'étais pas amie avec Morrison. Donc bon…comprend que sur le moment, je ne me sentais pas retenu par une quelconque obligation.

\- Pourquoi trahir ? Pourquoi tuer des centaines d'agents, de bonnes personnes qui avaient dédié leurs vies à rendre le monde meilleur ?

\- Et bien, ceux qui ont commandités l'explosion m'ont donné beaucoup d'argents.

Ana la regarda avec un air hébété.

\- Non mais quand je dis beaucoup d'argent, reprit Bianca. C'est vraiment beaucoup d'argent. Genre beaucoup beaucoup.

\- Et qui était ces commanditaires ? demanda Gérard.

\- Oh, tu as bien deviné. Plusieurs responsables chez Vishkar, Enki, Helix, Lumérico…plus des hommes et femmes politiques. Je crois que l'un d'entre eux est d'ailleurs devenu superviseur de la BDI. Ironique n'est-ce pas ?

\- Espèce de monstre ! dit Ana.

Bianca leva les bras.

\- Eh « monstre » c'est un peu exagéré ! Je ne suis qu'une simple femme qui tente de trouver son chemin dans le monde.

L'égyptienne s'empara de son fusil.

\- Bon…commença Bianca. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander de te rendre et de me laisser prendre Gérard, sa femme et les données ? Non parce que j'ai plusieurs dizaines de soldats autours. Donc tu n'as pas vraiment les moyens de gagner.

\- J'ai déjà connus pire, répondit Ana en pointant son arme.

Bianca tenta de se jeter à terre mais fut trop lente et se prit une seringue, chargée d'un liquide noirâtre, en plein sur le plastron de son armure.

Une explosion retentie et un mur s'effondra, laissant apparaître une demi-douzaine de mercenaires. Ana jeta une de ses grenades vers eux tandis que Gérard prenait Amélie dans ses bras, avant de se mettre à courir.

\- Prend les données ! ordonna-t-il à Assistant, ce que le drone fit aussitôt.

C'était rare qu'Ana laisse la colère la dominer. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Et une snipeuse n'avait que peu d'usage du surplus d'énergie conféré par la rage, alors qu'à côté, le sang-froid était plus qu'apprécié.

Mais, piégée dans une fusillade à courte portée, Ana laissa libre court à sa furie. Ses pensées étaient envahies des souvenirs du quartier général, ravagé, de son ami Jack, transformé en une sombre version de lui-même, et des agents qui étaient en Suisse ce jour-là, tous morts à cause de l'explosion.

A une contre sept, Ana réussie à repousser les soldats de Bianca et à forcer cette dernière à la retraite. L'égyptienne tirait et rechargeait à une vitesse folle, canalisant ses émotions en une colère froide et efficace. Ces seringues empoisonnées n'étaient pas très puissantes, surtout face aux armures lourdes des mercenaires. Mais sa précision et sa vitesse faisaient toute la différence.

Ana s'était vu effleuré de quelques déchargés d'énergie. Mais deux des mercenaires étaient au sol et les quatre autres avaient reculé. Ne restait que Bianca.

Cette dernière fonça vers l'égyptienne avant d'appuyer sur un bouton de son arme. Une décharge sonique en sortie, propulsant Ana contre un mur. Bianca enchaina en tirant et la vétérane sentis une balle l'atteindre à la jambe.

Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour l'abattre. Ana se glissa sous un lit, avant de soulever ce dernier pour s'en servir comme barricade. Puis, elle saisit une de ses seringues médicales et se l'administra aussitôt.

Deux balles passèrent à côté d'elle, traversant le matelas pour aller s'écraser contre le mur derrière. Pas du tout impressionné, Ana se releva prestement, visa une unique seconde et tira. Sa seringue empoisonnée alla se planter à la hanche de Bianca, pile entre deux plaques de l'armure. La mercenaire poussa un léger cri de douleur. Qui monta en puissance quand une deuxième seringue l'atteint au ventre.

La mercenaire tomba au sol, lâchant son arme au passage.

\- Tu vas répondre de tous tes crimes, lui dit Ana, en s'approchant lentement.

Bianca se mit à rire doucement.

\- Allons Ana…tu me connais…c'est pas mon genre de tout risquer dans un seul combat…

Et elle disparut.

Il n'y avait littéralement plus aucune trace d'elle. Pas de sang ou de débris d'armure. Plus inquiétant encore, Ana ne sentait plus aucune douleur dans sa jambe, tandis que le matelas derrière lequel elle s'était cachée était indemne.

Saisie par un mauvais pressentiment, Ana se mit à courir dans la même direction que Gérard.

Ce dernier, accompagné d'Assistant, avait pu franchir trois salles, avant de voir leurs chemins bloqués par des mercenaires. Gérard s'était prestement abrité dans une pièce adjacente, un ancien bureau de docteur selon la plaque sur la porte, avant de poser délicatement Amélie au sol.

\- Posa ça et va dégager le terrain, dit-il à Assistant tout en désignant l'unité centrale qui contenait les données.

\- Excepté des portes, il n'y a rien qui encombre le terrain devant nous, répondit Assistant. Est-ce que vous ne savez plus ouvrir les portes monsieur ?

Gérard soupira.

\- Neutralises ces mercenaires, s'il te plaît.

\- A vos ordres monsieur. Je pars du principe que par « neutraliser » vous voulez dire « les faire souffrir jusque à ce qu'ils tombent inconscient ».

Assistant posa la cache de donnée, dégaina son pistolet et sortie de la pièce. En face, les mercenaires avaient continué à avancer. Le drone tira sur celui de tête, qui se prit la décharge électrique de plein fouet…avant de voir celle-ci dispersé par son armure.

Les mercenaires ripostèrent aussitôt et plusieurs rayons d'énergie traversèrent le couloir. Mais le drone s'était écarté derrière un coin de mur. Il ressortie de son couvert et tira de nouveau, visant le fusil d'un mercenaire. L'arme émit un grésillement de mauvais augure, avant de cesser de fonctionner.

Mais d'autres tirs étaient partis vers Assistant, qui vit un rayon d'énergie lui effleurer le torse et un autre le bras. Il se recacha précipitamment.

\- Je crains monsieur que mon efficacité soit insuffisante pour accomplir la tache demandée.

Gérard se mit à tapoter sur le clavier de son bracelet. Quelques étincelles apparurent sur ses mains tandis qu'il grimaçait. L'espion se tourna vers la porte et fit un pas en avant. Puis il poussa un cri de surprise et tomba au sol. Amélie venait d'agripper son pied et de le faire tomber.

\- Nous n'avons pas fini de discuter, Gérard ! dit la snipeuse, tout en se relevant.

\- Chérie, est-ce que nous pourrions remettre cette discussion à après l'attaque dont nous sommes victimes ?

\- Qui nous attaque ? demanda Amélie.

\- Moi ! lui répondit la voix de Bianca.

Elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce, sans qu'Amélie aient pu voir par où elle était venue. Par réflexe, la snipeuse se jeta au sol. A raison : deux tirs de fusil passèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Amélie activa son grappin, touchant le mur juste derrière Bianca. Dans le même mouvement, elle sauta, jambe vers l'avant.

Tandis que la corde se rétractait, elle fonça à pleine vitesse vers la mercenaire et l'heurta de plein fouet, la faisant tomber au sol. Elle en profita immédiatement pour lui donner un coup de poing sur la tête.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais Amélie ? demanda un Gérard stupéfait.

\- Tu le vois bien !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir la question. Les mercenaires avançaient vers eux. Assistant avaient neutralisé deux de leurs armes mais les tirs de réplique lui avaient fait perdre une de ses jambes. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'attaquer au corps à corps, sautillant sur son pied valide tout en frappant de ses poings métalliques. Il assomma une autre mercenaire avant d'être lui-même submergé. Ses adversaires le plaquèrent au sol et le désactivèrent via une arme à IEM.

Puis Amélie fut sur eux. Elle arracha l'arme d'un mercenaire avant de lui tirer en pleine tête. La snipeuse utilisa ensuite le corps comme couvert face aux tirs de riposte, tout en s'écartant. Il y eut un éclair dans la pièce et elle vit une autre mercenaire s'effondrer, un trou noir au niveau du ventre. Apparemment, l'arme de Gérard était bien plus puissante que celle de son drone.

Bianca se releva à ce moment, son arme en main, et tira vers Amélie. La pièce était petite, sans endroit où sa cacher. La snipeuse sentis une balle la toucher à l'épaule. Mais un de ses tirs de riposte atteignit la mercenaire à la tête.

Profitant de cette ouverture, trois mercenaires pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Gérard tandis la main et il y eut un autre éclair. Mais il était bien moins puissant que le précédent et l'électricité fut dispersé par l'armure.

L'espion ne s'était pas encore remis de l'utilisation intensive de son arme lors du précédent combat. Ses deux éclairs avaient suffi pour l'épuiser. Les mouvements ralentis par la fatigue, il parvint tout juste à esquiver un premier coup de crosse…mais pas le second, qui l'envoya dans l'inconscient. Un mercenaire le ramassa, tandis qu'une autre faisait pareil avec les données.

\- Reposez mon mari bande de pions insignifiants ! cria Amélie en pointant son arme.

Puis une onde sonique la projeta contre un mur.

\- Je crois qu'il ne va pas vouloir rester ton mari plus longtemps, dit Bianca.

Le tir à la tête avait créé un trou dans le casque…sans atteindre la tête derrière. L'armure d'italienne était encore plus résistante que celle de ses sbires. Et son fusil fonctionnait toujours.

Amélie effectua une roulade, ce qui la fit crier de douleur à cause de son épaule blessée, puis tira. Son trait d'énergie atteint le point exact qu'elle avait touché juste avant, passant à travers le trou dans le casque pour atteindre la tête.

Le corps de Bianca s'effondra au sol…et disparu. Amélie en resta stupéfaite pendant une seconde. Il n'y avait aucune trace. Et son épaule ne lui faisait plus mal, comme si elle n'avait jamais été touché par une balle.

Puis la réalité la rattrapa. Les mercenaires avaient quitté la salle avec son mari et les données. Elle se lança à leur poursuite. Mais son chemin se trouva bloqué par une toile métallique, la même qu'elle avait vu en Espagne. Amélie fut obligée de contourner, perdant de précieuse minute.

Lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans le premier hall, elle jeta l'arme qu'elle avait prise à un mercenaire pour récupérer son fusil.

\- Ils sont partie par-là ! lui dit la voix d'Ana.

Amélie courut aussitôt dans cette direction.

Mais il était trop tard. Tout ce qu'elle vit, c'était le corps d'un mercenaire inconscient, surement neutralisé par l'égyptienne et un appareil aérien, déjà à plusieurs dizaines de mètre du sol.

Il était blindé de part en part. Elle ne pourrait jamais abattre ça avec son fusil. Mais…

D'un geste parfaitement maitrisé, Amélie sortie les munitions mouchards de sa besace et les chargea dans son arme.

Les paroles de la mécanicienne lui revinrent en mémoire « À cet endroit-là, c'est totalement indétectable ». Le cœur du moteur. Accessible via un pot d'échappement de quatre centimètres de diamètre.

Facile pour elle.

Amélie tira. Le mouchard franchit en quelques seconde la distance qui le séparait du moteur, avant de se loger en plein centre de celui-ci.

La snipeuse eut un sourire féroce. La partie n'était pas terminé.


	24. Chapitre 24

Amélie se retourna vers Ana. La vieille femme l'observait d'un air méfiant, même si son fusil était pointé vers le bas.

\- Est-ce que vous allez m'attaquer ? demanda l'égyptienne.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, répondit sèchement Amélie.

\- Alors ça ne vous dérange pas si nous posons toutes les deux nos armes par terre ?

La snipeuse rapprocha instinctivement son fusil.

\- Hors de question.

Ana redressa un peu son arme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, vieille femme.

Elle ne voulait pas se battre avec la vétérane, sincèrement. Mais il lui était impossible de ne pas être hostile avec elle. Il y avait eu trop de combats passés. Trop de temps à la considérer comme une rivale.

Malgré tout, Amélie réfléchit à la question. Depuis la destruction du blocage mentale, elle avait agi par instinct, sans plan préétabli. Que faire maintenant ?

L'évidence était d'aller délivrer son mari. Le mouchard allait lui indiquer où Gérard serait retenu.

Le problème était que Bianca commandait une petite armée de mercenaires, bien équipés et bien entraînés.

Pour ses missions habituelles, ça n'aurait pas effrayé Amélie. Au contraire même, elle préférait travailler seule.

Mais tirer une balle sur une cible à trois cents mètres, c'était bien plus facile que de s'introduire dans une base lourdement gardée, y libérer quelqu'un et ressortir avec lui. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir y arriver seul.

Faire appel à Talon était bien évidemment impossible. Le nom d'une demi-douzaine de mercenaires passa dans sa tête. Mais il y avait plusieurs difficultés : il faudrait du temps pour les réunir, or Gérard risquait d'être déplacé à n'importe quel moment. En plus, Bianca pourrait sans doute surenchérir sur son offre pour que les mercenaires se retourne contre Amélie. Sans même parler du fait que Talon devait être en train de récupérer l'argent de ses comptes.

La solution lui apparut soudainement.

\- Je vais aller voir Overwatch, dit-elle à Ana.

La vieille femme eut une mine stupéfaite.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai besoin de leur aide pour récupérer mon mari. Et ils ont besoin de la mienne pour obtenir ces preuves.

C'était parfait. Elle les tenait à la gorge. Winston et ses compagnons seraient prêt à tout pour punir ceux qui avaient détruit leur organisation. Et seule Amélie savait où trouver Bianca désormais.

\- Vous allez m'aider, poursuivit Amélie. Vous le devez à Gérard. Sans compter que vous avez sans doute dix fois plus envie que moi de retrouver Bianca.

\- Et comment allons-nous...oh...vous avez tiré un mouchard c'est ça ?

Amélie répondit par un grand sourire satisfait.

\- Vous seriez prête à donner l'emplacement de Bianca à Winston s'il sauvait Gérard pour vous ? demanda prudemment Ana.

\- S'il m'aide à le sauver. Je ne compte pas rester assise à rien faire tandis que mon mari est retenu prisonnier.

Ana fronça les sourcilles.

\- Winston ne vous laissera pas combattre.

\- Moi je ne le lui laisserais pas le choix. C'est ça ou rien. Et les données de mes mouchards sont cryptés. C'est Sombra qui a créé la protection. Donc s'il veut passer outre...je lui souhaite bonne chance.

La snipeuse s'autorisa un nouveau sourire satisfait. Elle adorait ça. Cette sensation de contrôle.

Ana serra les dents.

\- Gérard m'a dit que vous souffrez d'une maladie mentale. Votre place est dans un hôpital, pas sur un champ de bataille.

Amélie eut une image terrifiante : elle-même, enfermé dans une pièce aux murs blanc, privée de toute liberté. Elle frissonna.

\- Essayez donc de m'y placer ! répondit-elle avec colère.

\- J'essaye juste de vous aider !

\- Alors aidez-moi à récupérer mon mari !

\- Pour que vous puissiez le tuez ?

Amélie écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensez ça, vieille folle ?!

\- Vous l'avez frappé.

Amélie eut une petite moue agacée, comme une gamine prise en faute.

\- J'étais en colère. Il venait d'avouer m'avoir abandonné pendant six ans. Je déteste quand il agit aussi lâchement. Ce n'est pas la première fois…

\- Et maintenant, je dois croire que tout est arrangé et que vous allez vivre le parfait bonheur une fois que vous vous serez retrouvés ?

\- Oui.

Ana la scrutant attentivement, détaillant chaque trait de son visage.

\- Arrêtez ça, dit Amélie. C'est agaçant.

\- Oh parce que vous n'êtes pas agaçante peut être ?

Amélie resserra la prise de son arme.

\- Je suis votre seule chance d'obtenir la vengeance que vous et votre meilleur ami cherchez depuis si longtemps. Alors vous ferez mieux de me ménager, vieille femme.

L'égyptienne parut hésitante.

\- C'est pour ça que vous suiviez Morrison comme un brave petit toutou, non ? reprit Amélie. L'aider à trouver et punir les coupables. Allez-vous abandonner ce pour quoi il est mort ?

\- Jack n'est pas mort ! protesta Ana.

\- Ooooh. Vous m'en voyez ravis. Mais vu qu'il n'est pas actuellement avec vous, je pense qu'il n'est pas vraiment indemne non plus.

L'égyptienne baissa la tête. Amélie crut voir une larme.

\- Allez-vous l'aider lui en poursuivant son œuvre, ou m'aider moi en essayant de me mettre contre mon gré dans un asile, alors que mon mari est retenu prisonnier et que votre traîtresse court toujours ?

L'égyptienne se redressa et, à son expression, Amélie sut qu'elle avait gagné.

\- Allons retrouvez Winston, dit Ana.

 _*0*0*0_

\- Tu ne parais pas aller très bien, dit Bianca.

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai été kidnappé par une meurtrière impitoyable ? répondit Gérard.

\- Ta femme t'a kidnappé ? Oooh, non…tu parles de moi. Désoler. Juste que je ne me vois pas vraiment comme "impitoyable". Je trouve que c'est vraiment dommage tous ses agents qui sont mort. C'étaient des types bien. Mais que veux-tu ? Le monde est comme ça. Soit on s'adapte, soit on subit.

Les deux se trouvaient dans le transport des mercenaires, un peu à l'écart des sbires de Bianca, ces derniers étaient en train de soigner leurs blessures ou de vérifier leur équipement. Outre Gérard, Assistant aussi avait été récupéré.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu détruirais ces données, dit l'espion, tout en montrant la cache du menton.

\- Ça ? Tu plaisantes ! Tu imagines ce que je vais pouvoir gagner en chantage avec ?

\- Il n'y a vraiment que l'argent qui t'intéresse ?

\- Eh ! De un, c'est toi qui m'as appris cette méthode. De deux, non. J'aime beaucoup la technologie aussi. Et les bons défis. Sinon, j'aurais pris ma retraite depuis longtemps.

Gérard eut un léger soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Déjà, te donner un nouveau costume. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est déstabilisant de te voir en porter un déchiré.

Gérard eut une mine profondément agacée.

\- Si, j'imagine très bien.

\- Ensuite...et bien on pourra reprendre notre collaboration. Comme au bon vieux temps !

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Non. En vrai, tu es un outil de chantage supplémentaire. Il y a beaucoup de personne qui ne voudrait surtout pas que tu reviennes dans le monde. Mais j'ai bon espoir qu'avec le temps, et l'ennuie, l'envie de travailler te reprenne.

\- Amélie t'aura tué avant.

\- Moi je pense que Talon s'en occupera avant qu'elle me trouve. Mais même si ce n'est pas le cas...et bien, je t'ai dit que j'aimais les défis ?

Gérard s'adossa contre le mur derrière lui en soupirant.

\- Je suppose que tu as gardé Assistant pour t'emparer de sa technologie ?

\- Exactement. Un drone de cette qualité, se serait dommage de l'envoyer à la casse. D'ailleurs, aucun moyen que tu me dises où est sa créatrice, je suppose ?

\- Non.

\- Bon. L'avoir est déjà bien. Par contre, tu l'as un peu sous-équipé. J'ai quelques petites idées d'améliorations... Ça va être du tonnerre !

 _0*0*0*_

Ana était mal à l'aise.

Il y avait de quoi. Elle était en route pour Gibraltar...dans un transport de Talon.

Ayant été réduit à l'état de fumée, Reaper n'était jamais retourné dans son appareil. Cela avait laisser à son ancienne coéquipière l'occasion de le récupérer. Et maintenant, Ana voyageait dedans. En compagnie de Widowmaker.

L'égyptienne avait essayé de penser à elle en tant qu'Amélie ou madame Lacroix. Comme autrefois. Mais c'était impossible. Sa manière d'agir, de parler, cette façon d'agripper son arme… C'était exactement la même que celle de Widowmaker. Briser le blocage mental n'avait enlevé que sa loyauté à Talon.

Et elle allait devoir convaincre Winston de collaborer avec cette femme. Ana avait déjà dû mal à s'en convaincre elle-même.

Au fond l'égyptienne ne pouvait se départir de l'idée que tout ça allait mal finir. Que Widowmaker allait les trahir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Mais elle devait aller jusqu'au bout. Pour Jack.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Widowmaker, assise juste en face d'elle, tandis que le transport était en pilotage automatique.

L'assassine regardait son arme, une moue ennuyée sur le visage.

\- Vous pourriez au moins vous excusez, dit Ana.

Le visage d'Amélie se durcit tandis qu'elle leva la tête.

\- M'excuser de quoi ?

\- De m'avoir pris un œil et d'avoir assassinés mes agents. Sans compter tous les autres que vous avez tués.

\- J'étais forcé d'obéir. Gérard a dû vous le dire, non ? Alors je n'ai pas à m'excuser d'acte que j'ai accomplis quand j'étais privée de libre arbitre. Ce serait plutôt à vous de s'excuser pour me rappeler des mauvais souvenirs.

\- S'agit-il vraiment de mauvais souvenir ?

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Ana prit cela pour un non. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment besoin de réponse. Elle savait que Widowmaker ressentais un intense plaisir en tuant, blocage mentale ou non.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Il dura une bonne dizaine de minute.

\- Bianca est parvenu jusqu'à moi et Gérard, dit Widowmaker. J'aurais pensé que vous l'auriez arrêtée.

\- Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai touché deux fois avec des seringues empoisonnées. Elle était à terre, vaincue et désarmée...puis elle a disparu.

L'assassine n'ajouta rien.

\- A vous aussi c'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ana.

\- Oui. Elle a pris un tir à la tête qui aurait dû la tuer. Mais il n'y avait pas de corps et…

\- Les blessures qu'elle a faite ont disparu.

Widowmaker hocha la tête. Ana se sentait un peu rassuré. Elle n'était pas folle, ou sénile. Une piste à écarter.

Quelle technologie Bianca avait donc utilisé lors de ce combat ? Un téléporteur incroyablement discret doublé d'un système de soin instantané ? Mais alors comment expliquer que les dégâts qu'elle causait disparaissait ? Il faudrait aussi en parler avec Winston.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence. Arrivé près de Gibraltar, Ana s'approcha de la console de commande. Ses anciens agents se demandaient sans doute pourquoi un appareil de Talon se dirigeait vers leur base.

Elle allait devoir le leur expliquer. Comme beaucoup d'autre chose…


	25. Chapitre 25

\- Je dois avouer capitaine que...j'ai du mal à vous croire, dit Winston.

\- Et pourtant c'est la vérité, répondit Ana. Nous avons déjà vu des choses plus extraordinaires.

Elle se trouvait dans la salle de briefing de la base de Gibraltar, en compagnie de Winston et de tous les autres d'Overwatch. Dès leurs arrivés, Widowmaker avait été enfermé. Ana s'était ensuite rendu à l'infirmerie pour voir Jack. Elle était soulagée qu'Overwatch ait bien pu le récupérer mais triste de voir que son état ne s'améliorait pas.

Après cela, elle avait raconté toute l'histoire aux autres. En détail.

\- Donc nous devrions tout pardonner à Widowmaker ? demanda Tracer. Après qu'elle ait tué tant de gens ?!

\- Ce n'est pas facile à accepter mais...oui. Elle n'avait pas de libre arbitre. Et le fait qu'elle soit toujours aussi désagréable ne change rien à cela.

Ana soupire légèrement. Qu'il était difficile de prononcer ces mots ! De prendre la défense de son ancienne némésis. De devoir renoncer à une coupable bien pratique.

Mais c'était ce qui devait être fait.

\- Je refuse de le croire ! dit Tracer.

\- Lena, tu n'es pas objective, dit Angela. Il y a un trop grand passif entre toi et madame Lacroix.

Ana ne pouvait être qu'admirative devant la capacité de Mercy à ignorer les anciennes haines.

\- Je… ! s'exclama Tracer, avant de se taire soudainement.

\- Ana a réussi à faire abstraction des blessures passés, enchaîna Angela. Tu dois prendre exemple sur elle.

Lena baissa la tête.

\- Ok, doc, dit-elle.

Il y eut un court silence dans la salle.

\- Bon, commença Winston. La capitaine est une personne fiable. Nous pouvons partir du principe que son récit est correct, même sans source concordante.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout traiter comme un problème scientifique...marmonna Torbjörn.

\- C'est plus facile pour moi… Enfin… Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Gérard prisonnier, Bianca impunis, ni passer sur l'occasion d'obtenir ces données et d'enfin prouver au monde que nous avons été victime d'un faux procès.

\- Même si nous ne sommes pas non plus blancs comme neige, fit remarquer Ana.

\- Certes, mais cela fait tout de même une grande différence. Mais d'un autre côté, nous ne pouvons pas relâcher Widow...eh, madame Lacroix, si elle souffre d'une maladie aussi grave. Encore moins armée. Nous devons trouver une autre solution.

\- On ne peut vraiment pas obtenir les données de son mouchard sans elle ? demanda Tracer.

\- Nous pouvons toujours essayer, dit Etienne. Mais si c'est bien Sombra qui a conçu le cryptage...nous aurons de la chance d'obtenir les infos au bout de six mois.

\- Sinon, dit Winston, nous pouvons convaincre Widow...raaa, madame Lacroix, de nous rendre les données sans contrepartie.

\- Bonne chance, dit Ana. Elle est aussi têtue que moi.

\- Je vais aller lui parler.

\- Méfies toi alors. C'est une vraie peste…

 _0*0*0_

Ils l'avaient mis dans une cage.

Dès son arrivée, Amélie avait vu son équipement être confisqué et elle emprisonné immédiatement. Cela avait été difficile de se séparer de son fusil. Mais elle avait dû s'y résoudre.

Évidemment, tout cela était prévisible. Cela n'en restait pas moins profondément humiliant. Amélie pensait déjà à la manière dont elle allait leur faire payer cela.

La snipeuse n'avait que faire d'épargner l'amour propre des membres d'Overwatch. Leurs idéaux les forceraient à coopérer avec elle. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix.

D'ici qu'ils s'en rendent compte, elle attendrait.

Amélie entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Enfin. Le pas était lourd mais retenu. Elle reconnut à cela le singe. Parfait. Il ferait une cible facile.

La snipeuse s'approcha de la minuscule pièce de sa cellule qui faisait face à un mur vitré, et surement blindé, où se trouvait des appareils de communication permettant de parler avec les personnes dehors. Outre cet endroit, sa cellule comportait juste une chambre et des toilettes.

\- Madame Lacroix, commença Winston. Je suis venu vous...ah parfait, vous m'avez entendu arriver. Eh...nous avons décidé de croire la capitaine. À propos de vous.

Amélie lui offrit le sourire le plus candide qu'elle pouvait faire. Et il était très convaincant.

\- Voilà qui est merveilleux. Quand est-ce que je vais être libérée ?

Le singe eut une expression de profonde gêne.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de sortir, ajouta la snipeuse. Après tant de temps passé sans mon libre arbitre, il m'est très désagréable d'être enfermée.

\- C'est à dire que...étant donné votre état mental...bafouilla Winston. Il est plus sage de…

Qu'il était ridicule ! Et ça se prétendait commandant d'Overwatch ?! Un enfant de sept ans aurait pu le manipuler.

\- Attendez, vous comptez bien me libérer ? demanda-t-elle. Vous n'allez pas me garder prisonnière pour toujours, alors que je me suis livré sans combattre et que j'ai sauvé la vie d'un des vôtres ?

\- Eh c'est que...vu votre passé...comprenez que nous soyons méfiants…

\- Mais, vous avez pourtant dit que vous croyez au récit d'Amari sur moi. Alors pourquoi toujours tant de méfiance ?

\- Je...et bien…hum… Est-ce que vous accepteriez de nous donner les codes d'accès des données de vos mouchards ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Bien sûr. Dès que je serais libre et que vous aurez promis de m'accompagner quand j'irais libérer mon mari.

\- Eh...nous allons en discuter...avec les autres...je vous tiens au courant...le plus vite possible…

Il fit un bref signe de tête et partie. Amélie attendit qu'il soit loin avant d'éclater de rire. C'était déjà très plaisant. Et ça ne faisait que commencer.

Winston de son côté, retourna auprès des autres. Etienne était en train d'étudier le récepteur des mouchards de Widowmaker et lui dit rapidement qu'à la vérité, six mois était une durée plutôt optimiste pour réussir à le décrypter.

Angela étudiait les données médicales de leurs deux visiteuses, Torbjörn et Mei était partie travailler chacun de leurs côtés tandis qu'Ana rendait de nouveau visite à Jack.

\- Alors mon grand ? demanda Lena.

\- Hum, et bien...ce fut assez confus.

\- Elle accepte de nous donner ces codes d'accès ?

\- Eh...je ne pense pas.

\- Comment ça tu ne penses pas ?!

\- Je n'ai pas osé lui demander de nous les donner sans contrepartie. Cela me paraissait...inapproprié.

\- Inapproprié ?!

\- Oui. Je...hum...les subtilités de la sociabilité humaine m'échappent encore. Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que ce soit la capitaine qui lui parle… Je vais aller lui demander de le faire…

Et il s'en allât.

Tracer se tourna vers Reinhard, qui était le dernier dans la salle avec elle.

\- Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose mon chou.

\- Je n'aime pas cette situation. Nous sommes face à un choix, dont chaque option comporte une part de déshonneur. C'est dans ces moments que j'avais pitié de Jack et d'Ana, lorsque c'était à eux de trancher.

\- Comment ils réagissaient généralement ?

\- Parfois, ils trouvaient une troisième voix qui nous épargnait l'infamie.

\- Et sinon ?

\- Sinon...ils choisissaient ce qu'ils pensaient être le moindre mal.

Tracer hocha vivement la tête. Reinhard quitta à son tour la salle. Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, Lena allât dans les cellules de la base.

Amélie ne manqua pas son arrivé. La snipeuse avait appris à identifier le bruit des flashs de Tracer. C'est avec un grand sourire narquois qu'elle l'accueillit.

\- Je pensais que tu viendrais plus vite, dit-Amélie. Mais c'est vrai que tu as toujours eu un temps de retard face à moi.

À sa grande satisfaction, une étincelle de colère apparut sur le visage de Tracer.

\- Je te trouve bien crâneuse pour une femme en taule !

\- C'est parce que je ne vais pas y rester longtemps, petite sotte. Dès que vous comprendrez que vous ne pouvez ni décoder mon récepteur, ni me convaincre de vous donner ses codes, vous me libérerez.

\- Comme si tu pouvais savoir ce que nous allons faire !

\- Vous êtes tous tellement prévisible. Même si je dois admettre que tu es la meilleure dans ce domaine.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, tandis que la colère de Tracer redoublait.

\- Sinon, commença Amélie. Pourquoi es-tu donc venu me rendre visite ?

\- Te regarder enfermée, désarmée et totalement impuissante.

\- Oooooh. Et est-ce que cela compense un peu la frustration de tes échecs, chérie ?

Tracer ne répondit pas. Mais sa figure était maintenant toute rouge. Amélie éclata de rire.

\- Tu es tellement pathétique, dit la snipeuse. Et tu sais quelle est la meilleure ? Tu n'as même pas gagné. En fait, tant que je serais ici, tu ne pourras pas gagner.

Elle se leva et s'approcha doucement de la vitre tout en continuant à parler.

\- Je me suis rendu. C'est à dire que personne ne m'a vaincu pour que je me retrouve entre ces murs. Et personne ne pourra me vaincre tant que j'y reste. Si tu veux te venger de toutes les défaites humiliantes que je t'ai infligées, et nous savons toutes deux qu'il y en a beaucoup, il faudra que je sorte d'ici.

Amélie tapota doucement contre le mur de verre blindé.

\- Alors réjouis toi bien de me voir impuissante, car tant que c'est le cas, tu resteras celle qui a perdu...chérie.

Il y eu un flash bleuté et Tracer disparut de nouveau. La snipeuse se remit à rire.

Puis le silence se réinstalla. Avec ennuie, Amélie retourna s'installer sur son lit. Elle avait quand même hâte que cette détention se finisse.

Un petit moment passa. Puis elle entendit une autre personne approcher de sa cellule. Cette fois, elle ne reconnut pas qui c'était.

Amélie comprit vite pourquoi en voyant la docteure Ziegler de l'autre côté de la vitre blindé. Difficile de lier des bruits de pas à une personne qui se déplace sur le champ de bataille en volant.

Mercy lui fit un sourire amical, avant de s'asseoir. Allait-t-elle donc joué à la bonne samaritaine auprès d'elle ? Tss, Amélie lui ferait vite comprendre son erreur.

\- Je viens de finir d'analyser vos données médicales, dit Angela. Tout est en ordre. Votre cerveau ne garde aucune séquelle de...ce que vous avez subi.

Sourire désolé cette fois. Oui, elle lui faisait vraiment son petit numéro.

\- Merci bien, répondit Amélie, d'un ton parfaitement poli.

\- En ce qui concerne les altérations physiques que Talon vous a infligé, sachez que tout est réversible. Cela passera par des procédures longues et complexes mais…

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis très bien comme cela.

\- Oh. J'aurais pensé que vous voudriez récupérez votre apparence passée. Cela pourrait grandement aider à votre réinsertion.

Réinsertion ! Quelle horreur ! Cette femme la prenait-t-elle réellement pour une de ses patientes, ces petits êtres brisés qu'il fallait réparer et remettre comme tout le monde ? Amélie se sentais insulté.

\- Et bien vous avez tort, dit-elle un peu plus froidement.

\- Très bien. Sachez que cela est possible en tout cas.

Angela se leva.

\- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire ? demanda Amélie d'une voix douceâtre.

\- Eh...non. Pourquoi ?

\- Par exemple vous excuser d'avoir voulu me voler mon mari autrefois ?

La docteure la regarda avec un air totalement sonné. On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui donner un coup de poing en plein ventre.

\- Comment...comment savez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai mes sources, répondit Amélie.

En vérité, Gérard lui avait dit, tout simplement. De par sa profession, il avait un avantage sur elle pour connaître ses « aventures ». Il compensait cela par une totale honnêteté. Enfin, Amélie avait quand même dû insister pour savoir jusqu'où était aller Angela. Gérard ne lui avait pas dit du premier coup. Il voyait cela comme de la vantardise de mâle superficiel, comportement qu'il abhorrait. Il était touchant parfois.

\- Je...j'étais jeune, reprit Angéla. Et...cela m'a amenée à prononcer des paroles alors que je n'aurais pas dû. Ce n'était en effet, pas correct envers vous...J'en suis désolé.

\- Oh non, vous n'êtes pas désolé, répondit Amélie.

\- Pa...pardon ?

\- Je suis sûr que jusqu'à très récemment, vous avez intensément regretté que Gérard n'est pas accepté votre "offre". Et vous n'avez commencé à changer d'avis qu'après avoir découvert ses petits secrets. En vérité, vous ne regrettez pas ses paroles parce que vous êtes "désolé" envers moi. Mais parce que vous avez découvert que l'homme que vous vouliez voler...n'en valait en fait pas la peine.

Le visage d'Angela était décomposé. Amélie s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait un peu.

\- Est-ce que vous savez à quel point cela m'aurait blessé s'il avait accepté ? reprit la snipeuse. À quel point je tenais à lui ? Non, évidemment. Vous n'étiez intéressé que par vous-même.

La docteure s'appuya contre le mur tandis que des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux.

\- Vous saviez qu'il aurait pu accepter, n'est-ce pas ? Vous lui auriez été bien plus utile que moi à l'époque. Angela Ziegler, prodige de la médecine moderne, bienfaitrice modèle… Une alliée de poids pour grimper dans la hiérarchie d'Overwatch. Et vous auriez été une épouse bien plus docile que moi.

\- Arrêtez...s'il vous plaît…

\- Mais il a refusé. Pour moi. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. L'homme que vous méprisez aujourd'hui, c'est montré à l'époque bien plus généreux que vous.

Le visage de la snipeuse se durcit.

\- Alors ne venez pas jouer à la Mère Thérèsa devant moi pour vous donner bonne conscience ! dit-elle d'une voix haineuse. Je ne vous accorderais pas ce cadeau !

Angela éclata en sanglot.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi cruelle ? dit-elle.

\- Après ce que vous avez fait, vous osez me demander cela ? Tssss. Vous êtes encore plus hypocrite que je ne le pensais.

La docteure tourna les talons et partit en courant.

Amélie se sentais profondément satisfaite. Cela faisait des années qu'il lui démangeait de faire cela. À l'époque d'Overwatch, elle s'était retenue pour ne pas créer de problème à Gérard. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus à s'en soucier.

Et maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'a de nouveau attendre.


	26. Chapitre 26

\- Angela, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ana.

La docteure avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs et regardait un coin du mur, l'air vide. Elle sursauta aux paroles de l'égyptienne.

\- Eh...pas vraiment Ana…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est Widow...madame Lacroix. Elle m'a…

Angela baissa la tête.

\- ...rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, acheva-t-elle.

Ana jura intérieurement. Toutes ces années passé à craindre le fusil de Widowmaker lui avait fait oublier à quel point sa langue était acéré. Mais elle avait depuis croisé un Winston confus, puis une Lena en rage. Et maintenant, c'était Angela qui pleurait… Elle allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec l'autre snipeuse.

\- Est-ce je peux aider ? demanda-t-elle à Mercy.

\- Non...je...je suis désolé Ana mais...ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai envie de parler.

\- D'accord. Tu m'as demandé de venir à quel sujet alors ?

Angela ferma les yeux et prit quelques secondes pour se recomposer un visage.

\- En analysant tes données médicales et celles de madame Lacroix, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Elle se tourna vers son bureau et y activa un écran, montrant une vue en 3D d'une tête humaine.

\- Vos deux cerveaux présentaient des traces de...perturbations récentes, poursuit-t-elle. Aux endroits qui s'occupent de recevoir et traiter les informations extérieures, comme la vue, les sons, le toucher et la douleur.

Être de nouveau dans son domaine de prédilection avait rendu à Angela la majorité de son assurance. Ana, elle, affichait une mine stupéfaite.

\- Donc, Bianca manipulait nos cerveaux pour que nous pensions être en train de l'affronter ?

\- C'est la théorie la plus probable.

\- Mais alors pourquoi nous a-t-elle juste fait combattre des doubles d'elle-même ? Elle aurait pu faire croire que nous étions perdus dans un labyrinthe, en train de nous noyer dans l'océan ou face à un titan omnic…

\- Tu sais Ana, le cerveau humain est incroyablement complexe. Le "pirater" en temps réel doit être effroyablement difficile. Et chaque type "d'illusion" demande d'envoyer des "informations" différentes, chacune représentant une masse de donnée à maintenir et ajuster constamment. Bianca n'est sans doute pas capable de crée d'autres effets que celui auquel toi et madame Lacroix avaient fait face.

\- Ou alors, elle gardait en réserve ses meilleurs atouts pour un moment où elle en aurait davantage besoin. C'est ce que ferait tout bon militaire.

\- C'est aussi une possibilité.

Les deux femmes restèrent songeuses un instant, pensant à tout ce que cette sombre probabilité sous-entendait.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette information Angela, dit finalement Ana. Cela aide beaucoup de savoir comment notre ennemi combat.

\- Je vais continuer mes analyses pour voir si je peux obtenir d'autres informations.

\- Et moi je dois aller voir notre prisonnière.

Angela eut un frisson.

\- Fais attention, dit-elle.

\- Ça devrait aller. Je commence à la connaître. Aller, à tout à l'heure.

Ana se dirigea vers les prisons de la base. Lorsqu'elle approcha de la cellule de Widowmaker, elle vit celle-ci entrer dans la salle destinée aux conversations avec ses visiteurs. Elle avait entendu son arrivé.

L'autre snipeuse arborait un air de profond contentement. S'être ainsi joué de Winston, Lena et Angela semblait l'avoir grandement amusé. Cela énerva Ana.

\- Pour qui vous prenez vous ?! dit-elle en guise de salutation, sans prendre le temps de s'asseoir.

\- Plaît-il ? répondit Widowmaker, avec une politesse impeccable.

\- Vous jouez ainsi de Winston est d'une mesquinerie indigne. Et ce que vous avez fait à Lena et Angela est inadmissible !

\- Oooooh. Et qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire, vieille femme ? Me mettre en prison ?

Cette pique rappela à Ana son manque d'emprise sur l'autre snipeuse. Elle avait trop besoin d'elle. Ses pensées avaient dû se traduire sur son visage, car Widowmaker afficha un air à la fois amusé, satisfait et moqueur.

\- Pour quelqu'un venue ici chercher des alliés, reprit Ana. Vous vous y prenez plutôt mal.

\- Vous confondez amis et alliés. Mais après tout vous confondiez déjà collègues et familles… À propos, comment va Soldat 76 ?

Ana souffla profondément. Discuter avec cette peste ne servait à rien. Autant aller droit au but et en finir au plus vite.

\- Winston m'a demandé de vous parler. Pour vous convaincre de renoncer à partir avec nous libérer Gérard.

\- Et vous avez pris la peine de venir ici pour apprendre quelque chose que vous saviez déjà ? Je serais de la mission, vieille femme. Ou il n'y en aura pas. Mais nous savons déjà toute les deux ce que vous allez choisir. Alors arrêtez ces vaines tentatives et libérez-moi que nous puissions nous mettre au travail.

\- Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde si vous mettiez votre fierté de côté et nous laissiez agir.

\- Non. Ce serait plus simple pour vous. Pas pour moi.

\- Les autres seront bien plus efficace s'il n'avait pas à craindre en permanence que vous leur tiriez dans le dos.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais : plus simple pour vous. Pas pour moi.

\- Nous allons attaquer un ennemi dangereux et inconnu dans son propre repaire. Nous avons besoin que tout le monde soit au meilleur de sa forme.

\- Et vous aurez donc aussi besoin de la meilleure tireuse actuellement sur cette base. Quant à l'état de vos anciens agents...vous n'avez qu'à les materner pour qu'il soit à l'aise. C'est bien votre spécialité, non ? Vu que ce n'est pas le tir…

Elle tentait de l'énerver… Non en fait, elle y arrivait.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de sauver Gérard pour que vous lui mettiez ensuite une balle dans la tête !

Le visage de Widowmaker passa de la satisfaction intense à la plus glaciale des froideurs.

\- Et je ne le ferais pas. Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ?

\- Vous pouvez le dire un millier de fois, je ne vous croirais pas ! La passion du meurtre a remplacé celle de l'amour dans votre cœur. Et vous avez toujours aimé la vengeance. Ce serait bien votre genre de tuer Gérard, pour couper tout lien avec votre passé et le punir de sa lâcheté.

\- Laissez la psychologie aux psychologues, vieille femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me donner comme assurance que ce que cela n'arrivera pas ?

\- Aucune, répondit Widowmaker. Vous allez devoir prendre le risque.

Ana serra ses deux poings. La tentation de lancer une remarque incendiaire lui traversa l'esprit. Mais à quoi bon ? Cela ne changera pas la réalité. Finalement, sans un mot de plus, l'égyptienne tourna les talons et partie.

Elle allât retrouver Winston. Le scientifique était occupé à tracer des équations à la craie sur un grand tableau noir.

\- Elle ne donnera rien si nous ne la relâchons pas, annonça Ana.

Cela fit se retourner Winston.

\- Qui ça ? Ah oui...hum...cela complique notre affaire…

\- Et comment.

\- Nous devrions rassembler tout le monde pour en discuter.

Ana acquiesça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les membres d'Overwatch étaient dans la salle de briefing.

\- Madame Lacroix n'acceptera pas de compromis pour son récepteur, commença Winston. Etienne, quand est-il du décryptage ?

\- J'ai fait appel aux meilleurs informaticiens que je connaissais. Ils ont bien décelé la patte de Sombra sur les protections. Il est impossible de décoder ça à court terme. Cela ne nous laisse plus que deux choix…

\- Renoncer à secourir un camarade ou libérer une meurtrière, dit Reinhard.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, grand dadais, fit remarquer Torbjörn.

\- Laissons cette psychopathe pourrir en cellule ! s'exclama Tracer. Nous arriverons bien à coincer Bianca un jour ou un autre !

Ana soupira.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas, Lena ? Nous n'aurons peut-être jamais de meilleure chance.

\- Cap, le commandant aussi voulait se venger. Faites attentions à ne pas devenir comme lui.

\- Je ne tuerais pas d'innocent pour atteindre son but, Lena.

\- Mais si Widowmaker en tue après que nous l'ayons libéré, ce sera notre faute.

\- Et si Bianca en tue, ce sera aussi la nôtre. Mais il n'y a pas qu'elle. Le superviseur de la BDI faisait partie des conspirateurs. Il a ordonné à ma fille de nous tuer, moi, Jack et Gérard. Combien d'autres morts commandera-t-il pour couvrir ses traces ? Et il n'est même pas le seul.

L'égyptienne marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est une criminelle en liberté d'un côté, des dizaines de l'autre. Le choix...me parait clair.

Ana savait qu'elle allait regretter ses paroles. Dès qu'elle verrait Widowmaker faire un sourire arrogant à sa libération. Ou si on lui annonçait un nouvel assassinat commis par la femme bleuté. Ce genre de choix était toujours douloureux.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes sûr de vous, capitaine ? demanda Winston.

\- Non. Je déteste cette femme, même maintenant. De plus, rien ne dit que tout ça n'est pas un piège élaboré de Talon. Enfin, j'ai peur qu'elle s'en prenne à Gérard si elle le retrouve. Mais...c'est le moindre mal.

Personne n'ajouta rien après ces paroles. Le silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Équipez-vous, dit finalement Winston. Nous partons en mission.

 _*0*0*0_

\- Vous savez que je ne mords pas, dit Amélie d'une voix douceâtre.

\- Pas pour autant qu'on veut supporter ta présence, répondit Tracer.

\- Quelle dommage chérie. Tu es tellement charmante.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix extrêmement sensuelle et eut la satisfaction de voir Tracer rougir et bafouiller en baissant la tête. Amélie s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait.

La snipeuse se trouvait dans un transport d'Overwatch, assise sur un des sièges de la salle principale. Les autres membres de l'organisation se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'appareil, bien à l'écart.

Ils l'avaient enfin libéré, avant de lui rendre tout son équipement. Le transport était parti quelques minutes après. Tous savaient que le temps comptait. Et ni elle ni eux n'avaient envies de maintenir cette collaboration très longtemps.

Leur destination était une petite ville de campagne du nord de l'Italie. Mais Amélie ne leur avait pas dit. Elle se contentait de donner des indications au fur et à mesure. Il y avait peu de chance que ses alliés trahissent leur parole…mais mieux valait être prudente.

Pendant le voyage, Ana l'avait rapidement briefé sur les capacités de Bianca. L'idée que l'on manipule encore son cerveau énervait profondément Amélie. Mais elle allait devoir faire avec.

\- Déposez moi là, dit finalement la snipeuse, lorsque le transport aérien fut proche de la ville. Je vous donnerais les coordonnés finales une fois que je serais au sol.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, maugréa Torbjörn.

L'appareil s'approcha du sol avant d'ouvrir ses portes. Amélie en descendit, avant de transmettre les coordonnés de son mouchard, qui n'avait plus bougé depuis quelques heures, à Overwatch. Ensuite, elle activa son communicateur.

\- Athéna, Etienne, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous trouvez sur cet endroit ? demanda Winston.

\- C'est le siège d'une compagnie de sécurité de haut niveau, répondit en premier l'intelligence artificiel. Ils sont spécialisés dans la protection de personnalités, d'événements et de convois.

\- Une bonne couverture pour un groupe de mercenaire, ajouta Etienne. Bianca doit avoir installé sa base dans les souterrains. Athéna, tu peux nous obtenir un plan des égouts de la ville ?

\- Affirmatif. Le transfert est déjà en cours.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Amélie avançait, passant de toit en toit grâce à son grappin. L'aube approchait doucement et la ville dormait encore. Elle fut bientôt en vue du bâtiment en question.

C'était une grande structure faite de murs en verres et de poutres métalliques. Cela donnait l'impression que l'endroit n'avait rien à cacher en plus d'évoquer la modernité. L'ensemble faisait davantage penser au siège social d'une entreprise de nouvelles technologies qu'à une place forte. Néanmoins...

\- Il y a des vigiles tout autours des lieux, dit Amélie dans son communicateur, tout en observant avec son fusil de précision. Ils portent des gilets pare-balles sous leurs costumes et ont des armes de poing. Le verre de certains bureaux est blindé.

Elle activa sa visière, avant de se remettre à regarder.

\- Oh, quels petits cachotiers… Il y a des drones de combats cachés non loin des entrés. Et j'aperçois en effet des traces de chaleurs dans les sous-sols.

\- Quel genre de traces ? demanda Ana.

\- Le genre qui trahit une installation de grande taille.

\- J'ai finis d'analyser les plans des égouts, dit Etienne. Il y a suffisamment d'espace sous ce bâtiment pour abriter un vaste complexe.

\- Je doute que Bianca n'est que des vigiles et des drones pour défendre sa base, intervient Ana. Elle doit cacher d'autres surprises plus loin dans le bâtiment.

\- Je préfère connaître ce que nous allons affronter, dit Winston.

\- L'improvisation c'est pourtant la spécialité d'Overwatch, non ? répondit Widowmaker.

\- Nous n'obtiendrons rien d'autre à court terme, déclara Etienne. Avec plus de temps, j'aurais pu mener une enquête mais là...vous allez devoir y aller en aveugle.

\- Capitaine, dit le scientifique. Je vous passe le commandement.

Amélie ressentie une pointe d'agacement en se disant qu'elle allait devoir obéir à Ana. En même temps, c'était toujours mieux que d'être commandé par un singe.

\- Très bien, répondit l'égyptienne. Voilà le plan…


	27. Chapitre 27

La vigile regardait d'un air ennuyée le bâtiment en face. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle montait la garde et cet horaire, juste avant le jour, était le pire. Heureusement, son tour était bientôt fini. La femme se demandait si elle irait dormir en rentrant ou…

Un puissant rugissement de moteur mit fin à ses réflexions. Alarmée, la vigile regarda en direction du bruit, tout en approchant la main de son holster.

Elle vit une masse métallique, de forme humanoïde et brandissant un énorme marteau, qui fonçait droit dans sa direction. Pris de panique, la femme sortit son revolver et tira. L'arme était de bonne qualité. Mais le calibre était tout simplement trop faible pour transpercer une armure de croisé. Que ses deux collègues proches l'imitent ne changea rien à cela.

Un peu avant l'impact, Reinhard détourna sa charge, évitant d'écraser la vigile. A la place, son épaule rentra en plein dans la porte du bâtiment, faisant voler celle-ci en éclat. C'était un spectacle impressionnant, qui fixa l'attention des trois gardes. Au point qu'ils ne virent pas le flash bleuté, juste derrière le colosse.

\- Cette bataille vous dépasse ! s'exclama le vétéran, parlant anglais avec un fort accent allemand. Partez maintenant, je n'ai nulle querelle envers vous !

\- Ne bougez pas ! cria un des vigiles en brandissant son arme. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

Reinhard saisit le pistolet des mains de l'homme et le broya d'une de ses mains armurés. Puis un bruit de tir se fit entendre.

Un drone venait de sortir d'une pièce près de la porte. Ce n'était pas un modèle humanoïde. Il s'agissait d'un rectangle, d'environ un mètre carré de diamètre et de cinquante centimètres de haut, d'où dépassait une mitrailleuse lourde et un capteur, le tout avançant grâce à des chenilles. La machine fit feu sur le croisé.

Mais là encore, l'armure était trop résistante. Nullement gêné, Reinhard abatis son marteau sur le drone, écrabouillant la machine en un coup. À cette vue, les vigiles décidèrent que, finalement, il valait mieux écouter le vétéran et s'enfuirent.

\- Trente ans après et tu charges toujours seul comme un idiot, dit Torbjörn en arrivant, accompagné de Mei.

\- J'avance normalement, ce sont tes jambes qui sont trop courtes !

\- Attentions ! cria Mei. D'autres drones !

Prêt au combat, le trio se retourna pour faire face à cette nouvelle vague de machines.

 _*0*0*0_

\- Ooooooh, gémit Bianca. Lorsque on est réveillé à cinq heure du matin, c'est rarement pour une bonne nouvelle.

Elle se trouvait dans son lit tandis qu'un de ses officier tapait contre la porte de sa chambre en criant "Commandante ! Réveillez-vous commandante !".

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la mercenaire.

\- Overwatch nous attaque !

\- Et merde… J'arrive !

Bianca s'habilla en quatrième vitesse avant de sortir en courant. Quelques secondes plus tard et elle se trouvait dans une salle de commande, remplis d'écran de caméra et de tableau de bord qu'observait de nombreux assistants. Sur plusieurs écrans, on pouvait voir Mei, Reinhard et Torbjörn avancer dans le bâtiment, les carcasses d'une demi-douzaine de drone derrière eux.

\- Bon déjà, arrêter d'envoyer des drones, dit Bianca. Ça sert à rien et ces machins coûte deux milles euros par unité. Ensuite, débuter l'évacuation de la base.

\- Vous êtes sur commandante ? demanda un des officier.

\- Oui. La police et l'armée italienne seront bientôt là et j'ai pas envie qu'elles voient certains de nos truc ici. Eeeeh...l'escouade 4 à finit l'entraînement avec leurs nouveaux joujous ?

\- Oui commandante.

\- Parfait. Envoyez les contres ces trois-là, avec deux autres escouades. L'objectif est de gagner du temps.

\- A vos ordres.

\- Aller, j'ai plus qu'à m'équiper aussi. Pff...ils pourraient attaquer à une heure décente quand même...

 _*0*0*0_

\- J'ai dit, à l'ouest, déclara Widowmaker d'une voix glaciale, parlant dans son communicateur.

\- Oui et bien y'avait pas de couloir vers l'ouest alors je fais ce que je peux ! répondit Tracer.

Profitant de l'intrusion de Reinhard, Lena s'était glissée dans le bâtiment, utilisant toute la puissance de son chrono-accélérateur pour éviter d'être repérée. Les caméras n'avaient dû apercevoir qu'un flash bleuté. Dès que Lena ne voyait plus de caméra, elle faisait une pause pour recharger l'énergie de sa machine.

\- Sud-ouest maintenant, dit Widowmaker.

La snipeuse devait la guider vers l'emplacement de son mouchard. Sa position surélevée et sa visière lui permettait de suivre à distance l'évolution de Tracer.

Cette dernière prit un couloir à droite, puis un autre qui montait. Heureusement, son entraînement de pilote faisait qu'elle gardait en tête les points cardinaux, même quand elle bougeait aussi rapidement.

\- Et j'y suis ! s'exclama-t-elle. Objectif atteint capitaine.

"L'objectif" était une vaste cour intérieure dans lequel se trouvait nombre d'appareil aériens et de camions, tous très modernes. Un groupe de personne faisait des aller et retour depuis une porte proche, chargeant du matériel dans les transports.

\- Ils sont en train d'évacuer, ajouta Tracer. Comme vous le pensiez cap.

\- Parfait, répondit Ana. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que Gérard passe par là et tu pourras l'exfiltrer.

\- Ahya capitaine !

\- Traduction ? demanda narquoisement Widowmaker.

\- Ça veut dire oui !

\- Ignore là, conseilla Angela.

\- Silence ! tonna Ana. Reinhard, quel est ton statut ?

\- Nous progressons sans difficulté, capitaine. Attendez ! De nouveaux ennemis approchent !

 _*0*0*0_

Trois escouades de mercenaires étaient arrivées face au trio. Toutes portaient des armures de métal lisses. Deux escouades avaient des armes à énergie classique, agrémenté de deux canons lourds. Mais les derniers portaient des espèces de lourd gantelets métalliques, largement plus massif que celui de Widowmaker.

Torbjörn tira vers un de ses nouveaux arrivants. Un bouclier d'énergie sortit alors du gantelet, bloquant l'attaque de l'ingénieur. Puis la défense se rétracta aussitôt et une décharge d'énergie partie du brassard vers les membres d'Overwatch, rapidement bloqué par la barrière de Reinhard.

\- Des projecteurs d'énergies modulable, commenta Torbjörn. Pas mal du tout.

Les membres de cette escouade chargèrent vers les agents d'Overwatch, tandis que leurs collègues bombardaient le bouclier de Reinhard.

Torbjörn tenta d'installer sa tourelle, mais il n'en eu pas le temps : un mercenaire fit une roulade pour passer à travers le champ de force de Reinhard et généra une lame d'énergie avec son gantelet, qui coupa la machine en deux.

Mei avait tiré deux pics de glace, tous les deux bloqué par des boucliers d'énergie. Mais désormais, elle utilisa son arme pour diffuser un large spray glacé sur le mercenaire qui menaçait Torbjörn. Celui-ci vit ses mouvements progressivement ralentis, avant d'être totalement immobilisé.

Mais les agents ne purent exploiter ce succès. Les autres mercenaires attaquaient Reinhard au corps à corps, forçant le croisé à abaisser son bouclier pour se défendre. Cela exposa tout le monde au feu des deux autres escouades.

Torbjörn subit un tir direct sur son bras métallique, qui y laissa une méchante tache noirâtre, tandis que Mei vit sa jambe effleurer par une décharge. Elle créa en toute hâte un mur de glace les séparant des tireurs.

Reinhard lui, riait aux éclats en balançant de large coup de marteau.

\- Enfin des adversaires à ma mesure ! cria le croisé.

Un des mercenaires esquiva son attaque et une autre la bloqua avec un bouclier d'énergie. Mais un troisième fut trop lent et se retrouva projeté contre un mur. Celui qui avait esquivé porta une taillade avec une lame énergétique et Reinhard grogna de douleur. Il riposta d'un coup d'estoc qui fit tomber son adversaire.

Une décharge d'énergie le toucha alors de plein fouet, le faisant chanceler. Une mercenaire en profita pour porter un coup de lame, qui déstabilisa encore plus le colosse. Sa riposte fut bloquée par un bouclier. Son adversaire fit disparaître le bouclier et créa une lame à la place. Elle arqua ses jambes, prête à se fendre pour transpercer Reinhard...quand elle se prit un coup de marteau par derrière.

\- Tu vois, cria Torbjörn. Quand je te disais que la taille du marteau n'avait pas d'importance !

Deux autres adversaires avaient été gelés par Mei, accordant aux agents un bref répit. Mais le mur de glace présentait de multiple fissure.

\- Installes vite ta tourelle au lieu d'essayer de prouver quelque chose ! cria Reinhard.

L'ingénieur sortie les pièces détachés, avant de s'interrompre brusquement en levant la tête, une lueur de surprise sur le visage.

\- Désoler Torbjörn, dit Bianca. Tu devras nous montrer tes talents d'ingénieur une autre fois.

 _*0*0*0*_

Lena était toujours à son poste d'observation. Les mercenaires et leurs robots porteurs avaient arrêté de charger leurs transports et ces derniers décollèrent aussitôt. Ni trace de Gérard ou d'une cache de donnée. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils n'avaient pas tout chargé...

\- Toi aussi Tracer ! s'exclama Bianca. Bigre, je suis flattée.

L'anglaise se retourna en une demi-seconde, faisant face à la mercenaire qui était apparu derrière elle.

\- Salut mon chou. Pas très sympa de pas avoir envoyé de message pendant six ans.

Il y eut un flash bleuté et Tracer fut derrière Bianca, tirant de ses deux pistolets.

\- Et d'avoir fait exploser cette bombe ! ajouta l'anglaise.

Bianca fit une roulade pour éviter les tirs, avant de répliquer. Mais Tracer s'était déjà re-téléportée. L'anglaise entendis alors un fort grincement derrière. Elle se retourna. Avant de jurer.

Une porte du hangar venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un char de combat léger. L'appareil semblait à la pointe de la technologie, avec des armes énergétiques, un blindage en alliage moderne et sans doute un bouclier.

\- J'aurais aimé rester et discuter du bon vieux temps, dit Bianca. Mais il y a d'autre personne que je dois voir. Mais t'inquiètes pas, cette machine te gardera occupé. Amuse-toi bien !

La mercenaire disparut alors, tandis que le char avançait dans un bruit de chenille parfaitement huilé.

\- Cap, commença Tracer. Je vais avoir besoin de renfort !

 _*0*0*0_

Ana regarda le ciel avec inquiétude. Quelques transports venaient de décoller du complexe pour partir elle ne savait où.

\- Plusieurs habitants ont signalé aux autorités des bruits de combat, lui dit Etienne via son communicateur.

\- La police municipale a envoyé une patrouille enquêter, ajouta aussitôt Athéna. Ils seront là dans trois minutes et vingt secondes.

Et une source d'inquiétude supplémentaire. Ana n'aimait vraiment pas les opérations à l'aveugle. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient eu d'autres choix.

\- Cap, je vais avoir besoin de renfort ! lui dit Lena.

\- Quelle est ta situation ?

\- Toute seule contre un tank ! Et un costaud !

\- Winston, Angela, allez l'aider !

Ana avait espéré que la fluette Tracer ne serait pas repéré par leurs ennemis. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas envoyé Winston, alors qu'il aurait pu aisément sauter vers le cœur du complexe ennemi. Mais maintenant, au diable la discrétion.

\- Dois-je donc rester immobile à observer d'autres se battre ? demanda froidement Widowmaker.

\- J'ai besoin de vos capacités d'observations.

\- Ou vous me tenez éloigné du combat.

\- Oh, allez donc les aider si ça vous amuse !

Voir sa stratégie remît en question par une subordonnée exaspérait au plus haut point la militaire qu'était Ana. Mais elle savait très bien qu'il était inutile d'espérer autre chose de Widowmaker.

\- Reinhard, reprit l'égyptienne. Quel est ton statut ?

\- L'ennemi ne tiendra pas long.…Torbjörn ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?! Quoi...mais...harg !

Ana étouffa un juron et se mit à courir vers la position du croisé.

 _*0*0*0_

\- Tu es juste une illusion, dit Torbjörn à Bianca, en se remettant à installer ses pièces détachées.

La mercenaire appuya sur un bouton de son fusil et Torbjörn se prit une onde de choc qui l'envoya valser au loin.

\- Mais une partie de ton cerveau pense que c'est vrai. Donc...je te conseille de ne pas m'ignorer.

\- Torbjörn, que t'arrive-t-il ?! cria Reinhard.

Bianca se matérialisa alors à côté de lui, le faisant pousser un "Quoi...mais…" suivit d'un "harg" quand la mercenaire lui tira sur le flanc.

\- Eeeeh...les amis, qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Mei ?

Elle était en train de voir Torbjörn bouger comme s'il se relevait, alors qu'il était debout, tandis que Reinhard avait poussé un cri de douleur, sans avoir pris de coup apparent.

Plus inquiétant, son mur de glace venait de s'effondrer, laissant voir la douzaine de mercenaire qui leur faisait face. Ils se mirent immédiatement à tirer et une décharge atteignit Mei au ventre. Paniquée, elle se mit en stase, s'entourant de glace protectrice, tandis que ses deux alliés affrontaient un ennemi imaginaire.

 _*0*0*0*_

Bianca ouvrit les yeux.

Elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la salle de contrôle. Sauf que cette fois, elle portait son armure habituelle. Mais le casque était différent. Son design était plus lisse et moins militaire avec une apparence qui faisait beaucoup plus moderne. Ce nouvel accessoire était complété par un petit écran tactile, posé juste devant elle, recouvert de symbole incompréhensible.

La mercenaire suait à grosse goûte. Ses adversaires l'ignoraient, mais il lui était très fatigant de créer deux illusions en même temps. Trois était totalement hors de sa portée, ce qui avait épargné Mei.

Sur les écrans des caméras, elle pouvait voir Ana qui courait vers ses agents, tandis que Winston, Angela et Widowmaker se dirigeaient vers Tracer.

\- Pfff...ok, les diversions ont fonctionné, dit-elle à ses officier. Évacuer le prisonnier et la cache de données par les souterrains. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne les verront même pas passer.


	28. Chapitre 28

Tracer fonça pour se mettre derrière un camion, son précédent couvert ayant volé en éclat sous le feu combiné d'un canon et d'une mitrailleuse à énergie.

Lena savait que ces armes n'avaient aucune chance de ne serait-ce qu'érafler ce char. Elle hésitait à utiliser sa bombe. Mais là non plus, il n'y avait aucune assurance que cela suffise. Et Tracer ne pouvait l'utiliser qu'une fois, donc autant ne pas faire de gaspillage. Non, mieux valait attendre la venue de Winston. Ce grand gaillard saurait quoi faire.

Une décharge d'énergie coupa en deux le camion. Tracer se remit en mouvement. Avec son chrono-accélérateur, elle n'aurait qu'à rester qu'une seconde à découvert…

Le "tatatata" de la mitrailleuse lourde retentie. Lena sentis un tir l'atteindre à la jambe et un autre à la hanche. Elle activa son rappel. En moins d'une seconde, elle se retrouva de nouveau derrière le camion. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait.

Nouveau tir de canon. Tracer se jeta au sol. Elle se prit tout de même le souffle de l'explosion, qui fit valser son maigre corps sur quelques mètres. Mais Lena se réceptionna souplement, avant de disparaître dans un flash bleuté.

Il y eu un énorme "boum !" et Winston atterrit dans la cour du hangar. Plus haut, Tracer pouvait voir Angela qui volait gracieusement. Un bruit de grapin l'informa que Widowmaker était proche.

\- Content de te voir mon grand ! s'exclama Lena.

\- Moi aussi Tracer, dit Winston, tout en posant son bouclier sur le sol.

Il avait bien raison, car le char tira immédiatement vers lui. De petite fissure apparurent sur le dôme.

\- Une idée pour se débarrasser de ça ?

\- Je pourrais arracher la trappe d'entré pour permettre à l'une d'entre vous de neutraliser l'équipage. Ou alors ta bombe devrait faire suffisamment de dégât si elle est placée à l'arrière, là où le blindage est traditionnellement le plus faible.

Nouveau tir du tank. Les fissures quadruplèrent en tailles.

\- Mais il est fort probable qu'ils aient réglé leur bouclier pour bloquer totalement toute objet physique. Il va falloir le neutraliser.

\- Compris mon grand !

Le canon fit feu une troisième fois, détruisant la barrière de Winston. Ce dernier et Tracer s'élancèrent en même temps. Le scientifique activa ses propulseurs et chargea vers le tank, tandis que Lena disparut dans un flash pour réapparaitre sur le flanc de la machine, du côté opposé de Widowmaker. Cette dernière s'était mise à tirer sur le tank, faisant apparaître autour les contours bleutés d'un champ de force.

Comme Winston l'avait prévu, le bouclier du char bloqua son avancé. Le scientifique se retrouva donc une dizaine de centimètre au-dessus du tank, se tenant sur le champ de force. Il se mit aussitôt à cogner celui-ci de ses poings géants.

Le canon principal du tank ne pouvait pivoter pour viser Winston. Mais la mitrailleuse, plus petite et maniable, le fit. Le scientifique se prit une rafale de tirs à énergie. Malgré son corps résistant et son armure lourde, il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. Mais Angela s'approcha promptement et le soigna de suite.

En attendant, Tracer et Widowmaker s'était mise à bombarder le bouclier du char. Le canon principal avait bien tenté de viser les deux. Mais chacune avait évité les tirs. Widowmaker se repositionnant via son grappin quand Tracer utilisait son chrono-accélérateur.

Le bouclier finit par céder, faisant tomber Winston sur le char. Il tordit aussitôt le canon de la mitrailleuse. Tracer acheva le tank en plaçant sa bombe à l'arrière, ce qui détruisit les sources d'énergie. L'équipage du char ne tarda pas à sortir, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Hangar sécurisé capitaine, annonça fièrement Winston via son communicateur.

 _*0*0*0_

Le coup de marteau de Reinhard fit voler Bianca au loin et elle allât s'écraser contre un mur. Mais au même moment, un tir de canon à énergie atteignit le croisé au flanc. Une odeur de métal fondu se fit sentir et, plus inquiétant, de chair brulé. Le vétéran hurla de douleur.

Torbjörn s'en sortait encore moins bien. L'illusion qu'il affrontait lui avait déjà envoyé une balle à l'épaule et une autre dans son bras humain. Savoir que ces blessures n'étaient pas réelles ne réduisait pas la douleur. En revanche, les tirs d'arme à énergie qu'ils avaient reçu à la hanche et aux jambes étaient eux bien réel.

Mei était finalement sortie de son glaçon. Mais les pics de glace qu'elle envoyait sur leurs adversaires n'étaient pas assez puissant pour transpercer leurs armures.

Heureusement, l'arrivé d'Ana renversa la situation. Elle soigna Torbjörn et Reinhard de quelques fléchettes médicales, ce qui permit à l'ingénieur de se débarrasser de son illusion d'une décharge de son pistolet à rivet. Comme face Ana et Widowmaker, le corps de Bianca disparu sans trace, tout comme la douleur des blessures qu'elle avait causée.

\- Allez, finit les ! cria Ana à Reinhard en tirant son nano-boost vers lui.

\- Ah ah ! s'exclama le croisé. Je suis instopable !

Alors que de l'électricité bleuté parcourait son corps, il se mit à courir vers les mercenaires, ignorant les décharges d'énergie qui continuait de lui tomber dessus. Puis, le croisé leva bien haut son marteau avant de l'abattre sur le sol, faisant tomber la moitié des mercenaires. L'illusion de Bianca s'interposa alors et tira un fils de toile, séparant Reinhard de ses forces.

Mais Mei et Torbjörn n'avaient pas d'illusions de filet pour les bloquer. Ils visèrent les armes des mercenaires, plus facile à détruire que leurs ennemis lourdement protégés.

La moitié de leurs armes détruite, les deux escouades jugèrent plus prudent de se replier et s'enfuirent devant les agents d'Overwatch.

\- Ah ah, victoire ! cria Reinhard en tapant du poing contre le torse, provoquant un grand "Clang " métallique.

\- Allons vite retrouvez les autres ! dit Ana.

 _*0*0*0_

La cheffe mercenaire regardait les écrans de caméra en serrant des dents. Perdre une de ses illusions causait toujours un de ces mal de crâne…

Elle devait reconnaître une chose à ses anciens collègues : ils étaient sacrément bon pour casser des trucs. Détruire un tank aussi vite, c'était quand un même un exploit. Sans compter toutes ces armes à énergie…

\- Le prisonnier et les données ont été évacué ? demanda-t-elle à ses officiers.

\- Oui, commandante. Mais des transports des forces spéciales italiennes sont en routes. Ils sont escortés par une escadrille de chasseurs-bombardiers.

\- Bon… Ça veut dire qu'il est temps de mettre les voiles. Faite détruire le matériel qui ne peut être emporté puis évacuez par les tunnels. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Bianca retira son casque avant de le ranger dans une valise proche, accompagné de l'écran qu'elle avait utilisé. Elle mit l'ancien modèle à la place, avant de sortir de la salle.

 _*0*0*0_

Ana et son groupe firent jonction avec les autres dans la grande place du hangar. Winston, Tracer et Angela se trouvait devant une porte en métal, que le scientifique était en train de défoncer, tandis que Widowmaker observait les alentours à bonne distance.

\- C'est par là que je voyais des gars sortir pour charger les appareils, cap, expliqua Tracer à Ana, en montrant la porte. Mais he...c'est verrouillé.

\- Selon mes calculs, prouvés par des observations empiriques, dit Winston, avant de donner un nouveau coup de poing. Je devrais enfoncer cette porte dans deux minute et dix-sept secondes.

\- Attention, intervient Athena. Une force militaire italienne est en route vers votre position.

\- Winston, si tu permets, dit Reinhard en désignant la porte.

\- Oh, bien sûr, va y.

Le croisé donna un violent coup d'estoc qui transperça l'acier, faisant un vaste trou dans la porte.

\- Tellement subtile...dit Widowmaker.

\- Personne ne t'a sonné la psychopathe ! réagit Tracer.

\- Un de mes espions vient de voir un groupe de mercenaire en train de transporter Gérard et la cache de donné hors de la ville ! cria soudainement Etienne dans leurs communicateurs.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Lena. Mais comment sont-ils parties ?! Ont étaient là tout ce temps…

\- Il devait y avoir une autre sortie, dit Widowmaker. Le combat ici n'était qu'une diversion et vous êtes tombé en plein dedans !

\- Et quel dommage que nous n'avions pas une personne à l'extérieur pour observer les mouvements de l'ennemi, répondit Ana. Qui aurait pu les voir sortir, nous avertir bien plus tôt et agir.

\- Je… ! Taisez-vous vieille femme !

\- Ou quoi ?

Widowmaker ne répondit rien, affichant une expression colérique.

\- Allez, essayons de les rattraper tant que c'est encore possible, dit Ana.

Fort heureusement, les membres d'Overwatch étaient entourés de véhicules. Tous les appareils aériens étaient partis, mais il restait quantité de camion.

N'ayant pas les badges de contrôle des véhicules, les agents perdirent les quelques minutes qu'il fallut à Athena pour passer leurs sécurités (heureusement très basique). Faire monter Reinhard et Winston fut un peu délicat. Mais heureusement, les camions étaient très large.

Ils partirent ensuite à pleine vitesse vers les mercenaires qui s'enfuyaient, guidé par les indications des espions d'Etienne.

\- Ils n'ont pas de véhicules, dit ce dernier. Vous gagnez du terrain !

\- Alerte, dit Athena. Un chasseur-bombardier de l'armée italienne approche de votre position pour lancer une frappe tactique.

\- Évacuez les camions ! cria Ana.

Les agents se dispersèrent dans les ruelles environnantes tandis que le vrombissement d'un avion se faisait entendre, rapidement suivit du sifflement de missiles, avant qu'une explosion retentisse.

Les progrès de la technologie militaires permirent à l'avion italien de détruire la file de camions, désormais vides, sans faire de dommage aux bâtiments alentours.

\- Autant pour nos véhicules, dit Ana. Au moins, ils ne pourront pas nous bombarder dans les rues piétonnes. Le risque de dommage collatérale est trop grand.

\- Mais eux n'auront pas ce problème ! dit Widowmaker en pointant de son fusil des transports en approche, qu'Athena identifia comme appartenant aux forces spéciales italiennes.

Le bruit du bombardement avait réveillé les civils, dont une partie fuyait les lieux du combat. Des policiers s'étaient déployés pour réguler ce flux. Ana soupçonnait que d'autres se positionnaient autours de la zone de combat, pour la boucler. Cette opération commençait à sentir mauvais.

\- Il faut en finir avant que des innocents meurent d'une balle perdue. Tracer, Winston, Angela, vous êtes le plus rapide. Allez à la poursuite du groupe ayant Gérard et les données. Nous allons rester ici retarder ces soldats.

\- Je veux aller avec eux, dit Widowmaker. C'est là-bas qu'est mon mari.

\- Pour une fois au moins faites confiance aux autres et travailler en groupe ! J'ai besoin de vous pour surveiller les environs et repérer Bianca. Elle s'est sans doute enfuie par le même chemin que les autres et va donc passer par ici.

L'autre snipeuse resta à la regarder quelques secondes d'un air glaciale.

\- Soit, dit-elle finalement.

Widowmaker activa son grappin et partie sur le toit d'un bâtiment.

\- Allez-y ! dit Ana aux trois qu'elle avait nommé.

Tracer, Winston et Angela se remirent en route vers les fuyards.

\- Des policiers et militaires sont en train d'encercler la zone, dit Etienne via un communicateur. Je dois retirer mes espions pour éviter qu'ils se fassent arrêter.

\- Ça va aller, dit Winston. Grâce aux précédentes informations, je peux calculer la destination des mercenaires avec 71% de précisions.

\- Et si on tombe dans les 29% faux, notre vitesse compensera ! ajouta Tracer.

Mais les calculs furent justes. Winston atterrit en plein milieux des mercenaires fuyard, alors que ses derniers s'approchaient d'un héliport.

Le scientifique en assomma un d'un coup de poing, avant de griller l'arme d'un autre avec son canon tesla. Puis il prit un tir de canon à énergie qui le fit légèrement vaciller, ce dont les autres mercenaires profitèrent pour tirer.

Il y eut un flash bleuté et Tracer apparut derrière le canonnier, le neutralisant d'une rafale. Angela arriva juste après, volant vers Winston qu'elle soigna aussitôt.

Voyant cela, les mercenaires déposèrent leurs armes, avant de lever leurs mains en l'air.

\- Les données sont là, dit leur chef, en montrant une grosse valise.

\- Et où est Gérard ? demanda Winston.

\- Avec une autre escouade. Nous nous sommes séparés au milieu du chemin pour être moins facile à intercepter. J'ignore vers où ils se dirigent.

\- Et mince ! jura Tracer.

De leur côté, Ana, Reinhard, Mei et Torbjörn avaient formé une solide ligne défensive pour contenir l'assaut des forces spéciales italiennes (qui leur avait demandé de se rendre, ce qu'ils avaient bien sur refusé). Entre le bouclier du croisé, le mur de glace de Mei, la tourelle de l'ingénieur et les soins de la snipeuse, les soldats ennemis n'avaient pas pu les inquiéter.

\- J'ai repéré votre cible, dit soudainement Widowmaker. Elle est en train de fuir avec deux escouades, à quelques rues de votre position. Je vous transfère ses coordonnées.

\- Parfait, dit Ana. Mei, Torbjörn, continuer de bloquer les forces spéciales. Reinhard, Widowmaker, avec moi. Il est temps d'en finir avec Bianca.


	29. Chapitre 29

Ana se déplaçait rapidement, Reinhard juste devant elle. Des bruits de tirs étaient audibles quelques mètres plus loin, juste là où Widowmaker avait repéré Bianca.

La mercenaire était là, accompagnée d'une escouade de ses forces. Elle affrontait un groupe de forces spéciales qui lui bloquait le chemin.

\- Nous capturons Bianca, puis nous battons en retraite, dit Ana à Reinhard. Widowmaker, quelle est votre position ?

Pas de réponse. L'égyptienne sentit un frisson la parcourir.

\- Widowmaker, répondez !

Toujours rien. Ana observa les environs avec la lunette de son fusil. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'autre snipeuse.

\- Widowmaker ne répond pas, dit l'égyptienne à son escouade. Soyez extrêmement prudent si vous la croisez.

Puis elle se tourna vers Reinhard.

\- Il va falloir que nous nous débrouillions à deux.

\- Ah ah, comme au bon vieux temps ! Tu me couvres ?

\- Oui. Vas-y !

Reinhard chargea les arrières des mercenaires. Ceux-ci poussèrent des cris de panique en voyant le croisé approcher d'eux. Il y eu quelques tirs dans sa direction, mais ils ne purent le stopper.

\- Et merde ! cria Bianca.

Reinhard n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. La mercenaire tira son filet vers le croisé, qui allât le heurter. Les mailles métalliques se tendirent sans se rompre, stoppant la charge de Reinhard.

Ana neutralisa un mercenaire qui était en train de lui tirer dessus tandis que Reinhard contournait le filet pour s'approcher de Bianca. Cette dernière était désormais coincée entre les forces spéciales et Overwatch.

Soudainement, une silhouette s'interposa entre le croisé et le mercenaire. Un drone plus exactement. Assistant.

Il portait son habituel costume mais avait comme arme les projecteurs d'énergie des mercenaires. Il matérialisa de suite une lame qu'il utilisa pour attaquer Reinhard.

\- Désolé monsieur, dit le drone. Je crains que mon nouveau propriétaire n'ait désactivé mon protocole de respect envers les retraités.

Reinhard bloqua le coup avec le manche de son marteau, laissant apparaître une légère entaille sur celui-ci.

\- C'est moi que tu appel retraité ?! rugit le croisé. Je vais te montrer à quel point je suis retraité !

Il attaque violemment. Assistant créa un bouclier d'énergie pour bloquer le marteau. Mais Reinhard enchaîna d'un coup de tête, en plein sur la face du drone. Celui-ci vacilla quelques peu, ce dont le croisé voulut profiter pour l'écraser.

Mais Assistant esquiva souplement avant de contre-attaquer d'un coup de taille. La lame d'énergie transperça l'armure et Reinhard cria de douleur. Le drone poussa son avantage en tirant une décharge, que le croisé para avec son bouclier. Un nouveau coup de marteau fut bloqué et encore une fois Assistant se glissa sous la garde de Reinhard pour lui porter une taillade.

Le croisé rugit à la fois de rage et de douleur. Puis, il activa soudainement les moteurs de son armure. Assistant, qui s'était beaucoup rapproché, se retrouva plaqué contre le plastron de Reinhard. Ce dernier rentra en plein dans un mur proche, écrasant le drone entre le métal de son armure et le béton du bâtiment.

Malheureusement, les mercenaires avaient mis à profit le temps gagné pour transpercer la ligne des forces spéciales. Ces dernières, dépassés en armement, avaient dû se replier. Bianca avait abandonné sans état d'âme le drone pour courir vers l'avant. Elle avait un transport aérien caché deux blocs de maisons plus loin. Il lui suffisait de…

La mercenaire sentis un choc dans son dos. Elle tourna la tête et vit une seringue, tirée dans une faille de son armure. Ses paupières devinrent soudain très lourdes…

La mercenaire s'effondra sur le sol, tandis même que Ana sortait de son couvert. L'égyptienne s'avança prudemment vers le corps de son ancienne amie, avant de le récupérer et de partir.

 _*0*0*0_

C'était parfait.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Amélie attendait une occasion de capturer Gérard et de fuir avant que ses "alliés" n'aient pu comprendre ce qui se passait. Et elle l'avait enfin.

D'abord, Amélie s'était positionnée en haut du plus grand bâtiment qu'elle avait pu trouver, à savoir une vulgaire barre d'habitation.

Conjugué à sa vision thermique, cela lui permettait d'observer l'ensemble du champ de bataille. Évidemment, à une telle distance, il devenait difficile d'identifier les belligérants. Mais Amélie avait depuis longtemps appris à reconnaitre les silhouettes. Celles des membres d'Overwatch, évidemment. Mais les mercenaires de Bianca était aussi facile à retrouver : leurs lourdes armures et armes high-tech produisaient un signal thermique très reconnaissable.

Et bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à reconnaître celle de Gérard.

L'escouade qui l'extradait s'était séparée de celle avec les données. Et c'était vers cette dernière que se dirigeait les membres d'Overwatch.

Pour compléter le tout, Bianca venait d'apparaitre, distrayant Ana et son groupe. Amélie avait maintenant toute latitude pour agir.

Elle s'approcha des mercenaires qui entouraient son mari. Ces derniers se dirigeaient vers un transport aérien, caché dans un garage. Calmement, Amélie activa la fonction précision de son fusil et se mit à tirer.

Elle abattit trois mercenaires de trois tirs avant qu'ils aient le temps de se mettre à couvert. Leurs armures ne servaient à rien contre une balle dans la tête.

Ses adversaires étaient bien formés. Ils s'étaient promptement réfugiés dans un bâtiment, de telle sorte à ne laisser presque aucune ligne de vue. Presque…

Amélie se repositionna via son grappin. Il lui fallut trois tirs pour abattre un nouvel adversaire, particulièrement bien retranché. Un tir de canon à énergie partie vers elle, mais Amélie était déjà en mouvement.

Trois balles de plus et un autre mercenaire était à terre. Le dernier se mit à fuir frénétiquement, devenant une cible facile. La dernière balle de son chargeur vint se loger dans sa tête.

Au début de la fusillade, enfin, plutôt du massacre à sens unique, les mercenaires avaient traîné de force Gérard, avant de le lâcher. Celui-ci c'était ensuite soigneusement tenu immobile dans un coin, sachant qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

Maintenant que tous les mercenaires étaient morts, l'espion fouillait leurs corps, cherchant sans doute les clés de ses menottes. Utilisant son grappin, Amélie pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Gérard, dit-elle d'un ton suave.

Cela le fit sursauter.

\- Oh...bonjour Amélie. Et…eh…merci.

Il était en train de retourner le corps renversé d'un mercenaire. La snipeuse devina qu'il s'agissait de celui ayant les clés.

\- Laisse-moi faire, dit-elle.

Gérard s'écarta. Amélie retourna le corps d'une seule main. Elle récupéra ensuite deux badges. L'un devait être les clés des menottes de Gérard. L'autre servait à accéder à un véhicule. Probablement le transport aérien vers lequel les mercenaires fuyaient.

\- Viens, dit la snipeuse.

\- Tu ne m'enlève pas mes menottes ?

\- Le temps est limité. Je ferais ça après.

Il hésita. Amélie eut une moue agacée. Elle prit Gérard par le bras pour le forcer à avancer.

\- Ça ira chérie…je sais marcher.

\- Accroche toi bien.

\- Quoi ? Aaaah !

Elle venait d'utiliser son grappin pour rejoindre le garage plus vite. Gérard poussa un cri de douleur à la réception.

\- Je crois que je me suis foulé une cheville…se plaint-t-il.

Amélie ouvrit la porte du garage, puis approcha du transport aérien. L'appareil était conçu pour transporter huit personnes, en plus du pilote et copilote. Ils auraient de la place.

Le badge fonctionna comme prévu. Amélie activa le pilote automatique, programmant l'appareil pour partir loin d'ici. Elle eut quelques secondes d'inquiétudes en constatant que les chasseurs-bombardiers italiens tentaient une interception. Mais ce transport, comme le reste du matériel de Bianca, était à la pointe de la technologie et les dépassait largement en vitesse.

Rassurée, elle retourna dans la pièce principale, où Gérard s'était assis après avoir pris une trousse de premier secours, pour s'occuper de sa cheville. Amélie se mit debout face à lui.

\- Donc, commença-t-elle. Nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre conversation.

Gérard leva les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Amélie, je sais que tu as des raisons d'être en colère. Tu es la victime innocente d'un conflit auquel tu n'as pas pris part et ce que Talon t'as infligé est particulièrement cruel. Mais tu dois bien comprendre que, si tu as pu retrouver ta liberté aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à un ensemble d'événements incroyables que personne n'aurait pu prévoir. Si j'avais tenté quelque chose de mon côté, Talon m'aurait capturé et fait subir la même chose que toi.

Amélie sourit en retour.

\- Mais maintenant je suis libre.

L'espion eut une expression de surprise à cette réponse.

\- Hum, oui, tout à fait.

Il sembla vouloir dire autre chose, marqua un temps d'hésitation, puis finalement se tu.

\- Et cette…"expérience" chez Talon, m'a permis de me découvrir un nouveau talent. Non plus que ça. Une nouvelle passion.

Ce disant, la snipeuse resserra se prise sur son fusil. Gérard eut une expression de tristesse. Teinté d'un peu de peur.

\- Amélie, tu sais que tuer est mal. Que si tu suis cette voie, tu perdras tout contact avec l'humanité. Ne le fais pas. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

La snipeuse cala brusquement le canon de son arme contre le front de Gérard.

\- Pendant longtemps, tu as occupé une place très importante dans ma vie. À cause de cela, j'ai souffert. Pas seulement lors de ces années chez Talon. Mais aussi en découvrant toute ta lâcheté.

\- Amélie, bon dieu… Je t'en supplie, pose cette arme ! Tu me fais peur !

\- Et à côté de cela Gérard, le plaisir que je ressentirais en te tuant toi, une personne qui m'est tellement lié...cela est indescriptible.

\- Amélie, ne fait pas ça !

\- Il est temps que je me détache du passé.

Et elle appuya sur la détente.

 _*0*0*0_

\- Attention, dit Athéna. Davantage de troupes italiennes se rapproche de la ville.

\- Je ne suis pas un expert militaire, mais à ce rythme-là, vous allez bientôt être submergé, dit Etienne.

\- Toujours pas de trace de Gérard ? demanda Ana à son escouade. Ni de Widowmaker ?

\- Ni de l'une, ni de l'autre, capitaine, répondit Winston. Je suis désolé mais j'ai trop peu de données pour calculer la localisation de la seconde escouade.

L'égyptienne aperçu Torbjörn et Mei. Ils étaient bien éloignés de là où elle les avait quittés.

\- On a dû reculer, expliqua l'ingénieur. Les soldats devenaient trop nombreux.

Il aperçut le corps inconscient de Bianca, désormais porté par Reinhard.

\- Au moins, ça a servi à quelques choses.

Ana n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait faire battre en retraite son escouade maintenant ou la situation deviendrait intenable.

Avec les données récupérée et Bianca capturée, l'égyptienne avait enfin pu mener à bien la mission de son vieil ami. Elle aurait dû être heureuse.

Mais à savoir Widowmaker et Gérard disparut...Ana ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sombre pressentiment.


	30. Chapitre 30

\- Ooooh...je suis dans de sales draps n'est-ce pas ? demanda Bianca.

Elle venait juste de se réveiller, dans le transport d'Overwatch, menottée et entourée des membres de l'organisation.

\- C'est peu de le dire ! s'exclama Tracer.

\- Bon sang...comment est-ce que vous m'avez seulement retrouvée déjà ?

\- Widowmaker avait placé un mouchard dans ton transport, expliqua Ana.

\- Hein ? J'ai des détecteurs de mouchard parmi les meilleurs au monde.

\- Elle l'avait très bien positionnée.

\- Pfff. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? Je la croyais avec vous.

Personne ne lui répondit.

\- Et où est Gérard d'ailleurs ? ajouta Bianca. Vous ne l'avez pas récupéré ? Oh. Elle vous a faussé compagnie après l'avoir enlevé.

Nouveau silence.

\- C'est le plus probable, admit finalement Ana, du bout des lèvres.

\- Bon. Pas comme si ça changeait grand-chose pour moi. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû me mêler de cette affaire…

\- Tu n'aurais surtout pas dû faire exploser cette bombe.

\- Ta trahison est un acte des plus abjects, ajouta Reinhard. La cupidité t'a mené au plus profond du déshonneur.

\- Ouai ouai, je sais. Mais va falloir que vous entriez dans votre tête que tout le monde est pas aussi noble que vous. Si c'était pas moi qui avait trahi, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait. Je peux même donner des noms si tu veux.

\- "Tout le monde fait pareil alors c'est pas grave" dit Torbjörn en agitant ses mains en l'air. Tssss, on dirait une gosse de sept ans cherchant à justifier ses bêtises.

\- Ah ah ah. Y'a de ça ouai. Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi sinon ?

\- Nous allons envoyez toutes les données de la cache de Gérard, à la Cour pénale internationale, à l'ONU, au ministère de la justice Italien et au Consortium international des journalistes d'investigation, répondit Ana. Nous te livrerons dès qu'un mandat d'arrêt sera lancé contre toi.

\- Bon...j'ai plus qu'à me trouver un avocat je suppose.

\- Et vous capitaine, commença Winston. Est-ce que vous allez rester avec nous désormais ?

\- Vous avez géré du tonnerre dans cette mission, cap ! ajouta Tracer. Ce serait génial que vous soyez là pour les autres.

Les deux arboraient une mine si enthousiaste...Ana avait mal au cœur de devoir, une nouvelle fois, les décevoir.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas. Jack et moi avons commis des crimes lors de notre mission. Et maintenant qu'elle est terminée, quelqu'un doit en répondre. Il est temps que j'affronte la justice.

\- Mais capitaine...ces crimes ont été commis par Soldat 76. Vous n'avez pas à les porter.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai aidé Jack pendant qu'il fautait et même après. Cela fait de moi une complice. L'affection que vous me portez ne doit pas vous faire oubliez cela.

\- Ton sens de l'honneur est admirable, dit Reinhard. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste en pensant à ce que tu vas subir.

\- En même temps, intervient Bianca. Vous êtes tous des criminels.

\- Tu crois que t'es en position de la ramener ? répondit Torbjörn.

\- Winston et les siens sont des hors la loi, dit Ana. Toi et moi sommes des criminels, Bianca. Il y a une distinction. Le sang sur nos mains.

\- Très bien capitaine, dit Winston. Je...je comprends votre décision. Mais sachez que...vous serez toujours la bienvenue parmi nous.

Malgré ses paroles, sa tristesse était perceptible, tout comme celles des autres. Même Torbjörn paraissait moins bougon.

\- Merci, dit Ana. Merci à vous tous.

 _*0*0*0_

Clic.

Gérard rouvrit les yeux, tout en respirant frénétiquement.

Avec un grand sourire moqueur, Amélie dégagea son fusil du front de l'espion, ouvrit le compartiment à munition de l'arme, en sortie le chargeur et le montra à Gérard. Il était totalement vide.

\- Tu...tu faisais semblant ? demanda l'espion, toujours haletant.

\- Oui. Et tu n'y as vu que du feu. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu. C'était le moment parfait pour sortir une phrase romantique comme "Je sais que tu m'aimes Amélie et que jamais tu ne me feras de mal." Dommage.

Tout en parlant, elle utilisa le badge des mercenaires pour retirer les menottes de Gérard. Celui-ci se mit instinctivement à masser ses poignets.

\- Bon dieu, Amélie. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

\- Pour toi non. Moi je me suis beaucoup amusée.

Elle s'assit juste à côté et se mit à lui caresser tendrement la joue.

\- En tout cas, sache que je t'aime Gérard et que jamais je ne te tuerais. D'ailleurs...je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé dans cet hôpital. Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Tu me fais la peur de ma vie, puis tu t'excuses de m'avoir frappé. C'est...totalement fou.

\- Depuis quand nous préoccupons nous des normes sociales ? Tu méritais cette frayeur pour punir ta lâcheté. Mais quelqu'un d'aussi doux que toi ne devrait pas être frappé.

\- Amélie...j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir.

\- Oui. Et moi je suis resté six ans à être une marionnette pendant que tu étais tranquillement dans une base de l'ONU à vivre dans le luxe, broyer du noir et te dire à quel point ta vie était tragique. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais t'en tirer sans rien ?

Gérard inspira et expira très lentement.

\- Non, dit-il.

\- Maintenant, cette affaire est réglée. Et je dois me faire pardonner de t'avoir frappé. Je sais que tu es trop gentil pour te venger comme moi.

Gérard rigola doucement.

\- Cela fait du bien de te retrouver, dit-il.

Il lui prit la main.

\- Nous avons tant de temps à rattraper...ajouta-t-il.

 _*0*0*0_

\- Ta peau est si froide...murmura doucement Gérard.

Il frissonna, alors que ses mains parcouraient le dos d'Amélie.

\- Est-ce que ça va allez ? demanda cette dernière.

\- Oui, oui. Il faut juste que je m'y habitue.

Les deux étaient dans une chambre d'hôtel, en Norvège. Il avait d'abord fait un détour au Château Guillard. Amélie avait des choses à récupérer là-bas et voulait en profiter tant que Talon était désorganisée. Avec l'Agent 49 arrêté par Pharah et Reaper gravement blessé, les terroristes ne pouvaient se permettre de détacher leur élite pour tendre une embuscade.

Et maintenant, Gérard lui faisait un massage. Cela lui avait été impossible sept ans plus tôt. Désormais, il tenait à se rattraper.

Après son immense frayeur devant la mise en scène d'Amélie, l'espion avait été rassuré de la voir agir comme la femme qu'il connaissait autrefois. La crainte que son épouse se soit entièrement noyée dans sa folie avait disparu. Mais elle n'était pas pour autant sortie de l'océan.

\- Amélie, qu'allons-nous devenir ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Entre tes talents d'espions et les miens d'assassins, l'argent ne sera jamais un problème. Donc nous allons pouvoir faire ce que nous voulons. Maintenant, je veux passer du temps avec toi. Ensuite, j'aimerais fortifier le Château Guillard pour pouvoir de nouveau y vivre. Tu as des idées ? Non ne répond pas. Profitons de l'instant présent, sans le polluer par des sujets trop sérieux.

\- Tu ne comptes pas t'arrêter d'assassiner des gens ?

\- Chéri, je sais que tu as horreur de la violence. Mais même toi devait y avoir recourt de temps en temps. Mais promis, je ferais tout pour que tu n'aies pas à me voir « au travail ».

\- Et comment m'épargnera tu la souffrance de savoir que ma femme est une tueuse ?

\- Tu fréquentais bien quantité de meurtrier à Overwatch. Certains étaient mêmes tes idoles.

\- Eux ne tuaient pas d'innocents.

Amélie soupira.

\- Très bien chéri. Je ferais en sorte de n'accepter des contrats que si je ne tue pas quelqu'un que tu juges "innocent". Si ça peut soulager ta conscience…

\- J'ai un droit de veto sur tes cibles ?

\- Si tu veux.

Gérard se retint de soupirer de soulagement.

Il avait longtemps redouté ce moment. Amélie libérée de Talon, mais pas de sa folie malsaine. C'est cela qui, plus que tout, l'avait retenu d'agir lorsqu'il était dans cette base de l'ONU.

L'arrangement actuel ne le satisfaisait pas totalement. Sa femme restait une tueuse à gage hors la loi. Mais c'était déjà une première victoire.

En restant avec elle, il pourrait la canaliser pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse plus de mal à ce monde. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'avec le temps, il pourrait même la guérir.

Car c'était son épouse qu'il l'aimait, même dans la peine et la maladie.

 _*0*0*0_

Ana pleurait.

Elle avait tant attendu ce moment. Leur mission était achevée. Ils avaient découvert la vérité et rendu justice à leurs agents tués. Maintenant, ils auraient enfin dû pouvoir passer à autre chose et se reconstruire.

Mais il n'y aurait rien à reconstruire.

Car Jack était mort.

Son état s'était soudainement dégradé, alors même qu'Ana et les autres étaient en route vers l'Italie. Les médecins d'Overwatch n'avaient rien pu faire. Et quand l'heure du décès était arrivée, ils avaient préféré se taire. Les médecins ne voulaient pas troubler Ana et son escouade alors qu'ils étaient en mission délicate. L'égyptienne ne l'avait appris qu'au retour à Gibraltar.

Ana ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir. La mort était devenue une compagne bien trop familière durant sa longue vie.

Mais cela faisait quand même mal. Tous les espoirs brisés.

Jack avait toujours été écrasé par son devoir. Celui de combattre les omnics. De garantir la paix. De venger sa famille. Ana l'avait rêvé en paix, débarrassé de tout fardeau. Mais il n'aura même pas la satisfaction de voir sa dernière mission accomplie.

Au moins, Ana pouvait se dire que Jack était mort tel qu'il avait vécu. En héros défendant les innocents. Il aurait pu laisser mourir Gérard. Ce dernier leur avait donné les moyens d'accéder à ses données. Et son vieil ami avait de nombreuses raisons de penser l'espion coupable de quelques crimes.

Mais des soupçons ne sont pas des preuves. Et plutôt que de laisser son égoïsme ou sa colère prendre le dessus, Jack avait préféré se battre contre les abus de puissant qui pensait pouvoir assassiner qui ils voulaient pour couvrir leurs crimes.

Dans les derniers instants de sa vie, il s'était tenu au bord du gouffre. Mais il n'était pas tombé. En cela, Ana était fier de lui.

Mais elle aurait quand même tellement voulu qu'il voit ce qu'elle et les autres avaient accompli…

Ana se remit à pleurer.


	31. Epilogue

Fariha avançait d'un pas énergique.

Les derniers jours avaient été agités. Il avait d'abord fallu gérer toutes les conséquences de la dernière opération.

Elle avait crainte d'être suspendue, voir emprisonnée, pour avoir laissé partir Gérard et sa mère. Mais non. La BDI avait besoin d'un succès à montrer au monde. Et l'image de Pharah, officière d'élite, abattant d'un coup de poing, l'agent 49, un des meilleurs combattant de la Griffe, était parfaite.

Fariha avait dû refuser une douzaine d'interview après qu'une photo d'elle en train de donner le fameux coup de poing ait fait la une des journaux du monde entier. Mais c'était un moindre mal. Car cela lui avait évité de subir toute procédure disciplinaire.

Les responsables de la BDI avaient dû s'en mordre les doigts. S'ils avaient lu les rapports avant de diffuser cette photo, ils n'auraient pas transformé Fariha en icone intouchable…juste avant de vouloir la lyncher. Comme quoi, il ne fallait jamais agir dans la précipitation.

Mais sur le moment, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser. Il lui fallait traquer les mercenaires qui avaient interrompu leur opération. Une chasse qui s'était, hélas, avéré vaine.

Et maintenant, nouveau coup de tonnerre : la conspiration qui a détruit Overwatch venait d'être révélé...par sa mère. Fariha avait eu de nombreux doute sur son choix. Désormais, elle n'en avait plus aucun.

Elle entra dans une nouvelle pièce. Une salle de communication, avec un holo-projecteur en son centre et de nombreux écran. Les machines ne tardèrent pas à se mettre en marche, affichant l'image d'une vieille femme élégamment vêtue.

\- Bonjour capitaine Amari. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Bonjour madame. Moi de même.

\- Félicitation pour votre nomination à la tête de la BDI.

\- Merci madame. J'espère que nous allons faire du bon travail ensemble.

\- Oui moi aussi. À ce propos, j'ai regardé les instructions laissé par mon prédécesseur. J'avoue être assez surprise de certain de ces choix…

Fariha ne l'était pas. Le précédent superviseur de la BDI avait été dénoncé comme une des personnes ayant conspiré contre Overwatch. À cette lumière, ses ordres prenaient tout son sens.

\- Libre à vous de les modifier, madame.

\- C'est ce que je comptais faire, bien sûr. Les efforts de la BDI doivent maintenant se concentrer sur Talon et certains criminels internationaux parmi les plus dangereux. Pour Overwatch et d'autres fugitifs, nous allons tenter des approches plus diplomatiques.

Fariha eut du mal à cacher son sourire. Même maintenant, elle devait rester stoïque et professionnel. Les militaires ne donnaient leur avis que si on leur demandait. Sinon, ils accomplissaient leur devoir.

\- Bien madame, dit-elle donc.

\- Je vous laisse organiser vos forces. Vous devez avoir pas mal de travail depuis que les Russes et Pranciškus se sont retiré de la BDI.

\- En effet, madame.

Fariha ne regrettait pas le départ de Jagna. Toute l'efficacité de la vieille soldate ne compenserait jamais les crimes qu'elle avait commis.

En revanche, c'était dommage pour Zarya. La russe était une bonne officière, même si elle manquait de tact. Mais après vu sa meilleure soldate utilisée pour un sombre complot, son pays avait préféré revenir à son isolement.

\- A très bientôt alors, dit la vieille femme.

Fariha fit un salut militaire tandis que l'hologramme disparaissait.

Maintenant, elle s'autorisa à sourire. Ce qu'elle avait n'était peut-être pas Overwatch. Mais c'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

Et maintenant, elle avait du travail.

 _*0*0*0_

Genji s'assit en tailleur, juste en face de son frère.

Les deux Shimada se trouvaient dans le jardin aux cerisiers d'Hanamura. Un lieu calme et paisible. Le cyborg espérait ne pas avoir à le troubler par une dispute.

\- Alors, commença Hanzo. As-tu réussi mon frère ? As-tu vengé notre père ?

\- Non.

Hanzo eut une expression de déception, qu'il fit rapidement disparaître de son visage.

\- C'était une mission délicate, dit l'ainé. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas pu y arriver. Moi aussi j'aurais eu des difficultés.

Genji aurait pu s'arrêter là. Laisser croire à son frère qu'il avait échoué et non pas épargné l'homme qu'il devait tuer. Ce serait plus facile.

Mais après ? Allait-t-il passer toute sa vie dans le mensonge, à faire croire à son frère qu'il était un homme différent, juste pour ne pas se fâcher avec lui ?

Non. Il devait crever l'abcès, dire la vérité et faire face aux conséquences. Même si son frère le bannissait de nouveau. Cela valait mieux que de se renier.

\- Je l'ai épargné, Hanzo. J'ai renoncé à la vengeance en embrassant la voix des Shambalis.

Les yeux de son frère s'enflammèrent.

\- Comment ?! Après ce qu'il a fait au clan ?! Ce qu'il t'a fait ?!

\- Oui. Je lui ai pardonné. Et j'espère que tu le feras aussi un jour.

Hanzo ferma les yeux, avant de se mettre à inspirer et expirer lentement.

\- Tu me déçois, Genji.

\- Si tu veux que je quitte ce domaine, je le comprendrais. Mais j'aimerais ne plus jamais avoir à t'affronter. S'il te plaît.

Hanzo rouvrit les yeux. Genji y aperçu de la tristesse.

\- Tu restes mon frère. J'ai déjà cru te perdre une fois. Je ne veux plus que cela arrive. Non...je dois admettre que tu es différent et apprendre à l'accepter. Même si cela sera dur.

Genji posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son ainé.

\- Merci, Hanzo.

Cela c'était bien passé finalement. Genji avait de l'espoir pour le futur. Il allait pouvoir reprendre contact avec Overwatch. Les aider sans compromettre son frère auprès de Talon serait difficile. Mais pas impossible. Un nouveau défi d'équilibre en somme.

Et surtout, il allait pouvoir recréer son lien avec Angela. Et peut-être même...aller au-delà.

 _*0*0*0_

Une simple tombe anonyme, dans le cimetière d'un petit village de la campagne américaine.

C'est dans ce village qu'avait grandi un jeune homme qui, un jour, était partie sauver le monde d'une armée de robot décidée à exterminer l'humanité.

En homme de tradition, Jack voulait être enterré là où reposait ses ancêtres. Mais bien sûr, les grands de ce monde avaient préféré faire de sa fausse tombe un monument, plutôt que d'honorer se souhait. Ana, elle, avait pu le lui accorder.

La cérémonie avait été émouvante. Reinhard avait fait un long discours sur l'honneur qu'il y a remplir son devoir et la gloire qui attend ceux qui restent vertueux.

Torbjörn préféra évoquer le rôle primordial de Morrison pour maintenir la paix dans le monde.

Winston parla de la gentillesse et de la tolérance dont avait fait preuve Jack à son égard.

Lena évoqua du symbole d'un monde meilleur, que Morrison avait longtemps représenter.

Angela décrit un homme, qui bien que parfois obtus, savait reconnaître ses erreurs et s'améliorer.

Mei évoqua la figure légendaire que représentait pour elle l'ancien commandant, un sauveur qui avait mit fin à une guerre apocalyptique.

Et Ana finit en parlant de son ami. Un homme, qui sous son apparente dureté, faisait tout son possible pour protéger et aider ceux sous sa responsabilité. Au point que leur perte avait failli détruire son esprit. Faillit.

Les autres étaient partie. Elle était restée. Bientôt, il sera temps pour elle d'aller se livrer. Lena l'avait supplié de revenir sur sa décision. Mais Ana n'avait pas plié. Quelqu'un devait affronter la justice pour les crimes commis lors de cette mission. Et il ne restait plus qu'elle.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable.

Ana se releva et se retourna. Gérard avait une mine très triste. Mais sans doute moins qu'elle.

\- Nous en avons discuté, répondit l'égyptienne. Tu n'as pas à l'être.

L'espion se rapprocha de la tombe. Ana s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place.

\- Je sais mais… Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore…

Ils restèrent tous les deux à regarder la tombe. Un court silence passa.

\- J'ai eu peur que ta femme t'ait tué...encore, dit finalement Ana.

\- J'ai eu très peur aussi. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait.

\- Tant mieux alors. J'espère que tu pourras l'aider à guérir de quoi que ce soit qu'elle a dans le cerveau.

\- J'ai bonne espoir pour cela. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais...Amélie m'écoute.

Ana resta silencieuses quelques secondes. Puis elle fit un signe vers la campagne proche.

\- Marchons un peu.

Gérard acquiesça et ils s'écartèrent de la tombe.

\- Je crains que Reinhard n'ait dû détruire ton drone, dit Ana. Bianca l'avait reprogrammé pour nous combattre.

\- Je sais. L'armée italienne a récupéré les pièces, ainsi que mon bracelet. J'ai quelques manœuvres en cours pour me les réapproprier.

\- Je vois. Dis-moi, que penses-tu qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de précision. Tous deux savaient de quoi il était question.

\- Le scandale est trop gros pour être étouffé. Bianca réussira sans doute à négocier de bonne condition de détention. Mais son rôle est tellement important qu'elle ne pourra pas échappe à la prison. Les autres conspirateurs subiront le même sort ou devront entrer dans la clandestinité. Winston va gagner en légitimité. Avec un peu de chance le Petrass Act sera abolit. Cela lui donnera une petite marge de manœuvre.

\- Tant mieux. Le monde a besoin de lui et des autres.

\- Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Mais toi tu pourrais.

\- M'installer avec Amélie à Gibraltar ? Allons bon. Impossible. Mais...je pourrais leur filer un coup de main à l'occasion. Etienne est doué, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout lui apprendre.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Gérard. Juste, n'oublie jamais tes erreurs. Et les leçons qui les accompagnent.

\- Promis. Et si je ne le fais pas...je pense que le fantôme du commandant viendra me hanter.

\- Je viendrais te hanter, dit-elle.

Il rigola doucement.

\- D'accord maman.

Ana eut un sourire.

\- Bien...je crois que nous en avons terminé.

\- Oui.

\- Au revoir Gérard.

\- Au revoir Ana.

Et ils se séparèrent.

 **Fin**

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout.

Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, je vais arrêter d'écrire des fan-fictions sur Overwatch. Bien sûr, il y aurait encore beaucoup à raconter, que ce soit avec ces personnages ou d'autres. Le nombre de héros est si grand que ce serait dur d'en faire le tour.

Mais je pense tout de même avoir donné une conclusion satisfaisante à chaque intrigue de ces trois histoires. Et surtout, j'ai envie de passer à autre chose.

Au début, je voulais écrire des fictions originales (j'en ai d'ailleurs fait une avant de me mettre aux fan-fic, que je diffuserais bientôt sur Wattpad). Mais en voyant l'histoire d'Overwatch (et, avouons-le, en étant pris dans son marketing), j'ai eu des idées de récit en tête, que je voulais absolument mettre sur papier.

C'est chose faite maintenant. Je vais donc retourner à mes univers et continuerais de régulièrement poster de nouveau récit (là aussi sur Wattpad).

Maintenant, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivi le long de cette trilogie, et m'ont fait part de leurs commentaires. Votre soutien et vos remarques m'ont donné la motivation d'aller au bout de ces histoires. Merci infiniment pour cela.

Enfin, comme de coutume, je vais poser mes questions de fin, dans le but d'améliorer mon style :

\- Quel personnage avez-vous le plus aimé ?

\- Quel personnage avez-vous le moins aimé ?

\- Quelle scène avez-vous le plus apprécié ?

\- Quelle scène avez-vous le moins apprécié ?

Voilà, à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires.


End file.
